Devotion - Story of the Oracle and her Shield
by Platonic1
Summary: This is an untold story of Luna and her Shield (Squall/Leon). Two victims of fate unite on a journey full of sacrifice, suffering, and servitude to their duty. Memories fade, but the bonds of soul remains... [This story spans from the fall of Insomnia till Altissia, without deviating from in-game events.]
1. Chapter 1 - The New Omen

**The New Omen **

_Fate, some embrace it, some abhor it, yet few truly understand it. The Oracle was a prisoner of a cruel fate, yet she bore it with a smile. Destined for hardship and heartache, she carried on her journey, from Insomnia to the Disc of Cauthess, to awaken Titan. It was there where everything changed. For better or worse none of us knew._

* * *

A colossal fist slammed on the ground, hurling debris in all directions. She had successfully dodged Titan's attack, but it was flying debris that caught her. Small shrapnel-like rocks had lodged into her forearm and temple. She hissed in pain and removed them as a small stream of blood started to flow.

Before she could do anything else, Titan slammed down his enormous fist. She raised her trident out of reflex, temporarily halting Titan's attack. It was Titan's sheer power versus her defiance. The crushing force with which Titan was pushing his fist down would soon overpower her. She realized it and quickly erected a magical barrier deflecting the attack and buying her a few precious seconds.

"I am not your enemy. I seek your blessings for the King of Light, so he may fulfill his destiny and banish the darkness from this world," said Lunafreya, clutching her trident.

"The power of the gods can only be claimed by those deemed worthy. Be it the Oracle or the King, they must prove their mettle," an ethereal voice responded.

"If, for Noctis' sake, I am required to fight, then I will fight, even with the Gods," she said with a firm determination in her eyes even with blood dripping down from the side of her face.

Titan roared in response and unleashed the next set of attacks. Lunafreya dodged each of his attacks. She summoned the energy around her trident and unleashed a devastating attack on Titan. Not expecting such a powerful counterattack, Titan was dazed. Taking advantage of this opening, she continued sending a volley of attacks to gain an upper hand momentarily. This only angered Titan further.

Not to be outdone by a mortal, Titan stomped the ground, sending shockwaves all around and knocking Lunafreya off her feet. She flew back a few feet and landed with a thud on uneven ground. The impact of the fall had dislodged her trident from her grip and it landed farther from her.

She tried to get up but her body had given up and refused to move.

* * *

_She had endured a great deal of physical trauma in the last few days and her body couldn't cope with it. After barely escaping from the jaws of death during the fall of the Insomnia, she had traveled to Lestallum among the refugees after overcoming great adversities. Without rest or recovery, soon she marched on to awaken Titan. Physically, her body wasn't trained to endure such hardship. Her body had long since given up; it was only her willpower that drove her._

* * *

Titan continued to stomp in rage, hurling debris in all directions. Once again, her mind told her to get up, but her body refused to obey. She crawled towards her trident, which remained painfully out of her reach. She tried to push herself up when a huge piece of boulder flew towards her and landed on her leg. She let out a piercing scream as the weight of the rock crushed her leg. She was sure it had broken her ankle.

With her trident out of reach, her leg trapped and her body unable to move, her ability to attack or defend was nullified. She had come to awaken Titan; she had not been expecting a fight with it. It took armies to bring down an Astral. To confront Titan and survive this long was a feat any warrior would be proud of. But this was the end. She had put up a good fight. One more attack from Titan would be fatal.

"Willpower alone is not enough to overcome the impending darkness. If you can't pass my trial, what hope do you have of succeeding against the combined might of daemons, Starscourge, and the Usurper? Mayhap you or your king are not worthy to consort with the gods," said Titan in rage.

"Let me end your misery, the slave of fate and destiny," said Titan. With that, Titan coiled back his fist and, with all his might, charged towards the defenseless Oracle.

She had many visions about her future, but this, a premature death without fulfilling her calling, was not one of them. Her mind ran through all the possible scenarios and concluded there was no escaping this situation. She closed her eyes and thought of one person she loved the most: Noctis.

'_No! This is not how it is supposed to end. My calling is to awaken all Astrals for Noctis. I cannot die here._' Her mind tried to defy the odds. But looking at the reality of the situation, she couldn't help but think, '_Could the Astrals have forsaken me? No, that can't be. I must be steadfast in my faith, even when all hope is lost. Oh the gods above, please me!_'

She saw the giant's fist descending upon her and, with no means of defending herself, she instinctively closed her eyes, and waited for the fatal blow.

A few seconds went by but that fatal blow never came. With her heart still pounding like a drum, she opened her eyes wearily. She was greeted with a sight of Titan's colossal fist hovering just a few feet above her with a sword-like weapon preventing its descent. She traced the sword with her eyes and looked at the owner, clad in all black, blocking Titan's mighty attack.

"You all right?" Asked a cool and collective voice as he glanced back at her.

She nodded in response, which wasn't missed by the stranger looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"The good thing about a fight with a colossal enemy is that there are plenty of areas to strategically target," he muttered to himself, as if remembering a lesson he had learned. With all his might, he swung his sword deflecting Titan's fist. He immediately followed it up with two volleys of blizzard spells aimed right at Titan's eyes.

Titan screamed in agony and retreated momentarily. This gave enough time to the stranger to lift the rock trapping Lunafreya's leg.

"Thank you," she said, as she pulled her leg out from beneath the rock.

"No time for formalities," he stated, and proceed to cast a healing spell on her.

She closed her eyes as the feeling of rapture engulfed her whole body. For the time being, she forgot how much pain her body had to endure. She would love to be in the state forever if that were an option. But all good things must come to an end such is the cruel nature of life. As the effect of the spell wore off, the pain sensation returned, but with much lesser intensity.

"Take cover behind that boulder, I'll fight this thing," he said, just in time to block a renewed attack from Titan.

"No, I'll fight with you," she refused his offer. She tried to get up and walk towards her trident, but she stumbled on the first step, and fell to the ground. She noticed her ankle was badly damaged, and walking was excruciatingly painful.

"You're in no shape to fight so just sit this one out," he disagreed, while parrying Titan's attack.

"This is my fight," she said, as she crawled towards her trident with pertinacity.

"You will only end up getting hurt further," he said, looking at her struggle as he dodged another attack.

"I don't care if I get hurt. I only care about fulfilling my duty," she replied quickly.

"You can't fulfill your duty if you are dead, can you?" He asked sternly.

"If I don't even try then how different is it than being dead?" She retorted.

He placed his hand on his forehead. "Whatever. You are stubborn," he said, sounding annoyed.

"I am not stubborn. I am determined," she said, with fury in her eyes, as she clutched her trident.

"Determined to die, that is," he said under his breath, but Lunafreya heard it and gave him a look of contempt.

"Just stay out of my way," he said, as he readied to charge at Titan.

"What a jerk," she hissed under her breath, but he heard it. It was very unlike her to get angry at anyone, but here was a stranger who inserted himself in the middle of her covenant with the gods, and then have the audacity to tell her what to do.

"Look, you are hurt. You will only be a liability on the battlefield," he said, trying to reason with her one last time. He took his eyes off Titan momentarily to look at the girl who was arguing with him in the middle of a battle. It was a costly mistake as the impact of Titan's fist easily knocked him back a few feet.

"The Fallen has risen? How? He was erased. Matters not, for he shall fall again," said Titan, angrily at the intruder.

Before the stranger could get back on his feet, Titan's other hand was ready to pounce on him. Titan's fist was barely inches away from his face when a translucent golden magic shield blocked his attack dead in its tracks.

"Not much of a liability now, am I?" She said with a hint of a smile.

He tried his best not to react to her comment, but instinctively a hint of a smile crept on his face.

"Well, then, let's defeat this thing together. We can't win by defending only," he said, while getting up under the protection of her magical barrier. She quietly nodded in response. He extended his hand, and she grabbed it, and used it as a support to get back on her feet.

It was the first time she noticed the stranger closely. He wore a black leather bomber jacket over a white deep V-neck T-shirt which parts down the middle of his chest. He wore black pants, and white fur trim along the collar of his pants. A sash partially covers his right leg. He wore a lion-like pendant and a similar belt buckle. He had a distinctive scar which ran diagonally across the bridge of his nose. His unruly shoulder-length brown hair and a short boxed beard gave him a matured look. The way he was dressed was unlike anything she had seen before.

* * *

"My, my, what is he doing here?" Said a distant observer, removing his fancy hat. "Him being back is, dare I say, a bad Omen," said Ardyn, before breaking into a hysterical laugh at his joke. "What an interesting twist in the tale. Bahamut, what are you scheming now?"

* * *

On the ground below, the warrior launched himself towards Titan, expertly dodging all the incoming attacks. Lunafreya could tell he was a seasoned warrior.

He hacked and slashed at Titan with great agility. She too joined in by unleashing bolts of magic towards Titan. For the first time in this fight, it felt as if they had an upper hand.

Their victory was short-lived, as Titan swept his colossal hand swatting both of them. That attack caused them tremendous damage. Before they could recover, Titan stomped on the ground, causing a shockwave to knock them off their feet. Titan followed it up by forming a fist and targeting Lunafreya with it.

Because of her ankle injury, she struggled to get back on her feet quickly. She was about to be crushed by an incoming attack when the warrior in black covered her, and took the brunt of the attack. He falls away grimacing in pain.

Titan targeted him next, as he lay on the ground defenseless, still recuperating from the last attack. Just as Titan's attack was about to land on him, a magical barrier protected him once again.

"This magical barrier of yours is very helpful. How long does it last?" He asked while getting back on his feet.

"I don't know. 10 seconds maybe?" She said unsure.

"Hmm," he thought for a second, and continued, "that should be enough."

"Enough for wha-" Her sentence was cut off as Titan's attacked knocked Lunafreya off her feet once more. Another pounding of the fist next to her, sent debris hurling towards her, reopening her wounds.

He saw a stream of blood gushing down from Lunafreaya's hand and head. He looked at Titan with rage-filled in his eyes and ran towards Titan launching different spells all over him. Some hit Titan on his face, some on his hands, and some on his chest. As he got closer to Titan, he slashed him with his sword, creating sparks on each impact.

Instead of defending or even attacking him, Titan launched another attack targeted at Lunafreya again. He rushed back and covered her just in time to protect her, but once again they both were knocked down to the ground. Lunafreya erected her barrier to buy them some precious time.

While lying next to her, he noticed the blood had entirely covered one side of her face. "You're hurt," he said, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'll live," she assured, with a faint smile.

She uttered some spell and healed him, which took him by surprise.

"You should heal yourself first," he stated the obvious.

"No, you took the brunt of the attack multiple times for me, and you are hurt too, so I should heal you first," she argued.

"God! You are so stubborn," he said, putting his hand on his forehead. "Here," he gestured towards here, casting another healing spell. While it did not stop the bleeding entirely, it eased her pain.

"Next time, heal yourself first," he said, as he got back on his feet.

Their fight commenced. The dance of attack and defense carried on for a few minutes, with momentum swinging back and forth multiple times during this battle.

Instead of him attacking from close quarters and Lunafreya supporting from the back line, they adopted a new strategy where they fought back to back. It was a lot more efficient than their previous strategy, as now one barrier can protect both parties. They both took turns attacking, so others could get enough rest in between. It surprised them how well they fought together.

"My name is Lunafreya," she suddenly said, realizing she had not introduced herself to the stranger.

"Squall Leonhart," he said, without shifting his focus from Titan.

"Have we met before?" Lunafreya asked the stranger.

"No," he said definitively, before adding, "but you look familiar for some reason."

"Strange, I feel the same," she confessed, parrying the attack.

"We need to get an upper hand in this battle. At this rate, we will run out of stamina and all our spells soon," he remains focused on the task, while sidestepping Titan's fist.

"What do you suggest?" She asked.

"I don't know enough about this thing to draw any conclusion. What do you know about this giant?" He inquired.

"Well, this is an Archaean called Titan. The legend says that when the meteor fell on Eos, Titan intercepted it, and has been carrying it on his back for eons," she said, as she erected her protecting barrier.

"I don't need a history lesson right now. Just give me any information I can use to defeat it," he said, getting agitated.

"I don't know of such information. I was not planning to defeat it," she said sheepishly.

"You were fighting against it, but had no plan of defeating it?" He said partly surprised and partly frustrated, as he deflected another attack.

"I wasn't planning to fight with-" she said before he cut her off mid-sentence, "what was the thing you said about Titan carrying something on his back?"

"It's a meteor this Astral has been carrying for eons. He is protecting this planet by not letting the meteor hit the ground, or so the legend says," she repeated, her 'history lesson,' annoyed at being cut off mid-sentence earlier.

"That's it!" He said, as his eyes lit up.

"What?" She asked, unsure of what he meant.

"Attack him on his back where the meteor is being held," he instructed.

"No, that is reckless, I will not do that," she defied.

"God! Why are you so stubborn?" He complained.

"We don't know what kind of chaos it could unleash if that meteor hits the ground," she replied still in shock at his preposterous idea.

"He won't let it fall at any cost," he argued back.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked with a reservation.

"Because ever since the fight started, he has used only one hand to attack. His other hand is always supporting the meteor," he explained the rationale behind his plan. "And if he is carrying it for eons, then chances are, he will try to hold it up at all cost."

"It is too risky," she doubted, while wiping her face off the blood.

He turned around, grabbed her hand, and looked straight into her eyes. "Just trust me on this one."

His commanding tone left no room for argument. She nodded in silent agreement.

He ran towards Titan drawing his attention, while Lunafreya prepared her attack. She said a silent prayer before letting out her attack, hitting the spot where the meteor was lodged in Titan's back.

Titan let out a deafening roared in response. Titan was furious but, before he could counterattack, Lunafreya attacked again. As the weight of the meteor shifted on his back, Titan immediately focused on readjusting it.

With Titan distracted, Squall let out a volley of blizzardga freezing the entire Titan.

"It's time to end this," he declared. His heart was pounding, his focus laser-sharp, as adrenaline ran through his body. It was time for his limit break.

He ran towards Titan with unmatched speed, slicing him with his gunblade multiple times, causing massive damage with each hit. He stepped back and raised his weapon over his head to summon a large aura of energy around it. He charged the energy until it formed a pillar extending into the sky. With a mighty force, he brought down his gunblade and the pillar of energy with it, destroying anything within its path causing an exorbitant amount of damage to Titan.

"Finish it," he instructed her.

She swung her trusty trident and unleashed a massive amount of energy aim at the heart of Titan. The frozen Titan appeared to shatter into million spectral pieces in the surrounding atmosphere.

Squall looked at Lunafreya, asking for her silent approval to check if it was over. Her face was expressionless, as she was unsure of what would happen next.

Within seconds, the spectral pieces dissipate, and Titan was revealed once again. Titan adjusted the meteor on his back and sat back in a dormant position.

"Mayhap I misjudged your strength," Titan said in a humbler tone.

She stepped forward confidently with a trident in her hand. "Will you forge a covenant now?"

"Yes. But, I shall first test your king's strength, before I surrender my power unto him," said the ethereal voice in a divine language.

"I have full faith that he shall pass your trial. Thank you, for your kindness," she said, bending her knee and bowing down her head slightly. She was still graceful as always, although she could barely stand.

"Is it over?" He inquired from a distance.

She nodded with a charming smile.

"I hear by form a covenant with thy soul," echoed the ethereal voice, as gold lights emanated from its body, some of which coalesced around Lunafreaya. The energy circulated around Lunafreya for a few seconds, before lifting her off her feet, and suspending her a few feet in the air. The surrounding energy suddenly imploded on her. As her body absorbed the massive amount of energy, she screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground.

Squall caught her just in time, as her head was about to hit the ground. He cradled her in his arms, as she seemed to be in a deep slumber. Was she exhausted or unconscious? He didn't know. He quickly checked her pulse. He let out a sigh of relief, when he detected a normal pattern of the pulse.

It was the first time he noticed how beautiful she looked. Something about her felt so familiar to him. A sudden jolt of a headache had him clutching his head in agony. It was as if a distant memory was trying to resurface from the depths of his mind. He vaguely remembered holding a girl in a coma, tenderly in his arms. He caressed her face, but everything was a blur. He could not recall who she was or how she looked. He clutched his head in agony as the memory faded.

_A warrior without a past and an Oracle without a future, united in a cruel game of fate._

* * *

"Bravo! What a spectacle that was. This was as good as last time, if not better," Ardyn said, from a distance, eating popcorn in his lounge chair. "Now that my dear friend Squall is back, perhaps it's time for a rematch with the Astrals. What say you, Bahamut?" He broke into a burst of maniacal laughter, as a dark aura started oozing from him.

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

Gentiana opened her eyes and quickly realized where she was. She was in _the beyond_, in Bahamut's domain.

"I know that you can sense him too," said the ethereal voice of Bahamut.

"Bahamut, what is Squall doing here? How did he–" Gentiana's curiosity was cut short by Bahamut.

"Do not finagle, Shiva. I had trapped him in _the beyond_, it is impossible to escape from there without divine intervention," howled Bahamut in rage.

"Are you accusing me of helping him escape from your prison?"

"I merely suggest the likeliest possibility, as you are the only one among all the Astrals who is fond of that traitor."

"Let me assure you, I had no role in this," she said sternly. "I have learned my lesson from _last time_," she said with her eyes cast down in a humble tone.

"Have you?" Bahamut asked. "How about you prove it to me?" He challenged.

"What must I do to prove my loyalty?" She asked.

"Do that which you failed to do the _last time_," he offered.

"What!"

"Yes, kill him and all that you lost shall be restored to you."

"You can't be serious!" Gentiana said, appalled at the proposal.

"Should you kill him, that which is most precious to you will be restored. I want to see the old cold-blooded Shiva back." He tempted Gentiana with an offer she couldn't refuse.

"Then I shall do what I must," Gentiana said coldly.

"I like this attitude, but let's not get too hasty," he said with a sudden shift in tone.

"What do you have in mind?" She asked hesitantly.

"Gain his trust and use it to your advantage. Assign him to be the shield for Lunafreya, and guide them through the trials. Bring him to Altissia, to the very location where he betrayed us, and slay him there."

"What purpose does this serve?"

"My purpose is not your concern," he said commandingly.

"Maybe so, but is Lunafreya not your concern? Wouldn't she be hurt by his presence?"

After a long pause, Bahamut finally responded, "I don't determine fate, I simply enforce it. They are slaves of destiny and duty; they will tear each other apart. Such is their providence."

"How many times must history repeat itself?"

After an outstretched silence, Bahamut spoke again, "History is only important to those who remember it. He remembers none of it: not of his old world, the Omen, or even his history with Eos. His memory is like a puzzle with missing pieces, and you are forbidden to assist him. He must not learn of his past."

"You intend to leave him in his ignorance. To what end?"

"Learning about events from the past would corrupt his redemption. Should you tell him, you will suffer the consequences," Bahamut said in a menacing tone.

"Understood," Gentiana said with an icy stare.

_'Everyone from his old world perished and were reborn on Eos, but he remembers none of them. Moreover, he has no recollection of the events that transpired during the Omen. I wonder if he will even remembers me. Can fate be more unkind?' Gentiana thought grimly._

"He awaits you at Garden of Fenestala Manor," said the Bladekeeper, breaking Gentiana out of her thoughts.

She glanced at the Draconian before leaving the ethereal realm of _the beyond_.

"Please forgive me, Eos," said Bahamut, once he was alone.

* * *

**Author's notes**:

Since characters from a different world e.g. FFXIV and Serah (Terra wars) can pop in and leave without altering the overall narrative of the game, I thought why not do something similar for Luna. Unfortunately, we don't learn a lot about the heroine of this story in FFXV, which ironically gives freedom to fill up those gaps as per our imagination. So I picked Squall (Leon) Leonhart (FFVIII)/(KH)/Dissidia to serve as her Shield (I have a good plot reason to pick him.) However, the challenge is to bring Squall into this lore (and take him out at Altissia) while leaving the main FFXV story intact, to the point that not a single dialogue from the game should be changed for any characters involved.

I am not sure if people would be interested in reading a story like this, but after working on it for over a year, here it is now. Please leave a review if you've enjoyed the story so far. It would be very encouraging to hear your feedback. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2 - The Oracle's Shield

**Chapter 2 - The Oracle's Shield**

_Are you running from your destiny or towards? I wonder…_

* * *

A sudden jolt of a headache had him clutching his head in agony. It was as if a distant memory was trying to resurface from the depths of his mind. He vaguely remembered holding a girl in a coma, tenderly in his arms. He caressed her face, but everything was a blur. He could not recall who she was or how she looked. He clutched his head in agony as the memory faded.

A persistently increasing sound shook him out of his trance. Before his mind could contemplate any other thoughts, his instinct and reflexes took over. He scanned the sky in the direction of the sound. After listening closely, he recognized the sound of an airship. He deduced there were multiple airships, and they were quickly approaching.

He focused on the girl in her slumber in front of him. "Hey, wake up," he said, gently tapping her, but he elicited no response.

"Come on now, wake up-" he paused in mid-sentence to recall her name, "Lunafreya."

"This is not a good time to be napping. Wake up," he said, shaking her, still not getting any response from the girl.

'_Cast a healing spell, you moron_.' His mind yelled at him.

"Oh, right, that was stupid of me," he said to himself, as he cast Cure on her. The spell seems to have no effect.

He cast Cura next, hoping that it would work. Yet again, she did not wake up, and it made him uneasy. Her pulse was normal, but she was still not waking up. He couldn't help but feel like a déjà vu.

"Please wake up," he said, sounding desperate, while tapping her gently on her face. He cast the most powerful healing spell he had, Curaga. Few seconds go by, but she did not move. Those few seconds felt like hours as he observed her closely.

Suddenly, she took a deep breath and rolled her head towards his chest as he was still cradling her.

"Thank God, you are awake," he said. He supported her back and help her sit.

"What happened?" She asked lethargically, clutching her head.

"Not sure. You said something about forging a covenant and then you collapsed," he stated, while still supporting her.

He looked towards the sky and saw five airships surrounding them, hovering in the air. Suddenly, dropship's massive hangar opened, and a platoon of soldiers jumped from it.

He eyed them curiously as they landed in a very peculiar manner. Any other soldier who would have landed like that would have broken their bones, but these soldiers were different. They got up without using their limbs or any kind of support and stabilized themselves on their two feet.

"Are they robots?" He asked a rhetorical question, still not taking his eyes off them.

She tugged on his hand for support and pulled herself up standing next to him.

"Friend of yours?" He asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Not at all," she said, disappointed.

"How many enemies do you have?" He said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Plenty," she stated, closing her eyes.

"Well, let's get to work," he remarked, as he readied his gunblade.

"I am not feeling well," she said, clutching her head as a wave of dizziness took over her.

He supported her and gently let her sit on the ground. "You sit here, I'll take care of them," he said.

"No, I'll help," she resisted.

"God, you are annoyingly stubborn," he said, sounding agitated. "This is not a matter of debate. You need to recover. I can handle this."

"But—" she said, before he cut her off. "Trust me."

She nodded in cooperation and soon drifted back to her slumber as the effect of Curaga wore off.

He charged at the robots and commenced his fight. After defeating a couple of infantry soldiers, he came across an accidental discovery that hitting at the joints broke off their appendages easily.

He soon modified his strategy. Instead of overpowering them with strength, a more calculated and calibrated attack was more impactful. With a newfound strategy, he blazed through the battlefield, taking out numerous robotic infantries.

During his fight suddenly a claw latched on to his back and pulled him back about 20 feet. He landed next to a magitek trooper (MT), and it retracted its claw into its appendages. He rolled away and swung his gunblade hard at the MT's leg, creating sparks as it collapsed. He got back on his feet and continued ravaging the battlefield.

The more he took out, the more they appeared. He heard the engine roaring again and as he looked up, he saw the airship's hangar open and a gigantic robot jumped off from it.

It was a bipedal robot towering over 30 feet with a humanoid design. It had an antenna above its so-called head. Two rocket launchers mounted on either shoulder. Turrets on the chest and back. A rail gun around the stomach area. Two machine guns around the knee area. One hand was made up of lighting lance while another had a flamethrower with spikes around it. The feet were equipped with boosters. There was a massive backpack looking thing on its back, which he presumed were for missiles. The word X-ATM092-2 was etched into its metal frame, which he assumed was the model number.

"Wow, this is one killing machine," he said, impressed with the robot.

After admiring his opponent, he launched into a preemptive strike breaking off one of its machine guns in one clean swipe. The robot fell over, giving him more time to destroy another appendage. He rolled behind the robot and attacked the unit which could launch missiles to break it off. Some MTs had now joined the fray outnumbering him. By the time he dealt with the MTs, the robot was back on its feet.

The boosters on the feet activated and within a fraction of a second, the robot rammed into him tossing him back a few feet. He landed awkwardly on the harsh ground, wincing in pain, as his gunblade landed a few feet away from him. Within a fraction of a second, the robot was at him again, sticking him with lightning lance causing heavy damage. The robot swung its other arm, and the spiked around the flamethrower caused big laceration on his face. Next few swings had caused lacerations on his hand, torso, and legs.

The robot charged up its flamethrower and aimed right at his face, ready to finish the job. He was badly beaten and hurt. He had severely underestimated the power and agility of this killing machine. He was determined not to die here. He reached into his boot to draw a survival knife. He tapped into his last reserve of energy and slammed the knife into the feet of the robot with all his might breaking off the booster on its leg. He swirled around and did the same on the other leg, knocking off the robot off its feet.

He stood up and quickly grabbed his gunblade. His eyes narrowed, heart beating fast and adrenaline ran amok through his body. It was time for his limit break. He charged towards fallen robot and slices it with a diagonal upwards cut, causing a huge explosion.

He landed on his feet after the attack and soon collapsed on the floor. He was completely out of breath and energy. His body was bruised and bloodied from all the battles he had endured. He had surely missed her healing and protective barriers in this battle.

He had only one healing spell left. He was about to cast Curaga on himself when he suddenly stopped.

He walked over to the sleeping girl and kneeled next to her. Something about her seemed so familiar, it was as if he had known her his whole life, but that was simply not possible, so he shook away those thoughts. He cast one last remaining Curaga on her to wake her up.

"Sorry to wake you up, are you all right?" He asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

"What happened to you?" She asked, trying to reach for his bloodied face.

"Not important," he said, looking away from her gaze. "Do you have an exit strategy?" He inquired.

Still, dizzy from waking up, she was not back to her full scenes. She just blinked in response.

"How do we get out of here?" He rephrased the question.

She pointed towards the way she came from.

"Let's go, we need to get out of here before more reinforcement arrives," he said, offering his hand. She took his hand and stood up, barely balancing herself.

She looked around and saw the carnage he had left behind of all the MTs. She then looked at him and noticed blood dripping down from the side of his face.

"You are hurt, let me heal you," she slurred, as her hand started to glow.

"No," he said sternly, holding her hand. "You barely have any strength left, casting magic in this state could be very taxing."

"I still, have enough strength to cast one last healing spell," she resisted.

"Then cast it on yourself. My healing spell would wear off in a few minutes. Your magic is exponentially more potent than mine. Your healing spell should subside your pain long enough for us to walk out of here," he said, while wiping blood gushing down his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"No, I'll manage it somehow, but let me heal you first," she insisted.

"You are so annoying. Stop being stubborn and listen to me," his words came out more harshly than intended.

"But—" she started to say something, but her throat went dry when she looked at the sky. There was a whole fleet of airship coming towards them. Within moments, the sky was filled with many dropships, dreadnoughts, and a flying fortress type dreadnought in the center.

He followed her gaze and cursed under his breath.

"They must have noticed Titan's movements."

"We need to go," he said, jarring her out of her thoughts. "Can you walk?" He asked, looking at her swollen ankle.

She tried to take a step, but immediately lost her balance as she put weight on her foot. He caught her, and she balanced herself once again. She shook her head, a bit ashamed.

"Stop being a hero and just heal yourself, dammit," he yelled.

She did not react to his words, but instead clutched her trident and cast a healing spell on herself. She took a couple of steps and it did not hurt as much.

"If you can run, I'll manage the rest," he reassured. "Come on, lead the way."

She nodded, and they both dashed towards the exit.

Before they could run much farther, a blast in front of them stopped them dead in their tracks. The dreadnought had them in its crosshairs. Soon, they were surrounded by the Imperial fleet with nowhere to run.

"There is no way just two of us can take on all of them," he said, grimly.

"What do we do now?" She asked with concern.

"I don't know. We would need some divine intervention to get out of this one now," he said, looking at the surrounding airships.

Her eyes suddenly lit up, and she said with a hint of excitement in her voice, "That's it!"

"What?" He asked.

She turned around to face Titan and started singing an eerie melody with her trident in her right hand.

"You want to sing at a time like this?" He said, placing his hand on his forehead.

She just placed her finger on his lips, suggesting him to remain quiet.

Soon the ground started rumbling as the sleeping giant awoke with a deafening roar.

"A divine intervention, it is," she said, with a charming smile.

He couldn't help but notice how captivating her smile was.

Their joy was short-lived as a huge explosion behind them almost knocked them off their feet.

He looked back and saw an imperial dreadnought approaching them at a close range. The main cannon adjusted to bring them in its crosshairs and started charging up.

"Incoming," he warned.

The cannon started glowing red as it built up its charge. Just as it was about to fire, a colossal fist smashed into it, hurling it towards the ground.

"Hmm, so that is the power of Astral? Very impressive," he admitted. "You know that this means?"

"What?" She asked.

"That he was going easy on us," he said, still mesmerized by Titan's strength.

"Yes, his purpose was to test us, not to kill us," she agreed.

With impeccable synchrony, all the dreadnought fires at Titan at the same time.

Titan took a lot of damage from it. It enraged Titan and he let out a primal howl. He slammed his fist into one of the dreadnoughts smothering it into pieces.

"I am certain imperials will try to subdue Titan," she suggested. "Once their attention is on Titan, we can make our escape."

"Using Titan as a distraction, not bad," he said, impressed with her quick thinking.

Their conversation was interrupted as all the dropship lowered in that area. Dropship opened their hangers and deployed platoons of soldiers.

"Ready?" He asked, standing back to back with her.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be. I don't have enough strength to use my magic, but my trident is still sharp," she replied, as MTs rushed towards them.

As the battle commenced, Lunafreya and Squall took out ground troops while Titan focused on aerial attacks. It was their team of three against the empire.

Squall noticed that every time Lunafreya attacked with her Trident, it left behind a hologram for a few seconds, damaging anyone who comes in its contact. "You are not too bad with that trident. Where did you learn to fight?" He asked, as he slashed another robot soldier.

"I used to occasionally spar with my brother. I picked up a few things from him. He would always give me lectures on how I should not rely on magic alone," she said, pulling out her trident from an MT.

"Interesting," he acknowledged, as he broke off another appendage of the soldier.

"What is that sword-like thing you fight with?" she asked, as she ducked from an incoming attack.

"It's called a gunblade. It is a sword with a standard shotgun's mechanism. By pulling the trigger at the right time, it can send a shockwave to the edge of the blade releasing a powerful attack," he said, as he demonstrated its feature.

"Behind you," she warned him just in time to evade MT's attack. She thrust the bottom end of her trident into the eye of the MT causing it to spark and disable.

"Not bad," he admired.

She nodded politely in response. His expression suddenly changed, and he yelled, "duck."

She obliged immediately and as she ducked a sword of MT just brushed her hair. He pointed his gunblade at the MT's head and fired, cleanly blowing off the head from its body.

The ebb and flow of the battle continued fluctuating for a while. Things changed when Imperial spearman joined the fray. They shoot harpoons at Titan with their magitek spears. Titan screamed in anguish as harpoons lodged into his body.

"Titan must not fall here. If he falls, then the providence will not be fulfilled and all will be lost. We must help him fend off this attack," she said, with heavy concern.

Squall looked at the dropship in the sky deploying more MTs with harpoons. He looked around to see if there were anything he could use against them.

He saw one of the dreadnoughts which had crashed landed earlier. It still had a turret attached close to its hull.

_'Might be worth checking out in case it is working,'_ he thought.

"Cover me, I am going to that dreadnought," he said, pointing at the said airship.

She nodded and moved forward to take an aggressive stance.

He cleared out a few MT and entered fallen dreadnought. He positioned himself at the turret, and was happy to see that it was rotating just fine. He targeted unsuspecting MT to test if turret could fire properly.

_'Bingo.'_ He rejoiced internally as it was fully functioning.

He carefully aimed at the MTs with the harpoon and fired a volley of bullets. He successfully destroyed them and in turn help dislodge the spears from Titan. One after another, he shoots down most of the Imperial spearmen, until the turret overheated.

Free from the harpoons, Titan wreaked havoc on the rest of the airships in his vicinity.

From a distance, he saw Lunafreya being surrounded by MTs. He feared he would not reach there in time to assist her so he had to think of something quick. He looked around and saw one of the fallen MT had a hookshot appendage intact. He picked it up for closer inspection. He wore it on his arm and tightened the strap below it. He pointed the hook at an MT about to attack Lunafreya and fired it by pressing a button on it. It immediately latched on to the target. Pressing it again, pulled the MT towards him as the cord retreated into the hookshot.

"This might come in handy," he said, as he pulled his sword out of the MT. He picked off a few MTs surrounding Lunafreya until she had the upper hand.

"Should we try to sneak out while they are busy with Titan?" He asked, joining Lunafreya.

"Yes, these remaining troops should be no match for the Archaean," she affirmed.

Squall carved the path towards their exit and Lunafreya followed.

Squall stopped in his tracks when he noticed sparks flying around X-ATM092-2, a robot which he had defeated earlier. Suddenly, the robot started to move.

"Damn! It is self-repairing itself," he said, with utter disbelief in his voice as to robot got back on its two feet.

"Run," he instructed Lunafreya. She ran ahead of him and he followed her at a distance, occasionally stopping to shoot at the robot.

The robot started shooting in their general direction but missed its target.

_'Its scope must have been damaged in our earlier fight.'_ He deducted, noticing an erratic firing pattern.

Failing to hit the target, the robot gave them a chase, all the while spraying bullets in their general direction. Thankfully, with the booster in its legs broken, the robot could not dash like before.

The robot stopped and charged its rail gun.

Soon the two of them came to a rock wall. He noticed that the wall was too high for her to leap up, so he ran past her and aligned himself next to the wall.

"Step on it and jump," he instructed her as he intertwined her figures and extended his hands out, so she could step on it.

Once she stepped on his hands, he gave her a boost, almost tossing her to the ledge above. He took a few steps back and jumped to catch the edge of the ledge. As he was pulling himself up, she grabbed his hand and helped him get up.

They quickly ran and leaped out of the way as the blast from the railgun exploded close to them.

All the heat emanating from the lava was making them dizzy and quickly draining their energy. The robot was gaining on them, so he stopped and fired a few rounds of bullets from his gunblade to halt its momentum.

He noticed that she was struggling at running.

"Why are you wearing heels on a battlefield?" He said, a bit amused and a bit annoyed.

"I wasn't planning to fight Archean. I came to merely awaken it from its slumber," she defended.

"I guess he doesn't like being woken up," he said, shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked the question which was bugging her.

"Long story," he said, as he jumped over a small pit.

A blast just to the left of them broke their conversation.

They ran and eventually came to a narrow ledge that wrapped around the cliff. One false step and they will be in the pit of lava. "No room for error here," he said.

She was about to go first when he held her hand, "I'll go first."

He started slowly but steadily inching his way around the ledge. After allowing him a moment to ensure the stability of the ledge, she followed. The two continue inching their way along; it was a slow going.

"You doing all right?" He checked on her noticing uneasiness on her face.

She nodded and tried to focus on slowly moving along the ledge, ignoring the dizziness caused by excessive heat radiating from the lava below.

"Almost there," he said, grabbing onto a branch from a tree that extended out over the ledge.

Another powerful explosion close to the ledge startles her, causing her to lose her balance and fall forward out over the ledge

Holding onto the tree branch with his right hand, he reaches out with his left hand to grab her arm just in time and swung her around onto solid ground. He then leaped from the narrow ledge and landed on the ground safely.

Once both made their way around the ledge, the ground began to shake again from another explosion. He reached down and helped Lunafreya pull her to her feet. They looked back just in time to notice the bipedal robot losing its footing around the ledge and sliding down in the pit of lava.

"Thank God," she exhaled, looking at the robot's demise.

Both of them proceed down the path, eventually sliding under a narrow rock archway on a short incline. There was a tomb-like structure on his left, but he ignored it and kept moving forward. He finally saw a huge gate at a distance, which added a new spring to his steps.

They ran uphill and finally got to a high vantage point overlooking the gate to the Disc of Cauthess. He froze when he saw what was in front of him.

A small scowl appeared on his face, which she noticed. "What happened?" She asked.

He gestured her to come over and look at it herself. She saw what he was looking at and her heart sank too. There was an entire brigade guarding the gates.

"They were not here when I came in," she said, in utter disbelief.

"Guess, we can't go that way anymore," Squall said dejectedly, as he sat down and let out a big sigh.

Following his suite, she sat down as well. She leaned back on the boulder and used it as a support. She inspected her ankle, which seemed to get worse.

As they both sat in silence, they could see Titan combating at a distance.

After a long bout of silence, Lunafreya was the first one to speak. "Thank you, for saving me back there."

He just nodded in acknowledgment. "I am sorry, I yell at you earlier."

"It's all right. I can be very idealistic sometimes," she said, admitting her flaw.

"Ya, you are stubborn." He did not mince his words.

"I am determined, not stubborn," she corrected.

"Whatever."

"May I ask you something?" She inquired politely. Once again, his response was a simple nod.

"Who are you and why are you helping me?" She knew it was not the best time for such a chatter, but her curiosity could not be contained any longer. His fighting style was unlike glaives. He can't be from Nefilhelm. He was certainly not from Tenebrae that much she knew.

"I am a soldier from a different world. Shiva asked me to be the Shield and protect the Oracle. In return for helping you with your trials, I will be able to go back to my world. It sounds crazy now that I say it out loud," he said, placing his hand on his forehead.

'Gentiana sends him to protect me?' She was surprised as Astral rarely interfered directly like this.

"I am glad you came," she said, with a smile.

How she could smile despite being in so much pain was a mystery to him.

"Let's figure out how to escape from here first, we can talk later," he said, refocusing on their current situation.

"Escape. Right," she agreed and started to look around for an escape path.

A primal shriek from Titan interrupted their conversation. Titan had smashed the last remaining dreadnought from the sky and it crashed on the ground with a huge explosion.

"Look they are retreating," she said, pointing at the sky.

He followed her gaze and was happy to see that with all the dreadnoughts gone, remaining dropships were starting to retreat.

She turned around and looked at the guardian. "Thank you, kind Archean. You truly are a merciful being to aid a mortal such as I. You may rest now until the King of Kings arrives for your trial."

She waved her trident and golden aura surrounded both her and Titan. Titan retreated and coiled into a cocoon in his dormant state.

"We still have to find a way out of here," he said, crossing his arms. His forehead furrowed as he was lost deep in thought.

Lunafreya sat on the ground from exhaustion. She felt light-headed as the effect of her spell was the start of wear off.

"We should get close to the gate. Maybe there is another exit somewhere," he said, and started walking. After taking a few steps, he noticed there was no sound of footsteps behind him.

He turned around and saw her sitting on the ground clutching her swollen leg with pain visible on her face.

"You can't walk," he stated the obvious.

"Of course, I can," she said defiantly trying to hide her pain.

"Stop being so—"

"Stubborn?" She finished his sentence before he could.

They both chuckled.

He placed his hand on his forehead, trying to think.

It was at this time she noticed just how much he was hurt too. There were cuts and bruised all over his body. The blood on his face had dried out with dirt sticking to it. She felt horrible that someone else had to suffer for her.

Not wanting to be a burden on him any further, she said, "I might not be able to walk properly but I can limp."

"And you plan to limp your way through those soldiers?" He replied, expecting no further comeback from her.

She just looked at him with a sheepish smile.

He was quietly evaluating all his options when something suddenly caught his eyes.

"I found our exit," he said, proudly.

He extended his hand, which she used as a leverage to stand up.

In a completely unexpected move, he hugged her with one hand tightly wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened, her heartbeat went berserk, and her brain froze. She felt like her heart would leap out of her mouth.

Before she had time to process any of that, he said, "brace yourself. Here we go."

He aimed his hook at the retreating Imperial dropship. The hook latched on to the hangar door bar, and with a sudden jerk, they were lifted off their feet.

Hanging from the airship, they got a bird's-eye view to the Disc of Cauthess from the top. From their vantage point, the meteor seemed to glow like a gigantic diamond when sunlight hit it; it was truly a sight to behold.

"I am losing my grip on you; Do you mind holding tighter?" He said in his usual monotone. She looked at his face and saw an impassive expression on his face, which ironically made her at ease in this awkward situation.

She wrapped both of her hands around his neck for a better grip.

They saw platoons of soldiers still guarding the gate. Within moments, they flew over the gate and for the first time he saw the world beyond.

She finally sighed in relief that she had made out alive from this trial. She couldn't wait to just lie down on a bed and rest. She unconsciously placed her head on his shoulders.

The sun was setting as they soared through the sky like birds. Their bodies intertwined. Their breath mingled. There was a whole world below them, but up there, in that moment, it was just them.

The dropship flew at a lower altitude. He could see the lights of a town at a distance as they flew over the river. The gate to the Disc of Cauthess was behind them and so was the Imperial Army.

"Do you think we are safe now?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes, I think so," she replied, quietly.

Suddenly, they felt a jerk. He looked up and saw the cord had a big tear in it.

"Son of a b—" Before he could finish his sentence, the cord snapped, and they fell from the sky. Luckily, there was a river below them. They fell in the water with a huge splash. They lost their grip on each other on the impact as they both submerged in the water.

Squall came out first gasping for air. He noticed that Lunafreya had not come out of the water, so he dived back in. The current was strong. He noticed some white cloth going in the direction of the current. He swam towards it and lifted her out of the water. Lunafreya gasped for air. He grabbed her with one hand and tried to steer her towards the shore. Eventually, they got there, and both collapsed on the shore breathing heavily. Lunafreya coughed some water and lay back on the ground.

After a few silent moments, he said, "Well, at least all the blood and dirt are washed off now."

"The sun is about to set, we need to go before the daemons come out," she cautioned.

"What?"

"Under the blanket of darkness, dangerous demons come out," she stated.

"I am in no mood for fighting right now. Let's go," he said as he pushed himself into a sitting position and then stood up.

He offered his hand for support and using that she pulled herself up. She tried to hop on one leg, but soon lost her balance and fell to the ground. Squall just shook his head. He helped her get up again. This time, he placed his hand on her back and wrapped her right hand around his shoulder. Surprisingly, she did not resist his assistance.

"Let's get to the road, we should be able to get a ride to Lestallum," she said, pointing at the distant town with her free hand.

"Okay, let's go."

She was hopping on one leg, not even letting her injured leg touch the ground.

Once on the highway, she sat on the rock nearby while Squall was monitoring the road for any cars to hitch a ride.

Few minutes had passed, but they had no luck getting a ride. A couple of cars had passed on that road, but they speed past them, ignoring their plea for help. It was getting darker by the minute.

He finally saw a car coming in his direction. Instead of politely weaving for a ride, this time he stood in the middle of the road with his arms outstretched.

The car, with a number plate WH-1637551, applied hard brakes and came to a screeching halt just inches before him.

"Are ya out of your mind standing in the middle of the road?" Yelled a spunky girl in a heavy southern accent, rolling down her window.

* * *

Gentiana watched them from afar as they hitched the ride. She closed her eyes and said, "While the King has the comfort and the strength of his retinue, the Oracle has none to console or confide. Squall, protect the Oracle, be her shield, for in her success lies your redemption. If she fails, so shall the new King of Light and this world."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter plays a key role in shaping the ending of this story. There are few hints for eagle eye readers :)

Speaking of eagle eye readers, this chapter's question: What is the significance of "WH-1637551" (this is a hard one)

Next chapter will starts to unravel the plot.

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3 - A False Promise (Lezl)

**Chapter 3 - A False Promise**

_If our actions are the outcome of our own choices, then is it right to blame fate? Or is it fate that dictates our choices? I wonder._

* * *

The car, with a number plate WH-1637551, applied hard brakes and came to a screeching halt just inches before him.

"Are ya out of your mind standing in the middle of the road?" Yelled a spunky girl in a heavy southern accent, rolling down her window.

"I am sorry, we need a ride to Lestallum," he said, looking at the girl with curly blond hair and olive-green eyes. She wore a cropped yellow jacket and a red cap with yellow outlines and a logo with the words "HAMMER HEAD" and "FULL SERVICE STATION" on it.

There was someone in the passenger seat, but he couldn't make out much about him because of the lack of light.

"That be all? Hoop on in the back," she said, pointing at the back of her open-air pick-up truck.

He went back to help Lunafreya. With his support, she limped all the way to the back of the car. He lifted her tenderly as to not hurt her. They both sat on the opposite end, facing each other.

"You two okay back there?" The driver asked from a small window connecting the back of the truck.

"Ya. Thanks for the ride," said Squall.

"No sweat. Where are you two birds eloping to?" She asked.

"Running away from the Imperials and going to Lestallum," Lunafreya replied quickly.

"Ah, so a refugee?" She asked.

"Yes."

"There are lots of refugees now, especially after the fall of Insomia," she added. "The name is Cindy, by the way."

"I am Dave from Hunter HQ," the passenger added. "What are your names?"

"Squall Leonhart," he went first.

"And your name, young lady?" asked Dave.

"Stella Heartilly," said Lunafreya, after a brief pause.

Squall raised an eyebrow questioningly. Lunafreya placed a finger on her lips, indicating him to stay quiet.

'_Heartilly? I know I have heard that name before. But where?' _He wondered.

The car slowly picked up the pace and they were on their way. He did not know much about this world, but a busy town usually means a hotel and comfortable bed, which would be like a heaven right now.

"I am not feeling well," she said softly. Her words halted Squall from fantasizing about a soft bed.

It took him by a surprise as this was the first time she dropped her 'determined' façade and admitted her shortcoming without probing.

"You should rest, you have been through a lot," he suggested. She nodded before leaning back and closing her eyes.

It was the first time he had the time to carefully look at the girl in front of him. She had long blond hair styled in side-swept bangs with a double braid going across her crown and the rest twisted and pinned up. She wore a necklace with half-moon as the pendant. She wore an elegant long white dress with white heels. Her dress was anything but white at this point after all the battles.

As the car's speed picked up, the wind started blowing hard. They were still drenched from their dip in the river. He saw Lunafreya shivering as the wind got stronger. He took off his jacket and covered her as she peacefully slept.

"Tell us something about yourself. Where are you guys from? What is your story?" asked Dave, from the front seat.

Squall looked at Lunafreya for an answer, but she was fast asleep.

"We are victims of war. Homes torched, and families displaced. The same story as all other refugees," he replied, keeping his answer vague. "So where are you guys from?" Squall asked, diverting the attention from him.

"I am from Hammerhead in Leide. I manage a garage with my paw-paw," Cindy said.

"Must be nice to work with different types of car," Squall added to drag the conversation.

It worked as Cindy went on and on about Hammerhead and her love for cars and hot dogs.

The car ran over a pothole as the back of the car bounced a bit, causing Lunafreya's head to bump against the railing.

"Ouch," she woke up, rubbing the back of her head. She was so exhausted that she quickly falls back asleep.

Once Cindy stopped talking, Squall asked the passenger, "And what about you, Dave?"

"I go wherever hunter HQ needs me. We hunters fight demons, escort citizens, and help in any capacity we can," he too went on and on about Hunter HQ.

This was the first time in his life that Squall wanted people to talk more.

The car ran over a bump and once again Lunafreya banged her head against the side of the car.

Squall moved next to Lunafreya and she instinctively placed her head on his shoulder.

"So, can anyone become a hunter?" Squall asked, as the conversation seemed to die down. He desperately wanted to keep attention away from him. It worked as Dave passionately started talking about Hunter HQ again.

Cindy made a sharp turn which caused Lunafreya's head to slip from Squall's shoulder and slid into Squall's lap. Normally, he hates when people touch him, but for some reason, he was okay with her. Something about her made him feel comfortable and at ease. There was an odd sense of familiarity about her. Something he would definitely need to address once he has more time.

Squall chimed in infrequently to keep the conversation going as he learned a few things about the world he inhabits now.

Without even realizing Squall kept stroking the head of Lunafreya as she slept peacefully.

The car slowed down as the city approached.

He tapped Lunafreya gently to wake her up. After multiple tries, she finally woke up.

"Where are we?" She asked, trying to adjust her eyes to the ambiance light.

"I believe we are in Lestallum," he made an educated guess. "Where do we go now?"

"There is a hotel here called Leville; we can rest there," she said, getting off the pick-up truck with Squall's help. Instead of returning Squall's jack, she wore it properly as if it was the most normal thing to do. Squall just looked at her dumbfounded. He had to admit; his black jacket looked nice on top of her white dress.

Cindy and Dave came out of the car to meet them.

Lunafreya immediately thanked them when she saw them approach. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness."

"These are dark times, we've gotta help each other," Dave said.

"My be, aren't you the Oracle?" Cindy said with awe.

"Ya now that ya mentioned it, I think I saw her on TV during the treaty signing," Dave recalled.

"I am flattered, but I can assure you that I am no Oracle. Any resemblance I might have is purely happenstance. I believe it is disrespectful to compare someone such as I to the late Oracle, as I am no more than a refugee without a home," Lunafreya quickly lied to conceal her identity. She was not here in her official capacity as an Oracle and would like to keep a low profile to not attract Imperial's attention. Squall noticed how she had refused to say that she was the Oracle and wondered why.

'_It was announced on the radio that the Oracle died during the fall of Insomnia, so she can't be her.'_ Cindy justified it in her head and chose not to push the topic any further.

"You two should be safe here. There are many refugee shelters in this town," said Dave.

"Yes, we shall seek them. Thank you for your assistance," Lunafreya said, with a slight bow.

"Well, I'm gonna go get myself some hot dogs. Lestallum's hot dogs are very famous. I love them," she said, with unmatched enthusiasm in her voice.

Squall had another onset of headaches. He clutched his head as he recalled events from the past. He remembered a friend who loved repairing cars, eating hot dogs, punching things and was always full of energy. He did not recall his face or name.

Soon, the headache subsided, and he heard Cindy asking him, "You alright? Do you want some hot dogs?"

Squall was hungry, but before he could say anything Lunafreya replied, "No, we are okay, thank you so much for your offer. You have helped us enough already."

"Hey Cindy," someone yelled from a distance.

They all look in the direction of the sound and saw someone enthusiastically waving.

She looked like a middle-aged woman with middle-parted shoulder-length hair wearing some sort of thermal suit. She quickly made her way to them.

Cindy rushed to her and gave her a big hug. "Holly, I've missed you," she claimed.

"It's been a while, Cindy," Holly replied with a big smile.

"Hi Dave," Holly greeted, and he waved back in response. "Oh my god, what did you do to your hair? Why did you cut off your pigtail?"

"Thought it'd look cool," Dave replied, with a shrug.

"I used to love your pigtail," Cindy said with disappointment.

"You did? I guess I'd better grow it back. It will take a while, though," Dave said, with a laugh.

'_A girl who loves hot dogs and cars and a guy with a pigtail. Seems familiar yet very odd,'_ Squall thought to himself.

Holly noticed the two strangers around them. "And who do we have here?" She asked, looking at two unfamiliar figures.

"Refugees," Lunafreya quickly replied.

"Ah, we are getting a lot of those lately. You should check out Leville hotel, they are housing all the refugees for the time being," she said, pointing in general direction of the hotel. "If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me, the name is Holly, I am always by the EXINERIS."

"Thank you, Holly, that is very kind of you," Lunafreya replied graciously.

"Shall we go to the hotel now?" Squall asked, not wanting to get involved in another long conversation. Lunafreya looked at Squall and nodded.

"Good luck," Cindy chirped. "See you around," Holly added. Dave waved at them.

"Thank you all once again for all that you have done for us," Lunafreya said once again.

She put her one arm around Squall while he supported her back with his left hand. They made their way towards the hotel slowly as Lunafreya could barely limp.

Once they crossed the road and reached the main city entrance, Lunafreya said disappointingly, "Oh God, these are lots of stairs."

"It's okay, take your time, we'll go slow," he encouraged.

After 10 minutes, they had barely climbed a few steps as she took a break after every few steps to gather strength to climb the next one. Squall was getting impatient but did not want to say anything.

After a few minutes his patience finally ran out, "Hey, I am sorry."

It came out of the blue, so she asked, "Sorry for what?"

"For what I am about to do," he replied.

Even before her brain had time to process or react to what he just said, she was lifted off her feet into his arms.

He effortlessly picked her up in bridal style and marched on the stairs.

Her heart was panicking. "What are you doing? Put me down."

"At the rate at which you were climbing, we would be here till sunrise. It's much more efficient this way," he explained logically with a monotonous voice.

"It's embarrassing. People are watching," she said, blushing.

He shrugged in response. "No one knows me here anyway."

"But lots of people might know me," she said, emphasizing on the word _lots_.

"If you really insist on walking, then who am I to oppose?" He said, getting to the top of the stairs.

"No, please don't put me down. I don't want to walk," she complained, as she threw her head back in resignation. "The effect of healing spell is wearing off. My entire body hurts. I feel like every bone in my body is broken."

"Who told you to fight that Titan alone?" He retorted.

"I told you already, that was not the plan."

He kept making small talks to keep her mind away from pain and from the fact that he was still carrying her. They reached a big building at the end of the alley with 'Leville Hotel' written on it.

"We are here," he announced, as they walked through the main entrance, with him still carrying her.

He let her down as they approached the front desk.

"Welcome to hotel Leville. I am Francesco DiMarco, how may I be of service to you?" The clerk at the counter asked politely.

"We need rooms," Squall replied briefly.

"I am sorry, Sir, we don't have any honeymoon suite left," Francesco apologized.

Squall was not the one to usually laugh, but even he couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"I wonder where he got that idea from," Lunafreya said, slowly so only Squall could hear, glaring at him. Her cheeks were red as roses now.

"Whatever. It was a practical choice," he said, with a shrug.

"Sir, we have lots of refugees coming in lately, so we are almost full. We only have one room with single bed available," Francesco explained.

"That will do," Squall replied.

"No, it won't. We need two separate rooms," Lunafreya said in a panic, not wanting to promote this misunderstanding any further.

"He just said there is only one room available. Do you want to kick out other refugees, so you can have your own room?" He asked rhetorically.

"No, that's not what I meant," she said, glaring back at him. "You don't understand, I can't be alone in a room with someone. My reputation is at stake here. If the word gets out that I shared a room with a guy, then it would be a tabloid story," she said, in a low voice, so only Squall could hear.

"Don't worry about sharing the room. I am not interested in you," he replied in a whisper.

"Ouch! That was rather mean. You would be lucky to have someone like me," she said, glaring at him.

"Oh, what do you want me to say? That I like you and I would love to share a room with you? Would that make you more comfortable?" He retorted.

"No," she replied, sheepishly while still blushing.

"But—" she was about to say something when she heard the clerk laughing.

They both turned around and looked at him.

"Sorry, but I just remember how my wife and I used to fight when we were newly married too—"

"Shut up," both of them yelled in unison.

Francesco just raised his hands in defense, still chuckling.

Lunafreya felt bad at yelling at the clerk and she immediately apologized. "I am so sorry; I did not mean to—"

She was interrupted when Squall leaned on the counter and said, "keys please."

"Hey, at least apologize to him," she said, condoning his behavior.

"Fine. I am sorry, now give me the keys," he said, getting annoyed.

"Do it properly," she said, glaring at him.

Squall sighed and said to the clerk, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was not your fault. Now can you give me the keys, please?" He said, finishing his sentence looking at Lunafreya.

She smiles and said, "much better."

"Oh, the young love is so much fun to watch," Francesco said, with a smile, handing the keys to Squall.

Squall wanted to say something but choose not to. He just scowled at him instead.

"The room is on the first floor, all the way down the hall to your right," Francesco pointed out, ignoring Squall scowl.

Squall nodded in acknowledgment.

Lunafreya looked around and said with a sigh, "No, it's my enemy again."

Squall quickly got on high alert and scanned the area, but he did not see any threat. "Where? I don't see any Imperials."

"No, not the Imperials," she said, shaking her head. "It's my other enemy; stairs," she said, pointing at them.

Squall placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head slightly.

He picked her up again in his arms, and she did not resist.

"You owe me a big one for this," he said, directly looking into her eye, as he started climbing the stairs.

"After all that you have done for me today, I'll probably end up owing you my life," she said, sincerely.

"You know," he started, "You are very light." He said, as he ascended the second set of stairs.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" She said, blushing.

He walked down the corridor and their room was the last one. There was an ice machine next to it. He let her down and opened the door with the key he got from the front desk. Once the door swung open, they noticed that it was a very small room. The floor was made up of blue tiles. There was a bed in the center of the room. Small table with the TV on it. A chair close to the sliding door and balcony behind it.

He entered and turned on the lights while she hopped on one leg and crashed on the bed.

She lay flat on the bed and claimed, "Oh, this feels like heaven."

Squall looked like a child waiting for his turn on the ride. He too wanted to lay down on the bed, relax, and experience this heaven, but it was one bed and two of them.

He disappointingly walked up to the chair and plopped down. He took off his gloves, socks, and shoes. He leaned back in the chair and stretched his feet. "This feels like heaven-ish, I guess."

She realized that she was occupying the bed and he too should get his share of it. But it would be awkward to share a bed with a complete stranger. She tried to get up from the bed, so he can lie down there for a bit.

He noticed her struggling to get up and understood what she was trying to do. "You take the bed; I call dibs on the shower."

She nodded to the deal and let her body fall back on the soft bed.

He got up and made his way to the bathroom, hoping they would have hot water. He was not disappointed. After a long day, a shower with warm water was bliss like no other. The water cleansed all the dirt, but it also revealed all the bruises and scars he hadn't noticed before. It wasn't just a battle; he fought a war and somehow managed to walk out alive. It was an eventful day, to say the least.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower. He paused at the mirror to examine one of his scars closely. When he looked at the mirror, the reflection staring back at him scared him. His heart skipped a bit, and he wasn't sure he trusted his eyes. He stared intently at the mirror as his reflection looked a lot older now, the late twenties if he had to guess.

'_How long was I stuck in the beyond?'_ He wondered.

Gone was his boyish look as a mature person looked back in the mirror. His hair longer than he remembered. His jaw was more square-shaped, and his complexion was rough now. His beard added to his mature look.

'_I've gotta ask Gentiana, this doesn't make any sense. Why do I look older now?'_ He thought, still staring at the mirror.

He stepped out of the bathroom after getting ready and was surprised to see a dog sitting on the bed next to Lunafreya.

'_The room is locked so how the hell did the dog get in?'_ He wondered.

It was a white dog with blue eyes with subtle gray markings on its face. It had a green bandage around its right front paw.

He noticed a sudden movement to left in his peripheral vision. He turned to look at it and found another unexpected visitor.

"Umbra?" he said out loud, looking at the familiar dog sitting on the chair. Umbra barked happily and started wagging his tail.

He noticed the dog sitting on the bed, had similar green bandages to Umbra but in the opposite direction.

"Friend of yours, I presumed?" he said, looking at the white dog next to Lunafreya. As if replying to his statement, Umbra barked in response.

"Interesting," he said, as he moved closer to the sleeping girl.

"Hey Lunafreya, wake up," he said, gently tapping her. "Hey, wake up now."

From the looks of it, she was completely out cold.

'_She went through a lot today. I don't think she is waking up any time soon. Maybe I should let her rest.'_ He thought to himself.

He noticed a gash on the side of her forehead and her arm.

'_That looks nasty. It would get infected if not cleaned.'_

He looked around in the room to see if there was any first aid kit available. He checked the table, drawers, bathroom, and closet, but he found nothing.

'_Maybe I should get it from the front desk.'_

He left the room after making sure he had taken the key with him. He made his way down the stairs and to the front desk.

"How can I help you, Sir?" Francesco asked politely.

"Hey, do you have a first aid kit?" Squall asked.

"Oh, what a strange request. Why might you need a first aid kit on your honeymoon, I wonder," he said, with a wink and a grin plastered on his face.

'_I so badly want to punch him and break his teeth.'_

"First. Aid. Kit. Now." He said in a tone that would send chills down the spine.

Francesco quickly grabbed a first aid kit and handed it over to Squall.

"Thank you," he said and left quickly.

As he was climbing the stairs, he heard the clerk say in a sing-song voice, "have fun now." As Squall stared at him, the clerk just grinned and then gave a wink.

'_One punch, I swear should be enough. Just one.'_

He decided to ignore him and go back to his room. He opened the door, and everything was exactly how he left. Neither dog moved from where they were.

He opened the kit and took out all cotton swabs, antiseptic cream, cleansing wipes, crêpe rolled bandages, disposable sterile gloves, scissors, and sterile gauze dressings. He placed everything neatly on the table next to the bed.

The dog next to Lunafreya eyed him curiously.

As soldiers, they get trained in basic medical treatment. He got to work starting with her face and then moved to her arm.

'_Poor thing fell asleep even before she could take off her heels.'_

He gently removed her heels and placed it next to the bed. He saw her ankle, and it was very swollen.

'_We would need a doctor for this one.'_ He thought placing his hand on his forehead.

'_In this unknown town, where would I find a doctor at this hour?'_ He wondered.

Much to his dismay, he called the only person who could give him this information, the front desk clerk.

"Hello, this is the front desk how may I help you?" Francesco asked in his usual polite manner.

"I need to see a doctor right now, is there a hospital or a clinic open at this hour?"

"You are quick, Sir. Do you need obstetricians or would any doctor do?" Francesco said, clearly chuckling.

Squall clutched the phone so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

'_I want to punch this guy so bad.'_

"Any doctor is fine," he said, trying his best to control his rage.

"Hold on, let me check," Francesco said, and placed Squall on a brief hold.

After listening to annoying hold music, which felt like forever, Francesco finally spoke again. "Sir, a caravan of refugees was attacked nearby by the daemons. There are many casualties. All our available doctors and nurses are out there treating the injured. The clinic should be open tomorrow by noon," he informed.

"Okay, thank you," Squall said. As he was about to hang up, he heard the clerk say, "However, if you need obstetrician—" Squall slammed the phone down before he could say anything else.

'_Calm down. Just ignore him. He is just another troll.'_

He saw Lunafreya peacefully sleeping and immediately calmed down.

'_Right, I need to do something about her leg. Ice should help with the swelling, but I need something to apply it with.'_

After thinking for a bit, he pulled out the cover from a pillow. He stepped out of the room and filled the pillowcase with some ice from the ice machine in the hallway.

He returned and sat on the edge of the bed and started giving cold compression on her ankle.

Even though it was late at night, he could still hear bustling in the street below. He normally likes quiet places, but after all that they had been through today, he appreciated a crowded town because there is a certain safety in numbers.

He was lost in his thoughts, while absentmindedly applying cold compression to her ankle, when he suddenly caught a glimpse of a woman clad in black standing in the balcony.

'_Gentiana!'_

He desperately wanted to talk to her, but at the same time did not want to abandon Lunafreya's treatment. He grabbed another pillow and removed its cover. He used that pillowcase like a string to tie it around her feet so that the previous cover with ice in it would stay in place.

He quickly got out to the balcony and shut the sliding door behind as to not disturb Lunafreya's sleep.

"Congratulations on completing your first trial. You did well," Gentiana said, in her usual demeanor.

"A little heads up would have been nice. You just threw me in the middle of the battle."

"Time waits for none, you had to be there at that precise moment," she said, politely.

His mind had a million questions he wanted to ask. Why was he here? Who is she? Why does he look older? How come he only has limited magic to use? What if he dies in this world?

All of his frustration just came out in one sentence, "Just what the hell is going on here, I don't understand."

"Squall, do you remember your time in the beyond?" She said, avoiding his question.

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"Tell me, what do you remember of that world?" She asked.

"It was a world without light or hope. Dark gray clouds eternally swirled above me and barren land was beneath my feet. No trace of life anywhere. Everywhere I looked I saw gray haze swirling endlessly in the atmosphere—" He narrated.

"That is the fate of this world, should the Oracle fail," She interjected.

Squall was alarmed to hear that. He recalled Gentiana mentioning about it when they first meet, but the gravity of her words did not sink in until now.

"It will be a world filled with eternal darkness, daemons, and despair. By completing the trial of Titan, you held the hand of fate a little longer."

"What am I to do next?" He inquired.

"Wait till the Oracle recovers, and then challenge the trial of Ramuh," she instructed.

"Ramuh, the thunder God?" He clarified. She simply nodded in response.

"Lead her through the trials of Ramuh, and then to Altissia to the Tidemother, in their lies your liberation," she said, with her eyes closed as usual.

"If I complete this mission, you will send me back to my world, correct?" He reiterated their earlier deal.

She had to think long and hard about how to answer his question. She finally said, "Yes, you shall find your home. That is a promise by your familiar,"

They both stood there in silence. Squall stood there like a statue with his arms folded and a frown plastered on his face. Gentiana, on the other hand, leaned against the railing with a small smile gracing her lips.

"How long was I stuck in the beyond?" Squall finally broke the silence.

"The beyond is a realm where the past, present and the future tangle endlessly." She started.

"Time compression?" He asked.

"Yes, it is a realm where space and time are distorted. You were there for 10 years, while the world here moved on for many years."

"That explains why I look older now," he said, shaking his head.

Silence consumed them both, once again, as they stood side by side.

"Meeting Lunafreya, fighting Titan, meeting Cindy, and me talking to you, this all feels like a déjà vu." Squall spoke up.

"Memories perish with the body, but the bonds of soul linger, it seems."

"What do you mean?"

"It matters not, for all shall be revealed in due time."

He hated this cryptic stuff. One question which bothered him more than anything else was in regards to his past. "How come I don't have all the memories from my past?"

"Memories can be a gift or a burden. Knowing what happened in the past would do a great disservice to you on your current mission. It is better this way. It is for your best," she said, with her eyes closed.

"And just who the hell are you to play with my memories and determined what's best for me?" he said raising his voice.

"A friend," she quickly cut him off before he had a chance to say anything else. "I have witnessed your journey from the very beginning. Your joys and pains, your excitement and disappointments, your happiness and suffering, and all your human emotions, I have experienced it all with you. I mean you no harm. Trust me." She said definitively.

Squall was still processing all that when Gentiana pushed herself off the railing she was leaning on.

"I must go now, someone is waiting for me," she announced.

"Wait, I still have many questions I need to ask," he said.

"Not now. We shall meet again soon," she said, and within a blink of an eye, she disappeared, leaving small ice crystals dancing in the air in her place. He stood there motionless for a few minutes.

He entered back in the room and continued tending Lunafreya's wounds. Once he was satisfied, he went to the bathroom and removed his t-shirt and started tending to his wounds. It took him a few minutes to patch it all up.

It had been a really long day and all he wanted now was to sleep. He thought about sleeping on the chair, but he needed to lie down and stretch. He took one of the spare bed sheets and laid it on the tile floor. He grabbed one of the spare pillows and tossed it on his makeshift bed. He shut off the lights and carefully navigated to his bed and lay down. He was so tired that he did not have any strength to move a muscle.

It wasn't until he lied down that he noticed excruciating pain radiating down his left arm. He knew he would have to get it checked as it was not normal pain. But all that can wait, as his priority right now was sleeping. As he lay there staring at the ceiling, trying to wrap his head around everything going on, he noticed Umbra had come down from the chair snuggled next to him.

'_What a strange dog.'_

He closed his eyes and within minutes he drifted off to one of the best sleeps he ever had.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Four new FFVIII characters were revealed in this chapter; Hope you caught them all.

The answer from the last chapter: WH-1637551 is the number plate of the car Squall hijacks to attack Edea in FMV.

This chapter's question: What is significance of the name Francesco DiMarco.

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Reincarnation (elnole)

_Is it worse to die or to not be remembered that you ever lived? I wonder…_

* * *

Birds on the balcony sang a sweet melodious chorus of seemingly never repeated notes. It was the constant chirping which woke him up. Squall tried to move, but his body felt like a rock. Slivers of light peeped through the curtain, casting thin golden stripes across the room. He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them because of the sudden influx of light. He tried again, this time even slower, letting his eyes slowly adjust to the ambiance light. He could hear the bustling from the street below.

Reluctantly, he woke up and looked at the clock, and it was a few minutes past 9 a.m. He pandiculated in his makeshift bed, but immediately retracted his left arm in pain. He felt stiffness moving it from the shoulder socket. He braved the pain and got up. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes while yawned loudly before realizing that he was not the only one in the room.

He looked at Lunafreya and found her blissfully sleeping.

'_This girl can sleep through anything.'_

He found a set of brush and toothpaste as part of the amenities in the bathroom cupboard. He finished his morning rituals and got ready.

He noticed there were many cuts on his pants and his T-shirt had a tear.

'_I need to get new clothes.'_ He concluded.

Right on cue, his stomach growled, competing for his attention.

'_I need some food too.'_ He added to his things-to-do list. He looked at the sleeping girl and remembered.

'_I need to get a doctor for her too.'_ He thought, placing his hand on his forehead in his typical style.

'_You know what's common between clothes, food, and doctors? Money. They all need money. Where am I going to get money from? I don't even know which currency they use in this world,'_ he wondered.

'_No point in standing here and thinking about it. Might as well go out and see what is available,'_ he concluded.

He grabbed his jacket and room keys before stepping out and gently closing the door. He turned around to see Umbra already waiting outside.

"You coming too?" He asked.

Umbra barked happily in response.

"If the hotel owner asks how a dog got in the hotel, then I am not saying anything. You handle that one," he said to Umbra as the dog kept walking ahead of him wagging his tail.

He got to the fountain area outside the hotel and wondered where to go next. He heard a radio broadcast nearby:

* * *

Newscaster - You've issued an advisory to all travelers.

Dave - That we did. We're askin' everyone to keep indoors come nightfall. If you do need to be out past dark, you'll wanna make sure there's a hunter by your side. And that includes night drivin'. Rollin' up your windows ain't gonna keep you safe for one second.

Newscaster - We'd like to instruct our listeners in need of protection to dial Hunter Headquarters directly.

* * *

'_Is this the same Dave, who gave us ride last night? I can't believe he is famous enough to give interviews on radio. Wait, didn't he say that anyone can become a hunter? That's it! I can hunt monsters and make money that way,'_ he decided.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know where I can sign up to do hunts?" Squall asked an older gentleman walking nearby.

"Go straight down this path and look for Surgate's Beanmine. The restaurant owner should be able to give you details about the available hunts. Be careful, though, monsters these days are getting very aggressive," he cautioned him.

"Thank you," he said courteously.

He walked through quaint and cobbled alleyways. The building loomed on either side of him effectively blocking out the sun. Cutting through the crowd, he made his way to Surgate's Beanmine, with Umbra in tow.

"Welcome to Surgate's Beanmine. My name is Wimbly Donner. What can I do for you today?" asked the gentleman behind the counter.

"Hey, do you have any hunts available?" He wasn't sure if that was the correct way to phrase it.

"Oh, this is music to my ears. God knows we don't have enough hunters available around these parts. There are plenty of hunts available with good rewards," the owner exclaimed.

"Show me what you got," Squall asked.

"Here is the list of all available hunts we have," he pointed. "Take extreme care, it is dangerous out there."

Squall scanned all the available hunts. There were few hunts he could not access, which he presumed had a specific hunter-level criterion. All the available quest were pretty basic, so he took them all.

He marched to the location of the quest and did what he did best, fight. However, once the fight began, he quickly realized that his left arm was pretty much immobile. Any trigger movement or blunt impact would cause him extreme pain shooting down his arm. He had to improvise and fight with only one arm for now. Still, compared to what he fought yesterday, even with only one hand; these quests were a walk-in park.

In one instance, he found himself surrounded by a dozen of Havocfang. He leaped in the air and brought down his gunblade with great force, slicing one Havocfang in front of him. A jab to the right knocked another Havocfang from his feet. An uppercut fell another Havocfang. While fighting he did not realize that his shoelace became loose and got tangled in a branch of a fallen tree. He took another step and suddenly lost his balance and fell to the ground. The Havocfang closest to him, saw an opening and jumped to pounce on him with great agility. The Havocfang was in mid-air when something tackled it off its trajectory. He followed it with his eye and was pleasantly surprised to see Umbra.

"Way to go, Umbra," he cheered, as he got back to his feet and untangled his shoelace from the branch.

Another Havocfang jumped in his direction, but he blasted it away with a shell from his gunblade. The moment that Havocfang landed on the ground, Umbra pounced on it. Squall fired another round at a different Havocfang and Umbra pounced on it too.

'_Hmm, so that's how you want to play?'_ He wondered.

He would blast off a Havocfang and Umbra would follow up with an attack on that vulnerable enemy. Although Umbra's attack was not that strong, it was great to have an ally. Squall was having fun playing with this new friend and it certainly seemed like Umbra too was having fun fighting by his side. A serious battle just became a casual fun as they cleared all the hunt quest.

On the way back, Squall ambled, taking in the beauty of this world.

The sky was like an endless canvas of a masterful painter. Multiple shades of blue, red, and orange streaked through the sky. The sun seemed to play hide and seek among the puff of clouds, giving them an orange hue. The clouds sailed with the wind, providing an ever-changing scenery.

He slowed down to make the road last longer. The landscape was filled with coarse vegetation of vivid colors. At a distance, the ground veered into the thin valley that was almost a gorge. The scenery in front of his eyes was very picturesque.

"This is so quietude and beautiful. My world is nowhere close to this," he said, looking at the scenery, while still clutching his left hand in pain.

Once his eyes were sated, he continued walking towards the town.

"You are a divine messenger, so I don't know if you get hungry or not. Am I supposed to feed you?" he asked Umbra while walking.

Umbra barked in response which could either mean yes or no. He didn't know as he was not fluent in divine dog language.

It was past noon when they entered Surgate's Beanmine. He turned in all the quests and received a decent amount of money and few items along with it. He had never been happier to see the money.

'_I can't wait to eat.'_ He started browsing the menu at Surgate's Beanmine with childlike excitement.

He suddenly stopped as a thought occurred to him. _'I think I should find her a doctor first. I don't know how much doctors charge here. I don't want to be in a situation where I am short on money to pay the doctor's fees because I spend it on food.'_

With the reluctance of a child putting down a candy, he kept the menu back on the table.

'_I guess my hunger would have to wait.'_

"Do you know where I can find a doctor around here?" he asked the Surgate's Beanmine's owner.

"Did you get hurt during the hunt? I told you it is dangerous."

"No, it's not for me," he suddenly trailed off.

'_You see, there is this girl, whom I don't know, locked up in my room. Her clothes are slightly ripped, and she is probably unconscious. Damn, that sound so creepy and perverted.'_ He placed his hand on his forehead as he finished his thought.

"It's for a friend," he said. "She twisted her ankle and can barely walk now, so I wanted to get it checked out."

"Ah, I see. You go up these stairs and take the next left. The fourth house to your right is the clinic," he gave a very precise direction.

"Thank you," Squall replied.

"I hope she feels better soon," he added.

"Me too," he replied with a hint of a smile.

He followed the direction and entered the building. As soon as he entered, his nose picked up on a distinct smell with an undertone of bleach akin to a hospital. He got to the reception and explained his situation. The receptionist gave him some forms to fill up.

'_Even in this world, one cannot escape the paperwork.'_ He complained as he walked towards an empty chair across the room.

He noticed that the clinic was much larger than expected. The long hallway was dimly lit, but filled with people, many were in wheelchairs. Few people were on beds, parked in the hallway. The staff ran about frantically trying to treat people as quickly as possible as the influx of injured refugees and wounded warriors continued. It looked like a place ravaged by war.

As he started filling out the paperwork, he overheard the news on the TV.

* * *

Newscaster

In the wake of Lady Lunafreya's passing, thousands have flocked to Fenestala Manor in Tenebrae to pay their respects. Pilgrims have spared no expense, traveling from afar by boat and train. Many expected a eulogy courtesy of Lord Ravus, Lady Lunafreya's brother and last of the Oracle's line. But Lord Ravus has avoided the view of the public eye since the bloodshed at the signing ceremony, causing many to worry about his well-being.

* * *

'_Lady Lunafreya's passing? They think she is dead? Hmm, could that be the reason she did not reveal to Cindy who she was? But from what happened yesterday, Empire should know of her existence. Maybe it is a cover-up of some sort? I don't know enough to conclude anything. Perhaps it would be best not to reveal her name in this paperwork either. What should I call her? Luna would be too obvious.'_

He recalled the name Lunafreya used for Cindy, Stella Heartilly. He used that name to fill out all the paperwork. He handed over the papers to the lady at the front desk and he was asked to wait. While idly waiting for the doctor to show up, he turned his attention to the news again, hoping to learn more about everything that was going on here.

* * *

Newscaster

It is a shame that we lost Lady Lunafreya at such a young age. Before her passing Lady Lunafreya of Tenebrae had issued an official statement regarding the peace treaty.

Lunafreya

Words cannot express the joy in my heart on receiving word of this coming peace. Nor the pride I take in my betrothal playing a part in this historic moment.

* * *

'_Betrothal?'_ He was both surprised and somewhat saddened to learn that.

* * *

On this joyous occasion, some have voiced cause for concern: The fear that I will be unable to fulfill my duties as Oracle. Please rest assured, my marriage will not stand in the way of my calling. You will find me in your towns and villages, as you always have. And I shall continue to bless you all.

Newscaster

Lady Lunafreya will set forth from Tenebrae for her wedding ceremony in the coming days. Please be advised that, during this time alone, her duties as Oracle will be suspended. Her wedding dress is being produced by none other than Vivienne Westwood, Altissia's premier designer. First-rate chefs from around the world have assembled in Altissia to cater the wedding. The team is crafting a menu rich with delicacies, including caviar fresh from the Baia di Celluna. Flowers have also been flown in to fill the bouquet Lady Lunafreya will carry as she walks down the aisle.

It is a tragedy that we will not get to see this wedding.

* * *

Eventually, a middle-aged woman stepped out from one of the rooms, drawing Squall's attention from the TV. Everyone called her Dr. K. Upon seeing her he had an onset of headaches. He vaguely remembered being injured and getting a motherly lecture from the doctor in the infirmary. He shook off those thoughts and focused on the situation at hand.

He succinctly explained the situation and requested her to come to where they were staying. The doctor was kind enough to readily agree to help. She carried her small briefcase as they made their way to the hotel Leville.

He fumbled around for the keys in his pocket. Once he opened the door, he let Dr. K in first.

"Poor thing. What happened to her?" Dr. K said, as she looked at her. She walked around the bed to examine her closely.

"Her pulse is very low," she said with a hint of concern, as she examined her pulse.

She examined her ankle and said, "I hope it's not a grade 3 tear. We would need an X-ray of this."

She examined her hand and saw dressing on it. "You did this?"

He nodded in response.

"You did well. This might have prevented septic," she said with a nod of approval.

She examined her shoulder and noticed some swelling there too. "Possible fracture. Did she feel on one side?"

"Yes," he replied, keeping it short, not wanting to go into detail.

"No one gets these many injuries normally. Tell me honestly, what happened to her?" She probed.

'_Short version. She woke up God. He got angry. And he smash.'_ His mind conjured.

"We were attacked by imperials and then ambushed by deamons on the way here," he lied convincingly. He was genuinely surprised how quickly he came up with this lie.

"Did you just say we?" Dr. K asked, looking straight at him.

"That was not the most important part of the sentence," he complained with his hand instinctively going to his forehead in his typical style.

"If you were attacked by the Empire and daemons then we need to examine you too, young man," she said in a tone which left no room for argument.

"Okay, but first Stella," he said, deflecting the attention.

"Right," she said, as she sat down next to her to examine her more carefully. "Do you mind stepping out for a bit, I need to run a few tests on her?"

"Of course," he said, before taking his leave.

In the corridor, his new friend, Umbra, was eagerly waiting for him. Squall got on his knees and started playing with Umbra.

"Where is that white dog who was with Lunafreya? I haven't seen her all day today," he spoke with Umbra, who barked lightly in response.

After a few minutes, the door opened with a grim-looking Dr. K, "Her condition is far worse than I had thought initially. She is not responding to any stimuli or reflexes. When was the last time she was awake?"

"Last night, about 16 hours ago," he recalled.

"Oh God, I hope we are not too late. We need to take her to the clinic immediately. I'll go ahead and send someone with a stretcher to bring her there," she suggested.

"I can carry her," he said with an urgency that matched Dr. K's.

"Okay, let's go then," she said, not wanting to waste any time.

He quickly went into the room and tried to scoop her. He kept one hand by her back and another by her knees. He had barely lifted her a few inches from the bed when he had to suddenly let go of her.

Anguishing pain radiated through his left arm as he squirmed in pain. He had a high pain threshold, but this was one of the worst pains he had ever experienced.

He was debating whether to wait for additional help or carry her to the clinic all the way on the other side of the town and risk damaging his arm further.

He asked himself a simple question, _'What would I regret most? Some damage to my hand or her not waking up?'_

'_Her condition is far worse than mine, so she wins,'_ he concluded.

Once he made up his mind, he always followed it through, no matter what the odds may be. He took a deep breath and braced himself for a world of pain, as he lifted her in his arms.

With every step, his pain kept increasing, but with every step he had the solace of knowing that she was one step closer to recovery. It was as if he was paying the cost of her recovery with his pain. He kept telling himself that she was his only way to get back home.

He carried her in his arms in a bridal style in broad daylight in the middle of Lestallum. Lunafreya would have fainted out of embarrassment if she was awake at this moment.

'_Sorry Lunafreya, this is a pretty tabloid story material.'_ The tiniest of smiles graced his lips. He continued following Dr. K to the clinic.

Once they entered the clinic, the nurse guided them to room 113. He gently placed her on the bed, making sure not to hit any bed railings. He immediately clutched his left arm instinctively, a behavior not gone unnoticed by Dr. K.

They hooked up a pulse rate monitor and started an IV line on Lunafreya. The phlebotomist came and drew eight vials of blood for various tests. They scheduled Lunafreya for an X-ray after half an hour.

It was a frenzy all around him. He felt dumb for assuming that she was just sleeping all this time.

'_I hope she is okay,'_ he thought. He stood there carrying for a stranger. His mind kept rationalizing that her well-being was part of his mission.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Dr. K fake coughed to get his attention. She gestured to follow her, and he complied.

They came to one of the exam rooms across the corridor.

"Sit. We need to examine you," she instructed.

"It's okay, I am fine," he resisted.

"Oh, really?" She said, before playfully punching him on his left arm. He winced in pain.

"You wanna be cool, huh? I get it-"

"No, it's not about that," he cut her off. "I am new here; I barely have any money. I don't even know how I will afford her treatment, let alone mine." He admitted almost sheepishly.

"Oh, that's it?" she said, putting him at ease. "We are in the middle of a war, there are refugees pouring in every day. We are not in this business for making money; We are in this to help people live a better life. We run voluntary payment programs where people pay whatever they can afford. So, don't worry about money, get your treatment done first."

"No, I can't take a charity like that. I hate owing to people," he replied.

"Stop being stubborn," she said, shaking her head. To which, he just folded his arms and looked away like a small child, further proving her point.

"Fine, if you want to pay back that much then how about you help us? Because of this influx of injured refugees, we are running short on supplies. We could use some help in getting some ingredients, supplies, appendages from animals and such."

"I'll do it," he replied enthusiastically.

"Good, now let me see that arm of yours," she said, as she started her examination.

During examination, Dr. K made a few small talks to keep his mind away from the pain.

"You know, people like you are very rare," she said. "Because you had limited money, you chose to get her treatment done instead of yours. It is very noble and exponentially more romantic," she finished with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"It was a practical choice, not a romantic one," he said, clearly getting annoyed. "The choice was between a broken arm or possible coma, so it was a no-brainer."

"True, but sometimes how you do is more important than what you do. I saw the concern in your eyes," she argued.

"Whatever," he said, hoping to end the conversation.

She just laughed in response and added, "We'll need to take an X-ray of your arm. I hope it's not a dislocated shoulder. I will send a nurse to do a full-body checkup."

Within an hour, the result of X-ray was back. It showed a dislocated shoulder. After all the treatment was done, Squall stepped out with a cast on his hand, supported by a sling. Turns out his vision was no longer 20/20, perhaps from being in the beyond for so long. He now had to wear glasses, which actually complemented his looks.

Once free from the scrutiny of Dr. K, he went to the town to take care of chores. He had paid off the hotel bill, grabbed something to eat, and brought some soup with him in case Lunafreya wakes up at night and was hungry. He wanted to shop for new clothes as well, but decided to wait until he had more money.

After a few hours, he made his way back to the clinic. He ran into a grim-looking Dr. K in the reception area.

"Squall, a word," she said, gesturing him to follow her. They entered her office and once Squall was seated; she closed the door behind.

"We got the preliminary results back for Stella. She is suffering from multiple injuries. She has multiple fractures, concussion, exhaustion, and some muscle strain. All that can be accounted for, but what we cannot account for is her lack of consciousness. She should be awake, but the fact that she is not, worries me. At this point, I don't know when or if she will wake up again."

There wasn't really anything Squall wanted to say after hearing the somber news.

"I have reached out to my colleagues to get their professional opinion on this case. Rest assured, we will do everything in our power to save her," she said, trying to comfort Squall.

"Thank you, Dr. K," he replied as he got up.

"Oh, and one more thing, Squall."

"Yes?"

She pointed at the cast on his left hand. "You need to take extreme care of your shoulder. Any sudden movement would snap it right out of the socket."

"Understood," he said, before leaving her office. He made a long walk to room 113. The door creaked open, and he entered the room. In the room, there were familiar strangers. A white dog was sitting at the bedside of Lunafreya while Gentiana sat in the visitor's chair. Umbra ran towards him and started playing around his legs. He gently petted Umbra and made his way towards Lunafreya.

He noticed she had a cast on her entire right hand. She also had cast on her leg, which was suspended slightly by a string. A cotton gauze wrapped around her head, and a Band-Aid on her cheek. There were some cuts and bruises on her left hand as well, which were covered with more bandages.

He kept the soup he had bought for Lunafreya on the table adjutant to the window. He walked towards Gentiana with Umbra in tow.

"You two have gotten close very quickly," Gentiana said, in her usual cold demeanor with her eyes closed.

For a second, he was not sure if she meant that for Lunafreya or Umbra.

As if reading her thoughts, she said, "Umbra really likes you."

"Ya, he does," he said, petting Umbra.

"Of course, you two were very close in your world as well," she said, sitting straight.

"I don't recall owning a dog in my world," he countered.

"Umbra is a messenger. Messengers can take various forms such as animals, divine beings or even humans. Umbra's power is over time magic. Umbra can send people or their consciousness back in time. In your world, Umbra appeared as a female and you two were extremely close since childhood."

"Since I don't have all my memories, I don't remember any of that," he complained.

"When the souls inhabit a new body, the memories of the old life are erased. Even if you had all your memories, they won't remember who you are."

There was an awkward silence that followed.

After some uncomfortable silence Squall pointed at the white dog who always sat by Lunafreya, "She is a messenger too?"

"Yes, she is Pryna. Pryna's power is similar to Umbra's but opposite. Pryna's time magic can let people see the vision of the future at an opportune time. Even in your world, as a dog, she was very loyal to her owner. Although she had no such powers in your world."

Gentiana stood up, "This world, Eos, is governed by Astral. There are six Astral: Titan, Shiva, Ramuh, Ifrit, Leviathan, and Bahamut. Only the Oracle is allowed to commune with the gods on behalf of humanity. She is a link between the gods and humans. Through divine messengers, Gods let their will be known to the Oracle, and she carries the words of the gods to the people and thus bridges humankind with the divine. Lady Lunafreya is the chosen Oracle of this time."

Squall listened intently as Gentiana continued. "The Lady inherited her duty as the Oracle at a very young age. In fact, the lady is the youngest Oracle in history. You are to guard her against any harm," she reiterated his core mission.

"Doctors don't know what is wrong with her. They don't know when or if she will ever wake up," he relayed the grim fact.

"She will wake up. It is in her destiny to keep going on. Forming a covenant with the god can be extremely taxing to mortal health. She must be exhausted from the covenant. Let the lady rest for now as a new battle will be on the horizon soon."  
She took a couple of steps towards the window and within a blink of an eye; she disappeared, leaving small ice crystals dancing in the air where she stood a moment ago.

"I hate it when she does that."

He turned around and noticed that both Umbra and Pryna were gone too.

"Guess it's just you and me now," he said, to sleeping Lunafreya.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Three new FFVIII characters were revealed in this chapter; Hope you caught them all.

The answer from the last chapter: If you go to Timber hotel with Rinoa in party you find out that the name of the owner of the hotel is Francesca DiMarco.

This chapter's question: Who is Wimbly Donner?

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5 - A lost friend (ephelis)

_Do you care for someone because of who they are? Or because of who you are? I wonder..._

* * *

He turned around and noticed that both Umbra and Pryna were gone too.

"Guess it's just you and me now," he said, to sleeping Lunafreya.

He moved closer to her bedside and leaned on to get a closer look at the sleeping girl. "So, you are the legendary Oracle, huh? Did you hear what Gentiana said? Apparently, both Umbra and Pryna were in my world too."

After pondering, he continued, "Gentiana didn't say anything about you. I wonder if you were in my world as well. Did we know each other? You know, I am usually not good with people, but I am surprisingly comfortable with you. It's as if we have known each other for a very long time. It's either that or the medicine Dr. K gave me is making me high," he said, allowing himself a small chuckle.

Talking to a girl in coma felt like a déjà vu. After a few quiet moments by her bedside, he sat down on the visitor's chair. "I guess I'll be sleeping in the chair tonight."

He was not sleepy yet and there was nothing to do. To avoid boredom, he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He started flipping through some channels absentmindedly. He finally settled on a news channel. There was a one-hour special on the fall of Insomnia. The show covered a variety of topics such as the history of the Kingdom of Lucis, the Empire of Niflheim, Tenebrae, Accordo, the royal family and refugees.

* * *

Insomnia hosts Lucis's seat of power, the Citadel, that contains a large Crystal within its walls. The Crown City is a bustling metropolis stacked with skyscrapers. It is separated from the mainland by a bridge and is surrounded by water and tall ramparts. Insomnia is protected by a magical Wall projected from the Citadel by the monarch, and this is where the royal family lives. Citizens go about their daily lives under the protection of this impenetrable magical shield.

* * *

'_A magical barrier protecting its city from the rest of the world. Hmm, I am sure there was a city like that in my world.'_ he wondered, as he continued watching the show.

* * *

Niflheim is technologically superior and more advanced than most nations of the world due to their knowledge of magitek. It has developed an army that doesn't need human soldiers, the magitek infantry, and is developing weapons to neutralize the magic of Lucian royalty. Niflheim deploys two types of soldiers (commonly from magitek engines): ones with glowing eyes, and others with their faces entirely covered. The glowing eyes type is the magitek infantry, humanoid machines powered by magitek cores. The imperial infantry appears to be human cyborgs. The terms "magitek infantry" and "imperial soldiers" are often used interchangeably, but the magitek types greatly outnumber the soldier types, having largely replaced them. Another type of magitek weapon the empire deploys is the magitek armor, usually large bipedal robots, but recently the empire has developed new forms, such as the monstrous Diamond Weapon to the wormlike Immortalis. The Empire has gained many territories under the watchful eyes of the Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt. Emperor Aldercapt is an ambitious leader who has practically conquered the entire Eos with his military might. Insomnia is the last frontier for the Emperor.

* * *

"An ambitious ruler obsessed with power. A militaristic nation which conquers everything in its path. This too, sounds familiar. Perhaps another memory from my old world?" he wondered aloud. His eyes were glued to the TV as he learned more details about this fascinating world.

* * *

War is such a terrible thing. So many lives lost, so many families separated, so much destruction, for what? To gain a new piece of land? For the right to be called most powerful? As the Oracle once said, 'The only war worth fighting is the war within against your own greed, lust for power and ego. If only, we did that, this world would be a better place.' Thank you for tuning in for this special program, this is your reporter Avery Ware.

* * *

"There are no victors in war, only survivors. Everyone loses something in the war," he said before turning off the TV.

"As a soldier when you are deployed on a mission, you don't know if you or your fellow soldiers will ever come back. That's why I try not to get attached to people. It hurts so much when you lose them," he said to his sleeping friend at a distance.

He stood up and walked up to her bed to check she was comfortable. He slightly lifted her head and adjusted her pillow. He pulled over her blanket and tucked it around her gently.

He took his medicine before retreating to his chair. He reclined his seat back and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Next morning**

He noticed light footsteps in the room and immediately bolted upright in his seat.

"It's only me, calm down," said Dr. K., "I came to check on Stella."

Still half asleep, he blurted out without thinking, "Who is Stella?"

"What?" said Dr. K in complete shock.

'_You stupid.'_ If his mind had a face, it would have facepalmed itself.

"I said how is Stella?" He tried to cover up his slip.

'_Smooth recovery.'_ His mind said.

"Oh, for a second I thought you said, who is Stella and I kind of freaked out," she said laughing.

"How is she doing?" He asked, getting up from the chair.

"Her vitals are stable. Her blood work returned this morning, nothing out of the ordinary there as well. We still know why she is not waking up, though."

"Dr. K, we have an emergency," said a nurse from the door, interrupting their conversation.

"Coming," she said before rushing off.

"So, nothing is wrong, but you still refuse to wake up. Did I ever tell you that you can be very stubborn sometimes?" he chided sleeping Lunafreya playfully.

After finishing his morning rituals, he got ready to take on another day.

'_Day one, we almost got killed. Day two was spent in the hospital. Day three, let's see how this pans out.'_

After arguing with the front desk staff for a good half an hour, he finally stepped out of the clinic, still furious.

'_Just because I am injured does not mean I cannot get the job done. Yesterday Dr. K said that I could help with their chores to repay my hospital bills, but today she was like, 'oh no, you can't take on quests, what if you get hurt more?' Just shut up old lady and give me the damn quest and let me worry about myself. I know you are trying to protect me, but let me just help. Why is everyone in this world so damn stubborn? I can't believe I wasted half an hour on that. Next time—' He was walking around fuming when someone ran into him with full speed halting the progression of his thoughts._

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. Are you okay?" asked a feminine voice of the person who literally ran into him.

"Watch where you are going," he said, trying to get back up on his feet. She had run into his injured arm, sending a jolt of pain through his shoulder.

He got back up and looked at the culprit.

She was about 5'3" with short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black and red short-sleeved hoodie, and a black and red tartan-pattern miniskirt. She wore black heeled boots with red soles. She had a leather choker and a necklace with a round black pendant. She had two belts with a chain hanging from one attached to her skirt. She had a red cord wrapped around her left wrist and a leather bracer on her other wrist.

She said in a sweet voice full of concern, "Umm, are you okay?"

"Ya, I am fine," he replied curtly.

"I am sorry for running into you," she apologized sweetly.

"It's okay," he said with a nod.

"By the way, my name is Iris," she said, offering a handshake.

He usually does not like to shake hands, but thought he should play along this time.

"Squall," he said, as he shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Squall," she said, in a cheery tone.

'_If sugar manifested into a human form, it would be her.' he thought._

"I have not seen you around before. Are you new here?" She asked.

'_Just shut up and let me be on my way.'_

"Ya," he replied, short and sweet.

"Oh, I know," she said, getting all excited and clapping her hands. "How about I give you a tour of Lestalleum? Since I ran into you that's the least I could do to make up for it."

"No, it's okay," he said, trying to step aside and be on his way.

She sidestepped blocking his way. "No, it's not okay. I have to make it up to you. Come on, it would be fun."

"No, I have to-" before he could finish his sentence, she interjected. "Pretty please?" She said joining her hands and giving him puppy eyes.

He sighed and agreed, "Fine."

"Whoo-hoo," she exclaimed in joy.

A sudden jolt of headache came as he clutched his head in pain. A distant memory resurfaced. He vaguely remembered a girl who ran into him on her first day of school. She had eyes like a puppy. She had a very cheerful attitude, which can make even the cemetery come alive. He recalled giving her a tour of their academy on her first day and being her friend since then.

He suddenly jolted out of his trance when she placed her hand on his right should, "Are you really okay? Should we go to the clinic?"

"I am fine. I just have some headache," he said, trying to brush it off.

"If you say so," she said in a concerned voice.

Within the next few moments, she was back to her cheery self, "Shall we begin our tour, Squall?"

'_Even if I say no, it's not going to make a difference.'_ He thought with his hand instinctively reaching his forehead. _'Besides, it might not be a bad idea to do some reconnaissance.' He concluded._

"Come on, this way. For our first stop, we'll check out the marketplace," she said, walking ahead of him.

Along the way she asked, "Squall, where are you from?"

"Tenebrae," he said, recalling the name from watching that TV show last night.

"Wow, that's a long way from here. I've heard from Noct that it is a very beautiful place with lots of waterfalls surrounding the palace."

"It is," he played along.

"I am from the crown city, Insomnia," she said proudly.

"So, you are a refugee here?" He took an educated guess. He was glad he watched TV last night.

"Yes." She paused in her steps, losing all color from her face.

"I am sorry." He knew enough about the recent event to understand her circumstances.

"It's okay. We'll bounce back and kick Empire's ass. We'll make them pay for everything they have taken from us," she said with determination.

Squall nodded in approval.

They reached their set destination. "This is the Partellum Market. You can get almost anything here. Isn't it great?" She said cheerfully as ever.

"Ya, it is," he said unenthusiastically as ever.

"I'd buy out the whole place if I could," she said dreamily.

'_Speaking of buying, I need to get new clothes.'_ He said looking at his tattered clothes.

He followed Iris through the crowded street. She stopped at practically every shop window shopping.

While following Iris around the marketplace she came to a sudden stop when she saw something, "Wow! Look at all this neat stuff! I'm gonna take a look, gimme just a sec."

Even before Squall could say anything she ran off.

Squall explored on his own for a while. He stopped by at the Tostwell Grill to check out hunt quests. He learned more about being a hunter from the shop owner. Eventually, Iris caught up with him.

"Having fun yet? Come on, next we're gonna see the power plant," she announced, marching ahead.

Once they climbed the stairs and came out of the alleyway, he saw a huge power plant.

"That's the power plant, the driving force behind Lestallum's prosperity. But get this: only women are allowed to work there. As a matter of fact, women do most of the work in this town."

"Interesting." He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it sooner.

"Alright! Next, we're going to the outlook! Follow me, right this way," she said with a little extra joy in her voice.

"I'm a city girl, but I love the charm of this town," she said even without asking.

As they pass a restaurant near the main thoroughfare she said, "You should try the food here. It is really good."

Squall made a mental note of her recommendations along the way.

As they crossed the road, they could see palm trees lining the main street. Tropical weather of this town made it an ideal tourist destination. All they were missing was a beach, else it would be a complete package.

"You know, I love giving this tour," she said with a grin looking back at him.

Upon seeing one of the antique-style cars parked in the area, she chirped, "Imagine riding that."

"Would be nice I bet," he agreed.

Soon they arrived at the outlook. The scene in front of his eyes was breathtaking, to say the least.

"This is Pegglar Outlook. Amazing view, right? Look! There's the Meteor!" She said, pointing it out.

"It looks beautiful," he confessed.

"It's even more beautiful out here at night. The perfect place to bring your date," Iris said with a mischief in her voice. "I plan to bring my dream date here someday too," she said with a smile.

The two stands silently for a moment, looking at the Meteor.

"It sucks to be a refugee, doesn't it? You live in a place where you don't even belong," she said, after a long silence, with a sudden shift in her tone.

"Ya, it does," he agreed, still looking at the glow of fallen meteor.

"I lost everything in that attack at Insomnia. My home, my friends, and my father. My old life, all gone," she said with sadness evident in her voice.

Comforting a girl who had lost her home felt like a déjà vu. He ignored those thoughts and paid attention to the girl in front of him.

"The damn empire took it all away from me," she continued in a somber tone still looking towards the meteor.

"Then get strong enough to protect what you love," he said.

"Huh?" she said, taken a bit by surprise, not really expecting Squall to chime in.

"Reality isn't so kind. Everything doesn't work out the way you want it to. But at every juncture, you get a choice, either to be a victim and surrender to the circumstances or be a warrior and fight for what's rightfully yours. If you were one of those lucky ones to survive the destruction at Insomnia, the least you can do now is to fight. Fight for your right to dream and live."

"You are right. I am not going to give up and surrender. Even if there is nothing but darkness all around me, I will still keep fighting till I find the light," she said with a firm determination in her eyes.  
He nodded in affirmation. "You are very brave."

"No, I am not," she said with a laugh. "Thanks for motivating me and cheering me up."

"I did nothing," he said being modest.

"Have we met before, Squall? You kinda seem familiar," she said with a confused look on her face.

"I don't think so," he denied.

"Ya, you are probably right," she agreed.

As if an imaginary light bulb had lit over her head, suddenly her expression changed. "Oh, do you remember how I ran off in the marketplace?"

"Yes."

"I went to get this. Here, take it. It's a gift," she said, pulling something out from her pocket.

"No, I can't take it," he said politely pushing her hand away.

"Pretty please? I ran into you like a maniac, so I have to make up for it. This gift is a form of my apology," she said, joining her hands and giving him puppy eyes. His will melts in front of her puppy eyes.

"Fine. What is it?" he said, succumbing to her ultra-powerful puppy eyes.

"It's a good luck charm; it's called phoenix pinion. It might come in handy in battle when the odds are against you," she said cheerfully.

"Thank you," he said, taking the item as he slightly bowed his head in appreciation.

"You are most welcome," she said with a wink and her usual mischievous grin.

Suddenly a Chocobo theme song started playing. He wondered where the sound was coming from.

She pulled out her phone as she said, "Sorry, gotta take this."

She looked at the caller ID and picked up the phone. "Hey Dustin, what's up? Uh ha. Okay, I'll be there ASAP." She hung up the phone and looked at Squall. "I would love to hang out more with you, but Dustin needs some help. One room just opened up at hotel Leville so we will be moving there now," she said sounding happy.

She reached in the depths of her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something on it. "Here is my number. Feel free to reach out to me if you need anything. Or if you need another tour," she said with a smile.

"Let's hang out again. It was fun. Gotta go for now, bye," she waved enthusiastically before dashing off.

'_What a strange girl.'_

He stood there silently admiring the scenic view in front of him. As he was about to leave, someone approached from behind.

"At first, I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but here you are in the flesh, Squall Leonhart," said a stranger addressing him.

Squall noticed a middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features, walking towards him. He was dressed in a black trench coat and pinstripe trousers. He wore a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white flower-print mantle. He had a black fedora and a black winglike accessory on his left arm.

"I am delighted to see you again, my dear friend." He said removing his hat and bowing down slightly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Two new FFVIII characters were revealed in this chapter; Hope you caught them both.

Ardyn and Squall meet for the first time in next chapter! Plot thickens now...

The answer from the last chapter: Wimbly Donner was the Garden festival committee chair before Selphie (before game starts).

This chapter's question: What is phoenix pinion?

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Sins of the past

_Is it a crime to punish someone who does not even remember their crime? I wonder…_

* * *

"I am delighted to see you again, my dear friend." He said removing his hat and bowing down slightly.

"Do I know you?" Squall asked skeptically.

"This must be a jest. You don't remember me?" He said, taken by surprise. After seeing no expression on Squall's face, he said, "Oh, you are not kidding. I am Ardyn Izunia, your loyal friend and ally, at your service."

"How do you know me? I have never met you before."

"Oh, it breaks my heart to hear that after all that we've been through."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, me, Griever and Ifrit waged a war against all the Astrals. You swept in like a hero and plunged your sword into the heart of Bahamut. Because of you, Bahamut is still recovering in the crystal. What a glorious battle that was. And you remember none of it? Pity."

'_Gentiana never mentioned anything about this,'_ he thought. Squall shook his head and said, "I don't remember doing anything like that."

'_How interesting, did Bahamut remove all the memories of the last time?'_ Ardyn wondered

"Squall, does the word Omen mean anything to you?"

He shook his head in response.

"Interesting. How about Stella?"

'_Other than the alias Lunafreya uses, no.'_ He thought and shook his head again.

'_Hmm, so he does not remember anything from last time. Not even Stella? I wonder if he even recognizes who Lunafreya is.'_ Ardyn thought while twirling his hat in his hands.

"Tell me, do Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Laguna, any of these words ring a bell?"

"No," he said.

'_My my, he remembers no one from his world either.'_ Ardyn wondered.

Ardyn looked Squall straight into his eyes and said, "Why are you here, I wonder? Did the Astrals tell you anything?"

"It's none of your business," Squall replied.

"Now, now. Is this a way to talk to your dear friend? I am just trying to help you."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I too am a prisoner of fate, just like you." He whispered getting close to Squall's ears. "I can help you find the answers you seek. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"I don't know. All I am told is that my mission is to protect the Oracle on her journey and reunite her with her king in Altissia."

"You are to serve as Lady Lunafreya's champion?" He said aghast.

"I guess so," Squall replied with a shrug.

'_Have Bahamut gone mad? After what happened the last time, why would he reunite them? It makes no sense.'_ Ardyn thought.

"And what do you get for completing your mission?" He asked curiously.

"In return, I will be able to go back to my world."

'_Go back to his world? That is not even possible. His world was destroyed a long time ago. Why deceive him?'_ Ardyn wondered. _'I need to do some research on all of this.'_

"Squall, trust the Astrals at your own peril. They had betrayed you once, and they will do it again."

"You are not making any sense," he said with frustration.

Ardyn just waved at him and started walking away towards his car.

"Hey, explain yourself."

"In due time, all will be clear to you. For now, just play your role," Ardyn replied from a distance. He gave him a small bow and disappeared among the crowd.

'_What the hell is going on here? I don't understand anything.'_ Squall said, clutching his head.

He made his way towards the hunts. _'Why am I here? Why don't I remember anything from the past? How do I go back home? Why do people think that I was here before? Why do people talk about events of which I have no recollection of? Why do they know more about me than I do?'_

Killing monsters helped him release all the pent-up frustration. He returned to the city as the Sun began to set. After finishing his chores, he stopped at the apparel shop to grab a new pair of clothes. It was a simple white V-neck t-shirt, black pant, and short-sleeved black jacket.

He grabbed something to eat from the food court and picked up soup for Lunafreya.

He quietly opened the door, not to disturb her. He kept the soup next to the one he brought yesterday and then walked up to her bed to check on her. She was still fast asleep.

Pryna was sitting by Lunafreya's bedside as expected. Umbra had made himself comfortable in the chair.

By the time he came out of the shower, both Umbra and Pryna were gone.

"I guess it's you and me again," he said to the sleeping girl.

He reached her bedside to examine her. "How was your day?"

Not expecting any response, he started narrating his day, "My day was weird. It started with me arguing with the hospital staff as they refused to give me any chores because my arm is injured. I told them I was fine, but they wouldn't listen. Eventually, they gave me some boring delivery jobs. I was just about to get started on it when a spunky girl literally ran into me. She offered to give me a tour of the town as a form of her apology. I have to admit it is a nice town, and it is bigger than it looks. She even gave me a gift at the end. And then I meet a strange guy named Ardyn. He claimed to know me. He thinks that I fought with the Astrals. Honestly, he wasn't making much sense. I think he is just crazy," he said, absentmindedly stroking her head.

"After that, I did a few chores and quests. Got new clothes. Grabbed something to eat. Brought you some soup and here I am now. By the way, the soup is really good, you should try it," he recommended to the sleeping girl.

He sat down on the visitor's chair and grabbed the remote. "You want to watch something?"

Before he could indulge in watching TV, he noticed a sudden drop in temperature. He turned around to see Gentiana walking towards him.

"I've come to warn you; stay away from Ardyn."

'_How did she know?'_ he thought, narrowing his eyes.

"I am aware of your encounter with Ardyn. I am junctioned to you, so I reside in your mind."

'_Does that mean you can read all my thoughts?'_

"I can only see those thoughts which you let me."

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Whenever you think of me is the only time, I have access to your thoughts."

'_Creepy,'_ he thought.

She laughed before apologizing. "I am sorry, I shall be very mindful of your privacy. I promise."

"Whatever."

"I can sense the turmoil within you. What is it that you would like to ask?" she said, cutting to the chase.

"I don't know where to being," he said honestly. "Let's start with Ardyn. Who is he?"

"Ardyn is the Usurper. Propagator of chaos and scourge. He is not to be trusted."

"Apparently, I fought by his side against the Astrals. He also said that the Astrals betrayed me."

"Lies."

"All lies stem from some truth," he challenged.

"The truth is that it was Ardyn who betrayed you, not the Astrals."

'_If only I could remember, I would know the truth.'_ He thought with dismay. "How come I don't remember any of this?"

"An anomaly lost in a timeless world wandering to find liberation. Neither past nor future has any bearings on you for the only thing that is yours is now."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Gentiana walked towards sleeping Lunafreya and gently placed her hand on her forehead. "She is alone and hurt, yet she puts on a brave face and bares it all. She is reluctant to ask for help, for she feels responsible shall they be hurt. She belongs to all yet she yearns for belonging."

'_Umm, can we focus on me please?'_ he thought.

As if reading her thoughts Gentiana said, "She will lead you to the answers you seek. Rather than worrying about the past or future; Focus on the present. This world differs greatly from yours. There is a lot you would have to learn to survive and succeed. Every step you take will be filled with danger so you would do best to be prepared for anything."

She turned around and walked away from Squall. "We shall meet again, Squall," she said and within a blink of an eye, she disappeared, leaving small ice crystals dancing in the air in her place.

'_That was not helpful at all,'_ he complained as he placed his hand on his forehead.

* * *

**Next Night**

"Hello Lunafreya, how was your day today?" He asked as he kept another container of soup next to the one he brought yesterday. He emptied the old soup, but kept the Moogle shaped container.

He came closer to her bed to inspect her. "You are looking good today, they removed some of your bandages it seems. I had an eventful day as well. I went out with Iris today to rescue some refugees. Those refugees were so grateful when we arrived. This war has really taken a heavy toll on the lives of civilians." He absentmindedly strocked her head while giving her his daily briefings.

He took a quick shower and returned to his favorite pass time, watching TV.

He sat down on his usual chair and started flipping through some channels before settling on the news channel.

Tonight, we will look at the history of Tenebrae and their royal family of House Fleuret. We will also take a special look at our endearing Oracle, Lady Lunafreya.

"Wow, you really are famous," he said, looking in her direction.

Although he would never admit it, he was more interested in learning about Lunafreya than the history of Tenebrae.

After a brief history of Tenebrae the segment he was waiting for started.

* * *

Lady Lunafreya is a noble and dutiful woman who talks about her hopes and dreams and acts on her own initiative. She is always cordial and polite to those around her, but is also a political strategist who puts her duties and the well-being of her people above her own needs. Befitting of her duties as Oracle, she possesses unparalleled compassion. Lady Lunafreya can commune with the gods of Eos, the Astrals. The famous trident she wields is said to be a ritual tool bestowed upon the first Oracle by the Astral god Bahamut. As the Oracle, she has the power to heal those affected by the plagues of darkness, and people travel long distances to be seen by her. Lady Lunafreya works tirelessly to help any who seek her out, and she is highly revered by all across Eos. Following is an excerpt from her recent interview:

Lunafreya: Though I am still young, my blood is true. As my mother before me, I'll work to bring peace to one and all.

Interviewer: Is it hard giving blessings?

Lunafreya: It would be selfish of me to complain of my burden, when so many suffer in wait. I hope they trust I will not rest until they all know solace.

Narration: The world watched on with worry and wonder as the young girl grew.

Interviewer: I understand you have a message for us?

Lunafreya: If you know of any who are bedridden, or unable to come to me. Pray, send word, and I shall go to them. I follow my calling. I will not halt my steps for anything else.

Interviewer: Lady Lunafreya, your strength is an inspiration to all. What is your opinion of the treaty?

Lunafreya: When war has ended, so too will suffering subside. The treaty is a momentous step towards a brighter future. Let there be no doubt: we walk the path of true peace.

Once the excerpt from her interview ended, the host came back for the closing of the show.

We are very blessed to have such a pious Oracle in these dark times. Ever since taking up the responsibility of the Oracle she has traveled tirelessly to cure those afflicted by the curse. Her drive to make his world a better place is an inspiration to us all. On top of that, she does that with flair and grace like none other. Both her internal and external beauty is unmatched in all of Eos. I think she is definitely in the running for the most beautiful woman in all of Eos.

* * *

'_Hmm, now that you mentioned it, she is exceptionally beautiful,'_ he thought still looking at the TV screen.

Once the program was over, he took his medicine and got ready to sleep. He went to her bedside and said barely above a whisper, "I hope you wake up tomorrow." He slightly lifted her head to adjust her pillow. He pulled over her blanket and tucked it around her gently.

He sat in the visitor's chair and stretched his legs on a small stool in front of it. The rhythmic beeping sound of machines soon put him to sleep.

* * *

**Next Night**

He emptied the old soup and placed a new container next to the old one in a line. "Dr. K said that you are recovering well. All your reports came out to be normal."

He walked closer to her bed and examined the monitors measuring her vitals, "Heart rate, normal. Blood pressure, normal. Pulse, normal. Good work, soldier."

He leaned on the railing of the bed and looked at her closely. "They finally removed Band-Aids from your face. Looking good Lady Lunafreya. I had a fun day as well. Umbra and I finished a lot of hunts today. Hunter HQ even gave me some reward for leveling up as a hunter. I am starting to get the hang of fighting with one hand."

"I forgot to show you something," he said, as he reached in his pocket. "I got a new cell phone today. I meet this strange guy named Vyv." He recollected the events from earlier in the day:

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming to our rescue yesterday," the refugee said, grabbing Squall's hand in appreciation.

"It's the least I could have done," he said, freeing his hand from the man's grip.

"The name is Lank, by the way," he said, pointing a thumb to himself.

"Squall," replied with brevity.

"We had one more caravan behind us. Last I spoke with them, they said they will be at the checkpoint by the nightfall," he said worried about his friend and family who were in a different caravan. "I hope they make it here in one piece."

"I am sure your friends will be fine. Few of us are going to the checkpoint to receive and escort them safely," he said calmly.

"Thank you once again, Squall. You are a godsend," said Lank as relief washed over his face. "I hope to see you around." He waved before disappearing in the crowd.

"Ah! So, you are the new hero everyone is talking about," said a stranger approaching Squall who had overheard the earlier conversation.

"I am no hero. Just helping when I can," Squall said, downplaying the suggestion.

"Hi, the name is Vyv Dorden," he said as he stood next to Squall.

"Squall," he said, before adding. "But I think you already knew that."

"Sorry to eavesdrop on your conversation, but I couldn't help it," he said with a laugh. "You gave him hope. After what happened to the crown city, hope is the best gift anyone can get."

"Just doing what I can," Squall replied with a shrug.

"Strong and humble, that is a rare combo," Vyv said with a smile. "So, I was hoping that you can help me too."

"Help with what?" Squall eyed him curiously.

"I am the owner of Meteor Publishing. I am writing a weekly article on a bestiary of Eos and this week's article is about Griffon. I need its picture from up close. I have to submit it for publication tonight," he summed up his situation.

"That's a short notice."

"Ya, I know. The last hunter I had sent failed to even close to the Griffon. I guess he was a noob. Because it's such short notice, I'll pay you good. So, what do you say?" He said, clearly hoping for a yes as an answer.

"I guess I have some time before I go to escort the refugees. But I don't have a camera," he stated his limitation.

"Hmm, I don't have a spare camera right now. I gave the last one to that hunter," he said, looking in deep thought. Suddenly, his emotions changed, and he said with excitement, "I got it. Here, take this," he said, pulling a cell phone out of his handbag.

"You can take pictures with this. It's the latest model from Lucis," he said, handing over the cell phone to Squall.

"Okay," he said, inspecting the phone.

"You know, I'll sweeten the deal for you. Since you are out in the field a lot, how about you snap pictures of any beasts you come across? You can keep the phone, but in return, you frequently send me pictures of different beasts. The more dangerous and up close you are to the beast, the better the picture sells. More it sells, more you get paid," he concluded his sales pitch.

"That is rather reckless," Squall complained.

"I know," he said with a laugh. "I was initially thinking about calling my company Lestallum Maniacs but thought that would be too on the nose so I eventually settled for Meteor Publishing."

'_Travel around the world taking pictures. Hmm... why does this seem familiar?'_ he wondered silently.

"Okay, I am in," he agreed.

"Attaboy," Vyv said, clapping.

* * *

"So that is how I ended up with this camera," he concluded his story. "I am so tired from fighting with that Griffon today. I guess I'll rest for now."

"I hope you wake up tomorrow," he said, tucking her in.

He fell asleep watching a documentary on Kingsglaive and Crownsguard.

* * *

**Next Night**

"I think I made a mistake by giving out my cell number," he said, placing a new container of soup in line.

"This whole day the phone just kept on ringing. Squall, refugees need this. Squall, monsters sighted here. Squall, we are running low on medical supplies. Just no end to it," he said, examining her by her bedside.

"It was a tiring day, but honestly, it felt good that so many people reached out to me for help. It feels nice to be Mr. Reliable. Now, only if Ms. Reliable here would wake up, it would be fantastic. The world needs their Oracle, but you still refuse to wake up. You are so stubborn," he said, playing with her hair.

"Also, I meet Talco today. He is still a kid, but he knows a lot. He is a history buff. I think you would like talking to him."

"I hope you wake up tomorrow," he whispered.

"Let's see what is on today," he said, taking his seat. He watched a documentary, 'A brief history of Accordo,' before falling asleep.

* * *

**Next Night**

"Hey, I brought you something today," he said, announcing through the door. "Something besides soup I mean," as he kept a fresh soup container in line next to the old one.

"I brought two rubber suits. I went to EXINERIS today," he said, putting the bag down.

He went up to her bed and examined her. "They finally removed the cotton gauze wrapped around her head. You are looking good today. I had an interesting day today. I helped Holly with some monster issue in EXINERIS and in return she let me have her rubber suit they use while repairing their electrical circuits. Since we will be fighting Ramuh next, I thought this would come in handy, don't you agree? Have you seen their facility from the inside? It is huge. It is truly a marvel how they are extracting energy from the fallen meteor. Genius. We talked at length about how they should plan to spread this meteor-based technology across Eos as an alternate energy source. I will meet with her over the next few days to plan for the logistics of this project." He said as he absentmindedly stroked her head.

"I hope you wake up tomorrow," he said, tucking her in.

"Is it just me or does it get really cold in here?" He said as he leaned back on his chair.

* * *

**Next Night**

"I hate Dr. K," he entered fuming as he placed a new container of soup in the line.

"It's so stupid. Do you know what she suggested?" He said as he marched to her bedside.

He leaned against the railing and continued his rant. "First, she calls me up to her office, so I went thinking it would be some serious conversation." He recollected the events from earlier in the day:

* * *

"Squall, her new reports came back today and the good news is that everything is normal," said Dr. K sitting in her chair.

"Then why is she not waking up?" He said folding his arms.

"That is a mystery," she said with a shrug. "At this point, we just have to wait for her to wake up on her own."

"Hmm," he reacted with a frown.

"There is one thing we can try," she said sounding very thoughtful.

"At this point, I am willing to try anything," he replied.

"Nah, I don't think you have guts to do it. Forget it," she said, brushing off the topic.

"No, tell me. I'll do it, I promise," he said reassuringly.

"I read it in a book recently that when a girl falls into a deep sleep, one of the ways to wake her up is with a true love's kiss." He could not believe that she delivered that entire line with a straight face.

He facepalmed, and she busted out laughing. "When you said, 'I read it in a book' I thought you were talking about some medical journal, not some children's book." He heavily emphasized the world children while she just laughed.

"Hey, nothing else has worked so might as well try it," she said still grinning at her own joke.

"It only works in movies and fairytales," he said sounding annoyed.

"How do you know it won't work? Have you tried it?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

"Then try it. You promised," she was having too much fun poking at him.

"No. This is stupid," he said with another facepalm.

"Oh, you don't find her attractive?" she said, pushing his buttons.

"I never said that."

"So, you do find her attractive, but don't want to kiss her without her consent?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I cannot confirm or deny that. You are so annoying. I am out of here," he said, turning around ready to stomp out of her office.

"Wait, at least take his prescription," she said calling him.

"What prescription?" he asked curiously.

She pulled out a prescription pad from her lab coat and scribbled something on it and handed it to him. "Here. Apply this on your cheeks. It would help reduce your furious blushing."

* * *

"Can you believe it? That woman is insufferable. That was such a terrible joke. I hate her." Even though he was angry, he could feel that he was blushing already.

To change his train of thoughts, he grabbed a book and made his way towards his chair.

"By the way, I got this book today, Cosmology. Would you like me to read it to you?" He said getting comfortable in his chair.

After finishing the short book about the history and lore of Eos and Astrals, he went back to her bedside. "I hope you wake up tomorrow," he whispered.

"I've gotta tell Dr. K that at night it gets very cold in here, they need to relax with their AC. Actually, no. I'd rather suffer in cold than talk to her again," he said as he leaned back on his chair.

* * *

**Next Night**

"Hey," he said after putting soup containers in line as per his self-made ritual.

He walked up to her bedside to examine her. "You are recovering well it seems. All the bandages are taken off now. Only a cast on your arm and leg remains, which will take a while, of course."

He leaned against the railing, lowering his head in defeat. "I had a bad day today. I helped people, did hunts and all, but mentally I wasn't there today. I kept thinking a lot about everything that has happened until now. Without my memories, I don't know what world I left behind and what world I will return to. Is there someone even waiting for me in my world? If Umbra found me from the time void, then doesn't that mean I don't belong in the world I am trying to go back to? Even in this world, I feel like a stranger who does not belong here. I am constantly surrounded by people, but I feel constantly alone. Would anything change at all if I were to just disappear or die today?"

He shook his head as if to shake off those depressing thoughts. He stood up straight and looked at her once more. "Wake up Oracle, your world needs you." After a long pause, "No, I need you. I feel at peace when I am around you. I hope you wake up tomorrow." He made sure she was comfortable before returning to his chair.

He fell asleep cursing Dr. K for keeping the rooms so cold at night.

He could hear birds chirping in the background. Sunlight gently peeked through curtains. He adjusted the blanket and tried to shut all the stimulus out and go back to sleep.

Suddenly something registered in his subconscious brain.

_'Wait a minute. I don't recall sleeping with a blanket.'_

He slightly opened his eyes to check if it was indeed a blanket he was covered with.

_'Go back to sleep Squall, we can figure out the mystery of your stupid blanket when we wake up.'_ His mind retorted.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he caught something in his peripheral vision. His perfect line of soup was broken. The container he brought last night was gone and only the lead remained in its place. His brain pieced things together, and he immediately bolted up in his seat.

He looked towards her medical bed, which was now in an upright position. The girl sitting on the bed waved at him.

"Good morning, Squall," she greeted him with an angelic smile.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Two new FFVIII characters were revealed in this chapter; Hope you caught them both.

The answer from the last chapter: Phoenix pinion is used to summon Guardian Force Phoenix in FF8.

This chapter's question: Who is Lank?

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7 - Familiar Stranger

_Sometimes strangers form a connection with you in minutes, which others cannot form in years. Why is that? I wonder…_

* * *

"Good morning, Squall," she greeted him with an angelic smile.

"Wow, you are awake," he said, sounding a lot more excited than he would have liked to show.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me while I was asleep," she said with a slight bow of her head.

"Mention not," he said, waving it off. "How are you feeling?"

"I am doing great," she said reassuringly. "Do you think I am ready to take on Ramuh?"

Squall just facepalmed when he heard it. She burst out laughing, "The reaction on your face was priceless." Her sweet laughter echoed in their room.

Squall just looked at her without saying a word.

'_Even after waking up from the sleep she still looked stunning.'_ His mind noted. _'Just shut up.'_ He yelled in his mind.

"By the way, thank you for the soup, it was very nice," she said, breaking the silence. She held up the empty container and gestured him to put it away.

He grabbed the container and noticed that all the noodles and veggies were still in it. "You don't like it?" he asked, pointing at it.

"I do so very much, it's just that my left hand felt slightly numb so I couldn't even hold the spoon properly, so I just drank the soup directly."

Squall disposed of the container and then proceeded to dispose of all empty ones he had gathered over the past few days.

"Wait, why are you disposing of them?" She asked.

"It was a good way to keep track of how many days you were asleep. Now that you are awake, we don't need them," he said with a shrug.

Before they could continue their conversation any further, they were interrupted by a visitor.

"Ah, she is finally awake," claimed Dr. K from the doorway.

"I told you the kiss would work," Dr. K playfully jabbed Squall with her elbow as she walked past him.

"What kiss?" Lunafreya gulped in anticipation. The heart rate on her monitor also spiked.

Squall facepalmed and shook his head in disbelief. "It's a joke. A bad one too."

"Oh, come on, it's all in jest. You need to smile more young man," she said, regaining her doctor tone.

"Whatever," he said, looking away.

"If only you smiled as much as you blushed..." Dr. K trailed off as both she and Lunafreya started laughing.

"I am going for a shower, bye," he bolted away before Dr. K could get another word.

"Hehehe, it is so much fun to tease him. He gets flustered so easily," she said, as she removed her stethoscope from around her neck.

After shower Squall left to do some chores as Dr. K has to do some treatment and grooming of Lunafreya.

He returned at night with a bunch of bags in his hands. He kept everything in its proper place and came to Lunafreya's bed, "How are you feeling now?"

She looked very refreshed. Her normally tied up hair was let loose and they freely fell over her shoulders.

"I feel much better, thank you," she said politely. "How are your wounds?"

"I still have trouble moving my left arm and this cast is starting to get really annoying. But other than that, I am okay."

"I am joyous to hear of your recovery."

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. They gave me some lunch in the afternoon, but I was not fond of its taste."

"I hope you like what I got," he said, as he started unpacking the food he had brought from the dinner.

"May I ask what you brought?" she requested.

"You don't have to be so formal. I got some soup, bread, roti, and curry plate," he listed.

"Oh, thank God," she exhaled. Squall just arched his eyebrow questioningly and she explained, "I don't eat meat. I find the very idea of killing an animal to sate my hunger appalling."

"Understood," he said as he took a mental note.

"You brought a lot of food. I won't be able to eat all of that," she said, looking at all the food he had placed on the table.

After what felt like a long and awkward silence, he replied, "This food is for me too."

"My humblest apologies. That was very presumptuous of me," she apologized.

"It's okay. It's no big deal. Also, you don't have to be so formal," he urged.

"My apologies, it is a habit of mine address everyone formally," she confessed.

"I see. I guess you can address me formally if that's what makes you comfortable," he proposed as he took out the foam plates, utensils, and napkins from the bag.

"It is a quite late, so I thought you must have done your dinner already," she said, still sounding guilty.

"Normally I would but I thought I should eat with you today."

"That is very kind of you," she appreciated his gesture.

"What would you like to start with?" he asked.

"Soup please."

He opened the lid and handed the container to her. She held it carefully in her left hand. It was the same soup he brought every day.

After wrestling with the plastic bag with one functioning hand, he grabbed a container of soup for himself. When he turned around, he noticed that she was still holding the soup looking at him sheepishly.

He surveyed the situation quickly and figured out why she wasn't eating. The tray attached to the bed was broken so there was no place to put the soup down.

"Let me help you," he offered.

"No, I got this," she insisted, trying to hold the container with her broken right hand and spoon in the other hand.

"Stop being so stubborn," he said with his now-famous facepalm. She kept her spoon in the container and surrendered, not entirely sure what his plan was to 'help.'

He picked up the container from her hand. "Here, I'll hold. You eat."

"Thank you," she said with a nod.

She took a spoonful of soup and blew some air on it to cool it down. As she brought the spoon closer to her mouth, he noticed that her hand was tremoring slightly. She even spilled some on her blanket.

This time he moved the container closer to her, yet the results were the same. He noticed that she was really struggling with her left hand.

"Are you right-handed?" he asked, wanting to verify his prediction. She just nodded in response.

"Figures. Besides, it will take some rehab for your motor skills to get back to normal," he said, looking at her tremors.

"It won't get any better if I don't try," she insisted as she tried again to eat. Once again, she spilled some of the soup on the blanket as her hand tremored.

"Let me help you," he offered again.

"No, I can do this," she said confidently, even though her hand was quivering.

He sighed and said with a hint of irritation in his voice, "Stop being so-"

"Stubborn?" she finished his sentence for him. "I am not being stubborn. I just don't like relying on others."

"Ya, I figured that much when I saw you take on that Titan in a one-on-one duel," he said sarcastically as he withdrew his hand, not allowing her eating like this.

"That was not the plan," she said as she pulled his hand toward her wanting to continue eating.

"What kind of princess travels without her guards?" he asked as their tug-of-war continued over a soup container.

"The one who doesn't want anyone to get hurt on her behalf," she said, trying to grab the container from him, almost spilling it all in the process.

"Asking for help is not a sign of weakness; it's a sign of trust." She let go of her grip as soon as she heard him say.

"Fine. You win. My left hand feels very numb and I can barely even hold a spoon. And on top of that my whole body hurts. There I said it," she said with resignation. "Now help me please," she whispered under her breath. Not sure Squall even heard it.

"Give me your hand," he instructed, and she obliged.

"Ego is knowing that you need help yet not asking for it." He placed the container in her hand and took the spoon, switching their roles. "It took me many years to learn that lesson."

He stirred the soup with the spoon, took a spoonful of it and raised the spoon to her mouth.

She was dumbfounded at this gesture. He was literally spoon-feeding her. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out of it.

Focused on the task at hand, as soon as she opened her mouth, he shoved the spoon in it. She swallowed quickly before coughing heavily.

"Wat..er.. Ple.. ase" she said in the middle of her cough.

He quickly got up and offered her water. Her cough subsided as she drank it.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, realizing his mistake.

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for," she assured him.

This time he was extra careful. He took a spoon full of soup and blew air on it to cool it before offering it to her. She accepted it slightly embarrassed at the current situation.

Once the soup was done, he feeds her main course of roti and curry. Unfortunately, this item is not something that can be eaten with a spoon easily; you have to use your hand to eat roti properly. He ripped a small piece of roti, dipped it in curry and fed her directly from his hand. She even bit his fingers accidentally a couple of times.

She felt a million different emotions as this stranger feed her patiently. Once her hunger was sated Squall changed her blanket before sitting down to eat his food. She watched him quietly and felt horrible that there was nothing she could do for him after all that he did for her.

Once the dinner was over, they sat quietly for a while. Neither of them entirely sure on what to feel or what to say. To break the awkwardness, Squall grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Together, they watched a documentary on frogs by Dr. Sania Yeagre, in total silence.

She had fallen asleep sometime during the TV show. He turned off the light and retreated to his chair.

* * *

**Next Few Days**

Their next few days were a blur. With each passing day, their bond grew stronger. The awkwardness between them had all but dissipated. They felt comfortable and even enjoyed each other's company. Lunafreya had even developed a new hobby of taking selfies with Squall every day.

A familial bond developed between Squall, Lunafreya, and the clinic staff was soon formed. Teasing Squall had become favorite pass time activity for Dr. K and the nursing staff, sometimes even Lunafreya joined in. They even made a game out of it called WCMSBQ (Who Can Make Squall Blush Quickest) and even kept records of who can make Squall blush in the least amount of time. The current record-holder was Dr. K with 2 seconds.

Every morning Lunafreya would write something on Squall's cast before he left for his daily chores. Ever since she recovered enough to hold a pen, it became their morning ritual. Whenever she was bored, she would often scribble on his cast. His once-white cast now filled with scribbles of hearts, flowers and many messages she had written over time. Some of those messages were:

"Come back soon."

"You are a lion."

"Take me with you."

"I am always watching over you."

"Don't keep me waiting."

"I miss you."

"Best champion ever."

"Smile more, please."

"Let me be your light."

"I am waiting for you, always."

"Even if you forget who you are, don't forget who I am."

"You are so Copper and Tellurium (Dr. K told me to write this)."

It was a joyous occasion when they finally removed the cast on Lunafreya's hand. They even had a small cake-cutting ceremony to celebrate it. Her recovery was much quicker than expected, perhaps because of her Oracle bloodline.

An unintended side effect of Squall and Lunafreya's bubbling camaraderie was their predisposition to disagreements and fights with each other. He would often call her stubborn and she would call him heartless and it would escalate from thereon. They had gained quite a reputation with their epic fights in their inner circle, with people often having to pick sides. Yet, what set them apart was their ability to reconcile, connect and care for each other in spite of their differences.

They would not be on speaking terms yet they would endlessly care for each other in their own way. Lunafreya's way of showing her concerns for him was often vocal and more direct while Squall chooses a non-verbal and extremely indirect way. The harder they fought, the more out of the way they went to seek happiness for the other.

One such instance was after one of their epic fights Lunafreya had slammed the door on Squall, not realizing that fingers of his right hand were still holding the door frame. After that accident, Squall had trouble moving his fingers to the point where he couldn't even hold a spoon properly. Lunafreya trying to mend her mistake took every opportunity to assist him with his daily chores. Despite his extreme resistance, she even spoon-fed him just like he had done for her a few days earlier. Secretly she was happy that she got a chance to somewhat repay the favor.

Their next milestone was the removal of Squall's cast. Secretly he was sad when Dr. K had to cut his cast with all the messages written by Lunafreya. The first time he was able to move his arm freely in days was truly a joyous occasion for him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of the smile on his face. It was one of those rare instances where everyone saw him genuinely smile.

Cast on Lunafreya's leg was the last one to go. The first time she tried to walk, she felt like a toddler learning to walk. Squall would often hold her whenever she walked and would promptly catch her when she lost her balance. After lots of rehab, she could finally walk without any support. They would often take an evening stroll in Lestallum with Pryna and Umbra in tow. Shortly thereafter, they started going for jogging in the morning.

Finally, able to walk pain-free she would often drag Squall for shopping; it was something he hated with a passion, but he would put up with it for her sake.

In appreciation of everyone who had helped her in this recovery process, Lunafreya hosted a small party where she cooked dinner for the whole staff. She personally thanked everyone while they were enjoying their meal. Much to Squall's surprise, this runaway princess was a very good cook. The Memory Lane Pastry which she made was his favorite.

With Lunafreya's recovery complete Gentiana, whom they had not seen in days, appeared to warn them of impending danger as the Empire had set their course for Lestallum. She provided the location for Ramuh and urged them to continue their journey to the next Astral. Secretly, they both wanted to prolong their journey as much as they could, because the soon this journey ends, the sooner they would have to go their separate ways. Yet, their duty always overrode their feelings. It was time to leave Lestallum.

* * *

Notes:

The answer from the last chapter: Lank is part of Trabia Tech Squad.

Sorry, no Easter eggs in this chapter.

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks :)


	8. Chapter 8 - A spark that lit the fire

_Sorrow bonds people more than happiness. Why is that? I wonder…_

* * *

**The Day Before Departure**

Heeding Gentiana's warning, they decided to leave from Lestallum next day morning. All the preparation for their next day departure was complete and they still had some time on their hands.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Squall asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," Lunafreya said while tapping her index finger on her chin, wondering what to do next. "I guess we should walk through the whole town one last time. We should say goodbyes to everyone who has helped us. We might never come back here again."

'_She does talk about things with a certain sense of finality. It's almost ominous. It feels as if she knows something terrible is going to happen and we would never be back here. I will have to ask her at a better time.'_

"Hello? Earth to Squall," she waved her hand in from of him breaking his trance. "There you go again, lost in your own thoughts, not sharing anything."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Like I was saying since this would be our last night here let's have some fun. We'll stroll around the town, go to Pegglar Outlook and then have a nice dinner somewhere."

'_Is she asking for a date?'_ The voice inside his head asked with excitement. _'Shut the hell up,'_ Squall squashed that annoying voice in his head.

After briefly thinking about what to do and where to eat, he said, "Okay, sounds good. I have to go pick up new elemental bullets and arrange for a car for tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 6."

"Going on a date, are we?" said a voice from a distance.

"Urgh, Dr. K just leave me alone," he said with a facepalm, as he recognized the voice.

As she came close, she looked at Squall's face, "From pale to blushing in three seconds. So close to my all-time record of 2 seconds."

Squall pretended she did not exist and walked out of there, all the while hearing Lunafreya's laughter in the background.

"Miss Oracle, there are a few things I would like to discuss before you go," she said in a serious tone.

"So, you knew," Lunafreya replied as her laughter died down quickly.

"Yes, but we have tried to preserve your secrecy as best as we could. Not many people know that the Oracle is among them, although people have started to notice. There was even a reporter who came here yesterday looking for you. I understand the peril you would be in if you are found here so I think you should move to a different location soon."

"Yes, I will do that. Thank you for all your help, Dr. K," she said gratefully.

"Mention not. Just doing my duty as a doctor and as a friend to Sylva," she said recollecting memories of her old friend.

"You knew my mother?" she asked instantly, wanted to learn more.

"Yes, my late husband was infected with the starscourge. We traveled a great distance to go see the Oracle. Sylva cursed him of the starscourge. I helped her out with few medicines and we quickly became friends. She was very easy to get along with. She used to love playing the piano and singing. There was never a dull moment with her," Dr. K reminisced as Lunafreya heard her fondly.

"Back then we were young, idealistic, and hopeful. We used to talk a lot about the future. One day we spoke of your future too. Which brings me to my main point. Your injuries were not normal. Ever since you got here the quakes from Titan has increased. It is not a coincidence, am I correct?"

"Yes"

"Did you form a covenant with Titan?"

"Yes"

"That explains a lot about your condition. In dealings with Astrals, the price is often your life. It must be the trauma of forging a covenant which made you unconscious for so long. It would be wise not to engage in another covenant. Next time, you might not be so lucky."

"I will do what I must. I have a duty as an Oracle to fulfill."

"I am not trying to discourage you from your duty. All I am saying is not to engage in another covenant until this one is subdued. Having two covenants at the same time would be catastrophic for your health. Also, the longer a covenant last, the more toll it would take on your body. The king would do well to subdue the Astral as soon as a covenant is formed to protect his Oracle."

"I am sure the king is doing all he can," defending Noctis.

After a long stretch of silence, Dr. K finally resumed the conversation, "Luna, you realize your fate if you continue down this path, right?"

"Yes, I am aware of it," she replied in a somber voice. "But, if I don't do this, who will?"

"You remind me so much of your mother, once she made up her mind nothing could change it. Squall is right in calling you stubborn."

"I am not stubborn, I am determined."

"By the way, who is he?"

"My guardian angel, sent by the Astrals to protect me."

"Is that all? It certainly seems more than that to me," she teased.

She tried to say something, but no proper response formulated in her mind. All she could do was blush unknowingly.

"My my, I did not know that this works on you too. I thought only Squall was prone to this kind of teasing," she said with a laugh.

Once again, there was so much she wanted to say to defend herself, but the right words did not come out.

"Luna, the path you walk on is a dangerous one. The fate you have been handed seems unfair. But, not everything you do have to be about the future or doing what's best for the world. Sometimes it's okay to live for yourself and enjoy the present moment. Too often we get stuck in the regrets of our past or ambitions of our future, but what we miss in all that is the wonders of everyday life that happens around us. Slow down and savor the present and make the best out of it as you don't get a second chance at 'now.' I think Syvlya would have wanted the same from you."

"Thank you for your advice, Dr. K. I shall take your words to my heart."

After hearing that Dr. K left Lunafreya to her own thoughts.

'_Enjoy my life a little, huh? That is an interesting proposition. I don't have prying eyes of Ravus or the Empire on me here so I guess I could try to be more instinctive once in a while.'_

She contemplated deeply on what Dr. K had said before deciding to get ready.

Squall had finished his errands and had returned to Lunafreya's room. Much to his surprise, the door was locked. Since they shared a common room at the clinic, they usually left the door open so anyone can go in and out freely.

He knocked on the door and heard a voice from inside, "One minute please."

He could have sworn it was at least 10 minutes before the door finally opened. His jaw dropped, his heart almost stopped, as he stared at the ethereal beauty standing in front of him. She wore a knee-length pure white silk dress with a single lace sleeve. Around the lace sleeve was a black strap with an intricate design and studs. A metal patch of Tenebrae's insignia adorned her dress. She wore white high-heeled sandals to go with it. Her blond hair was styled in side-swept bangs with a double braid going across her crown and the rest twisted and pinned up.

Her blue innocent eyes peered back at Squall and after getting no reaction from him, she became self-conscious. She wondered if something was wrong in the way she dressed. Before her thoughts could proceed further, Squall finally spoke up, "Wow, you are beautiful. More beautiful than anyone I have ever seen."

She blushed instantly upon hearing his words. More quickly than any time Squall had ever blushed.

The gravity of his words just dawned on him and he too blushed in response. He broke the eye contact and looked away, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. What he said was something rather uncharacteristic of him. It was a case of his primal instincts taking over and blurting out the first thing that came to his mind, without giving his rational mind a chance to intervene. It was a rare moment of raw honesty which Lunafreya certainly appreciated.

It was so quiet that they could almost hear each other's heartbeat. Lunafreya took the initiative to break the silence.

"You are not coming in this, are you? Come on, go get changed," she instructed Squall, pointing at his slightly ragged clothes. Squall obliged, still a bit dazed as his prefrontal cortex was still trying to catch up with the reality.

He took a quick shower and shaved off his beard. His wardrobe was rather limited, so he wore a slightly modified version of what he usually wears.

He stepped out expecting Lunafreya to greet him, but she was not in the room. He peeked out in the corridor and saw her sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts. He quietly walked towards her and kneel next to her.

He fakes coughed to get her attention. She looked up, startled. She had seen him many times, but seeing him without a beard was a first. Without a beard, he looked a lot younger. His glasses framed his face perfectly. "You look, pulchritudinous," she said with a shy smile.

Squall had no idea what that meant, but he assumed it must be something good.

"Shall we go?" he asked, offering his hand. Lunafreya nodded and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up to her feet.

Just as they were about to exit, they ran into the last person Squall wanted to see, Dr. K. After poking some fun at Squall, Dr. K convinced them to take a picture. She served as a photographer as she took what she called 'the cutest couple's photo ever' on Squall's phone. She also set it as the default background on his phone before returning it.

They finally stepped out of the clinic when Squall noticed the time. "Come on, we've gotta hurry," he said looking at his watch.

"Where are we going?" she asked confused.

"Just follow me," he said, as he led the way.

Squall was rushing as if he had an important appointment to keep. Cutting through the crowd, they made their way to Pegglar Outlook. The place was packed with people.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" she inquired.

"I will, in a minute," he said as his eyes scouted the area. She could tell he was restless.

They made their way to the edge of the Pegglar Outlook, right where the binoculars are located. "I guess we still have a few minutes," he said, looking out at the horizon.

"Few minutes for what?" she asked once again, eliciting no response from him.

Suddenly, he jumped on the ledge which separates the Outlook and the cliff below. Her eyes widened and her heart almost leaped into her mouth.

"What are you doing?" It was more of a scolding than a question. He simply turned around, looking down at her. He gestured her to jump and get on the ledge as well.

She looked at him as if he had four heads and shook her head vehemently, not approving his suggestion to join him on the ledge.

"Come on, you'll be fine. Trust me," he said, extending his hand. She shook her head and refused again.

"As long as I breathe, I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he added.

His words pulled the strings of her hearts and she forgoes of her rational mind to follow him. She gave a big sigh of resignation and grab a hold of his hand. With one strong pull, she was lifted off her feet and landed on the ledge next to him. Even though the ledge was wide enough, it gave her no comfort when she looked down at the cliff below.

Squall sat down and leaned back with his hand supporting his weight. His hands were firmly placed on the ledge while his feet freely dangled over the cliff.

"Sit down and relax," he said in a tone which would make anyone think that he is sitting at the beach and not at the edge of a cliff.

"Relax?" she said, perplexed. "I am not sure if you are brave or crazy."

That elicited rare laughter from Squall. "I think I am both." After a few seconds, he added, "Maybe a bit more on the crazy side."

Against her better judgment, she sat down next to him mimicking his sitting posture. "What is this crazy man making me do?" she complains with a facepalm à la Squall.

"Look, over there," he pointed to the west. "I think this is the best place to look at the sunset in this whole town."

"Wow, this is an amazing view," she exclaimed as she absorbed the beauty around her. "From this angle, it looks like the meteor is on fire."

"Yes, this is my special place. After a long day of work, Umbra and I would sit here and watch the sunset. It is very peaceful," he concurred.

"Indeed. Thank you for sharing this wonderful place and site with me," she said as her eyes were still glued to the scenic sunset.

They sat there quietly admiring the marvel of nature, as a gentle wind ruffled their hair playfully.

They did not say much, but just being there with each other in this tranquility was enough for them.

"I'll be right back," he said out of a blue. He swung his leg over to the Outlook side and jumped off and soon disappeared in the crowd.

As she sat there alone, the words of Dr. K echoed in her head. _'Not everything you do have to be about the future or doing what's best for the world. Sometimes it's okay to live for yourself and enjoy the present moment.'_

'_Everything I did, and everything I am doing, is always for Noctis. All my actions are driven by my sense of duty towards this world. By always thinking about Noctis, am I just living in the past? Or by dreaming of a future with him, which I know I'll never have, am I just creating a fantasy for a false sense of comfort?'_

"Noctis," she said in a whisper.

'_What about me? Not the Oracle, but a person. Ravus always tells me to stop thinking like an Oracle and think like a normal human being. But, every time I think like that the only realization, I come to is that I am a slave to my destiny, I don't have the freedom to choose, I don't have a say in my own fate. I don't get to pick what makes me happy. I have to find happiness in what I get. Yet, I have to put up a brave face and carry on with a smile on my face. Isn't that just a façade? Am I just lying to myself?'_

'_I always thought I needed Noctis to be happy, but the truth is that the past few days have been among the happiest days of my life. Without the prying eyes of the Empire and Ravus, I finally experienced what freedom feels like. I had people who took care of me, I made friends with whom I could gossip, I even found someone who always had my back and did things to make me happy even when I have nothing to offer in return. After a long time, I felt genuinely happy.'_

'_But now I have to leave all that behind because my duty requires me to. How is this even fair? What's the point of being a hero if you are not even happy?'_

"This doesn't suit you," Squall said, jarring her out of her thoughts. She just gave him a confused look, so he continued, "You were pouting, it doesn't suit you. Leave brooding to professionals." He said, pointing at himself with a sly grin.

"Sorry, I was zoned out. I did not even notice you were back," she admitted, quickly putting a fake smile on her face hiding her true internal conflict.

"Actually, I've been back for a few minutes now," he replied, showing her what he got.

He handed over corn on the cob to her and grabbed one for himself. She took a bite out of it and savored its taste. "This is so sweet," she said in appreciation.

"Glad you liked it," he said, as he continued eating his corn on the cob.

"You said frown doesn't suit me. So, what suits me then?" she asked, taking a break from eating.

"Smile and laughter," he replied instantly, bringing an unconscious smile to her face. "I don't know if you have noticed, but you do have a certain charm about you. Your happiness spread to those around you and your sadness bring those around you down."

"But, there is no one around me right now, except you."

"I am not immune to your charms either," he surprisingly admitted honestly with a nonchalant shrug.

"I am glad I have that effect on you. Maybe someday I can use my superpower to tame a wild lion," she said playfully.

"Whatever. Less talking, more eating," he instructed, as he continued eating his corn.

The sun had already set by now and town lights slowly started turning on. The wind had also picked up slightly. Squall noticed her shivering and offered his jacket and she gladly accepted it.

"Feeling cold?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"No, I just like wearing your jacket," she playfully avoided the subject.

After enjoying a few more serene moments, Squall proposed, "It's getting dark, we can go now if you want."

"No, let's just stay for a few more minutes please," she said gazing out at the endless horizon.

As the darkness spread its blanket, the streetlights turned on first. Soon, the whole town was lit up by the lights. The noise of street vendor trying to sell was heard all the way till Pegglar Outlook. The sound of cars traveling through the main road added to the ambient noise. The aroma of food lingered in the air as food stalls prepared for the dinner time rush hour.

"Squall?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything."

He just nodded in response.

"Every time I look at you, I get happy and I get sad," she confessed.

"How come?" he asked with curiosity.

"I get happy that you are part of life. I thank the gods every day that after giving me such a cruel fate they gave me you; it almost makes it all worth it. Then I get sad thinking that I will never be able to repay for your kindness, no matter how much I try."

"You don't owe me anything so there is nothing to repay for," he said downplaying his role in all this.

"Stop being so modest. You fought my battles for me. You cared for me when I was hurt, even though you were hurt as well. You went out of your way to make me comfortable and happy. That is more than anything anyone has ever done for me and I can't thank you enough for it."

"Just doing my duty. My mission is to protect you and everything I did was to advance my mission."

It actually hurt her to hear him say that. Even though deep down in her heart she knew that all of Squall's actions were driven by his care for her, and this was just his way of deflecting, her mind decided to take the rational route and analyze his words.

'_And here I thought he did all that because he cared for me. Did he do all this because someone told him to? Did he just care for me because it was his duty?'_

While complaining about Squall, a thought struck her, which shook her to the core. _'How is my caring for Noctis anything different than this? Do I care for him because a divine messenger told me to? Do I care for him because it's my duty?'_

It was a rabbit hole she did not want to explore. At least not at this moment. She shook off her thoughts and carried on with the conversation. "Tell me more about your mission. Tell me more about yourself."

"Why?"

"Because I know you, but I know nothing about you," she pleaded.

Squall let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "I am Squall Leonhart, a prisoner of time."

She silently urged him to go on.

"In my world, I was a leader of an elite mercenary group called SeeD. As a SeeD, our prime objective was to fight against sorceresses. One such sorceress was Ultimecia. She wanted to cast time magic called Time compression, a state where past, present, and future collide. After defeating her I got lost in a time-compressed world, unable to return to my original timeline. I was stuck on a deserted floating island when Umbra found me. Shiva offered me that if I protect you in your journey to forge a covenant with the Astrals, then she will return me to my world. I don't know for how long I was stuck in that time compressed world. I don't remember much about my world and of the people I left behind. All I know is that I don't belong here, I am trying to find a place called home. That is my story."

She wasn't sure how to react to his story. She would need more time to process all of that.

"Tell me about yourself," he asked.

After contemplating for a bit, she started, "I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, a prisoner of fate and destiny. From a very young age, I was identified as a chosen Oracle who would guide the true king to his destiny. My duty is to waken the Astral so the king may use his power to purge the world of the looming darkness."

She took a deep breath before carrying on, "I lost my mother when I was 12 in an attack by the Empire. Since the fall of Tenebrae my brother, Ravus, sided with the Empire and is currently serving as their High Commander. Thanks to Empire, I became a prisoner in my own castle. Even when I traveled the world to heal people, the Empire always shadowed me closely. Healing people, helping them and bringing a smile on their faces makes me forget about my own problems. However, magic always comes with a price, in this case, the price will be my li-"

She paused mid-sentence when she saw something glowing in the sky. Squall followed her gaze and saw the object of her attention. In the dark night sky, it was a bright shooting star.

She pointed at the shooting star in the sky and followed its path with her finger. "Quick, make a wish," she said with childlike innocence as her eyes glittered with joy.

"Why? It is just a space rock burning in the atmosphere," Squall replied monotonously.

"Thank you, for that science lesson, Professor Fun-Kill."

"Sorry," he apologized, realizing that he should have respected her sentiment in that moment.

"Here, I'll make a wish." She pondered for a second before quickly joined her hands as if praying. "I wish that Squall's heart finds a place to call home."

"I wish Lunafreya gets to be with the one she loves and finds happiness," Squall followed it up immediately.

"I thought you didn't believe in falling rocks from the sky," she said looking at him.

"I don't. But I do believe in wishes," he said with a half-smile.

"That was very sweet of you," she said. Thanks to darkness, her blush was hard to see.

"Wishing for someone else; I learned that from you," he said, giving her the credit.

They sat there for a while making small talks. It was mostly her talking and Squall responding in infrequently. After a while, they decided to go around the town and meet all the people. She returned Squall's jacket and swung her legs over to the Outlook side and jumped off the ledge. Squall stood up on the ledge and while turning around he lost his footing. He flailed his hands trying to balance himself.

Lunafreya's eyes widened and her heart almost jumped out of her mouth. She wanted to scream, but words seem to get stuck in her throat. Suddenly, Squall perfectly balanced himself and jumped off casually, as if nothing had ever happened.

Her fist curled up in rage and she slammed her fist on his chest. "You idiot. You think that was funny?" She said with her voice roaring and eyes glaring at him.

"Remind me to teach you how to punch properly," he said jokingly, earning him another punch, this time in the stomach.

"Hahaha, I am sorry. I didn't you know would react like this," he said, with a half-smile.

"How else did you expect I would react, you moron?" she said, still enraged as his last stunt.

"I am sorry, I am sorry," he said, putting his arm around her and then playfully pushing her away from him. It wasn't until she turned around that he noticed the two angle wings embroidered on the back of her dress. Somehow, these angel wings seemed very familiar to him.

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry, no Easter eggs in this chapter.

If you journeyed with me till chapter 8, at least say 'hi.' Please :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Entanglement (noria)

_Is love the pinnacle of human emotions? I wonder…_

* * *

**The Day Before Departure**

Once Lunafreya calmed down, they took their obligatory selfie at that wonderful site before venturing on to meet all the town folks. Everyone greeted them enthusiastically. They said their final goodbyes to them. Some people thanked them, some hugged them, and some even gave them gifts.

As a form of revenge for his earlier stunt, Lunafreya took Squall to meet one person he hated more than Dr. K, the hotel clerk. Lunafreya spends extra time there which particularly annoyed Squall. After a while he couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed her by her hand and dragged her out of the hotel.

Once their meet-and-greet session was done, they finally went to the most famous restaurant in Lestallum. Squall had a table reserved for them. The place was dimly lit with few candles on their table providing yellow glow to the surroundings.

Once they were seated, the waiter greeted them cheerily and handed them the menu. He served them water while as they both browsed the menu. The waiter stepped away to give them some time to decide what they want.

"Shall we start it off with a soup? How about the one which I used to get for you daily?" Squall asked. He loved this soup.

"Umm Squall," she started hesitantly.

"Yes?" he said, without looking up from the menu.

"I have a confession to make," she said in a low voice.

He immediately put down the menu. One thing he knew was that nothing good ever came after, _'I have a confession to make.'_

"It's about this soup. I really, really," she took extra-long pause before continuing, "hate it."

"What?" he said, slowly blinking, wanting to make sure he heard right. _'How can someone possibly hate this godly soup?'_

"I really hate this soup," she said, covering her face with her hands as she rested her elbows on the table. "It's just that you brought it every day with so much care and love that I did not have the heart to say no to it."

"Idiot," he said with a facepalm. "You should have told me sooner. I would have brought something else instead."

"I didn't want to be ungrateful for what you did. I didn't want to hurt your feeling even in the slightest, so I just pretended to like it."

"You silly girl," he said, shaking his head. "On the battlefield, rather than the strength of your enemies, trust in your allies is more important. If you can't trust me even for such a simple thing, how can we trust each other with our lives?"

"No, it's not about lack of trust, it's the opposite. It's about preserving the feeling of care. If you care enough for me to go out of your way to get me something, the least I can do in response is to accept it wholeheartedly. I'd rather have a soup I don't like for the rest of my life than to make you feel bad about doing something you had no obligation to do, to begin with. The reason I am sharing my dislikes with you is that I feel comfortable sharing it with you now. I am not afraid anymore to show you who I am and how I feel."

"I am glad you trust me."

"Squall, I want you to trust me too. You often retract in your shell and don't voice your concern and feelings. I may be an Oracle, but I can't read your mind. You have to let me know your feeling else I won't understand."

"It's hard," was all he had to say in response.

"What is?" she had to probe further.

"Opening up like that is hard for me. I used to be very reserved -" before he could continue any further, she busted out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Used to? What are you talking about? You still are very reserved," she chided.

"I mean more reserve than I currently am. It took a lot of effort from lots of friends to make me this outspoken. So, this is as good as it gets," he said, setting her expectation straight.

"You really are a work in progress," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Aren't we all?" he replied quietly.

"Touché."

They finally ordered their appetizer and main course, and now their eternal wait for food to come out started. She noticed Squall's neckless, with a lion-like creature, reflected the light from the small flame. She was always curious to know more about it and she figured this was as an opportune time as any to learn more about it.

"What is that lion-like creature on your pendent and that ring you always wear?" she asked. "Now that I think about it, it is even etched on your gunblade."

"Oh, this?" he said, picking up the dangling pendent on his neckless. "This is Griever. It is the ultimate Guardian Force or Astral as you would call it. Its form is derived from the lion for its strength and pride. Its name is derived from the word grieve, which is to feel great sorrow. The more sorrow Griever feels the stronger it gets."

"An Astral who feeds on sorrow, it sounds like the god of death from legends Lady Gentiana told me about," she recalled.

"I like Griever because it teaches me that the more pain I can handle, the stronger I will become."

"You do have a very interesting take on things. I wonder what goes inside your head sometimes."

"Trust me, you don't want to find out," he said, shaking his head.

The waiter came back to deliver their drinks, which interrupted their flow of conversation.

They silently watched the flames of the candle dancing with the gentle wind. The amber glow from the flames provided ethereal glow to their faces. Their eyes spoke more to each other than their words ever could. At this moment they did not want to think about the future or the past; all they wanted was to live out this moment for as long as they could. If there were a shooting star right now, the only wish they would make would be to hold on to this moment forever.

"Squall, can I ask you a question?" she said, breaking their silence.

"Sure," he replied promptly.

"Do you like me more now or when I was in a coma?" she said, playing with a strand of her hair.

"What kind of question is that?" he said, leaning on the table.

"Just answer me, honestly," she said, leaning in as well.

"Awake," was his one-word answer.

"Then how come you used to talk to me a lot more when I was asleep, then you talk to me now," she said with a devilish smile.

His eyes widened when he heard that. It was supposed to be his eternal secret. "How? How did you know about that?"

"Squall, I have another confession to make," she said very slowly, pausing after each word.

He gulped in anticipation of what was about to come out.

"When you used to talk to me, I used to hear it, sometimes," she admitted, trying her best not to break into a smile.

It was as if someone had drained all the color from Squall's face. Squall narrowed his eyes and took a fork in his hand, "That's it. I have to kill you now. You know too much about me."

She busted out in laughter upon seeing his reaction. Squall just looked away in embarrassment as he recalled everything he had said to her while she was asleep.

Thankfully, for Squall, the appetizers came just in time to prevent any further discussion on this topic. Neither of them said anything as they ate their spring rolls. While Squall avoided any eye contact, she would frequently steal a glance at him and smile cheekily, clearly having a good time at his expense.

Once they were done with their appetizer, there was nothing to do other than wait for the main course to arrive. Lunafreya used this opportunity to snap a selfie commemorating their last dinner in Lestallum.

She looked at the photo she had taken and showed it to Squall.

"Nice photo, Lunafreya," he appreciated her photography skills, especially because it was taken in a low light setting.

"Thank you," she accepted the compliment with a small bow of the head. "By the way, you don't need to call me Lunafreya. You can just call me Luna like my friends and family does."

"Oh, so I got upgraded from a stranger to friends and family? Nice. Thanks, Luna," he said with a half-smile.

"You need to smile often. Didn't anyone teach you how to smile properly? This is how you smile," she said and proceeded to show a very photogenic smile.

Squall tried to mimic it and it just looked weird.

"No, not like that," she said with a chuckle. "Do it like this," she said, showing off her thousand waltz smile.

Squall tried again and somehow ended looking even weirder. She quickly grabbed his phone from the table and snapped his picture before releasing laughter she found so hard to hold back.

"That's not nice." He folded his hands like a child and looked away.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you but, you looked so funny making that face," she said in the middle of her laughs. Even though he wanted to stay mad at her, but he simply couldn't. Seeing her laugh always melts away his anger.

"How come you can smile so naturally," he wondered aloud.

"Your smile is a reflection of your heart. It should come from within, you cannot force it," she said sincerely.

"For me, you know what comes from within? Anger and rage," he said, admitting his flaw.

"We are so opposite," she said with a sigh while putting her head on the table in resignation.

Their much-awaited main course finally arrived. The chef certainly went above and beyond with the gourmet food.

She took one spoon of it and immediately reacted, "This is so good."

"It sure is," he agreed.

Midway through their dinner, a mischievous thought plagued her mind. She dropped her knife and fork in her plated and addressed Squall, "Can you do something for me, please?"

"Sure, what it is," he said almost absentmindedly.

She looked at her watch and continued, "The princess demands her subject to feed her right now else I will not eat." She even pushed her plate away for added dramatic effect.

He almost choked on his food when he heard that. He quickly swallowed his food and said in a low voice, "Are you out of your mind. You want me to do that in front of everyone."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "that was two seconds. Now I am tied with Dr. K."

"Seriously?" he said, dropping his utensils in his plate. "Even on a dat—dinner you are playing this silly game?" He corrected himself as he almost used the wrong word.

She winked playfully. "You have no idea how much fun it is."

'_Well, then, two can play this game. I'd better come up with something.'_

Luna had barely eaten half of what was on her plate. He often wondered how this girl survived eating so little. Squall, on the other hand, had devoured it all. He was still getting used to this new vegan diet, which he had to adopt thanks to Luna.

As their dinner was nearing the end, Squall initiated a conversation. "Hey Luna, I have a confession to make."

"Oh-oh, that can't be good," she said, paying close attention to him now.

"When you were asleep, one day Dr. K told me to kiss you. She said princesses often wake up when they are kissed. So, I," he did not finish is his sentence intentionally to build up the tension.

"You did not," she said with fury in her eyes and pointing a fork at him threateningly.

Squall just calmly kept eating, ignoring her.

"Finish the sentence, Squall," she demanded, now equipped with a butter knife in the other hand.

"So, I did it," he said with a casual shrug. "And it was so much fun," he added for an extra sting.

"No way," she said, shooting lasers through her eyes. "You- you," words escaped her mind not letting her formulate anything coherent.

This time it was Squall's turn to laugh. It was a natural laughter of pure innocence, which melted her anger. Eventually, she too smiled.

Squall looked straight into her eyes and asked, "Would you have hated me had I kissed you?"

"I... I..." somehow Squall kept finding ways to make her speechless today. Just the thought of him kissing her made her instantly blush.

"1.5 seconds," he proclaimed.

"What?" she asked, still blushing.

"You went from pale to blush in 1.5 seconds. I win," he declared emphatically.

"You are so dead," she said threateningly.

She was so angry that she wanted to throw something at him, anything. He was lucky that the waiter just arrived in time to take their plates. She made a mental note to get back at Squall for this one.

"I am going to miss this place," Squall said suddenly bringing up a topic that Luna was trying to avoid throughout the day.

"Yes, I have lots of fond memories of this place. My time here is something I will always cherish. This town and its people will always be close to my heart."

Suddenly, a strong wind gushed blowing out candles in the entire restaurant. Squall had quickly reacted to cup the flame with his right hand, preventing the wind from directly reaching it. Luna placed her right hand opposite of Squall's, and cupped the flame from the other end. Their conjoined hands encased and protected the flame from all sides.

The blustery wind ran around unhinged making a whistling noise. Few strands of her hair, which were not pinned properly, decided to breakaway and dance with the wind, fluttering across her face. Squall's unruly brown hair joined in as well, as it swayed freely in the wind. Even in the midst of this strong wind, one small flame still survived, courtesy of the two hands gently protecting it.

"A candle must burn and melt so it can provide light to those around it. Such is the life of an Oracle. Like a candle, she too must sacrifice herself so the world can find a flicker of light in the ocean of darkness." She shared her innermost pain.

Even though the street was full of people, at this moment it was only them and their small flickering flame. It was easy to get drowned in the surrounding noise, but at this moment all they could hear were each other's heartbeat. The wind died down and the flame no longer needed their protection, yet they sat there without moving looking at each other, knowing fully well of what each of their fates entails. She was to be with a king and he was a traveler who would have to leave soon.

The waiter came to disrupting their blissful moment. He picked up the remaining items from the table and left, once again leaving them alone. Neither of them said much as they both struggled with their internal conflicts. They both knew that they should live in the present and not worry about the future, but that was easier said than done. How can you live in the present when you know your future is doomed? Yet they tried.

After paying their bill and giving tips, they left the restaurant only to be greeted by more people. Once in public, their masks quickly came back on. One chooses to hide behind a mask of impassiveness, while other choose to hide behind a smile.

After meeting Holly and her crew, they made one final stop. They stood outside an ice-cream shop.

"Oh no, I am so full," she said, placing her hands on her stomach.

"We can't leave without eating ice-cream," he said, examining the flavors on the menu.

"I can't eat anymore, my stomach will explode if I eat anything else," she whined, still clutching her stomach.

"Yes, you can," not sure if he encouraged her or gave an order.

"Nooooooooooo," she said, trying to be dramatic.

"Okay, fine, if you don't eat, I won't eat it either," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, that's not fair. That's emotional blackmailing," she complained.

"Call it whatever you want. We are leaving if you don't want to eat," he said, clearly enjoying this situation.

"Okay, fine. You win. But I'll only take a kid's scoop," she resigned. She was certain that she saw a gleeful smile on Squall's face for a fraction of a second.

"Which flavor?" he asked.

"Let me see." She got closer to look at all the available options. "What are you getting?"

"Vanilla."

She responded with a facepalm, "Seriously, Squall?"

He chuckled at her reaction. "Nah, I am going to get Coconut flavor."

"Good choice. I'll get that too," she decided.

"No, get something else so we can try another flavor," he suggested.

"That is a very valid point," she said, as she continued to scan the menu. "Okay, I'll get cookies and cream."

"Do you want any topping on it? I am thinking about having a chocolate chip on mine," he said.

"No, I'll just take the regular."

Squall grabbed two cones and carefully made his way to the fountain outside of Leville hotel where Luna waited for him.

"Here is your ice-cream, princess," he said, handing over her cone. He knew she hated when he called her princess.

"Thank you, my butler," she playfully fired back. Squall just rolled his eyes in response, knowing fully well that he lost that one.

The sound of the fountain seemed to drown out all the city noise. Tiny water droplets bounced around playfully causing ripples in the water. Faint light around the fountain gave a colorful glow to the bouncing water. The mist in the air near the fountain was cool and soothing. They sat on the ledge of the fountain enjoying their ice-cream and their time together.

"You were right, this is so good," she said, savoring her ice-cream.

"Mine is good too. Here try it," he said, giving her a spoon he had gotten from the shop. She took a spoonful of ice-cream from him. "Wow, I never imagined coconut plus chocolate would taste this good."

Squall tried the cookies and cream from her and it was just as good. Just as she was about to eat her ice-cream a huge tremor shook the place. Since the awakening of Titan, the tremors had been a frequent occurrence. She leaned forward, trying to balance herself, all the while holding her ice-cream cone carefully not to drop it. She ended up with ice-cream on her nose for her troubles.

Without missing a beat, Squall grabbed his phone and took a perfect picture. He could barely contain his laughter.

"Hey, delete that picture," she urged.

"Nope," he said, as he put away his phone in his pocket.

"Not fair," she complained, stomping her legs like a child. He ignored her plea and continued to eat his ice-cream.

As retaliation of taking that picture, she dipped her hand in the water and splashed Squall with it.

He instinctively turned away to protect himself.

"How dare you?" he dipped his hand in the water for revenge. Just as he was about to splash her, she screamed, "Stop."

"I have ice-cream in my hand. Let me finish it first," she pleaded.

"Fine, I'll get back to you later," he said, narrowing his eyes threateningly.

He extended his hand towards her face and she closed her eyes tightly not sure what he was about to do. He gently wiped off the ice-cream from her nose.

They were peacefully eating ice-cream when she randomly said, "Squall." She said his name absentmindedly barely above a whisper but he still heard it.

"Yes," he responded.

"Squall," she said again, this time a bit louder than before.

"What?" he asked.

"Squall," she said again, this time stretching his name to an extent that it felt like slow motion.

"I am listening," he said, getting slightly annoyed.

"I just realized that it's not easy to say your name. It doesn't roll off the tongue easily. I don't like it," she said, shaking her head.

"But that's my name," he said with a shrug.

"Besides, Squall and Luna do not even sound right," she said, waving her hand.

Squall did not know how to respond to that. He slowly blinked, trying to wrap his head around what she was getting at.

"Hmm, I have an idea. How about I call you Leon from now on?" she suggested gleefully.

"Leon?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, Leon," she said with a sweetness which would make even ice-cream feel sour. "Leon and Luna, see, it has a nice ring to it," she said with a smile.

"Leon and Luna?" he trailed off.

"Can I please call you Leon?" she said, folding her hand with her ice-cream cone in between.

"Fine, call me whatever you want," he said with a facepalm. Secretly he liked Leon too.

"Yes!" she rejoiced and happily went back to finishing her ice-cream.

Once they were done eating Leon suggested, "Shall we go back now."

"Yes, it's about time," she agreed.

"But before we go, there is just one last thing I need to do," he said.

"What is it?"

"Just close your eyes for a second," he requested.

"Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Just do it. Please," he urged.

"Okay, fine," she said, closing her eyes. For the next few seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly a big splash of water drenched her. She slowly opened her eyes and there was fury in it.

"Oh-oh," he realized that she was mad now.

She dipped both her hands in the water and started splashing Leon. Not the one to back down, he returned the favor. For the next few minutes, they fought like kids, until both of them were completely drenched. Their friendship had evolved into something neither of them had the courage to admit.

They eventually made their way back to their quarters. After dropping her off to their room, Squall loaded all the luggage in the car they will take tomorrow. It was very late by the time he came back.

In a world filled with war, peaceful days like this were an oddity. Little did they know that this was simply the calm before the storm.

* * *

Author's notes:

This is my favorite chapter of the story so far. I had so much fun writing it. What should we call this couple? Squnafreya? Leona? idk. What do you guys think?

Sorry, no Easter eggs in this chapter.

Things get serious now. Someone is going to die in next chapter. Any guess who?

If you enjoyed this chapter, at least say 'hi' in the comments below. Please :)


	10. Chapter 10 - On the run

_Some people sacrifice their lives for their love, ideology, or country. What am I willing to sacrifice for? I wonder…_

* * *

It was early dawn when they heard a loud banging on the door. "Squall. Luna. Wake up!"

Alarmed by the noise, Squall rushed to the door, as the person on the other side of the door continued banging on the door. He opened the door to find a frantic-looking Dr. K. "The Empire is here. You need to get out of here fast," she said, clearly out of breath.

"They are here already?" said Luna from the background, rubbing her eyes.

Squall rushed back in the room to grab one remaining duffel bag. On his way out, he grabbed Luna's hand and tugged her along. "Come on, we've gotta go."

"Dr. K, thank you for everything you have done for us," Luna said sincerely, as she exited the door.

They could hear the footsteps of the soldiers marching in their direction.

"Dr. K, will you be all right?" Squall asked being concerned for her safety.

"Don't worry about me. I've survived much worse," she said reassuringly. "You need to go now. Use the back entrance. I'll buy you some time."

As Leon and Luna ran towards the exit, they could hear a faint conversation.

"Hey, you are disturbing the patients," Dr. K yelled.

"We know you have been harboring the Oracle here, tell us where she is," asked someone in a raspy voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said defiantly.

"Don't play dumb, we have proof that she is here. There was a TV report recently on how Lestallum is housing all the refugees, and one of our analysts spotted the Oracle walking into your clinic. So, tell me where she is, and I'll let you go unharmed," the voice said threateningly.

"I don't know anything. This is a mistake," she said, refusing to budge.

"Mistake is you not telling me where she is. I'll give you one last chance to cooperate, doctor," the voice offered.

"Please, you have to believe me, there is no Oracle in our clinic," Dr. K pleaded.

After a brief silence, a loud bang from a gunshot echoed through the clinic. An ear-piercing scream followed.

"I really hate bloodshed in the morning. Pity, it had to end this way, doctor."

"No!" Luna realized what might have happened. She turned around and took a couple of steps in the direction where they came from.

Another scream was followed by another gunshot.

Leon grabbed her hand. "Don't let her sacrifice be in vain. We must go now."

Unfortunately, running away while others died for her was a situation Luna was all too familiar with. With a heavy heart, they both continued their way out.

As they ran Leon's phone started ringing. He picked up and the person on the other line said in a distraught feminine voice, "Squall, you guys need to run. Empire is here."

"I know I am already on my way to the car," he said while running, still holding Luna's hand.

"That's why I called. I had to move the car out of here because of the Empire's unannounced visit," the lady on the line said.

"Good work, soldier. Where is it now?" he asked as they ran through a secluded alley.

"From the main street, make a left. I'll meet you by the intersection past the tunnel through the mountain," she replied.

"Got it. Thanks, Lina."

"Be safe," she said before hanging up.

"Who is it?" Luna asked curiously.

"A friend, whom I'll owe a big one," he said, as they turned the corner. "Damn, the Empire," he said quickly ducking behind a bunch of old wooden crates.

They silently waited for the soldiers to go away before continuing. "Just a little further and we'll be at Tozus Counter, from there we can go through the tunnel," he outlined his plan.

They slowly sneaked their way out of the alley towards Tozus Counter when Luna accidentally bumped into the stacked wooden crate, causing it to fall with a loud thud.

"Sorry!" she said instantly.

"Hey, did you hear that noise?" asked a soldier to his comrade.

"Sure, I did. Let's check it out," he suggested as they made their way back.

"Crap," Leon realized the trouble at hand and he needed to think of something fast.

In an unprecedented move, Leon pushed Luna against the wall. With her back flush against the wall, he moved closer and grabbed her head by gently placing his hands on either side of her head. He tilted his head and leaned close with their lips barely millimeters apart.

It felt like the time had stopped as she could hear each of her heartbeats distinctly. Her thoughts were all scattered and chaotic.

'_Oh my God! Is he going to kiss me? Wait, I haven't even brushed yet,'_ she thought. _'Really Luna? That's what you are worried about?'_

Leon held still without moving an inch. The back of his head had effectively covered Luna's face from the approaching soldiers.

'_Leon, this is not the most appropriate time. Well, not like there is an appropriate time to do this since we are not even together or anything.'_ Luna's mind kept rambling at a frantic pace.

There was barely enough space for even air to pass between their two lips. Their breath mingling and their heartbeat synchronized. She wasn't sure if she was going to die or was about to come alive.

"Ah, just some lovebirds messing around," said one of the soldiers who came to investigate the noise.

"Hey, get a room you two," yelled his partner. Both the soldiers turned around continuing on their original route.

His plan worked. He released Luna from this compromising position and immediately said, "Sorry."

"I am not," much to her horror that was totally a Freudian slip on her part. "I mean, mention not," she tried to recover, but Leon had already heard what she said and chuckled in response. Needless to say, her face turned red with embarrassment in record time.

Once the soldiers were out of sight they made their dash towards the tunnel through the mountain. They ran hand in hand in what felt like a never-ending tunnel. Thankfully, there were no cars at this hour. Leon ran slower than what he could so Luna could keep up with him. Every now and then he would glance at her to make sure she was all right.

After a while, Luna let go of his hand and came to a stumbling stop. She hunched down, completely out of breath, as she placed her hands on her knees. "I can't run. I need a breather," she said, breathing heavily.

"You did well. We are almost there," he encouraged her.

"Okay, give me a minute, please," she said, as she slouched down on the road. Leon also leaned against the wall to take a breather.

After regaining their strength, they continued their journey hand in hand.

After what felt like more than half an hour of running, they finally came to their rendezvous point. Leon expected to see a car waiting for them, but he was disappointed to see none in sight.

He pulled out his phone to call Lina, but right on cue, she called him. "Look to your left," said the voice.

Suddenly the engine roared, and the car came out from the bushed. "Sorry, had to hide this baby from the Empire airships," Lina said, after stopping just in front of Squall.

"Audi R8 Star of Lucis, at your service," Lina said with a thumbs up.

It was a shiny black convertible car made from the best Lucian technology. The license plate was RHS 736. Luna immediately recognized the car. "This is the same car we used to escape from Insomnia."

"I did not expect to see this old friend again," she said, moving her hand over the car's hull.

"This car belongs to an ex-kingsglave from Galahad. Squall, drop off this car to Wiz Chocobo Post, Cindy will pick it up from there. Apparently, she desperately needs some parts from this for another Lucian car."

"All right."

"As we discussed yesterday, I have listed down deliveries you need to make," she said, handing him the piece of paper. "All the goods are in the trunk already," she instructed while getting out of the car.

"Got it," he said as he received the keys from Lina.

"I have some accessories, first aid kit, cooking utensils, and some camping gear in the trunk in case you need it," said Lina to Squall.

"Thanks, Lin, you are the best," Squall said, as he took the driver seat.

Lina was clad in a purple t-shirt and jeans and wore a white overcoat. She made her way to the passenger side to meet the esteemed Oracle. "Hello, lady Lunafreya. It's an honor to meet you. I am Lina, a senior Hunter," she said, introducing herself and offered a handshake.

"Honor is all mine," Lunafreya courteously replied as she shook her hand. Lunafreya noticed that Lina seemed at least ten years older than Squall.

"I wish you the best of luck in your journey ahead," said Lina politely.

"Thank you. Please be safe," said Luna.

"Oh, and one more thing. Take care of Squall, please. He is like a magnet for danger. When he joined the Hunters, I was assigned as his partners. As a senior officer, it was my job to protect him, and he was a handful. He is all yours now. He's like a little brother to me, keep him safe," she said, opening the passenger door for Lunafreya.

"I will try my best," Luna said with a smile. Their bonding over their common interested in Squall was cut short when Lina heard a drone-like hum from above. Within moments magitek engine lowered close to them and the hanger opened to reveal a platoon of magitek infantry.

"Squall, you need to go now!" Lina instructed.

Instead of doing what was told, he stepped out of the car. "Let's defeat them first, then I'll go."

"See lady Lunafreya, I told you about his propensity to get into trouble," she complained. "Squall, get back in the car and go. Do you want Lady Lunafreya to be a casualty of this war?"

"I don't want you to be a casualty of war either," he said defiantly, pulling out his gunblade.

Just as they were arguing another magitek engine came into view.

"Squall, listen to me. Once they track you in their radar, they will chase you to the end of the world. I can create a diversion and draw their attention while you escape. Trust me, I got this," she practically begged him to go.

"No, this is suicide," Squall was still reluctant to go. Another engine lowered its hanger releasing magitek armors.

"And if you don't go, then all three of us would die. Even if we defeat them now, once they know that you guys are here, they will keep coming at us wave after wave until we all fall. A handful of us cannot take on the entire Empire. You don't really have a choice here. There is only one outcome of this and you know it too, for once listen to your mind and not your heart," she said, knowing her words would appeal to his logical mind.

"I am sorry," he knew how this would end.

"No, thank you for listening to me once. I'll buy you as much as time as I can, now go," she said with determination in her eyes.

He gave her a salute, and she returned it.

Squall ran into the car and floored the gas.

"I love reading stories. Let's see how the last chapter of my story ends," she said to herself, getting ready for the fight of her life.

Once again, Luna watched another person sacrifice their life so she could live.

One of the magitek armors had locked in on their car and sent out a volley of missiles. Squall swirled around barely avoiding a direct hit.

Squall looked in the rear mirror as it readied itself to launch another volley of missiles at them when suddenly it fell to the ground as a lean girl plunged her sword into its core. Lina jumped off it and it exploded, injuring a few magitek infantry around it. Squall always admired her sword work. But it was only a matter of time before she would get overwhelmed by the number of enemies she was fighting at once.

While driving at full speed, Squall pulled out his cell and called someone putting his phone on speaker. "Hey, Iris. Lina is in trouble, she can use all the help she can get," he said in one breath, desperation clear in his voice.

"We know, she activated her beacon. We are on our way there now," the girl on the other line replied.

"That idiot took on a whole platoon on her own so I can escape. I feel like crap for abandoning her and running away," he confessed.

"It's not your fault, Squall. She made her choice of her own free will; You did not force it on her. She is a warrior, she will find a way to survive," Iris said, trying to comfort him.

"I hope so," he said, trailing off.

Iris knew that he would blame himself for what had just transpired and she wanted to deviate his mind from the recent even if it provides only temporary relief to him.

"Squall?"

"Yes?"

"I want to punch your stupid face," Iris said with a sudden shift in her tone. Her voice seemed to increase by a few decibels with each word.

"Woh! Where did that come from?"

"I am super-duper mad at you. You jerk!" Iris yelled on the phone.

"What did I do?" he asked, still driving at full speed.

"You left without even saying goodbye to me," she said, still maintaining the angry tone.

"I am sorry Iris, I was going to come see you before I left, but then this whole Empire thing happened," he said in his defense.

"As my ex-friend used to say, whatever," she replied with Squall's catchphrase.

"Oh, come on now, don't be like that," he pleaded.

"Squall, I'll miss you," she said in her normal Iris tone.

"I'll miss you too, little one. Be safe, okay?"

"You too," she said with sadness evident in her voice. "Bye."

"Bye," he said, barely above a whisper. He didn't know if he would ever got to speak her again. It was their protocol to purge all cellphones if surrounded by the Empire. It was a means to protect the identity of their resistance members.

Their car ride continued in utter silence as they contemplated on recent events.

Even though their day was gloomy, the weather outside was bright and sunny. Using features of their convertible car, Leon retracted the roof. They had barely traveled for a few minutes when something caught Lunafreya's eye in the rear view mirror. "Leon, we got a company."

"Damn it. It's an ambush," he uttered as he saw what was behind them. There were two MA-X Maniple which jumped from either side of the cliff as soon as their car had passed through that area. MA-X Maniple boasts missiles for long-range attacks and claw-like arm for close-quarters combat. It was also equipped with automatic rifles and an electroshock spear, making it an all-around threat to all who dare challenge it.

One of the MA-X Maniples charged up before unleashing the missiles while other attacked by electroshock spear. Leon floored the gas paddle and swirled away from the incoming attack, barely avoiding it.

Leon swirled around in his driver's seat and fired two rounds from his gunblade hitting one of them. The robots fired more explosives in retaliation.

"Can you drive?" he asked.

"It did not end well last time I drove," she confessed.

"As long as you can keep us alive that would be enough," he offered.

"That I can do. Maybe," she agreed hesitantly.

"You take the wheel," he said, before jumping in the back seat of the car. He aimed and unloaded a few rounds into one of the MA-X Maniples. Much to his surprise, it did practically no damage. All it managed to accomplish was to stop it momentarily.

"Damn it, my doubt was right. This is no ordinary MA-X Maniple. This one has a red tint to it; it must be a special model. It is certainly a lot tougher and a hell of a lot faster than the ordinary model," he said to himself, as he fired a few more rounds.

He took careful aim and just as he fired; the car swirled causing him to miss his target. "Sorry," Luna immediately apologizes.

He steadied himself took another aim, but this Luna made such a sharp turn that he fell down on the seat. "Oops!" she exclaimed. This time it wasn't her fault though, as she had to swirl to avoid incoming missiles.

"This is turning out a lot harder than I initially thought," he said as he tried aiming once again. He fired a few more rounds, and it caused minimal damage. After thinking for a bit, he concluded that he did not have to defeat them, just make them stop chasing them.

With this new strategy in mind, he loaded special bullets he had bought from his arms dealer. He took a deep breath, cleared his mind of any unwanted thoughts, and focused to the point where he could only see the knee of MA-X Maniple. He took his aim and fired, hitting the target exactly where he had intended. Upon contact, the bullet caused a huge explosion instantly breaking off the knee of MA-X Maniple and sending it flying in the air.

"Nice, this explosive bullet packs a lot of punch, he wasn't kidding," he said, appreciating the arms dealer and the quality of the bullet. He steadied himself to take out the remaining MA-X Maniple when the car suddenly came to a screeching halt.

He turned around to ask Luna, but he saw her staring at something in front of them. He followed her gaze and there was another monstrous magitek armor blocking their way. MA-X Maniple chasing them had quickly gained on them and was only a few feet away now.

"Floor it into its legs," he instructed her, before engaging with MA-X Maniple behind him. Luna did as she was told and sped towards the waiting magitek armor. It looked like a bigger version of MA Hoplomachus. It charged up its railgun and aim squarely at them. One hit from it would be game over.

Leon was too busy dealing with MA-X Maniple behind them, so Luna was on her own for this one. She had to think of something fast. It unleashed a massive amount of energy towards them, and just as it was about to hit them, Luna cast a shield protecting them. The projectile from the railgun bounced off the shield.

Leon used this opportunity to take out MA-X Maniple with a precision aim at its knee. He turned around just in time to see Luna slam the car into the massive feet of magitek armor. The impact broke off the leg appendage and brought the car to a screeching halt.

The airbag immediately deployed and protected Luna from slamming her head into the steering wheel. However, Leon wasn't so lucky as the sudden halt launched him from the car. He landed harshly on the asphalt road.

Thanks to years of training, his reflexes kicked in and he rolled upon landing, to minimize the impact. He got back up on one knee and turned around to look at the impact. The magitek armor somehow stabilized itself on one leg and prepared for another attack with Luna in sight.

"Luna. Shield," he yelled, before unloading all the bullets he had into the head unit of the magitek armor. Luna had erected a shield around her and the car just in time to avoid taking any damage. The magitek gear collapsed on the ground, causing a huge explosion. Leon got a cut right along his jaw from the flying debris from the explosion because of his proximity to it.

Once the dust settled, he ran to the car to check on Luna. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked with apprehension.

"Yes, I am fine. How about you?" she asked, equally concerned.

"Still in one piece," he assured.

"You are bleeding," she said, touching his face gently.

"It's a scratch, don't worry about it," he said, whipping the blood with his sleeve.

She was about to cast a healing spell when he held her hand. "Don't expend your magic so freely, we don't know what we'll run into."

"At least let me clean it up. We don't want it to get infected," she said, inspecting his face closely.

She moved over to the passenger seat and started looking for anything that would help her. She remembered Lina saying that she had kept the first aid kit in the car. She looked for it while Leon walked around the car to inspect it.

"It is quite banged up. The hood is slightly dented from the crash. The back of the car has holes all over the place from the bullets. Cindy is not going to be pleased," he said, rubbing his temple.

"At least the car is still working," she said, pointing out the positive in this situation. She found the first aid kit from the trunk and brought it where Leon was standing. She placed it on the hood of the car and opened it.

She dipped a cotton ball into hydrogen peroxide and cleaned his wound with it. Leon for his part did not even flinch on contact.

"By the way, you did well in driving," he appreciated her taking the wheel.

"Thank you. No one has ever said that before about my driving," she said laughing. Her laughter never fails to bring a smile on his face regardless of the situation.

Once she was done cleaning his wound, they resumed their journey. They did not know what dangers awaited them.

* * *

Author's Notes:

One new FFVIII characters were revealed in this chapter.

This chapter's question: Who is Lina in FFVIII?

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Qualms of heart

_Why do we do things even if it hurts us? I wonder…_

* * *

Once she was done cleaning his wound, they resumed their journey. They did not know what dangers awaited them.

Neither dared to speak as each was consumed recollecting the events of the morning. The silence in the car was deafening.

Luna noticed Leon's expressions and she could tell that he was troubled by the possible death of their peers. She too was distraught, but one thing she was good at was making other people forget about their sorrows. She made it a point to normalize the situation whenever possible.

Sulking on the events of the past would not help their current situation, so Luna decided the break the ice. "Should we stop at a nearby outpost to get cleaned up?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he responded briefly.

"Leon, hygiene is very important. The importance of brushing, flossing, and showering daily, cannot be overstated," she narrated to him as if talking to a child. She tried to lighten the situation.

He let go of one of his hands from the steering for an epic facepalm. "I know that. I meant stopping at the outpost is not a good idea."

She laughed before indulging him further. "Why do you think so?"

"When a fugitive is on the run, the first thing we do to track them down is to set a checkpoint at their basic necessities. Food, water, and shelter. If the Empire wants to find you, then they will certainly keep tabs on nearby outposts," he elucidated, like a seasoned mercenary.

"Can't we just use their amenities?" she complained.

"I don't think it's worth the risk. Besides, the nearest outpost is still a few miles away. It will be a while before we reach there," he replied.

"Aww, I really wanted to freshen up," she grumbled.

"It's not exactly princess standard, but we are driving right next to the river," he suggested, expecting an affirmative reply. He knew very well how to push her buttons. Anything he suggested that she couldn't do because of her being a princess automatically became a dare for her.

"River would do just fine," she replied, as expected. Leon's lips automatically curled up in his silent victory.

"As you wish," he said, looking for a decent spot to take a break.

After a while, they came to a secluded area where their car could easily be hidden in the bushes.

"Open the trunk, please," she requested, and he obliged. She made her way to the trunk and started fumbling around with her bags.

"I am going to scout the area to make sure it is safe. Don't venture too far from here. Call me if you need me," he instructed.

"Yes, boss," she replied playfully with a mock salute. Once he left, she went back to fishing her luggage.

He cleared out the area of a few stragglers Saberclaws.

After scouting the area thoroughly, he returned to the car. "It should be safe here for now. Right behind those rocks, there is a small waterfall in a secluded area. Even the water downstream from there is not too deep. Over there are some coconut palm trees right along the riverfront making it a suitable location to relax if you want," he described, pointing at each location.

It wasn't until he finished his scouting report that he saw Luna holding many things in her hands. She had a towel, travel kit, clothes, and a few other things. "Where are you going with all that?" he questioned, pointing at many things in her hand.

"Right behind those rocks there is a small waterfall in a secluded area," she said mimicking his voice. "I am going to go there to brush my teeth, take a bath, and get changed."

It was time for another facepalm. "If you haven't noticed we are on the run for our lives," he said seriously.

"If you haven't noticed, I am still in my nightdress. I don't want to die wearing a chocobo pajama." Somehow her tone left no room for further argument.

"You have strange priorities," he commented, shaking his head.

"Now I'll go take a bath over there and you stand here and watch guard," she commanded.

"No."

"Good," she said before realizing that he had not agreed to her terms. "What do you mean, no?"

"It means I am not going to stand here to watch guard," he asserted, as his eyes scanned the area once more. "I will stand by that rock."

"You pervert, you just want to be close enough so you can look," she accused, narrowing her eyes.

He gave himself a facepalm before explaining his rationale. "I just want to be close enough so I can hear you scream. There is a waterfall over there, and if you haven't noticed it generates a lot of noise. If something were to happen and if you were to scream, I won't hear it all the way out here. If I stand over there, then I can at least hear you or warn you if required."

"Okay, that makes sense," she admitted sheepishly.

They made their way towards the waterfall, making small talks. "If you need me, just yell ice-cream," he suggested.

"Ice-cream?" she asked.

"Yes, that's our code word. I'll come charging in if you say the code word."

"Why can't I just yell help like a normal person?"

"You could," he said with a shrug. "But it's not fun."

"You have a very weird idea of fun," she said, rolling her eyes.

Once Leon reached his designated location he announced, "I guess I can use this time to do my daily exercise." He looked at a branch of a nearby tree and wondered if he could use it for pull-ups.

"Alright, and remember no peeking," she said in a playful voice.

"If you say it one more time, then I'll make it a point to look," he warned.

She pulled an imaginary zipper on her lips.

She disappeared from sight as Leon got busy exercising. Exercise and training were two of his favorite things. He is usually very focused during these activities and often loses track of time. However, today, his mind kept on thinking about the events that had transpired so far. But if there was one thing he prides on, that was his discipline. The more his mind wandered, the harder he trained. He avoided all distraction; he worked out as a man possessed.

A familiar voice fake coughed to break his concentration. "Do you train this rigorously every day?"

He stopped doing his pushups and looked at the friendly intruder. She wore a carmine-pink and white top held up by a string that wraps around her neck. Underneath the top, she wore a double layer flare skirt. The top layer was light pink with a white stripe while the bottom layer was plain white. She wore paler brown boots. Her long hair was styled in a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face, framing her face. A red ribbon tied her hair together. She looked beautiful.

"Yes. I train like this even when I am sick. The discipline of mind and body is essential for a soldier," he remarked, catching his breath, getting back on his feet.

"Impressive. I meditate and pray every day. The discipline of mind and soul is essential for an Oracle," she responded, mirroring his statement.

"I see. Meditation is very good to focus your mind. Perhaps you can teach me your meditation technique?" he requested, wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

"I can teach you, but not until you take a bath first," she said pinching her nose playfully.

"As you wish," he said, as he gathered all his belongings. "Your turn to watch guard now."

"No"

"Huh?"

"It's my time to meditate and pray. She will watch guard," Luna stated, pointing at Pryna at a distance.

He looked at Pryna and thought of his own pal, 'I haven't seen Umbra in a while.'

He nodded at Luna and made his way to his bath.

A few minutes into the meditation, Luna felt a sudden chill. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the friendly face of Genitana.

"My lady, I have come to caution you," Gentiana stated with her eyes closed. Luna got very attentive.

"A human heart can be very treacherous. Desires not tamed can lead one astray."

Luna knew what Gentiana was referring to. "I am committed to my cause, rest assured," she declared with a steely resolve.

"Of that, I have little doubt. My concern is not of your goals, but your heart."

"What of it?"

"The bond of the Oracle and her Shield has grown beyond friendship. Should this bond continue to grow unchecked, it will lead to misery and pain. When this bond is severed, it will leave behind two broken hearts: yours and his."

"What would you have me do?"

"That is not for me to decide. Be very cautious of where your heart leads you. That is all I came to say."

Luna nodded and Gentiana disappeared from her sight.

Luna knew that she would have to address her feelings for Leon at some point. Just not right now. She shut out any Leon and Noctis related thoughts and returned to her meditation.

After finishing his morning rituals, he came back to see her sitting still in meditation, breathing evenly and deeply. He sat quietly next to her, waiting for her to wake up.

She opened her eyes and saw him sitting next to her with his legs crossed. She noticed he was wearing a high collar sleeveless indigo shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. He had a shoulder pauldron, and his chest was covered by two straps, held in place by a lion-like badge. "I am sorry. I did not realize that you were back. How long were you waiting?"

"Just a few minutes. Didn't want to disturb you from your meditation," he responded, getting up.

"Thank you. That is very considerate of you," she replied, grabbing his hand to stand up.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"No, not before we capture this moment," she said with a smile. "Give me your phone."

She got his phone and took a selfie to capture their journey. It was almost noontime and her stomach growled demanding attention.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"A little," she replied.

"Hmm, we did not stock up on food. We have some chips, cookies, and soda in the car. Or we can find something in the wild to eat," he wondered, stroking his chin thinking.

"I don't want any junk food. But what can we get out here?" she wondered.

"I know just the thing that you would like," he remarked, taking the lead.

After jumping through a few rocks and stepping over a few bushes, they finally made it to their desired location.

"When I came here earlier, I saw coconut palm trees. So, would you like some coconut water?" he offered.

"I would love it," she confessed, getting excited.

"Why don't you go get the straws from the car, I'll work on getting the coconut," he proposed the plan.

"You got it," she agreed cheerfully, making her way to the car.

They meet up at the agreed site and Leon had two coconuts in his either hand. He had his pants rolled up to his knees and was barefoot, as his boots were tossed at some distance. He motioned her to follow him.

He sat by the river with his feet dipping in water. The stream of water splashed at his feet, causing rippled downstream. Luna removed her shoes and joined him. She swung her legs freely in water like a child, causing a bigger splash.

Leon had prepped the coconut prior to her arrival. He poked a hole in it with his dagger and inserted the straw and offered it to Luna.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. He nodded and continued poking a hole through another coconut; this one was for himself.

"Do you always carry that dagger with you? I noticed you had it back when we fought against Titan," she asked curiously, looking at the dagger.

"It's a survival knife. A dear friend of mine gave it to me as our parting gift. She said I should hold on to it so we have a reason to meet again. It's a shame I don't remember her anymore. I've been carrying it with me ever since. It has gotten me out of tough situations many times."

"Interesting story," she commented, before sipping her coconut.

They were sitting under the light shade of coconut palm trees, sipping coconut. Their legs freely swung in the lukewarm water. The birds sang melodious tunes and gentle breezes danced around them, providing a soothing atmosphere. To think that they were running away for their lives just a few hours ago seemed like a distant memory. Luna took their customary selfie capturing this perfect moment.

He had offered to go, but she insisted on staying there for a few more minutes.

"Leon, I can't do this anymore. I am tired of seeing people die for my sake. I am tired to see you getting hurt for my sake. It is one thing for me to sacrifice everything I have to protect the world, but I can't bear to watch others sacrificing themselves for me."

"People have not sacrificed their lives for you; they did it for a cause they believed in. The only way to honor their sacrifice is to keep going on this path," he encouraged.

"The path that I walk on only leads to more despair and dismay," she sighed, looking at her distorted reflection in the water.

"That may be so, but it's a worthy price for a brighter future."

"Yeah," she whispered quietly.

Luna hadn't said anything for a while. She seemed distracted; he noticed.

"Everything okay?" he asked with concern.

"Leon, what would happen to us once this is over?"

He took a deep breath and begin to answer. "You will get married to your prince charming and live happily ever after. I will go back to my time and will try to pick up the pieces and make something out of it."

"No, I mean, what would happen to us?" she choked, placing her left hand on his right hand.

Luna was torn by her current predicament. She cared about Leon deeply that much she knew. But how deep were her feelings for him, she did not know. Perhaps she knew but was too stubborn to admit it.

With their nascent relationship, Leon knew they needed to have this conversation sometime. He just didn't think it would be today. They were more than friends, even Leon could tell. His loyalty to her was unquestioning but was it out of duty, honor, or feelings, he did not know. Perhaps he knew but did not have the courage to admit it.

"We," he paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "We will become memories. Our time together will become past and we will reflect on it either fondly or with regret."

"I don't want this to end. I don't want this to become a fragment of a forgotten memory."

"I don't think we have a choice in that," Leon replied solemnly.

"I know," she sighed with resignation. "Such is our fate," she radiated sadness with every word.

'_What we have is something pure and beautiful. Anything further than this will just lead to more heartache.'_ He decided it would be best for them to keep their distance to avoid any further attachment. But his walls crumble as soon as he saw water forming at the edge of her eyes.

He lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes. "We decide our fate by the choices we make and the actions we take. Sometimes circumstances dictate our choices, but that is okay, not everything has to go according to our wishes. It is precisely when things don't go our way that we yearn, learn, adapt, improve, improvise, and grow. It is in this struggle that our conviction, courage, character, resilience, grit, and our bonds are tested. It is in this struggle that you realize what is worth fighting for and how much you are willing to sacrifice for it. No goal can be achieved without sacrifice. For a goal as noble as yours, saving the world from eternal darkness, if you have to sacrifice your freedom to choose, then don't have second thoughts."

'_I have lived most of my life like a prisoner in my own castle. I don't care about losing my freedom. If I walk on the path I am supposed to, then I might save the world, but I will lose you in the process!'_

For the first time in her life, she was not content by simply doing what was supposed to do. She loved Noctis because it was her duty. She loved Leon because she wanted to. She felt torn between her duty and her heart.

"Leon, I don't think I have the courage to sacrifice what I am asked for," she confessed averting her gaze.

"Luna, you are a lot stronger than you think you are. In fact, you are one of the most courageous people I have ever known. At a young age, you lost your parents, your brother defected, your kingdom lost, you were a prisoner in your own castle, and in spite of all that you never gave up. You traveled around the world, giving hope to people when you had none. You put a smile on the face of people whenever you went even though you had lost yours. You healed people even when you were hurt the most. If that is not courage, then I don't know what is."

'_I did all that because back then I had nothing to lose. Now I am afraid of losing you. I think I should be blunt and just say it, he is really not getting this.'_

"I am neither loyal to my duties nor to my heart. It is not fair to him and it sure as hell is not fair to you. I am a horrible person," she spoke as tears streamed down her face.

Before she could speak any further, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to sob.

'_To belong to someone you can never be with and forgo the one you want to be with, such is my fate,'_ she thought.

He could not bear to see her sad, so he tried to cheer her up. "Someday when I look back at our time together, I don't want to look at it with regret. We can't control what happens to us in the future, but we can choose what we do now. So, let's make the best out of what we have right now. If we are to be memories, then let's make the best memories together."

He knew fully well that he would come to regret this advice. The only thing 'making the best of their time' would bring him is pain. The more they stayed together, the more they liked each other and the more difficult it would be to stay apart. But if his pain is the price for her happiness, then he would gladly pay it.

His suggestion seem to briefly bring a smile back on her face. "It is so unlike you to cheer someone up, but you still did it for me, and for that, I am grateful to you," she acknowledged, looking up at him. He just nodded slightly in acknowledgment.

"I don't like to see you cry," he confessed, releasing her from his hug.

"Then I promise not to cry," she assured, wiping her tears. 'I promise not to cry in front of you at least.'

They went back to sipping his coconut as silence accompanied them once again. It was their conscious choice not to think about the past or the future and enjoy what they had now. They resumed their journey after their long break.

They made a stop at Meldacio Hunter HQ for a delivery. Knowing that they won't be able to say at an outpost for a while, and sleeping under the stars might be their only option, Luna purchased some groceries when Leon was busy running errands.

When Leon came back, he saw Luna wearing a cap and sunglasses. "How do I look?" she eagerly asked, as he approached the car.

"Beautiful as always," words came out of his mouth unfiltered.

She immediately blushed at his honest response. He wished he had timed it.

"What brought about this change?" he questioned, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Just wanted to blend in with everyone else. Also, for those who don't know me so well, it would make a little harder to identify me in this," she gave her rationale.

"Now you are starting to think like a fugitive on the run. I am proud of you," he remarked casually, as he started the car.

They continued their journey with minimal hostility for now. As their car ride started getting longer, a pattern emerged. Luna would often read a book while Leon drove silently. Sometimes they would turn on the radio to listen to the news or songs. Their ride was usually quiet unless Luna initiated some conversation.

"Leon, do you miss home?" she asked unprompted.

"How can I miss something I don't even remember?" he stated, eyes still glued to the road. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do miss my home. I miss the people of our palace and our town. I miss my bed. I miss my sylleblossom," she listed all the things she missed. "I wonder if Maria is watering them regularly."

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon. You just need to finish these trials," he suggested.

"I am not so sure about that. Once the trials are done, I don't even know what will happen to me," she whispered softly, looking in the distance.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. _'Once again, she is talking with a sense of finality. What does she know that I don't? What is she not telling me?'_

"It's nothing. Let's not talk about it," she averted, ending the conversation abruptly.

Looking at her pained expression, he decided not to push the topic any further.

Not wanting to spend too much time in public, they had grabbed some food on the go. They stopped by an old abandoned farmhouse to take a break and eat their lunch.

They sat on a broken bench side by side as they unpacked their sandwiches.

"Leon, what's your favorite dish?" she asked, as she carefully took out peppers from her sandwich.

"I forgot the name. It's that sweet you made for us at Lestallum," he replied, carefully picking out olives from his sandwich.

"Memory lane pastry," she recalled immediately.

"Yes, that. It was amazing," he exclaimed, before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I am glad you liked it. I will make it for you again," she offered, after chewing.

"You don't like peppers?" he asked.

"I do, but there are too many in here," she stated.

"Pass it on, I'll take it," he proposed.

"What did olives ever do to you?" she asked.

"Just don't like them," he said plainly.

"Can I have them?" she requested.

"Absolutely," he gladly agreed.

"What is your favorite dish?" he asked.

"I enjoy falafel," she remarked, after thinking.

"Your favorite drink?" she asked.

"Pina colada," he replied enthusiastically.

"I don't like it at all," she said immediately. "However, you seem to like coconut-based flavors, don't you?" she remarked, noticing the pattern.

"I guess I do," he confessed. "Your favorite drink?" he inquired.

"Mango shake," she replied gleefully. "Let me guess, your favorite ice-cream is Coconut chocolate?"

"Yes. And yours is Cookies and cream?" he guessed.

"Nope. My favorite ice-cream is pineapple orange. Maria at our manor makes this amazing ice-cream," she recalled fondly.

"You know so much about me and I feel like I don't know anything about you," he stated disappointingly.

"Don't worry, you'll get there," she encouraged.

They finished their meal in idle conversations like this. Once done, they made their way back to their car while having a playful banter. Ever since Luna broke down and poured her heart out, everything felt slightly different. Even though they tried their best to keep everything normal, there was always an underlying pain that accompanied their every conversation now.

Their journey continued as clouds gathered above. Leon retracted the previously open roof back to enclose the open car. Within moments rain started pouring. Luna was busy reading one of the books Lina had left in the car, 'The Legend of Vascaroon'. Leon played some music at a very low volume and occasionally tapped his fingers along with the beats.

She reclined her seat back, taking a break from the reading.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Sure, but do we have any?"

"I got one can of Ebony Coffee at our last stop," she revealed, reclining her chair back up so she can reach the glove compartment in front of her.

"You are the best. I was starting to feel a bit sleepy," he admitted.

"I wasn't sure if you would like it or not, so I only got one," she said, opening the can and handing it to him.

"Thanks!" he took a sip of it and it was truly great coffee. "This is fantastic, you should try it too," he suggested, offering her the can.

She was hesitant at first, unsure of what to do. There were out of straws and there was only one can. Drinking from the top would be risky in a moving car. After evaluating all her options, she grabbed the can and took a sip from it directly. She had never shared food like this with anyone else before. It felt odd and comfortable at the same time.

But one sip of coffee made her forget all that. "Wow, this is good. We need to stock up on this."

"I 100% agree."

They each took a sip alternatively and quickly finished off Ebony, longing for more.

Longing for something they can't have seemed like the theme of their life.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The answer from the last chapter: Lina is a White SeeD who reads book to the children on the White SeeD ship.

This chapter's question: What is significant about "The Legend of Vascaroon" book and Survival knife?

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks :)


	12. Chapter 12 - The secrets within

_Your past can be your teacher or your enemy. Which one is it? I wonder…_

* * *

She opened the glove compartment to put away the book she was reading. While trying to close the glove compartment, something caught her eye. She pulled out what looked like a cutout from a newspaper. The title read: '36 questions to fa.' The rest of the title was ripped off, but the actual list of questions was intact.

"This is interesting. It's a list of questions to ask a stranger." She thought it would be fun to ask Leon and a good way to pass time. "I will ask you a question and you have to answer it immediately without thinking too much," she instructed.

"Is it one of those annoying surveys which tell you which animal you are?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't know. I haven't read all the details yet. I just skimmed through a few of these questions and they seemed interesting. Set one has 12 questions. Ready?"

"Would you not ask me these questions if I say no?" he asked.

"Nope, I would ask you regardless," she added with a laugh.

"Then why did you even ask for permission to ask?" he remarked with a facepalm.

"To be polite, I guess?" she said with a shrug. She cleared her throat and stated, "Question one. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest?"

"You," he replied instantly.

"Aw, thanks," she said with a warm smile.

"That is mainly because I don't know many people here," he added, killing any trace of romance from the earlier answer.

"And here I thought I was special. Turns out I was picked only because there is no better option," she faked a frown.

"I am just kidding. I picked you because I enjoy being with you. There is nobody in this world whom I'd rather have than you," he avowed.

"Liar, that's not what you said earlier," she accused, narrowing her eyes like she usually does when she is mad at him.

"Sorry, I was just joking," he responded with a half-smile.

"Since when does Leon joke?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Since he started hanging out with you," he said pointing at her.

"I don't believe you, but I'll let this one slide," she responded, pointing back at him. "Question two"

"Now wait a minute. You have to answer this too," he complained.

"No, I don't." She refused and folded her arms like a child.

"Fine, then I am not answering either," he put down his terms.

"Oh, come on. I always have so much fun learning more about you," she quibbled.

He did not respond or even look into her direction. She continued to whine, and he continued to be unresponsive.

"Fine, I'll answer it too. Happy?" she resigned.

"Yes," he said with a hint of a smile.

"For me, it would be my mom. I miss her so much. 12 years ago, we were in Tenebrae. King Regis and Prince Noctis had visited us. We were one happy family. We had dinner that night and then we played some games before going to bed. I had no idea that it would be the last meal I would have with my mom. The next day, the Empire attacked and General Glauca killed my mom right in front of my eyes."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to answer this question," he said, feeling guilty.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind sharing this with you. Honestly, it felt nice to just say it and let it all out," she confessed. "I wonder what my mom would think of me?"

"I am sure she would be very proud of you," he reassured.

"I hope so," she replied wishfully.

'_Since she was an Oracle herself, I wonder what advice she would give me regarding following my duty or my heart.'_

Ignoring her thoughts, she continued, "Question two. Would you like to be famous? In what way?"

"I don't want to be famous, but I do want to help people. It feels good that people can depend on you, but I hate all the spotlight that comes with it," he admitted.

"I am the opposite. I like to be famous so that I can inspire others, give them hope and bring a smile to their faces," she said passionately.

"So just the way you are right now," he pointed.

"Yes, pretty much," she realized. "Question three. Before making a telephone call, do you ever rehearse what you are going to say? Why?"

"Yes, because it helps me organize my thoughts and deliver my message using the least amount of words necessary."

"That is so typical Squall," she immediately commented on his response with a laugh. "I don't do that. Mainly, because a telephone is a Lucian technology, and it wasn't available to people outside of it. That is why I used Umbra and Pryna to communicate with Noctis."

"Interesting."

"Question four. What would constitute a "perfect" day for you?"

This one required some thought. "Any day when I am not required to pick up my weapon is a perfect day for me," he concluded.

"Good answer," she liked his response. "Being with the ones I love and to see them safe and happy would be a perfect day for me."

"That is typical Luna."

"Question five. When did you last sing to yourself? To someone else?" she asked.

"Never," was his instant reply.

"Yesterday," she confessed shyly.

"What? You sang yesterday? Where was I?" he probed.

"You were doing your chores," he pointed out.

"How come I've never heard you sing?" he asked.

"Because I make sure to sing only when you are not around," she said with a smile.

"Why?" he asked with confusion on his face.

"I don't know. I just feel it would be embarrassing to sing in front of you," she admitted playing with a strand of her hair.

"Really?"

"I think I will become very self-conscious if you are watching," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Then I won't look," he proposed a solution.

"That's not the point," she said, rolling her eyes.

"How about this, if you sing for me then I'll give you a nice gift," he offered.

"What kind of gift?" she asked as her interest peaked. She loves gifts; even if it is insignificant or has no monetary value, it's the thought behind it that she values the most.

"I don't know. I'll find something you'd like," he proposed, looking at her.

"Deal," she offered her hand. He shook her hand and locked the deal. "Question six."

"Wait. I thought you agreed to sing," he stopped her.

"I didn't say I am going to sing right now," she said with a smirk.

"Cheater," he protested.

"Question six. If you were able to live to the age of 90 and retain either the mind or body of a 30-year-old for the last 60 years of your life, which would you want?"

"Mind," he replied instantly.

"Interesting choice," she commented.

"What's the point of getting to 90 when if I am just going to forget what I did in all those years? With the mind of a 30-year-old, I could learn so much for the remaining 60 years. Knowledge is power. Also, I would have memories of all my friends and family. If you think about it, our memories are all we have in the end."

"I would pick the body," she revealed after thinking.

"Strange choice coming from a bookworm," he pointed out.

"Simple, I would prefer to have the body of a 30-year-old, so I can serve more people," she replied enthusiastically.

"That is a valid point," he agreed.

"Question seven. Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?"

"Probably alone in my timeless prison," he uttered without any emotions in his voice.

"I'll pass on this one. I'd rather not think about it," she remarked, looking away from him, saddened dripping in her tone.

'_There it is once again; she is avoiding any topics related to future or death.'_ he thought.

"Question eight. Name three things you and your partner appear to have in common."

"Hmm, what do we have in common? Let's see," he thinks for a bit. "1) We are both driven by our sense of duty. 2) We both like to help people and 3) We both like coconuts?" he guessed the last one.

"Hey, that last one doesn't count," she immediately protested.

He thought for a few seconds before saying, "We both are good at masking our real emotions."

She nodded, "Bingo. You said everything I was going to say. The only thing I can think of adding is that we both like to get in trouble." She added with a smile and he reciprocated it.

"Question nine. For what in your life do you feel most grateful?" she asked.

"I am grateful to all my friends; I was an orphan, so my friends were the only family I ever had. I know I am not the easiest person to get along with, but they never gave up on me. It's rather sad that I don't remember them right now or anything more specific, but there was this one girl who worked really hard to bring me out of my shell. I will forever be grateful to her. And one person I will forever be grateful for is you."

"Me?" she wondered.

"When I came here, I did not know anyone but knowing you were enough. You made me feel like I belong here," he appreciated.

"That is the least I could have done for you after all that you did for me," she said, modestly downplaying her role.

"My turn. I am grateful that gods choose me to be the Oracle so I can help people. As an Oracle, I get to travel around the world, bless people, cure them, give them hope and guide them spiritually. To do all that is the most satisfying part of my life. And I am grateful for a guardian who protects and cares for me sometimes more than I care for myself. If it wasn't for him, I probably won't even be alive today."

"You are grateful to Astrals for giving you are a guardian or grateful to the guardian himself?" he asked, fishing for compliments.

"Both," she said with a smile. "Question ten. If you could change anything about the way you were raised, what would it be?"

"Easy. That would be to grow up with parents. I don't know what it feels like to have a dad or a mom."

"Same for me. Would have loved to grow up with both my parents. Lost my mom when I was little and my dad, well, let's not go into that." She avoided discussing that topic any further.

"Oh, this is a nice one. Question eleven. If you could wake up tomorrow having gained any one quality or ability, what would it be?"

"Hmm," he thought briefly before saying, "Telepathic communication so I never have to speak or explain myself to anyone."

"Hahahaha that is so typical of you," she could barely contain her laughter. Once her laughter subsided, she thought about the question deeply. Her expression changed to somber as she said, "I would like the ability to protect the ones I love. I have seen too many people die in front of my eyes."

"It's never easy to forget death once you see it," he consoled.

"Question twelve. Take four minutes and tell your partner your life story in as much detail as possible."

"You already know most about it. I don't remember specifics or even most names anymore, but I'll tell you what I do remember. I grew up in an orphanage till I was 5, then I was moved to a military academy where I graduated as a SeeD. As SeeD, we were trained to neutralize sorceresses. On the day of my graduation, a beautiful girl approached me and we danced together."

'_Hold the press, he had a girlfriend?'_ screamed Luna's mind. _'I mean, why wouldn't he? Just look at him. But still…'_

"I was deployed on a mission to help the rebels fight against an occupancy of a militaristic nation, and as fates would have it, the girl I danced with was the leader of the resistance. I really disliked her personality; she was a polar opposite of mine and we would fight often."

'_Fight like we do?'_

"Our mission did not go as planned as a powerful sorceress seized control of that military nation. Our next mission was to assassinate the sorceress. I was injured in that fight and was captured. Eventually, someone broke us out of there. But since we attacked sorceress, she retaliated by destroying one of the military academies by launching missiles. We were able to save the academy where I grew up. Eventually, we fought against the sorceress and defeated her only to learn that a sorceress from the future called Ultimecia had possessed her. When a sorceress is defeated or dies, they pass on their power to the next sorceress."

"Like the kings of Lucis?" she noticed the similarities.

"Perhaps. The powers were passed on to that girl."

"The one you danced with?"

"Yes. She then fell into a coma and I carried her all the way to a technologically superior country to find a cure for her. It wasn't until she was in a coma that I realized how much I missed her. I had fallen for her and I didn't even know about it."

"That does sound like you," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ya. I would talk to her all the time, even though she was in a coma."

'_It all makes sense now. That's why he kept talking to me because I reminded him of her.'_

"I eventually found that the person who could cure her was out in a space station. So we traveled there, but Ultimecia possessed her again. Once Ultimecia was done with her, she left her dying in space. She was adrift in space floating endlessly. I put on a spacesuit and jumped out in the space to look for her and possibly save her."

"You jumped out in space? You are crazy." She uttered in disbelief.

"Yes, I couldn't just let her die. I loved her," he confessed.

"Wow, I wonder if someone would do the same for me," she said, being romantically hopeful.

"I would do it in a heartbeat for you," he responded immediately. Before her heart could rejoice, he added, "It's my duty to protect you so I'll do anything for you."

'_So, it's out of duty, not out of feelings?'_

"Once we returned to earth, she surrendered herself to the authorities to be cryogenically frozen."

"Wait, why?"

"She was afraid that if she gets possessed by Ultimecia again, then she might end up hurting someone she loves."

"She became a sorceress, and you were the SeeD commander in charge so your duty was to kill her?"

"In theory, yes."

"I can't imagine being in your shoes. Or in her shoes either," she paused briefly before continuing, "It must be so tough for both of you."

"My heart and my duty were at odds. I finally listened to my heart and rescued her once more. We then made a plan to allow the time compression to happen and use that to travel to the future to defeat Ultimecia. After defeating her we were all supposed to get back to our time and live happily ever after, but I got lost in time compression. I had promised her to meet in the flower field, but I couldn't find my way there. I don't know if it was a coincident or by design that I was stuck in time compression. One of the last things Ultimecia said to me before dying was, 'The price for your meddling is death beyond death. I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining.' I might have defeated her, but she might have won in the end. To be separated from the ones I love, not being able to return home, and slowly forgetting everyone I knew. I think it truly is a fate worse than death. I was in that timeless prison for a very long time until Umbra found me and Shiva brought me to you and here I am today."

"If finishing my journey can reunite you with your loved ones and bring you happiness, then I'll finish it even at the cost of my life," she said determinedly.

"Thank you," he appreciated that she cared so much for him. "I was only 17 when I defeated Ultimecia. I am 27 now, I don't remember what happened to me in those 10 years. It feels like a whole chunk of my life is missing."

"That is so strange. You don't remember anything from that time?"

"No, I don't. My memory has never been good, but I am not going to just forget the last few years of my life," he said with frustration evident in his voice.

"How come you don't remember stuff?" she asked curiously.

"It's the price we pay for getting strength from Astrals. We have to junction Astrals to our mind in order to use their power and magic, but the longer we are attached to them the heavier toll it takes on the memory."

"Power of Astral always comes with a price," she averred knowing all too well about it.

"That was longer than 4 minutes I think," he confessed after taking a glance at the timer in the car's dashboard.

"That was because I kept interrupting," she protested, trying to make him feel better. "Okay, my turn now."

She cleared her throat and started, "Let's see. I was born in the Fenestala Manor at Tenebrae. Soon after that the Divine Host of Messengers, Gentiana, visited me and foretold that I would be the future Oracle and I was ordained to work with Prince Noctis of Lucis to bring light back to the world. In time, I would come to forge covenants with each of the Six to beseech them to share their blessings with the Chosen King, Noctis. Me, my mom, my brother Ruvus, who is 4 years older than I, were a happy family. About 12 years ago, King Regis, who was our ally, visited us with injured Prince Noctis. During their stay, Niflheim attacked and General Glauca murdered Sylva in front of our eyes. King Regis escaped with Noctis despite Ravus pleading him for help. King Regis had to protect Noctis for he is the chosen King, but Ruvus saw that as abandonment and has resented Lucis and their royal line ever since. I could have escaped with King Regis, but I chose to stay behind with my brother. The incident was covered up, and the queen was reported to have perished in an accidental fire. Tenebrae was annexed into Niflheim and I was held captive by the Empire in my own castle."

She continued, "My every move, every breath, was watched by the Empire. The only place where I did not have any prying eyes was in my own room. I always put on a brave face in public because I did not want to show weakness to the Empire. In reality, I was always alone. Ruvus has started staying more at Niflheim and would visit me occasionally, but even that was not the same. Losing our mom and Tenebrae had changed him. At that point, I had no friends to talk to, no family to comfort me, and had no one to wipe my tears. It was around that time I developed a hobby of reading. Books would transfer me to a land of adventure, dreams, and possibilities. I particularly enjoyed fantasy novels, so I could forget about my reality.  
When I was thirteen, I entered into a covenant with Shiva. Shiva awoke as a giantess and attacked Niflheim before being subjugated by the imperial magitek army. It just got worse from there. The Empire doubled down their security on me and my confinement was taken to a whole another level. My only companions were Gentiana, Pryna, Umbra, and Prince Noctis."

"Noctis? Wasn't he in Lucis?" he interjected.

Luna resumed, "He was but when he came to Tenebrae, I gave him a diary and we made a promise to write to each other. Umbra would deliver it back and forth for us. We didn't really write much to each other. I would send him pictures and flowers while he sends back stickers. He was younger than me and I did not expect him to understand my situation. It wasn't much, but it was enough. When you are lost in the darkness, even the smallest of the lights can show you the way. Noctis was that light for me in my times of darkness. He gave me hope that someday the King of Light will rise to eradicate this darkness and free me from the shackles of the Empire."

She continued, "Meanwhile, Ravus had started climbing through the military ranks in the Empire and I don't think it's a coincidence that around the same time I was granted permission to leave Tenebrae for the very first time to perform my Oracle duties. At the age of sixteen, I became the youngest Oracle in history. Under supervision from the Empire, and I began to travel the lands to heal people with my powers. I was already well-read, but it was during my travels that I finally saw the world, meet many people, learned about their customs and culture, and the nuances of daily life. I soon realized that I wasn't the only one suffering; there were people out there who have perhaps suffered far more than I have. It was truly an eye-opening and humbling experience. It made my resolve to aid Prince Noctis even stronger so he could lead people to a better future."

She was over her 4 minutes time-limit, but Leon let her continue.

"The Empire tried everything within their power to breach the magical barrier of Lucis in Insomnia. Eventually, they offered a peace treaty to King Regis. As part of the treaty, I was to be betrothed to Prince Noctis. It was an olive branch for the people and a deal which King Regis would surely not reject."

"Were you okay with a political marriage like that?" he asked.

"What choice did I have? It's not like they asked me if I was okay with it. Besides, if I were to get married, I'd rather marry Noctis. At least I know him and I know that he will treat me well. Given my position, if not Noctis then I would probably end up getting married to some royalty in Nefilhlem. I don't have much say in that. So yeah, I'd rather marry Noctis than anyone else."

Somehow hearing that felt like someone had taken his heart out and stabbed it. Ignoring the heartache, Leon asked, "But that treaty was a ruse. Simply a means to get access to Insomnia and its crystal. That treaty is not even valid anymore, so do you still want to get married to Noctis?"

"Yes."

It was the answer he knew he would get, but wish he didn't.

She continued, "Yes, because our marriage would be the best thing politically for people of both of our nations."

"But what about you? Do you love Noctis?" he asked, and his mind chastises him for asking that question. He was practically asking for more pain.

"Yes, I would like to believe so. However, the truth is, I don't know. I have not seen or spoken to Noctis in 12 years now. I don't know how much he has changed or if he would even like me. I don't know if he already has someone he loves. I've never been in a relationship before so I don't know what love really feels like. All I know is that I do have feelings for him, but I just don't know how to classify them."

"You haven't seen or spoken to a guy in 12 years and yet you are loyal to him? After all these years, you still love him and want to get married to him?" he said, clearly surprised.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds stupid," she admitted.

"No," he disagreed. "It sounds amazing. That level of devotion towards someone is something I highly respect and admire." To top it off, he even gave her a salute.

"You are so different, Leon. Most people would have called it crazy," she said.

"What can I do, I like crazy," he said, which brought a smile to her face after a long time.

"So, where were we?" she asked before picking up, "Oh right, so the Empire took me to the Insomnia with them as a bait. Thankfully, King Regis saw through their ruse and had Prince Noctis out of Insomnia to travel to Altissias for our wedding, keeping him safe in the process. The night before the treaty signing General Glauca captured me and held me in an airship outside of the Insomnia. On the day of the treaty, King Regis found out that I was missing, so he sent his elite Kingsglaves to rescue me. With King's elite military out of the way, the Empire launched a full-scale invasion. They stole the crystal, and the Insomnia fell to the combined might of daemons and their magictek army. General Glauca killed King Regis in front of my eyes, and once again, I was unable to do anything. Before he died, he gave me this ring of Lucii to give it to Noctis."

"What's so special about this ring?" he asked with curiosity.

"Power. Untold power. It connects the power of the kings of Lucis and lets the wearer channel the power of Eos's Crystal. It is handed down from generation to generation, containing the collective power and wisdom of each Lucian monarch. The ring grants its immense power only to those it deems worthy."

"And what happens to those who are deemed not worthy of this ring?" he inquired further.

"They get burned by its power. My brother tried it and was rejected. He burned his arm so now he has a prosthetic arm."

"Very picky ring. Remind me never to wear it," he averred.

"That is why I am holding on to this ring so I can deliver it to Prince Noctis. I made my escape through Insomnia in this very car as everything crumbled around me. Thanks to a brave Kingsglave named Nyx and his friend Libertus I escaped to Lestallum along with other refugees."

"Looks like this car and you have some connection," he noted, slowing down the car to make a turn.

"When Insomnia fell, I knew it was time to wake up the Astrals so the king my tap into their power and get a fighting chance against the Empire. So, I went straight to wake up the Archean and you know the rest."

"You have been through a lot. The fact that you did that with a smile on your face makes it even more impressive," he admired her.

"I am just playing my role in this grand scheme of things. With the blessing of the gods and the power of this ring, Noctis can finally drive away the darkness. It is my duty to guide him to his destiny."

"Luna, will being with Noctis make you happy?" he entreated, looking at her.

"Yes, it will," she said with conviction, after hesitating initially.

"Noctis is clearly very important to you, so why don't you travel with him? Wouldn't it make everything easier?" he proposed.

"No, I can't do that. Wherever I go, the Empire follows. By traveling with him, I would just be putting his life in more danger. By being one step ahead of him, I would draw the Empire's attention and carve out a path for him to follow."

"So, you are going to risk yourself so he can have an easier path?" he said with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Nothing in life comes without a sacrifice. I am willing to put myself in danger if it offers Noctis his best shot at fulfilling his destiny as a true king."

"But what about your destiny?"

"My duty is my destiny. I might not know much about love, but I believe that rather than being with the one you love, doing what's best for them is better. When you love someone, their happiness is all that matters to you, not your sacrifice for it. If you are keeping tabs on how much you have sacrificed for someone you love, then you probably don't love them enough."

"Very well said. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their life partner. Your love and devotion is out of this world," he said wistfully.

"Or maybe I am just too naïve, I don't know," she said, downplaying the compliment.

"If your happiness lies with Noctis, then I will do anything to unite you with him, even if it is the last thing I do in this world," he committed.

"Please don't. I am drowning in your debt already. You have sacrificed enough for me," she urged.

"I am not keeping tabs," he said with a smile.

"That was way over 4 minutes," she suddenly realized the time.

"It felt like 4 minutes, though," he said, trying to make her at ease.

"Whatever this test is, I think it is very good. Look how much we ended up talking because of this," she confessed. She carefully folded the paper and put it away in the glove compartment.

"Ya, a structured conversation is always better," he agreed.

"I am glad we talked so much. I feel that we understand each other better now," she replied with a smile.

"Yes, I feel we are closer now," he said looking fondly at her. _'But I don't think it's necessarily a good thing,'_ his mind followed up with a thought.

"How long before our next stop?" she inquired.

"Just a few more minutes," he said, looking at their surroundings.

"Do you want to put some music?" she suggested.

"Sure, play anything you want," he offered.

They listened to the music until they came to their destination.

* * *

Author's Notes:

The answer from the last chapter: "The Legend of Vascaroon" is a book which contains the legend of Hyne in FFVIII. Lina reads this book to children on the White SeeD Ship.

Survival knife, is a nod to Lightning from FFXIII. She gets that as a birthday gift from Serah.

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Or at least say 'Hi' so I know you are reading this. Thanks :)


	13. Chapter 13 - Stomping hearts

_Is your mind your prison or a palace? I wonder…_

* * *

As they approached the next outpost, Leon instructed, "Open the armrest compartment." Luna did as she was directed.

"There are gils in that wallet. If you are out of money, you can take it from there. You can use it for anything you want to buy at our next outpost," he stated.

"Am I in charge of our finances?" she asked enthusiastically.

"If that's what makes you happy, then yes," he replied, looking at the Burbost Souvenir Emporium outpost in the distance. His next delivery was supposed to be there.

"Your future wife is going to be a really lucky one," she said with a smile. She noticed that she had been smiling a lot lately.

"I won't be so sure," he disagreed, slowing down the car.

"You are good-looking, strong, kind-hearted, and generous with your money. What more can a girl want?"

"I am hardly the husband type. You, of all people, should know that," he said, pulling that car in the parking lot.

"Yes, you do have your flaws, but so do everyone else," she defended her stand while unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Some of my flaws are irredeemable," he argued, as he parked the car.

"I don't think so. You just need to be handled with a lot of patience," she teased him.

"Whatever," he said, brushing off his criticism. "I have to make a few deliveries here, fill up gas and finish a few chores. Feel free to browse around."

"Okay, I'll make myself busy," she said, getting out of the car.

They both went their separate ways as the Sun started its descent. When Leon came back after 15 minutes or so, he found Luna playing with a small girl. They were playing tag and running around the car laughing. Leon wasn't sure which of these two girls had more innocent laughter. Their game came to a halt when Luna saw Leon. Luna picked up the little girl in her arms and twirled her around. She carried her on her hip and said, "I am going to miss you my little monster."

"I will miss you too, Luny," the little girl said and followed it up by a hug.

"Aw, you are so sweet, Karen," she said, returning the hug. Luna walked to her parents who were standing close by and returned their daughter.

"Bye, Karen," she said with a wave.

Karen and her family wave back with a smile.

"What was all that about?" Leon asked, getting in the car and buckling his seatbelt.

"I was just standing here waiting for you when little Karen came up to me asked if I could play tag with her," she replied, buckling her seatbelt too.

"Nice," he said, backing out the car.

"I love kids," she said enthusiastically. "I wish someday I could have my o-" she did not finish her sentence as her expression suddenly changed again. Fortunately for her, Leon was too busy trying to merge with the traffic to pay attention to what she had just said.

The Sun was setting and the darkness was starting to take over. "Leon, the Sun will set soon, we should consider resting somewhere."

"I had asked at the Crow's nest and the guy said Mynbrum Haven, which we passed on the way here, would be the closest. We should be able to camp there," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"When a girl elopes with someone, she at least expects to have decent lodging. You eloped with a girl and now you are making her stay at the camp? That's not nice," she faked a complaint.

"Beggars can't be choosers," he shrugged.

"You are so not romantic," she said jokingly. To which, Leon just shrugged.

After a few quiet moments, she suddenly remembered something, "Oh, I forget to show you what I got from the local store there."

"What did you get?" he asked curiously. She proudly showed him the book she had bought.

"A book?" he said disappointingly.

"This is not just any book. This is a limited edition of 'I Want to Be Your Canary' by Lord Avon. It is a tragic love story between a princess and a peasant."

'_A tragic love story between a princess and a peasant, this is too on the nose.'_ Leon's mind chimed in, while Luna continued talking passionately.

"It's a heart-wrenching story. Lord Avon's writing style is simply out of this world. He is my favorite author," she explained enthusiastically. "Not only that, every year on my birthday, my mom would invite 'Tantalus Theater Troupe' of old Lestallum to perform this play."

"You watched the same play every year?" he said in disbelief.

"Yes, this story is THAT good," she said, sounding like a salesman.

"Nice," he said, not knowing what else to say. Leon noticed the sudden shift in her tone whenever she talked about books. He figured books were one of her favorite topics to discuss.

"Leon, what is your favorite book?" she asked.

"I don't have a particular book as a favorite. But I used to love reading Weapons Monthly magazine. In fact, I collected all the existing publications of that magazine. Each magazine contains information about various models of weapons, which can be upgraded with the right material," it was his turn to speak enthusiastically now.

"That is the most boring piece of literature, if you can even call it that, which you can ever read. Is there anything you do that is not boring?" she teased.

"Hey, I am a practical guy and that magazine is a practical choice," he defended his stance.

"True. I guess it does fit with your profile," she admitted.

"How about you? What is your favorite book?" he asked. Honestly, he was not interested in the books, but his purpose for extending this conversation was for Luna. She seems happy whenever she is talking about books.

"My favorite book is 'Wishing Upon A Star' by none other than Lord Avon. I have very fond memories associated with that book. My mom used to read it to me every night when I was little. There were only two copies made of that book. One was in our Tenebrae Library, which was burned down during the Empire's invasion. The second copy is out there with some lucky fellow. No one knows who has the last copy of this book."

"Interesting," he said, as he slowed down the car. "What would you do if somehow someone gave you that last copy of that book?"

"I would enamor them. You have no idea how much this book means to me. It's more than just a book to me. It represents the bond between my mother and me. To hold that book once again in my hand would mean the world to me."

"Never thought you would be one to be attached to objects," he remarked. "Then again, who am I to say? I have a similar attachment to my Griever ring and necklace," he said after a bit of self-reflection.

"Sometimes, it's not the object, but the meaning behind that object which makes it important," she acknowledged. "So, what is the story behind your Griever?"

"I've had this ring and pendant for as long as I can remember. In all my time spent alone, this was my only companion. When I felt like giving up, this gave me the strength to fight on like a lion. To me, this is a symbol of courage and resilience against all odds. I think it might even have been from my parents," he revealed.

"You are like a lion. Fierce when you fight. Brave and courageous when the odds are against you. And your hair is like a lion's mane," she said, ruffling his hair as you would do to a pet.

"Hey, don't do that," he said, leaning away from her trying to get away from her reach. She laughed to her heart's content upon seeing his reaction.

"We are here," he announced shortly after.

"Where?" she asked, confused.

"Mynbrum Haven," he said, pointing out the glowing ground from the window.

"Oh good, sleeping under the stars tonight," she said in a singsong voice.

"Let's go. There is a lot we need to carry there and unpack," he said, parking the car.

They made their way to the haven. Leon carried all the camping material from the trunk while Luna unpacked everything. He silently thanked Lina for gathering all the camping gear and neatly arranging it all in the trunk.

Leon was busy setting up the tent and starting campfire while Luna was preoccupied with cooking on her portable stove.

Once Leon was done, he asked Luna if she needed any help with the cooking. Although he was not a great cook, he could at least cut vegetables he thought. Luna politely declined his help and insisted that he should sit and relax for a change. She assured him that she had everything under control.

Leon sat by the campfire he had started and took out his phone. He started browsing through all the photos she had taken of them together. A smile crept upon his face as the photo brought back fond memories. He did not realize how time flew by as he sat there looking at his phone.

Luna announced from behind, "Food is ready." Leon turned around and saw her carrying two plates. She carefully handed one plate to Leon, which he gratefully accepted. She made herself comfortable next to him with her plate in hand. She nervously waited for him to eat. She wasn't sure if he would like the taste.

He took one bite and said nothing which added to her nervousness. He took another bite and said, "I don't like it." Her heart sunk upon hearing those words. Sadness was evident on her face. But it all changed when he said, "I don't like it because I love it. This is so much better than any of the restaurant food I have ever eaten at Lestallum."

Her smile came back and she let out a big breath she did not even know she was holding. He arched an eyebrow to that reaction.

"I am so relieved that you liked it. I used to cook frequently for our retainers and staff, but I never had to cook for someone like this. I still don't know your taste very well, so I wasn't sure to make it mild or spicy. But since I saw you eating all those peppers during lunch, I went with spicy and I am so happy that you liked it."

"Correction. Loved it," he interjected.

"Thank you," she said, before commencing eating.

"No, thank you, for cooking this wonderful meal. I am not a good cook so any food is good to me, but this is in a class of its own," he said and followed it up with another bite.

She thought her food was okay, but Leon seemed to love it so that's all it mattered to her.

As the flames of the fire fought against the wind, the flickering light cast an amber glow to the surroundings. Crickets were chirping in the background on this mildly cold night. They ate their food peacefully under the moonlight and radiant fire. Luna gave all the remaining food to Leon, and he gladly devoured it all.

After all the cleaning was done, they returned to the campfire. "You know, Noctis is a very lucky guy," Leon confessed, surprising Luna.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he gets to a partner like you. You are beautiful, have a heart of an angel, you are amazing with kids and on top of all that you are an amazing cook. You are a complete package for a wife."

"You Sir, give me too much credit. I am not perfect. I can be very naïve and idealistic at times, so outside of the providence I don't know if I have anything to offer to Noctis. Also, I think I will be the aggressor in our relationship as I don't like to wait passively for this to happen, so I don't know if Noctis would like that. Lastly, as you often say I can be stubborn and I am rarely honest with myself."

"Your qualities outshine your perceived flaws."

Luna blushed at hearing Leon's compliment.

Not wanting to embarrass herself any further, she changed the topic. "Oh, I am getting so forgetful lately. I forgot the most important thing." She grabbed her trident in the right hand and stood up. She chanted some sort of spell as Leon eyed her curiously. Soon, golden energy started radiating from her body and slowly it expanded to cover the whole heaven. Spectral particles danced around her as she waved her trident in a circular motion. She closed her eyes as a divine glow surrounded her. She looked nothing short of an angel. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes as the spectral particles descended downwards like rainfall. The ground absorbed all the particles and gave out the blue ethereal radiance. Once all the energy was absorbed in the ground, Luna quietly sat back next to Leon.

Leon noticed that she was breathing heavily and was out of breath. He waited for her to recover before asking her what was on his mind.

"What was that?" Leon asked, no longer able to hold back his curiosity.

"Oracle's blessing. One of the duties of Oracle is to bless Havens to repel demons so people can rest here peacefully when nightfall," she replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

"The Oracle conveys Astral's will to mankind, provide spiritual guidance, heals people, and even repel demons. All very essential things for the stability of this world. It still boggles my mind that someone as important as you travel alone," he said with a facepalm.

"Who said I was alone? I have you," she deflected his concerns with a smile.

"That does not count. Do you know what kind of trouble the world would be in if anything were to happen to you?" he restated his concerns.

"The world would be just fine. People are more resilient than we think," she placed her left hand on Leon's right hand reassuringly. "When faced with despair people often find courage, they did not know they had. I am just someone who makes things a little easier for them, that's all."

"You are too modest. You don't realize your own worth," Leon said in disbelief, shaking his head.

'_It's funny, how you could be important to the whole world, but sometimes all your heart desire is to be important to just that one person whom you love.'_ She thought to herself.

It was still too early to go to sleep, and it was starting to get slightly chilly. While Leon stroked the fire, Luna returned from the tent wearing one of Leon's jacket. They both sat side by side basking in the warmth of the fire.

Ever since they met, it was like some invisible string of fate was pulling them closer to each other. Ever since they first laid eyes on each other, they felt the familiarity that cannot be described in words. They felt as if they had known each other for eternity. When they were together, they felt complete. But now that they knew more about each other's life, everything feels different.

Their earlier conversation kept playing his mind on a repeat mode.

* * *

"Do you love Noctis?"

"Yes, I would like to believe so."

"I'd rather marry Noctis than anyone else."

"Luna, will being with Noctis make you happy?" "Yes, it will."

* * *

'_Don't get too close to her, Squall. She clearly loves Noctis. She will walk away with her prince charming and live happily ever after, and the only thing you would be left with is a broken heart.'_

'_So, you are saying that she had absolutely no feeling for me? What about all the time we have spent together? What about everything we have been through together? What about her care and compassion for me?'_

Two voices were arguing within him. One he assumed was his mind, and another was his heart.

'_You idiot. She has lived most of her life in isolation. You are probably the closest thing she has to a friend. She is clinging on to you as a friend, not as her lover. She said it herself that she would rather marry Noctis than anyone else. Besides, she is already someone's fiancé, it is an honorable thing to respect that and back off. She is already taken.'_

'_I agree. I will never say that I love her, it's not honest, but it's an honorable thing to do.'_

'_As a soldier, you have fought, hurt and even killed people. You have committed lots of sins for honor, for the country or for some Astral. But one sin you should never commit is trying to deviate her from her path. She is a noblewoman fighting for a noble cause. The future of this world relies on her shoulders and if she fails to fulfill her calling, then everyone in this world would be doomed and it would all be your fault. That would be your sin to bear. She is carrying lots of burdens and if you cannot help her carry that weight the least you can do is not to add to it.'_

'_But... what about me? I think...I love her.'_

'_Then tell me, what do you have to offer to her? If she marries Noctis, she will be the queen. She will have a comfortable and royal lifestyle, people will bow down to her, she will have an army to protect her, and on top of all that, she will be with the one she loves. What do you have to offer her in exchange for all this? You are vagrant who does menial chores to make your ends meet, you couldn't even protect her properly last time, and on top of all that you might disappear forever on a whim of an Astral. What is she left with then? A broken heart and a miserable life. Is that what you want her future to be?'_

'_No, I want nothing but happiness for her.'_

'_If you truly mean that, then you would do well to realize that her best shot at happiness is with Noctis. Remember what she said? Rather than being with the one you love, doing what's best for them is better. When you love someone, their happiness is all that matters to you, not your sacrifice for it. If her happiness is all that matters to you then do what's best for her, let her go.'_

'_Let her go...'_

'_Besides, someone is waiting for you back home. What about her loyalty to you? Does that mean nothing to you? Are you going to just abandon her? If Luna can wait 12 years for her love, then so can you.'_

'_Yes, you are right, I must be loyal to her. I cannot let her down. She might still be waiting for me.'_

'_Good, then we are in agreement. This madness needs to end.'_

They both sat there silently staring at the flames in front of them while trying to calm the flames from within.

Her battle was not much easier than his.

'_Wake up, Luna. You have lived in this fantasy for far too long. Your calling is to be with the King, not with some stranger you met a few days ago. You have a role to play and responsibility to fulfill towards this world. You can't abandon the whole world for one guy. You can't plunge the whole world into darkness so you can be with your light.'_

'_Yes, I shall never do that. I have sacrificed my body for Noctis, but I guess I am required to sacrifice my heart too.'_

'_Yes, that is your duty and your destiny.'_

'_But I don't think I am strong enough to do that. I have feelings for Leon, perhaps even stronger than my feelings for Noctis. I sincerely believe that I love him.'_

'_That is foolish. What about your future? If you are with King Noctis, then you will be the queen of Lucis. You will have all the comfort in this world, a kingdom to rule, an army at your disposal.'_

'_I don't care about any of that.'_

'_But you should, because being with Noctis would ensure you that you are not required to sacrifice anything ever again.'_

'_Except for my heart?'_

'_So, you don't love Noctis?'_

'_I do love him too. I think.'_

'_You can't love two people at the same time. It's not fair to either of them. You have to pick one and let go of the other.'_

'_But I don't want to pick...'_

'_You would have to. The longer you delay this, the more you would end up hurting everyone.'_

'_I don't want to hurt either of them.'_

'_But you are. I don't know why you are even struggling with this choice. If you think about it, you only really have one option.'_

'_I know. My fate was decided even without my consent.'_

'_Being with Noctis, eradicating the plague of darkness and helping people: isn't that what you always wanted?'_

'_Yes, that's all I ever wanted until recently.'_

'_Let me entertain you for a bit. Let's say you decide to be with Leon. Once you complete your journey, he will disappear and just leave you behind. What will you do then? Live out the rest of your life in his memories? Abandon your duties for a guy who won't even be there for you?'_

'_I am sure we can figure out some way to keep him here.'_

'_Hahahahaha you think he will stay?'_

'_Yes, I believe he loves me too.'_

'_Foolish, foolish, child. He already loves someone. The one he danced with, the one he jumped out into space for, the one he tore the fabric of space-time for, that's the one he loves. Not you. He is only putting up with you so he can be with her.'_

'_But what about everything he does for me? What about all the care he shows for me?'_

'_He is just doing his duty; didn't he say that himself?_

* * *

"My mission is to protect you and everything I did was to advance my mission."

"I would do it in a heartbeat for you. It's my duty to protect you so I'll do anything to for you."

* * *

_'You are nothing more a means to an end. Sooner he can help you, the sooner he can get away from you.'_

'_No, I refuse to believe that. I think he truly loves me.'_

'_He loves you because he sees her in you. He is not good with people, yet he is very comfortable with you. Why do you think that is? When you were unconscious for days, he would take care of you, talk to you, always stayed with you. He barely knew you back then so why do you think he did that? I always thought that it was odd, but now I know why. It was because he saw her in you.'_

His words from earlier in the day playing in her mind:

"It wasn't until she was in a coma that I realized how much I missed her. I had fallen for her and I didn't even know about it. I would talk to her all the time, even though she was in a coma."

'_Every time he fought for you, every time he fought with you, every time he blushed, every time he cared, even him being here with you is because he sees her in you. It was all for her. He is just filling up the void in his heart with you. Is that the kind of man you want to leave everything for? You are nothing more than a substitute to him.'_

'_Besides, have you stopped and thought about Noctis? He has lost his father, his kingdom, and if he loses you imagine his suffering. You being with Noctis is the best thing for you, the people of our countries and the fate of this world. Do not mess this up.'_

'_I guess you are right. I would do best to keep my distance from Leon going forward.'_

They sat there by the fire, stealing glances at each other. When their eyes meet, they looked away quickly either from shyness or to hide their pain.

After a long silence, Luna finally spoke, "Leon, about us." She gathered her thought once again to make sure what she was going to say came out right. "I don't think we should…" she couldn't finish the sentence. But Leon understood what she meant and replied, "Yes, I agree."

It amazed her how much they could communicate in so few words. She was thankful that Leon understood what she was trying to say because saying it out loud would have been painful.

He got up and went back to the tent with pain evident on his face. She sat there alone as tears streamed down from her eyes. They both knew things would never be the same again between them.

* * *

Author's Notes:

This chapter's question: Who is Karen (FFVIII)? What the connection between 'Tantalus Theater Troupe,' 'Wishing Upon A Star,' and 'I Want to Be Your Canary' and Lord Avon? (easy)

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Or at least say 'Hi' so I know you are reading this. Thanks :)


	14. Chapter 14 - Fractured

_Sometimes you could be sitting next to someone, yet feel as if you are miles apart. Why is that? I wonder…_

* * *

He got up and went back to the tent with pain evident on his face. She sat there alone as tears streamed down from her eyes. They both knew things would never be the same again between them.

It turned out to be a long night as sleep did not come easy to them. They both stayed awake for long, as they tossed and turned silently, neither wanting to speak. Eventually, they succumbed to sleep.

The next day morning, everything felt different. Even though they were together, there was now an invisible wall between them. They each did their guard duties while other bathe in the water stream close by. Their playful banter had all but disappeared from their conversations. Their conversations became crude and to the point.

Luna wore a blue and white dress with a red camisole underneath and white wedge sandals with pink straps. Squall wore a sleeveless black tank top with fingerless gloves, a chain wrapped around his left arm. He wore his standard belt, sash, pants, and boots.

After packing up everything, their journey continued. Squall had mapped out the route for the day to finish his deliveries and take care of remaining errands. The car ride was also extremely quiet. There was heavy awkwardness in the air. They would often steal a glance at each other. But whenever their eyes meet, they quickly looked away.

Last night, they had both decided to fight their urges and temptation so they could fulfill their duty and do what is right. But was that the right choice? Was that the only choice? They used to enjoy each other's company, but now it felt like a burden.

They had limited time with each other and they wanted to make the best out of it. However, being with each other brought them inexpressible joy and unsaid pain at the same time. They could neither hold on to each other nor say their goodbyes.

Whatever was going on between them right now felt wrong, but neither of them had courage to try and make it right.

"Is this how it's going to be, going forward?" Luna broke the silence.

"Yes, and I think it is best this way," he said, ending any further discussion.

Disappointed by such crude reply, she picked up her book and started reading it. Once again, she was trying to immerse herself into the fantasy world in the book so she could forget about her painful reality.

They stopped at Verinas Mart – Ravatogh outpost where Squall filled up the gas and finished his delivery. She just sat in the car reading. It was almost noon, and they had not eaten anything, yet hunger was the last thing on their mind.

Their journey continued in absolute silence. Normally, this kind of silence would be Squall's paradise, but when she was around, this silence felt like hell. How he wished they would go back to the way they were a day ago.

Even though she had her book open, she had barely read a few pages. Her attention was not on the story today. Her mind kept wandering about what went wrong. Did they make the right decision by mutually agreeing to push each other away so they can fulfill their duty? Would everything ever be normal between them again?

Her mind was racing in all directions when she heard a loud plea of help. She put her book down and immediately looked at Squall to confirm if he had heard the same thing. For his part, he applied breaks as soon as he heard a voice pleading for help. He reversed the car until they were close to the source of sound to investigate.

"Help me, please. Somebody, help us, please," yelled a desperate voice.

They both got out of the car and saw a couple underneath a tree off the side of the road. The lady saw Squall first and said, "Oh, kind Sir, can you please help us?"

"What happened?" Squall asked, noticing the man next to her lying limp on the ground.

"Can you please give us a ride to the train station? We need to go to Tenebrae to see the Oracle," the lady pleaded.

Lunafreya who was behind Squall rushed forward upon hearing that, "What is the matter, madam?"

"My husband, he was infected with Starcourge recently and his body is decaying very rapidly, and we need Oracle's blessing to cure him of his ailment. My brother heard rumors that Lady Lunafreya is still alive," the lady said in one breath.

"The rumors are true. I am Oracle Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. May I see him?" she asked, after introducing herself.

"You are the Oracle? You are alive?" the lady said with surprise. "Could the Gods be so kind as to send the lady Lunafreya to us?" She couldn't believe her luck.

"God is always merciful to those who are obedient to him," Lunafreya said, kneeling next to her husband.

"Thank you, Lady Lunafreya. You are a Godsend," she said, joining her hands. "Oh, where are my manners? I did not even introduce myself. I am Flo and this is my husband Dobe."

"It's nice to meet both of you," Lunafreya greeted them.

Dobe tried to push himself up but was too weak to do that. Squall rushed to his aid and helped him sit up. Lunafreya examined his decay; his face was heavily covered in dark blotches.

"Please, set your heart at rest. I shall do everything within my power to ease your suffering," Lunafreya reassured Dobe.

"Lady…Lunafr…" Dobe wanted to say more but couldn't.

As Lunafreya holds the Dobe's hands, yellow light begins emanating from between their hands. She gently sets his hands down on his lap, then places her hands on either side of his head and touches her forehead to his. The same yellow light as before emanates from where their foreheads meet.

Squall had heard about Oracle's healing, but this was the first time he was seeing it.

"Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight," she said, as the blotches disappear from the man's face, much to his wonder and amazement.

"That is all I can do for now. You shall recover your health in a matter of days," she said, looking at the Dobe.

"It's gone," Flo said in amazement, watching the dark blotches disappear in front of her eyes.

"God bless you, Lady Lunafreya," Dobe said, after recovering some of his strength.

"This is the least I could have done to ease your suffering," she stated humbly.

"Oh, Lady Lunafreya, how can we ever repay for your kindness?" Flo said, taking Lunafreya's hand in hers.

"There is no need to repay me. I am just doing my duty as an Oracle," she played it down.

"Lady Lunafreya, we live close by, won't you come to our home and have a meal with us?" Flo proposed.

"No, we need to go," Squall interjected before Lunafreya could reply. Lunafreya angrily glared at him.

"Please, I insist. Have lunch with us and then you can be on your way. It would mean a lot to us," Dobe chimed in.

"I guess we could make some time," Lunafreya replied unsurely.

"Oh, thank you, that is music to my ears," Flo thanked her, grabbing her hand.

"Come this way, please," instructed Flo, leading the way.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Squall protested, grabbing Lunafreya's hand and pulling her aside.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We shouldn't stay in one place for too long. Also, we don't even know these people and you want to walk into their home? What if they alert the Empire?" he cast his doubts.

"Why would they? We just helped them and out of gratitude they are inviting us to their house," she argued.

"Under normal circumstances, this would be the rational thought. But when you are on the run, you always work with the worst-case scenario," he asserted, as his military training took over his thought process.

"We will be fine," she reassured.

"You are too trusting. That can be very dangerous," he pointed out bluntly.

"I'd rather be betrayed for trusting someone too much than have the regret of not trusting someone enough," she said with conviction.

"You are so naïve," he replied with frustration.

The hostility between them continued as they quickly made their way. The couple welcomed them gleefully and offered them to relax. Dobe was still recovering, so he went to his bedroom to take a quick nap. Flo went to the kitchen to prepare food, leaving Squall and Lunafreya alone in the living room. They both sat there awkwardly until Lunafreya left to help out in the kitchen.

It was a nice and cozy house. Squall noticed that there were no pictures of their family or kids, which he found strange. There was a medal of distinction displayed in the showcase. It had the words Aki etched into it.

Squall sat in the living room watching the news. His mind wandered all over the place, covering the topics of Starscourge, Lunafreya, Noctis, Astrals and so on.

The door suddenly flung open and a middle-aged man entered the house. The man was surprised to see a stranger in his living room. He immediately asked, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I am Squall. A traveler. Dobe and Flo invited me over," he replied calmly, looking at the man.

Flo rushed out from the kitchen. "Oh Aki, it's you." She looked at Squall and continued, "He is my cousin brother, Aki. He recently moved here, so he is still looking for a place. He is staying with us for now and is currently working at the diner nearby."

"Flo, I thought you had left for Tenebrae to see the Oracle," Aki remarked, surprised to see her still at home.

"We were going there, but the Gods had mercy on us and send Lady Lunafreya to us," Flo said, pointing at Lunafreya who had walked out of the kitchen to check out the commotion.

"Lady Lunafreya is here?" he gasped, completely taken back by surprise.

"Yes, and she cured Dobe too. I can't believe my luck," Flo said beaming.

"Yes, I can't believe my luck either," Aki professed. "It's an honor to meet you, Lady Lunafreya," he added, with a slight bow.

"Pleasure is mine," she replied courteously.

"Where is Dobe?" Aki asked.

"He is resting in his room," Flo replied.

"I am so glad he is cured of this blighted curse," Aki added with a smile.

"Me too," replied Flo. "Why don't you get fresh? The food is almost ready."

"Perfect," Aki replied, and made his way to his room.

In the confinement of his room, his darkness came out. _'I had infected Dobe with Starscourge so him and Flo would be gone and I can take over this house. But stupid Lunafreya had to stick her nose in my business and ruined everything. Now I will ruin her.'_

He picked up his phone and called someone. "Hello, Commander Norg. I can confirm the sighting and location of the Oracle. I am sending you coordinates now."

"Well done Aki. You truly are the epitome of Niflheim citizens."

There was a brief silence on the phone which Aki presumed was from Commander Norg reviewing the coordinated he had just sent. "It will take us about 30 minutes to get there. Keep the Oracle occupied till then," instructed Commander Norg.

"Yes, Sir, I'll do as you command," replied Aki.

"If we capture the Oracle today, then you will be rewarded generously. You are soon to become a very rich man," enticed Norg.

"Thank you, for your kindness, Sir."

"We are on our way now," Norg declared, before hanging up the phone.

Once the food was ready, they enjoyed their meal making small talks. Squall noticed that Aki looked at his watch every few minutes. Something about Aki seemed familiar to Squall, yet something about him felt off. Suddenly, Aki's phone went off. He fumbled in his pocket and took it out.

"Aki, you know the rule. No phone calls on the dining table," Flo scolded Aki.

Aki looked at the number and hung up. "Sorry, sister."

Squall had taken a quick look at his phone to see who was calling. It said an unknown number which made Squall more suspicious.

"Aki, how did you get that medal of distinction?" Squall asked, interrupting the ongoing conversation between Lunafreya and Flo. Lunafreya was surprised to see Squall initiating a conversation.

"Oh, it's um." He struggled to make a coherent sentence. "It's it's not a big deal. I'd rather not talk about it," he stammered.

"Oh, don't be modest. Tell them Aki of your feet at Niflheim," Flo encouraged.

"Neiflhelm?" Lunafreya said, alarmed.

"Let's not talk about the past. I want to learn more about our esteemed guest Lady Lunafreya," Aki tried diverting the subject.

Within the blink of an eye, Squall summoned his gunblade and pointed it directly at his throat.

Dobe yelled, getting up from his chair. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Sit." His voice was like a lion's roar. No one dared to move. "Give me your phone."

Aki did not oblige, so Squall pushed his gunblade close enough for it to brush against Aki's skin. "Now."

Aki handed him the phone and Squall checked the phone log and timestamp on it. One of the calls was made after he came home, "Who did you call?"

"My my my girlfriend," he stammered.

"Then you don't mind if we call her, do you?" Without waiting for his permission, Squall dialed the number.

"Aki, is Lunafreya still thee? We are five minutes away from your current location," said the voice on the line.

Squall quickly muted his phone. "Your girlfriend sounds very manly. Tell me who is it or will cut your throat."

"It's a friend of mine who wants to meet Lady Lunafreya," he stammered again.

"Aki, say something. Are you okay? Does she know that we are coming for her?" asked the voice on the phone.

Squall picked up on an engine like noise in the background. He quickly realized that it was the sound of the airship. "Your friend travels in an airship?"

Squall hung up the phone and grazed his gunblade against his neck, making a small cut. Lunafreya and everyone else watched in horror as none dared to speak. The blood started dripping slowly from the cut. "Tell me everything or you'll never speak again."

"I alerted commander Norg of Niflheim that the Oracle is here. They are coming to get her. It was the magic that created all these problems, but with Niflheim's technology, we don't need to rely on magic anymore. Our science and technology will usher us into a new dawn. You people are what's holding us back. Long live the Empire. I will-" he never got to finish his sentence as he fell off the chair unconscious. One punch from Squall to his head knocked him out cold.

"Come on, we need to go," he instructed Lunafreya and they both made their dash towards the door.

Lunafreya briefly stopped by the door to look at Dobe and Flo. Dobe had his eyes cast down in shame while Flo had tears flowing in her. "I am sorry," was all Flo could say before Lunafreya disappeared from the sight.

Squall and Lunafreya dashed towards their car. They could hear the noise of the airship engine closing in on them. Squall looked at the airship and noticed that it was the dropship. He had solace in knowing that it was not a dreadnought with missile launching capabilities. Squall jumped into the car and started the car, while Lunafreya sat in the passenger seat and buckled up. The airship was right above them. Squall floored the gas paddle, and the car took off. The road they drove on was curvy, which made it difficult to outrun the airship as it could follow them on the straight path in the air.

"I don't think we can outrun them," Squall concluded solemnly.

"I am sorry. I should have trusted your judgment," she admitted her mistake.

"It's okay," he said, before slamming the brakes.

He got out of the car ready to fight. Lunafreya too followed him reluctantly. It was strange, usually they ran from the Empire, but here they were waiting for them.

The ship opened its hanger and a platoon of soldiers jumped out of it. As soon as they landed, Squall plowed through them with incredible speed, launching a preemptive strike. He swung his sword with unmatched ferocity.

She had seen him fight many times before, but something felt different today. He fought with a rage; unlike anything she had seen in him before. He was fighting like a man possessed. He barely needed her help as he finished off soldiers one after another.  
While she was focused on him, she did not notice that a Magitek Armor (MA) had landed behind her. It moved swiftly and picked her up effortlessly in a metallic claw-like arm. She screamed, immediately drawing Squall's attention.

"Stop it right now," commanded the voice from the MA. "I am commander Norg and I have the Oracle in my clutches. Surrender now."

Squall corked his head, looking at the MA. He noticed something moving behind him, and swirled around his gunblade, decapitating the MT cleanly.

"I told you to surrender," yelled the voice from MA.

Squall broke off a limb of another MT in retaliation.

"Squall, help me," Lunafreya screamed, squirming in the clutch.

The other arm of the MA which had a chainsaw attached to it activated, sending sparks around the chainsaw. "You did not listen to me, so now listen to her screams."

"Stop it," Squall said, with fury in his eyes.

"Are you willing to trade your life for her?"

"No," Squall hissed. "But, I am willing to trade your life for her."

Squall's eyes were blood red with rage. "Let her go else I will tear out each and every limb of yours."

"Hahahah you are but a man challenging my machine?" laughed Norg with amusement. "Watch the terror of my machine." The chainsaw rotated on its axis, sending sparks all around.

Squall was onto him with a Renzokuken even before Norg could move his arm close to Lunafreya. Slash after slash Squall broke off appendages of the magitek armor. One of those slices broke off its arm, which was holding Lunafreya. After six slashes he followed it up with Rough Divide. He charges forward and sliced the MA with a diagonal upwards cut, causing an explosion.

He pulled out Norg from his armor by his collar and dragged him on the road. He grabbed him by his hair and started punching him. "You tried to hurt Lunafreya," he bellowed, and proceeded to punch him three more times. Norg was bleeding from his nose and mouth profusely. "You put your damn hands on Lunafreya. Which hand was it? Was it this one?" he hollers, grabbing his left hand and twisting it sickeningly in one swift motion. Norg screamed in pain as the puddle of blood started forming around him. He grabbed his hair and started punching him again relentlessly. His scream of anguish rising to a deafening level with each blow he received. Lunafreya grabbed Squall's hand just as he was about to punch him again. He wriggled his arm out from her grip and punched Norg again.

"Stop it, Squall. Please, stop it," she pleaded.

Her words fell on deaf ears as he continued to pummel him. "Squall, stop this madness. You are scaring me," she implored, almost in tears. She could have sworn that she saw a red aura emanating from Squall's Griever ring and pendant.

Squall snapped out from his rage when he heard her plea. Lunafreya healed Norg and stormed off towards the car. Squall reluctantly followed her.

Ardyn watching this show from a distance was ecstatic to see this display. "I am so happy to see that he still has that rage within him. With proper motivation, I am sure I can bring Griever out once again. Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

Their car ride continued, and no words were spoken for at least 20 minutes. The silence in the car was to such an extent that they could hear each other's breath.

"I am sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's okay," she replied, without looking at him.

"I am not in the right state of mind," he confessed.

"Me neither," she said with a sigh.

Silence followed and awkwardness continued.

"It is very quiet," she said after a few minutes, trying to break the deafening silence between them.

"Just the way I like it," he stated coldly.

For the first time, she got to experience what other people feel when they are with Squall. Every time she looked at him, she found a frown plastered on his face. Whenever their eyes meet, he just stared at her with empty eyes. He seems cold, distant, and unempathetic. This was the version of Squall she did not like very much.

"He could have died," Lunafreya finally spoke up. That fight still replayed in her head.

"He deserved it," Squall replied coldly, without any remorse.

That callous response engaged Lunafreya. "Since when did you become God? Who gave you the right to pass judgment on who deserves what?"

"He put your hands on you, that was reason enough," he replied monotonously, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You had released me from his grip and that was enough. You did not have to kill him," she retaliated.

"I did what was best for us," he stated coldly.

"Oh, don't give me that carp. You did not beat him up because it was best for me. You did it because you want to. You wanted to take out your frustrations on him," she fired back.

"It's a cruel world out there. It's kill or be killed. Since someone is naïve enough not to keep a low profile, I had to beat him up enough, so he is unable to report and alert the Empire. And you were stupid enough to go heal him. Now it's only a matter of time before the Empire catches up to us," Squall shot back after having heard enough from her.

"Okay, I am stupid. I care about people even if it puts me in danger," she yelled.

"You are such a princess. Always believing whatever you think is right and all other perspectives are wrong. We could have died because of your kindness and yet you fail to see that," his anger was evident in his tone.

"It is so ironic that you would say that and still fail to even acknowledge your mistake that you went too far with him. Don't you feel remorse? Don't you have a heart?"

"You don't survive on a battlefield with your feelings. You survive by being ruthless. Your kindness is a virtue in the world, but it's a weakness on the battlefield."

"But this is who I am. If you don't like who I am or the way I do things, then you may leave. I have not obligated you to accompany me on this journey."

"You don't want me to accompany you? Fine, why don't you try it? You will be dead by the sunset."

"I'd rather be dead than be a cold-blooded monster like you. You are nothing like Noctis. You will never replace him," she said, on the verge of breaking into tears.

Her words cut him deep. It would definitely leave a scar on his heart. It took her a couple of seconds to register what she had just said. She immediately realized her mistake and apologized. "I am sorry. I didn't mean that."

"How can people say something and then claim that they did not mean it? I never understood that," he said, running his hand through his hair.

"Look, I am sorry," she said once again, casting her eyes down in shame.

"Nothing to be sorry about. You are right. I am cold-blooded, remorseless and ruthless. That sounds a lot like a monster," he said monotonously, as if he was stating the most obvious thing ever.

"No, please don't say that, you nothing like that. I have seen the softer side of you. You are caring, compassionate, and kind," she said, trying to correct her earlier mistake.

"Hahaha, I think you are describing your Noctis right there," he scoffed, with a heavy emphasis on the word _'your.'_ Before Lunafreya could say anything he quickly changed the subject, "Speaking of his Highness, has he defeated Titan yet?"

"No, but Gentiana said that he is in Lestallum now so it is only a matter of time."

"Good," he said and then extended his arm to turn on the radio and put on a new station so he doesn't have to talk.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Four more FFVIII characters were revealed in this chapter.

The answer from the last chapter: In FFVIII there is Karen's Store in Esthar. 'Tantalus Theater Troupe,' 'Wishing Upon A Star,' and 'I Want to Be Your Canary' and Lord Avon: are all references from FF9.

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. I would love to hear your thoughts. Or at least say 'Hi' so I know you are reading this. Thanks :)


	15. Chapter 15 - A vision without vision

_Are you pursuing happiness or avoiding pain? I wonder…_

* * *

"No, but Gentiana said that he is in Lestallum now so it is only a matter of time."

"Good," he said and then extended his arm to turn on the radio and put on a new station so he doesn't have to talk.

After a while, they stopped at the Old Lestallum outpost to finish their chores.

Squall returned with hot coffee and bagels. "Thought you would be hungry," he offered, handing over a cup of coffee to her. "Sorry, they did not have anything vegetarian here so we would have to settle for this," he added, after sitting in the car.

'_Even after we fought, he is still concerned about my hunger? I am so stupid I should have never said that. After all that he has done for me, I called him a cold-blooded monster. He has cared for me more than even Noctis has, and yet I have hurt him with my words.'_ She thought while still holding the cup in her hand.

"Something wrong with the coffee?" he asked, as he noticed she was not drinking it.

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, I was just lost in thoughts. Thank you for this," she acknowledged politely.

He nodded and continued driving. Once again silence filled the car. For the first time since they met, they felt like a stranger to each other. They were passing through a very scenic view, but neither of them could enjoy it. Lunafreya buried herself in her book while Squall listened to the sound of silence.

Her words kept playing in his mind and it hurt.

"I'd rather be dead than be a cold-blooded monster like you. You are nothing like Noctis. You will never replace him."

'_I was a fool to change. I was right all along to shut off people and guard my heart. If you never open up, you never get hurt. Nothing lasts in this world. It feels great to have friends who believe in you and friends you can rely on. That's why it's so dangerous, especially if you become used to it. Someday you're bound to lose everything. Everyone around you will be gone. Then what are you left with? Nothing. Nobody. It's so miserable. And it's inevitable. It's so hard to recover from something like that. I never ever want to deal with that again. I can't. Even if it means being alone.'_

After a prolonged silence, she kept away her book and broke the ice, "Squall, how was she?"

Squall knew exactly who Lunafreya was referring to. "She is," he corrected.

"I am sorry. You are right. How is she? Tell me more about her," she urged.

Squall wasn't sure why she wanted to know about her, but decided to indulge her regardless. "She is beautiful, charming, charismatic, and she is a bundle of energy. Things are never slow or dull when she is around. She is the opposite of me; very bold and confident. She always wears her heart on her sleeves. She is kind and committed to her cause. She is an angel who can love even a monster."

More than what he said, Lunafreya was taken aback by how he said it. His expression changed. A smile graced his features. For the first time today, she saw life in his otherwise empty eyes. "She sounds wonderful."

"That she is," he agreed.

"Did you propose to her yet?" asked curious Lunafreya.

"Nope. Now that you have mentioned it, maybe I should do it next time I see her. God knows I've been away from her far too long." Proposing to his girlfriend was supposed to be a joyous thought, yet and unknown pain tugged at his heart when he said it.  
Seeing him speak so fondly of her burned her heart. She knew that bring up this topic would cause her pain; however, she did not anticipate it hurting so much. She wondered if this is what jealousy feels like?

"I'll pray that she says yes," she faked a smile.

"Me too. She is beautiful and charismatic. She could choose anyone she wants," he admitted.

"Unlike me," Lunafreya muttered under her breath.

"Tell me more about Noctis," he inquired.

"He is opposite of me, shy, timid and reserve. He is extremely loyal and loves helping people. He loves animals. He hates confrontations. I haven't seen him in 12 years, so I don't know how much he has changed since then," she said thoughtfully.

"I hope you get to meet your prince soon," he said, looking at her with his emotionless mask back on his face. Only he knew how badly it hurt just to hear Lunafreya talk about him so fondly.

He turned on the radio news station once again to avoid any further conversation.

Lunafreya grabbed the book and buried herself in it again.

'_I can keep complaining about the fact that I am not normal or I can embrace it. Normal people get to make choices which make them happy. Choices that I make affects the life of every living creature on this planet. Choosing Noctis means having the light in this world. Choosing Squall means having light for my heart, but darkness for everyone else. I cannot be so selfish as to sacrifice others' wellbeing for the sake of my own happiness. Even if that was not the case, Squall already loves someone. Didn't you see how fondly he speaks of her? It is neither fair nor honorable to impose my feeling on him. Maybe Gods were right after all, perhaps Noctis is the one for me. I shall not succumb to my feelings for Squall. Noctis awaits me.'_

Squall noticed that Lunafreya who had a book in her had not turned a page since their last pit stop, which was a long time ago. He glanced at the book from the corner of his eyes and noticed it was upside down. "I did not know you could read upside down."

"I..." she did not know what to say as embarrassment took over.

The rest of the car ride was once again filled with silence. Lunafreya actually managed to focus and read through a few chapters of the book.

The sun was about to set when Squall pulled over the car to a Spelcrya Haven. Squall carried everything to Haven where Lunafreya unpacked it and set it up. Squall set up the tent while Lunafreya made food. It was a pretty standard routine now.

Outside of Squall's compliment on the food, the rest of the dinner was very quiet. Lunafreya blessed the Haven as Squall looked at her mesmerized. Eventually, she came and sat next to him.

Squall honestly missed Lunafreya's constant chirping, and she too missed hearing his voice and seeing his expression. It was strange that they sat next to each other yet they missed each other so much.

She looked at Squall and found him staring at the fire. His face was devoid of any emotions. She couldn't help but blame herself for this situation.

"I may be a saint for many, but I am also a sinner for I have hurt you. I am no fool Squall, I can see how much pain I have caused you."

"Am I that easy to read?" he said, running his hand through his hair. "My job was to protect you; it is as simple as that. All other complications are my own creations. It is not your fault at all."

"Stop taking all the blame. You didn't know my limits, but I did and I still fell for y..." she realized her voice was breaking. "Doing something wrong unknowingly is a mistake, but doing it in spite of knowing that it's wrong is a sin." She was fighting hard to hold back the tears, but her voice started cracking.

"Since when did caring for someone became a sin?" he asked, pocking a piece of wood in the fire.

She had no response to that.

"I am destined to be with someone else and so are you. The closer we are to each other the more it would hurt when we are apart," she confessed, staring at the flames. "Everything was so much simpler before you came in."

"I am sorry. Your life is complicated as is and it seems that I just made it a lot worse," Squall said, playing with the fire in front of him and within.

"All you did was care for me. You don't have to apologize for that," Lunafreya reassured him.

"Then why does it feel so wrong to care for you now?" he asked.

Once again, she had no answer. She cast her eyes down in defeat.

"Maybe it would be better if I kept my distance from you," he proposed, silently hoping that she would disagree.

She did not say anything in response. She brought her legs closer to her chest, wrapped her hands around them and laid her head on her knees. She looked so small, vulnerable, and innocent. All he wanted to do was to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't. She was in front of his eyes, yet she was so far from him.

"I feel lightheaded, I need to sleep," she announced, before getting up and leaving for the tent. Squall sat there alone, wondering where did it all go wrong.

After a couple of hours, he retreated to their tent. He lay there with eyes closed waiting to succumb to sleep. He figured sleep would be the only way his rampaging mind would turn off after everything that has happened today.

His eyes were starting to get droopy when he heard Lunafreya shuffling. She said something in her sleep, which he couldn't hear. A few minutes go by before she turned around again. He turned on his cellphone light to check on her to make sure she was okay. She murmured something again, so he sat up, being concerned for her.

Suddenly, Luna screamed, "Leon." She sat upright.

Within a blink of an eye, Leon rushed to her side. All their fights, all their talk about keeping their distance, and commitment to push each other away went out of the window. "I am right here. Luna, are you okay?" he said, kneeling next to her.  
She was shivering, her breathing was shallow, and she said in a frantic voice, "Leon? Leon, are you all right?"

Her concern was evident from her voice. She was sweating and seemed extremely scared. She rubbed her hand all over his face like a blind person trying to feel something. She looked at him to make sure that he was real and he was there. She rubbed her hand on his chest to check if he was okay.

Still not convinced of his wellbeing, she asked, "Are you hurt?"

"I am fine, Luna. What is going on?" he asked, trying to calm her down.

She let out a big sigh of relief. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "Stay close to me. I am scared."

Leon reluctantly sat next to her, leaned against the tent wall, and placed his hands around her shoulders to comfort her. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes, it was terrifying. It felt so real that I got scared. I wasn't sure if it was a vision, a nightmare or reality," she said still trembling.

"It's okay. It was only a dream. Nothing to be afraid of," he reassured her.

"I saw that you died," she revealed, on the verge of crying.

Leon rubbed his hand on her back, trying to calm her down.

"You died in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything."

Leon grabbed bottle water from nearby and gave it to her. She drank a couple of sips before returning it to him.

"I don't know where we were. I was lying on the ground and you were standing next to me. Suddenly, someone clad in black appeared behind you. As I looked at her, a faint red light started emanating from her. The red light shimmered in front of her for a moment and then in a flash, it spread all around her. She raised her hand, and the light swirled around her body and reached her hand and then to her fingertips. All the light was condensed into a single point and blue-colored ice crystal emerged from it. It grew rapidly and its shape stretched and twisted, transforming itself into a long spear of ice crystal. She then lowered her arm and hurled the ice crystal at you and it hit you right in the chest," she narrated, placing her hand on his chest right where it should have hit him.

"The ice crystal spear was so sharp that it impaled your body and protruded from the back. You gasped and tried to breathe, but you were in so much pain and anguish. The force of the impact knocked you back, and you fell to the ground, with the ice spear still embedded in your chest. When I saw you fall, I panicked and screamed your name. I guess that's when I woke up." She relayed her nightmare to him.

"I was scared, Leon. I was so so scared," she confessed, wrapping her hand around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

Leon patted the back of her head to calm her down. "It was just a dream. Nothing happened to me. I am fine," he tried to reassure.

"You don't get it Leon; I don't get dreams, I get visions. Was it a vision of the past or the future, I don't know. I don't want to lose you, Leon. I can't lose you," she professed, sobbing in his arms.  
He stroked her head gently, "Don't worry, I am not going to leave you."

'_Yet.'_ His mind added silently.

She cried her heart out and he let her. He sat there holding her and comforting her. They stayed like this for a long time. Even without realizing they fell asleep still clutching on to each other tightly as if their life depended on it.

The sun had long been out, but they slept in peace. Leon was the first one to wake up. He saw that Luna was still sleeping in his arms. He closed his eyes again, thinking it was a dream. He woke up after a few minutes and still found her in the same position.

"Someone punch me now, because pinch is not enough for this one," he said, to no one in particular.

His words seem to have woken her up. She opened her eyes laboriously and found herself in Leon's arm. She said with eyes still half-closed, "Is this is a dream or a nightmare?"

He gently pushed her off and sat up.

"What happened last night?" she asked, sitting up, still rubbing her eyes. Her throat was bone dry so she grabbed the bottle next to her and took at a big sip.

"We fought all day yesterday, then decided to stay away from each other, you were scared by a nightmare and then we ended up sleeping together-" he summarized the whole day's event in a nutshell.

She choked on her water and ended up spitting out water. She spread a mouth full of water all over Leon's face in comical fashion upon hearing the words, 'we ended up sleeping together.'

She quickly looked down to check her clothes, and it further verified that Leon did not mean what he just said. Looking at his expression, she figured he had still not caught on to what he just said either.

Leon's face was dripping with water. If looks could kill, she would be six feet under by now.

"I am sorry," she apologized, squinting one eye and raising her hands defensively.

Leon grabbed her scarf and wiped his face with it.

"Hey, that's my scarf!" she yelled, trying to yank her scarf back from him.

"That's your water on my face," he pointed, tugging the scarf back and cleaning his face.

"Give it back." She pulled on it again, but his grip was too strong. He tugged back forcefully this time, and she fell on him. She was back into his arms, a position which was awkward yet extremely comfortable at the same time. If they could freeze time, they wouldn't mind being in this moment forever.

"We should get ready," Leon said nervously, gently pushing her off.

"Yes," she affirmed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears.

They grabbed their necessities and walked to the closest water body nearby. Even though they didn't talk much, their silence was comforting for once. They took turns on guard duty, as normalcy seems to return to their routine.

Luna wore a shin-length pink dress that buttons up the front and a red bolero jacket. She had brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and a leather belt around the edges of her jacket sleeves. She also adorned a flower necklace with a pearl in the center on a leather ribbon. A large pink ribbon held her hair in place.

Squall wore indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt and a belt. He had a dual-layered metal pauldron over his left shoulder, a brown belt with the lion symbol, brown fingerless gloves, and black boots.

After packing everything up they resumed their journey. Neither dared to speak about events from last night, so they continued their journey quietly. Eventually, Luna decided to put some music to break the long-standing silence.

**_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_**  
**_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_**  
**_Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends_**  
**_Our clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_**

"Gods seem to have a peculiar sense of humor. The song is right on the nose," she said with a facepalm à la Leon. Leon just shook his head in disbelief as the words of the song resonated with both of them.

'_These past few days have been like a roller coaster. Ever since you came, my life has been turned upside down. Things I used to fear, I enjoy it now. Things that were easy and simple are impossibly complex now. Being with you brings me immense joy and insufferable pain. I don't know if I should embrace you because of the joy that you bring to my life or push you away because of the intense pain it brings me. The more I stay with you, the more I want to be with you and that is not possible for either of us. If we continue down this path, we know we will certainly crash, but neither of us want to get off this ride.'_

**_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_**  
**_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_**  
**_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_**  
**_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_**

Their eyes meet and everything their words couldn't say was understood by their hearts.

'_Ever since I was a kid, I have always hated getting attached to anyone. When you get attached to someone, they become a part of your memories and your heart. So, when they are gone you not only lose them, but you also lose a part of yourself. They leave behind the lingering pain and a void that can never be truly fulfilled. I thought that if I push you away, it would hurt less when I would have to eventually leave you. But yesterday I realized that I am already attached to you, a lot more than I should, and pushing you away made me more miserable now. It is one thing to be torn apart because of circumstances, but here I was actively tearing us apart and that hurt me more than anything else. In an attempt to prevent pain in the future, I am creating more pain now.'_

**_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_**  
**_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_**  
**_Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose_**  
**_If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_**

Leon had a weary smile on his face when those lines played. They both recollected events of yesterday as the song played on.

'_I know it's a cliché but you don't realize the importance of something until you lose it. Yesterday, in my dream when I lost you, I realized how much you mean to me. I was scared, I got frantic, and I was losing my mind. That was not a normal reaction. Even after I woke up, I clung onto you as if my life depended on it. I realized that if I am not willing to let go of you even in my dreams, then why am I pushing you away in reality? Even though I know how this will end, the more I try to push you away, the more I fall for you.'_

_**Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**_  
_**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**_  
_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_  
_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_

"Just turn off the song," Leon suggested as it was causing too much cognitive dissonance.

"No, let it finish." She slapped away his hand.

'_If I walk away from you, then I'll be stuck in this unknown world. If I walk with you, then I might not want to go back to my world, because slowly but surely you are becoming my world. You are the source of my pain, yet you are the only one who can heal me. I'll be hurt if I stay away from you and I'll be hurt if I say with you. There is no winning in this situation. If I know I am going to lose in the end, then why am I even playing this game? Why are you playing this game? This is insanity.'_

_**Why are you my clarity?**_  
_**Why are you my remedy?**_  
_**Why are you my clarity?**_  
_**Why are you my remedy?**_  
_**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**_  
_**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**_  
_**~ Clarity by Zedd**_

"Knowing our future, staying with you hurts, but so does pushing you away. I don't know what to do anymore," Leon finally spoke up as the song ended.

After taking a deep breath Luna responded, "Everyone who is born will die someday. But does the fear of eventual death prevent us from living? Even though people know that they will die someday it does not deter them from seeking happiness, comfort, love, and passion. If anything, it is this scarcity of finite life that gives it meaning and makes every moment worth living. If we have a limited time on this earth, then why not make the best out of it? Why not make every moment count? So why should this be any different? Just because we are destined to be apart in the future does that mean we should start to stay apart now?"

"It is different because you don't feel guilty for living your life. But this," he said, pointing at each other, "this I feel guilty about. I don't know why, but somehow it feels wrong."

"I concur with your thoughts. Wish as I may, deviating from my duties, feels wrong to me as well. I guess we are at an impasse now. Can't live with each other, can't live without."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Is Luna's dream a vision from the past or future? Any guess?

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. To all my ninja reads at least say 'Hi'. Thanks :)


	16. Chapter 16 - Addicts

If you are repeating the same mistake then did you learn anything from it? I wonder…

* * *

"I concur with your thoughts. Wish as I may, deviating from my duties, feels wrong to me as well. I guess we are at an impasse now. Can't live with each other, can't live without."

"I know being close to you is bad in a long run but I still want to keep doing it. The more I stay away from you the more I want to get close to you. Case in point last night when you got scared, I let go of all my inhibitions and came right back to you."

"Same for me. I clung onto you last night as if my life depended on it. Even though we both know how this ends we still keep coming back for more."

Upon hearing that, Squall suddenly chuckled.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I think we are addicts."

"What do you mean?"

"When someone is addicted to let's say smoking, they know that it is bad for their health but they still can't stop themselves from doing it."

"That does sound like us," she remarked, placing her hand on her head. "Yes, we are both addicts and our choice of drug is lo…" she did not finish the sentence.

"What do you think we should do?" he asked earnestly, after a brief silence.

"It's not an easy answer as I have been thinking about it for a while. In my travels as the Oracle I have learned that on their deathbed people often regret about things they didn't do rather than things they did. Today morning I asked myself a simple question: What would I regret the most? And I realized that one thing I would regret the most would be destroying one dream to chase another and to wake up someday and find out that neither of them were real."

"I don't get it," he honestly admitted.

"Being with Noctis was always my dream. Even though deep down inside I knew that it would always remain just a dream, it still never discouraged me from chasing it," her face was projecting various emotions all at once.

"Similarly, being with you feels like a dream. I was all alone in this world. No parents, brother or even my love by my side and out of nowhere a guy come into my life and becomes my guardian angel. He protects me from the wrath of Astral and an army of the entire nation. He shares my pain and suffering and bring me joy and happiness in returns and expects nothing from me. Tell me if all this does not sound like a dream."

"When you put it that way, it does," he nodded.

"I know someday when you are gone, I'll wake up from this dream. But until that day comes, I want to keep dreaming. I want to enjoy this dream for as long as I can and not wake up. I don't want to end one dream to chase another. I don't want to destroy my present to safeguard my future which I may not even have. That is what I would regret the most."

"Interesting," he said, still trying to wrap his head around it all.

"There are some dreams you never want to wake up from," Luna said looking at Leon. "How about you? What do you propose we do?"

He too had been thinking a lot about what to do next about their complex relationship. There were many things he thought he should do. However, all his thinking concluded in one sentence Luna had said to him a while back: when you love someone, their happiness is all that matters to you, not your sacrifice for it.

With that in mind he asked, "What will make you happy?"

Without a moment of hesitation Luna replied, "Our time together in Lestallum was among some of my happiest memories. We had so much fun, we goofed around, teased each other, and fought by and against each other. We were relaxed and carefree, enjoyed the world around, and taking on the world one day at a time. Those times are what I yearn for the most. Being the way, we were back then is what would give me the most joy and happiness."

"Then that's what we'll do. I'll try my best to be your Leon and not Squall," he said, looking at her with a half-smile.

'_Being your Leon hurts Luna. But if my pain can bring your happiness then that's what I'll do. I'll put a smile on my face even when my heart bleeds.'_

"No," she shook her head vigorously. It was a reaction that Leon did not expect. "You should only be Leon if YOU want, not because I want you to be. You should be Leon only if it gives YOU happiness. I know it's hard for you too. If you can't be Leon then I'll just learn how to lov—appreciate Squall,"

"I want to be Leon," he reassured.

"Then it's settled; we will try to be like that again," she replied, with a genuine smile.

"Just know that, try as we may, it will always be different now," Leon remarked, setting the expectation.

"Different is fine, being indifferent is what I am afraid of," she confessed.

He nodded in response. "Why must things be so complicated with us?"

"Because we make it so?" she said unsurely.

"All this thinking is hurting my head. Care if we listen to something less depressing and more upbeat, like the news?" he suggested, putting his right hand on his forehead.

She busted out in laughter, "You find news to be uplifting?"

"Yes. News is just compilation of things which other people messed up. They talk about topics like war, oppression, daemons and such, you know, less depressing stuff compared to feelings and emotions."

"You can be so weird sometimes. There is a war going on out there and you find that less depressing than this?" she said with a facepalm.

"Think about it. War, oppression, and such are very logical and tangible in nature. You can find a cause and its effect in most cases easily. Feelings and emotions, on the other hand, are intangible and often illogical. That is why I hate them. For instance, both of us know the logical course of action in our situation yet we choose to reconcile because of feelings."

"Point taken," she said in agreement and proceeded to switch the radio station to news bring solace to Leon.

"I guess I'll take a nap. My head hurts too from all this," she said, reclining her seat back and making herself comfortable.

She quickly fell asleep as new cast gave company to Leon on this drive.

_The newscaster announced: And now for the weather. There is not a cloud in sight. The temperature would hover around 70 and would fall at night. But, be sure to stay up late tonight. Today we are expecting one of the biggest meteor storms in our recorded history. Our planet would pass through __Leonid stream which would produce a staggering rate of approximate 40 meteors per second (144,000 m/hour). It was over a century ago that the we had experienced such a cosmic event. __Expect the meteor shower to start at 1 a.m. and last until 1:45 a.m._

"Hmm," he said, registering the time mentally.

_The newscaster: Next we will air a special segment on the history and science behind such meteor storm._

Eventually, they arrived at Cape caem. Leon pulled over and quietly exited the car as Luna was still asleep. He left the car running so AC and air circulation was not a problem while he was gone to finish his errands.

He returned after half an hour and immediately entered panic mode when he did not see Luna in the car. An irrational fear set in as he looked around the car for any foul play. His eyes scanned the area looking for Luna.

He asked the locals if they had seen Luna. While chatting with one of the locals, his eyes caught a glimpse of Luna walking towards him.

Once she was close enough, he said, "You scared me."

"I didn't even do anything," she said, being confused by the sudden accusation.

"When I came back you were gone," he said leaning against the car, "and I panicked."

"Sorry, I didn't know you would get scared so easily," she said with a smile as her heart danced with joy seeing how much he still cares for her. "I just went to for a walk."

He sighed and shook his head. It was unlike him to overreact like this, but here he was.

"There is an abandoned hideout over there. There is someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who is it?"

"I meet a couple of Crownsguard on my stroll. Let's see what they have to say." She said walking towards the lighthouse.

"Do they know who you are?" He asked, following her.

"I don't believe so. I told them we are Hunters deployed by Hunter HQ."

"Good."

Once they entered the hideout, they were greeted by a middle-aged woman with short gray hair. She wore a black blouse over a white shirt, and a necklace around her neck.

"Hello, I am Monica Elshett," she said looking at him.

"Leon," he introduced himself.

It seemed like Luna and Monica already knew each other from their earlier encounter.

"Thank you for bringing processed mithril all the way from Lestallum."

As they were chatting, a middle-aged man with balding black hair entered the house. He was wearing a black vest over a white shirt, a wristwatch and glasses.

"Dustin, these are the hunters who brought us the processed mithril."

"Hello, I am Dustin Ackers. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine. I am Stella and he is my partner Leon." She said giving quick introduction.

Leon recalled seeing him by the docks when he went to deliver the processed mithril to the mechanics.

"May I ask what the Crownsguards are doing all the way out here?" Luna inquired.

Monica and Dustin looked at each other. They seemed hesitant to share that information.

"These are dark times. The Hunters and the Crownguards needs to stand united, else the Empire would consume us all. Don't you agree?" Luna urged. Her words seemed to put Monica and Dustin at ease.

"Yes, Marshal Cor Leonis has similar vision," Monica agreed. "Marshal had ordered us reconnaissance this area. We are assessing if this would serve as a feasible base for our operations."

"Makes sense. This was used as a hideout by King Regis before he became king. The lighthouse was used as cover as a watchtower and as a communication tool sending light signals when the maritime route to Accordo was at its peak."

"You are very knowledgeable, Stella," Dustin added.

"My parents were born in Insomnia so I grew up hearing the tales of the Lucian kings," she said.

Leon was amazed at her ability to conjure such a perfect lie instantly.

"This can potentially be a great strategic outpost for us," said Monica.

"Indeed. However, the repairs required to the lighthouse and boat are beyond our expertise. We will need someone with more expertise, like Cid." Dustin chimed in.

"I will relay it to the Marshal," Monica walking towards the kitchen. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

'_Last time we joined someone for a lunch, it did not go well_,' Leon recalled.

"Only if I can help," Luna offered.

'_Not again_,' Leon complained internally.

"It's fine, you sit back and relax. I am used to making food for the whole team."

"But I insist."

"Fine. Let's get started then."

While Monica and Luna were busy cooking, Leon indulged Dustin.

"What kinds of mission do you guys do?"

"Mainly escorting and reconnaissance. We were in charge of escorting survivors of Insomnia to Lestallum. Once our refugees were assimilated at Lestallum, we came here. However, there are some troubling news from Lestallum."

"What happened?" Leon asked. He often wondered what happened in Lestallum after they left.

"The Empire came to Lestallum in the search for the Oracle, but they did not find her there. Unfortunately, there were few casualties. They left Lestallum the next day. Our sources tell us that Prince Noctis is in Lestallum now so the Empire will return there to intercept him. We are to move out of here by the nightfall to go to Lestallum. We are to monitor the situation there and assist the Prince should the need arise."

Squall found that Dustin was quite chatty if the subject interests him. They ended up talking about various means of reconnaissance until the food was ready.

Monica's food was better than any of the restaurants in the Lestallum. They enjoyed their delicious meal over idle chit-chat.

Luna taught Monica how to grow Tenebraen oak properly as this plant was not indigenous to this part of the Eos. They exchange pleasantries before saying their goodbyes.

"I am glad that the Crownsguard are moving back to Lestallum tonight. With them around, Iris and others would have better chance against the Empire."

"It would give Prince Noctis some support as well," Luna added.

On the way back to their car, Leon said, "One last delivery and we are done."

"Does that mean we have to return the car?" she said nearing the car.

"Unfortunately, yes,"

"Aww but this car is like my second home," she complained.

"Any further travels would have to be on foot or chocobo," he said unlocking the car.

"I am sure going to miss it," she said fondly looking at the car.

Leon was about to sit in the driver seat when he suddenly stopped and looked at her, "Do you want to drive?"

Her eyes lit up with unsaid joy, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I do." Her excitement brought a smile to his face.

"Come on," he said motioning her towards the driving side.

She ran around the car barely able to contain her excitement. She sat in the driver seat and adjusted the mirror while Leon buckled up in the passenger seat.

"Back out slowly," he instructed.

Even before he could finish his sentence she slammed on the gas paddle and car rocketed in reverse. Once the car was sufficiently out of the parking space, she slammed the brake causing their bodies to lean forward only to be held by the seatbelt. He felt like all his internal organs had been rearranged.

"For someone so calm and collected you sure drive like a maniac," said Leon already regretting his decision.

"Relax, there was no one behind us," she said brushing aside his criticism, "Besides, didn't you say that I was a good driver? And now I am a maniac all of a sudden?"

"I might have been wrong back then," he said nervously, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

Once the car was on the main road, see no traffic in sight, she floored the gas paddle attaining car's top speed in matter of seconds. She retracted the roof of the car as a gush of wind blew on their face.

"Enjoying the ride so far?" she said loudly as it was hard to hear because of the noise wind made due to their high speed.

Leon just glared back and she laughed it off in response.

"Where did you learn to drive?" Leon asked almost rhetorically.

She slowed down as the road curved giving ease to Leon's pounding heart.

"Learned it during my travels."

She significantly slowed down once she noticed the traffic up head. They were now driving at a pace Leon would normally drive at. The forceful wind felt gentle now.

She took out the ribbon holding her hair back. Free from its confinement her hair flew with the wind. Leon looked at her and his heart and mind paused for a second. Luna's image of her hair flowing in the wind would be etched in his memory forever. An image he would never get tired of seeing. He was besotted with her.

She saw him looking at her fondly and she suddenly became very self-conscious.

"Take the next right," he said, coming out of his trance and suddenly realizing their surroundings. She nodded and proceeded to do that.

"Music?" she suggested after a while.

"No," was his instant response. "News?"

"Absolutely no," she said.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to talk with you," she said with zeal.

"Okay, go ahead. I am listening," he said, reclining back on his seat.

"How about you talk and I'll listen for a change?" she asked, looking at him briefly.

"Nope. Talking is among my top 10 least favorite things to do," he stated.

"What are the other nine things?" she inquired.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said folding his arms. "I know you are tricking me into talking about it. I am not going to fall for it."

She facepalmed like Leon always does. "I swear, sometimes I feel like I am talking to a kid."

"Whatever," he said looking away.

She was getting bored without music or talking so she decided to force the issue. "Leon, open that compartment and take out my book."

He did as he was told.

"In the book I have a paper cut out of those 36 questions, can you pass me that?" she requested.

Unsure of what she was planning to do with it, he passed the paper cutout to her.

She took off one hand from the steering wheel and started reading it, "Set 2: Question 13. If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?"

"What are you doing? Keep your eyes on the road," he said frantically.

"You are not talking so I will read this and talk to myself," she revealed her plans.

"Give me that," he said snatching the paper from her hand. "You can be so reckless sometimes."

She just smiled and winked playfully in response.

"Question 13. If a crystal ball could tell you the truth about yourself, your life, the future or anything else, what would you want to know?" he read and then proceeded to respond, "I would like to know what happened to me after I defeated Ultimecia and before I came here."

"I would like to know if there is a way to change the future," she added, after thinking for few seconds.

"Change your actions, change your future," he responded. "Every action you take now shapes your future."

"Let me correct myself, I would like to know if there is a way to change the fate," she corrected herself.

"Wouldn't it be the same?" he argued.

"I don't know. Fate and destiny, have a mysterious way of leading you back to it no matter what actions you take."

Not wanting to debate over a theoretical question, he moved on to the next question, "Question 14. Is there something that you've dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven't you done it?"

Leon answered first, "Yes, I have a list of people whom I would like to punch in their face. The reason I have not done it is because it is not normal to go and punch someone."

"What a weird and specific dream. Even your wish list is full of violent things," she expressed her disappointment. Leon just shrugged in response.

"For me, ever since you told me your story, I want to go in outer space. But there is no way to go in outer space. I guess I would have to wait till you take me to your world."

"Take you back to my world? Now that's an interesting idea," he said, tapping his index finger on his cheek.

"Do you think it is possible?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Would you come with me if it were?" he asked.

"Maybe. I don't know," she said getting flustered.

He asked the next question to break the silence, "15. What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?"

"Defeating Ultimecia," he said in an instance.

"Healing people," she said without hesitation. "Wow! We are so opposite. I like to heal people and you like to defeat them."

"Only if they hurt someone I care about," he said in his defense. "16. What do you value most in a friendship?"

"Trust," they both said at the same time.

"That was easy," Luna said, giving a thumbs up.

"Yup. If you don't have trust in your friends then what's the point of such friendship?"

"Indeed," she nodded.

"Next question, number 17, what is your most treasured memory?" Leon asked.

"Oh, that's a lot to choose from," he said, recollecting many of their treasured memories.

"Just say the first memory that came to your mind. It must be very special if that was the first one you remembered," she suggested, trying to help.

"Hmm." The first memory which came to his mind was waking up today to find Luna peacefully sleeping in his arms. He thought that might not be the most appropriate memory to share so he lied and picked the second memory which came to his mind. "The first one that came to mind was making our escape from the Disc of Catheruss by hanging on to the airship."

"Yes, that indeed was special. It was daring escaped as I clung onto you with my dear life," a natural smile graced her lips as that memory resurfaced.

"Yup, it was quite crazy now that I think about it," he too had a smile on his face unknowingly. "What is your most treasured memory?"

"All of them," she said looking at him with a bright smile.

"That's cheating. You have to pick one."

"But seriously, all my memories with you are my most treasured ones," she tried to convince him as a blush crept on his cheeks. "But if I absolutely had to pick one then it would be us protecting that tiny little flame during our dinner at Lestallum."

"Interesting choice," he said recalling those moments. "Eating ice cream after that was fun too."

"Yes, that was special too. See, I told you, every memory is special in its own way."

He nodded and moved on to the next question. "18. What is your most terrible memory?"

"Even there we have a lot to choose from. I don't know about you, but last couple of days have been pretty bad," Leon said. "But if I had to choose one then it would be the first time I saw you cry. Even though you were crying I felt like I was getting hurt." His honesty with Luna sometimes surprises even him.

It was a bitter-sweet moment for Luna as he revealed how much he cared for her. Luna took a deep breath and started, "Oh God, for me, it has to be that nightmare where I saw you getting stabbed with ice crystal. I was so freaked out and scared out of my mind. I don't even want to think about it." She said shaking her head.

"19. If you knew that in one year you would die suddenly, would you change anything about the way you are now living? Why?" he read.

"Skip," Luna said as soon as he finished his sentence. Once again, he noticed that she was avoiding this topic. Not wanting to drag this conversation any further he said, "I can't think of anything on top of my head so I'll pass too."

"20. What does friendship mean to you?" he said hoping this question would change the somber mood.

"Friendship to me means acceptance of someone just the way they are," she replied, tucking few strands of her hair behind her ears.

"Friendship to me means reliance. Ability to count of each other in time of your need," he responded with a conviction.

He read the next question on the list, "21. What roles do love and affection play in your life?"

"Love and affection, isn't that what we all live for? A life without love is like a body without soul. I think it's the ability to love which fundamentally makes us human. Inability to give love is like being a tree without leaves which provides shade or comfort to no one," she said sounding more like an Oracle than Luna. She looked at Leon suggesting he should answer next.

"Love and affection feel great to have it, it's hard to maintain it and it's impossible to keep it," he said curtly, a typical Leon response. She just shook her head wondering how this man can summarize love and affection in one sentence.

"22. Alternate sharing something you consider a positive characteristic of your partner. Share a total of five items," he read and said, "I'll start. One positive characteristic of yours is your altruism."

"Your loyalty," she responded.

"Your devotion," he replied

"Your bravery."

"Your beauty," he said, which made her blush.

"Your handsomeness," she said, returning the compliment.

"Your charming personality," he stated.

"Your mysterious personality," she replied.

"I think you are extremely pious," he said sincerely.

"I think you are extremely honorable."

"Should I keep going?" he asked as if he had a whole list of it ready.

"No, I think that was five."

"23. How close and warm is your family? Do you feel your childhood was happier than most other people's?" he read. It was another pain point they did not like to talk about, but in a way, it also brought them closer.

Luna was the first one to reply, "I think our family was somewhat close. As for my childhood, it was divided into two halves, very happy and very sad. On an average I think I might fall under the unhappy childhood category."

"Had no family and childhood sucked. When kids my age played with toys I used to play with weapons," Leon stated bluntly.

"24. How do you feel about your relationship with your mother?" he asked.

"I miss her so much," was Luna's immediate respond.

"Never knew her," he said with a shrug. "And that concluded set two of these questions." He folded the paper and tucked it away in her book.

"Wow, time sure flies when we are talking," she said looking at the clock.

"Yes," he said, as he opened the glove compartment of the car to put the book inside. His eyes fell on a metal can bury behind all other items. Curious to know what it was, he took it out. "Ebony?"

"Sure, I'd like that," she said, looking at the can in his hand.

They shared coffee and make occasional small talks as they continued towards their destination.

Luna pulled the car in the parking lot of the Taelpar Rest Area. Leon grabbed few things he had to deliver from the trunk and disappeared from sight while Luna filled up the gas.

After a few minutes, Leon returned to the car with two ice creams. He saw that Luna was talking to a street vendor so he waved towards her to get her attention. She saw him and quickly came towards the car. She kept few things she had bought in the trunk and joined him on the hood of the car.

Leon handed her a soft serve chocolate vanilla ice cream once she was situated next to him.

"Ice cream? What's the occasion?"

"This is to celebrate finishing all our deliveries," he said, doing a cheers with their ice cream cones.

"I was expecting a bigger celebration than this," she said, tasting the ice cream.

"Perhaps we can have it at another time. For now, this would have to suffice," Leon said, tasting his ice cream.

"What flavor is that?" she said looking at his green colored ice cream.

"Pistachio," he said, licking his ice cream.

"Let me try that," she said, extending her hand.

"Sure. Let me try your chocolate vanilla," he said, swapping their ice creams.

"This is so much better than mine," she said, after tasting pistachio ice cream. "You keep that one."

"Cheater," Leon just laughed and shook his head.

They sat on the hood of the car and ate their ice cream in silence enjoying a beautiful sunset in front of them.

"Leon?"

"Yes?"

"You know what I was thinking," she started enthusiastically. Before she could say anything further, she felt stabbing pain in her chest. "Urrghh," she clutched her chest and coiled in pain.

Leon placed his arm around her shoulder to support her, "Are you okay? What's going on?" His heart raced skipped a beat upon see her in sudden pain. He noticed that suddenly the atmosphere around them got very chilly.

The pain quickly subsided as she leaned back against the windshield, "I am okay now." She reassured breathing heavily, but Leon wasn't convinced. Before he could ask anything, he heard a familiar voice, "I bear good news."

"Gentiana," he recognized her voice coming from behind them. She gracefully walked, with her eyes closed, from back of the car to the front where they were sitting. She went past the hood of the car and turned around to face them.

"Rejoice. The king has subdued the Archaen. Titan has agreed to give his blessing to the king."

"That is a joyous news indeed," Luna said, pushing herself off the windshield. "The pain I felt must be because of my link with Archaen."

Gentiana nodded in affirmation with her eyes still closed. "Now Ramuh's trial awaits you and your knight."

"We will succeed," Leon said with conviction.

"Of that I have little doubt. But, be cautious, the Empire is aware of you activates and they are on the move."

"Thank you, for your warning, we shall be careful," Luna acknowledged.

Gentiana turns around and took a couple of steps and started to leave. "Gentiana," Luna called for her.

"Yes, Lady Luna."

"How is Prince Noctis doing?" Luna asked with concern.

"His friends serve him well. He is well protected and cared of. He too yearns to see you," she said, without any fluctuation in her voice.

"Thank you, Gentiana. Your words give me great joy," Luna said, with a slight bow.

Leon, who was just observing this conversation, felt an unfamiliar pain in his heart. He tried to convince himself over and over again that it was not jealousy, yet he failed.

Gentiana opened her eyes and looked straight at Leon and address to him directly, "Cherish every moment you have. A great tragedy awaits you both." Before either of them could react to what she had just said, Gentiana disappeared from their sight leaving behind dancing ice particles in air.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Things between Leon and Luna are healing for now. However, a great tragedy awaits them both... any guess what that could be?

Please leave a comment if you've enjoyed the story so far. Thanks :)


	17. Chapter 17 - Apart but connected

What unites two people? Is it, their bodies, thoughts, or heart? I wonder…

* * *

The sun was setting and so was their mood. Leon took the wheel as they drove to their last campsite. Neither talked much as they were preoccupied with their own thoughts. Leon couldn't stop thinking about Luna and her relationship with Noctis. Luna was trying to figure out the foretold tragedy alluded by Gentiana.

They arrived at the Ausace Haven. After unloading and unpacking everything, they both got busy doing their assumed duty. Leon set up a tent and fire, while Luna busied herself with cooking.

Leon was sitting there quietly staring at the fire he had started. Seeing Leon lost in his thoughts, Luna grabbed a dish and tapped the spoon on it repeatedly making a ringing noise. "Dinner is ready," she announced cheerfully.

Leon got up and helped himself to a plate full of deliciousness she had made. It certainly looked good and smelled even better. "You start eating, I'll join in a minute," she instructed.

Leon sat by the fire with his plate in his hand and started eating. He took one bite and the flavor in his mouth changed. The curry was extremely salty. It took a lot of courage to take another bit while keeping a straight face.

Luna was busy warming something up so her attention was not on Leon for the time being. After five minutes or so, she joined Leon with a plate in her hand.

She noticed that Leon had finished his curry, "The curry is already gone? You must have liked it. Here have some more." In spite of Leon's resistance, she dumped a scoop full of curry in his plate.

Leon continued eating, trying to be as normal as possible. Luna took one bite, and she immediately spits it out. "Ewww it's awful," she said, making a face. She looked at Leon and he was still eating it. "How can you eat this? It is so salty!"

"It's not that bad. It is still better than anything I could have cooked," he tried to downplay the severity.

"No, it is horrible," she said, yanking his dish from his hand.

"Luna, if you can eat soup you don't like for weeks, I can surely eat salty food for a day," he replied with a smile. "Besides, you put so much effort into it, the last thing I want to do is to criticize it and be ungrateful."

"Leon, you are too sweet," she said, with a radiating smile. "But this is too salty and not eatable at all. Let's cook something that can be made quickly. Come on, help me cut these vegetables."

Together they worked on making the diner. Cooking together turned out to be a rather enjoyable activity.

She fixed a quick meal and this time she made sure it was proper in taste. They enjoyed their dinner in the starry night.

"Should we take on Ramuh tomorrow? Or do you want to wait?" he asked between his bites.

"Let's do it tomorrow. I am ready," she affirmed, giving him a quick thumbs up.

"Which means this would probably our last camp like this," he declared with a hint of disappointment.

"Never thought I would say this, but I am going to miss this," she remarked, looking around.

"We can always camp for fun," he suggested.

"But it won't be the same," she resisted to his idea.

"More reason to do it. The same is boring," he commented, grabbing another bite.

"I guess you are right," she said, after drinking water.

After a couple of minutes, Leon chimed again, "We need to return the car in the morning and then we ride Chocobos to Ramuh's location."

"And once we defeat it, we are off to Altissia to awaken Leviathan," she laid out the plan.

"Do you think this battle would be as tough as Titan?" he asked.

"Not sure. Each Astral has its own personality. Historically, Ramuh has favored mankind. Leviathan, on the other hand, hates mankind with passion," she gave a quick history lesson.

"Interesting," he said, finishing his meal.

"Let's clean up and rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," she suggested, getting off the ground dusting off dirt from her clothes.

"Yup, let me help," he joined her in cleaning up.

Leon looked at his watch and it was 11:45 p.m. Cooking twice took a lot more than expected. Suddenly, he remembered that the meteor shower would be starting in about 75 minutes. He noticed Luna was busy packing all extra groceries, so he found something to keep him busy as well. He grabbed their two sleeping bags and pillows from the tent and laid it out in the open. He laid Luna's sleeping bag close to the fire, so she doesn't feel cold. His sleeping bag was next to hers only one foot apart.

He lay there comfortably and started stargazing.

"What is this?" inquired Luna, coming close to his make-ready bed.

Not wanting to reveal his plan, he said, "I thought we should do something different since this is our last night in a camp like this."

"Your plan is to sleep out in the open, even though we have a tent set up?" she still wasn't convinced of his plan.

"Yes, it will be fun," he proposed, but Luna did not buy it.

"Your definition of fun keeps getting weirder," she commented with a facepalm. The realization that she had started to facepalm a lot more since meeting Leon was not lost on her.

He said two magical words that always melt her. "Trust me."

"Fine," she gave in with a sigh. She sat next to Leon on his spread-out sleeping bag for the time being.

Seeing her disappointment with this plan, Leon offered, "If you don't like it here, then we can always go back in the tent."

"Really?" she was taken by surprise by his offer.

"Yes."

"Okay then, I don't like it, can we go inside now?" she pleaded, joining her hands.

Leon's plan of watching the meteor shower together was quickly falling apart. "Would you be more interested in staying out here tonight if I gave you a gift?"

Her eyes widened upon hearing that, "You got a gift for me?" She couldn't believe her ears so she had to check.

"What if I did?" he asked playfully.

"Then give it to me already. I love gifts." Her heart was already racing from the prospect of getting a gift from Leon. She was extremely curious to find out what it was.

"Not so fast. What do I get in return?" he teased further.

"I don't know. What would you like?" she asked, now getting even more curious.

"Sleep out here tonight?" he proposed.

"Why is sleeping here such a big deal to you?" she eyed him suspiciously.

He just shrugged in response. "No reason. So, do we have a deal?"

"Deal," she agreed, extending her hand. Leon shook her hand in response to lock in the deal.

"Now, gift please," she demanded.

"Close your eyes and put your hand out like this," Leon instructed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," he directed in a commanding tone, and she obliged. He kept something on her hand. She tried to feel what it was and from its texture, she quickly figured it out. She opened her eyes and there was a book in her hand. She brought the book closer to the fire and was stunned to see its cover.

"How did you find it!" she said with utter disbelief.

"Wishing Upon A Star by Lord Avon," he announced proudly with a smile.

"How did you even get this? It must have cost a fortune to get this," she relayed her concerns.

"Do you like it?" he asked, trying to evade her question.

"No. I love it," she said with never seen before enthusiasm and flung herself to him. She gave him three quick pecks on his cheek while still having Leon in her embrace.

'_I guess she wasn't kidding when she said __I would enamor them with love,' _said his mind with joy.

She quickly realized the compromising position they were in and immediately released Leon from her embrace. She sat back straight totally embarrassed. The last thing she wanted was to make eye contact with Leon now.

"I am glad that you liked my gift so much."

She picked up the book and flipped through a few pages as if making sure it was really 'Wishing Upon A Star.' "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much, Leon. Words cannot describe what this means to me."

"You are most welcome," he replied courteously.

"How much did you have to pay for this?" she asked, finally looking at him.

"Let's just say that whatever I paid for it was worth it," he said, smiling at her.

"How will I ever repay for all that you have done for me?"

"Don't worry. I am not keeping tabs."

"Do you mind if I read this book for a bit?" she asked politely.

"Sure, go ahead," he encouraged.

She positioned herself in a way that light from the fire would fall on the book. She read the book with eagerness as if her life depended on it. Leon couldn't help but notice when tears swelled up in her eyes. She would wipe it and continue reading. She was completely immersed in the book.

Leon realized that it was kind of creepy to just watch her read for so long. Since he had nothing to do, he looked around for anything which would cure his boredom. He thought about pulling out his cellphone, but choose against it as he felt that lately he was indulging in his phone lot more than necessary.

After scanning his surroundings multiple times, he found nothing of interest until his eyes settled on Luna's trident. He wondered if he could wield it in battle. He found Luna's ability to create a shield particularly useful in battles and was curious to find out if he could do the same by wielding the Trident of the Oracle. The only way to find out was to try it.

"Luna, can I use your trident?" he asked.

"Ya, sure," she replied, without even looking up. He was certain that she did not even hear his question and just replied autonomously.

He got up and grabbed the trident. It was much lighter than he expected. He inspected the trident closely from top to bottom. The three prongs atop the stem were extremely sharp. The stem itself was strong enough to block off any attack. The stem was so well made that it could be gripped from the top, middle or bottom depending on need. It had a wing ornament at the bottom, ending into a very sharp edge, lethal enough to pierce through even the thickest of armors. It had an extremely fine artistic design embossed in it all over the trident. Looking at the strength and beauty of this weapon, he could conclude that no human could have possibly made it. He couldn't help but wonder if this was actually THE trident of the Oracle from the legend Stiria had told him earlier in the day.

Next, he closed his eyes and let his hand get the feel of the weapon. Once satisfied, he swung the trident with one hand and then again with both hands. After trying multiple grips, he finally settled for a dual hand grip used in a polearm. Each swing accompanied a swooshing sound as if cutting the wind itself. One of the cool features of the trident was that each strike left behind a hologram that stayed for a few seconds damaging enemies who come into its contact. The holograms stack and thus does high damage to stationary targets. Luna primarily used her trident to cast spells and rarely for close combat.

Leon noticed that Trident amplified his magic greatly as well. What he wanted to learn the most was to create a shield. Nothing he tried seemed to create a shield that Luna seemed to do so effortlessly. After trying multiple things, he finally gave up and decided to ask Luna on how to create a shield.

Luna was still eagerly reading the book, so he was hesitant to disturb her. He sat next to Luna, still holding the trident. Luna noticed his presence and looked at him. "What is it?" she asked, figuring he needed something from her.

"How do you create that protective shield?" he asked.

It took her a few seconds to realize what he was referring to as she had no context for that question. "Oh, that's an ability of the Oracle which lets me do that," she replied.

Upon hearing this, his neutral facial expression transformed into one of disappointment. "What happened?" she asked, with concern.

"I thought if I wield the trident, I would be able to create the shield as well," he said, with dejection evident in his voice.

She closes the book and carefully places it next to her, before addressing Leon. "I cannot create the shield without the trident so I can see why you would think that the trident was the source of it. However, it takes both the trident and the Oracle's power to cast that protective barrier," she explained patiently.

"So, I have the trident but no power to use it," he stated, looking at the trident and twirling it around. "Can't you share some of your power to me?" he asked jokingly.

"Now that's an interesting thought," she said, as it sparked her interest. Now she was fully engaged in the conversation. "King Regis could use the crystal's power, but he was also able to share it with his Kingsglaives which enabled them to use magic as well. If Lucii kings can share their power, then in theory, Oracle should be able to do the same. Hmm, I never thought about this before." She was absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair.

"If possible, then sharing Oracle's power would mean healing more people, blessing move havens and allowing others to create a shield in battle. It would be very beneficial to you and others. I am surprised that you did not think of this before."

"I never had anyone to share it with, until now," she said with a sad smile. "I guess that is why I never thought about it before."

"Wait, there might be a problem," Leon said, realizing something. "I thought only females can be the Oracle."

"Not necessarily. Are you aware of the legend of the Oracle king?" she asked, and he shook his head in response. "A long time ago the king of Lucis and an Oracle of that time set out to fell ferocious beasts that threatened their subjects. Once they reached the Vesperpool, they discovered a flying monster who attacked them with lightning. That attack killed the Oracle and sent the king fleeing. The king sealed the monster underground and took up the Oracle's position and the trident until another from House Fleuret would be ready for the task."

"So, if the king sealed the monster then he must have used Oracle's power to do that," Leon interjected.

"Yes, that would be a safe logical assumption," she admitted.

"Sorry, I interrupted your story, please continue," he requested.

"The king left behind monoliths of this tale in the Steyliff Grove Menace dungeon. The king and the Oracle of his time were in love, and how she protected both him and the world before being killed by a monster. He blamed himself for her death and in lamenting his love for her he called himself the "coward king" who issued orders from the rear rather than valorously leading the attack as his forebears had done. This king known as the Oracle King had his statue in Insomnia as part of the Old Wall."

"The king and the Oracle were in love?" he asked, wanting to make sure he heard it right.

"Yes. Why?"

"It is risky. If the two bloodlines merge, then all it would take is one catastrophe to wipe out both the Oracle and the King's lineage altogether. That would ensure that the providence would never be fulfilled and the world would fall into endless darkness."

"Very perceptive, it is for this very reason that the union between the two has been discouraged. For many generations, no king of Lucii has wedded to anyone in House Fleuret. But it is human nature to desire what is the most forbidden."

"How come you are willing to do the forbidden by marrying Noctis?" he asked, secretly hoping for a change of heart.

"King Noctis is the prophesied true King who will eradicate darkness permanently. Once the prophecy is fulfilled, there is really no need for Lucii or Fleuret bloodlines."

"If everything is prophesied then what's the point of even trying?" he asked skeptically.

"Prophecy or destiny is not something which is set in stone. For me, prophecy simply tells us about our potential, but to work hard to reach that potential is up to the individual. King Noctis is supposed to be the chosen king from the prophesy and it is my job to inspire him to achieve that greatness. That is the reason for undertaking this journey."

"I see," he muttered, at a loss of words. He noticed that both Luna and his mood had changed because of this conversation and he cursed himself for even bringing this topic up when everything was going so well. "I think we deviated from our initial topic of sharing Oracle's powers," he offered, after a few awkward seconds.

"Oh, right, we digressed," she said, appreciating the change of topic. "In theory, the Oracle's powers could be shared and even wielded by males in a limited capacity."

"So, how do you actually share that power?" he asked the obvious next question.

"To be honest, I don't know. I have never read or heard about it before, so your guess is as good as mine on this one."

"If I had to guess, I would think it would be similar to healing," he suggested.

"Good idea, let's think this further. Let's say I bless someone who does not have any starscourge infection, what does my lifeforce do in their body?" she wondered aloud.

"Maybe, that excess energy can manifest itself as magic? Your magic is connected with this trident. With Oracle's power and this trident, in theory, it should enable them to use some of the Oracle's power, right?" he asked.

"Perhaps. But I feel there has to be more than just that," she suggested.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. Some sort of connection maybe?" she suggested.

"That makes sense. Maybe it is like my Guardian force. I can use the power of the Guardian forces because I am connected to them mentally. A mental or a spiritual connection might be necessary as well," he agreed.

"Oracle and Lucii powers are given to only those whom Astrals deems worthy. So maybe I can share a fragment of my power with someone who I think is worthy of it. After all, King Regis hand-picked soldiers who he thought were worthy to be his glaives," she recollected. "I think you are correct, there must be some sort of connection between the Oracle and her subject."

"Do you think we have such connection?" he asked, looking at her.

She boldly looked into his eye and said, "Yes, I think I am connected to you."

"I think I am connected to you too," he replied, without breaking his gaze.

As the fire next to them flickered with the wind, the fire inside was raging anew. Even though they tried their best to mask their feelings, it often found a way to make itself known. This was the closest they had gotten to confessing their love to each other. Their words might have been different, but their meaning was understood by both.

Eventually, Luna broke the gaze as blush rushed to her cheeks. Leon too had a similar reaction, so he decided to change the subject. "Only one way to find out. Let's try it."

He got up first and offered a hand to Luna. She grabbed onto his hand and he pulled her to her feet. He handed the trident to its rightful owner.

She placed it next to her and asked, "Ready for this experiment?"

"Absolutely," he said instantly. There was a certain sense of excitement in Leon that she had never seen before. Little did he know of the toll it would take on Luna from this. Looking at the joy on Leon's face in anticipation, Luna would gladly suffer for him.

She places her hands on either side of his head and tries to touch her forehead to his. She had to get on her toes to reach his forehead as he was slightly taller than her. Realizing their height difference, he lowered himself, which Luna was thankful for.

A golden-yellow light started emanating from where their foreheads meet. She closed her eyes and said, "Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight."

Golden shimmering energy particles engulfed both of them. The energy seemed to be radiating from Luna and was being absorbed by Leon. Their forehead stayed connected for almost a minute before Luna finally broke off as she ran out of energy to sustain it any further.

She grabbed Leon's arm for support and slowly slid down to the ground to sit.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked with concern.

"Yes, I am fine. I sometimes get dizzy when I do this," she tried to play it off.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he asked, kneeling down to her.

"Just give me a few minutes and I should be back to normal," she tries to assure him.

"Had I known it would affect you like this, then I would have never suggested this," he said with regret.

"Leon, I do this all the time. I am fine. Trust me," she reassured him. "Now go on and see if you can wield some of the Oracle's power," she encouraged him by offering him the trident.

Satisfied with her answer, Leon nodded and grabbed the trident from her. He stepped away from her for safety. With the trident in one hand, he closed his eyes and focused his energy. He felt a drastic increase in his magic and physical strength. Unknown energy coursed through his veins the likes of which he had never experienced before.

He swung trident cutting through the air with unmatched ferocity. He shot a bolt of fire in the distance to check the potency of his spell. He shot bolts of lightning and blizzard spells in either direction as he continues to slashing at this imaginary enemy. His body was moving in an autonomous motion. With a weapon in hand, his body was dancing to an unknown rhythm.

Whenever he is fighting or even practicing, he is in a world of his own. Ironically, the battlefield gave him clarity. His mind shuts out all the thoughts as it focuses only on the task at hand. While practicing, he created a shield even without realizing it. It wasn't until he had finished his routine that he realized that he was able to create the shield now and their experiment had worked.

"I did it!" he exclaimed, after creating another shield around him. He rushed to Luna and embraced her. "We did it!" The excitement was evident in his voice. "Our experiment worked! Now I can use your powers too. You no longer have to carry this burden alone," he offered, still holding her in his embrace.

"Yes, I can't believe it worked," laying her head on his shoulder unconsciously. "With the divine shield now, you won't get hurt so much."

It was a vulnerable yet sweet moment for both of them. Leon suddenly realized that he still had Luna in his embrace so he gently pushed her away. She too, reluctantly, got away from him. He gently grabbed both of her hands and looked straight into her eyes, "Luna, do you realize what this means?"

She was too stunned to talk, so she just shook her head.

"We are one now. Your essence runs through my veins," there was an innocent joy on his face when he said that.

"For better or worse, we are one," she said as a million emotions within her heart were conveyed by a simple smile.

"We are one."

* * *

A distant observer couldn't contain his smile after what he had witnessed. "I must admit that she tried valiantly to change the course of fate. But fate has a way of alluring people towards it. You took away his magic; he found another. Now that he has tasted the forbidden fruit of magic when the times comes, he won't be able to resist it. This magic would be his downfall. Little does he know that magic always comes with a price. This time, the price would be his life."

He twirled his hat before putting it on. "And thus, begins his end."

* * *

Please leave a comment if you are reading this. It would mean a lot. Thanks :)


	18. Chapter 18 - Catching the falling sky

_If I could see myself from someone else's eyes, what would I see? I wonder…_

* * *

Once the excitement of sharing Oracle's powers settled down, they both sat back near the warmth of the fire. While Luna was exhausted, Leon was excited like a kid who had too much candy. Little did Leon know that giving blessing takes a heavy toll on Luna.

"Can we go to sleep now? It's past midnight already," she proposed.

"Can we stay up a little longer, please?" he requested.

"It's past your bedtime young man. You need to go to sleep," she scolded playfully like a mother scolding her child.

Leon looked at the watch and they still had 15 minutes to go before the meteor shower started. "Just a few more minutes, please."

"But I am tired," she complained, with a sigh.

Not wanting to force her Leon proposed, "How about we lay down and talk for a few minutes?"

"Leon wants to talk?" she asked, taken aback. "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" she asked rhetorically, while touching his forehead to check his temperature.

"Yes, I want to talk. Why is it so strange?" he asked.

"It is strange because this is unlike you. Maybe my essence has changed you and now you are behaving like me," she added while laughing.

"I don't know if I should be happy or scared to hear that," he admitted with a facepalm.

Luna sat on her sleeping bag and gently laid back on her makeshift bed. Leon followed the suit as well and lay comfortably on his sleeping bag.

While staring at the stars Leon couldn't help but notice, "The stars here are so different from my world."

"Really?" This topic had piqued her interest.

"Yeah, the moon seems similar but the cluster of stars is all different. What is that constellation called?" he asked, knowing fully that it would engage Luna.

"That one is called Andromeda - the chained maiden. The legend says that she was a beautiful and pious maiden who was chained and left at the sea as a sacrifice but was saved by a brave warrior."

Pointing at a different cluster she described, "that one is Leonis – The lion."

"What is the story behind that one?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing. It just looks like a lion," she shrugged while looking at him. He immediately facepalmed earning laughter from Luna.

Once her laughter died down, she continued her tour of the galaxy. "That one is called Scutum - The shield."

They stargazed together for a few minutes while making ideal chit-chat. Suddenly, a streak of light ran across the sky. "A shooting star!" she exclaimed, with childlike joy. "Quick. Make a wish."

'_You are here with me. What more can I wish for?'_ he thought. But he refrained from saying it because it sounded too cheesy. So, he settled for his default answer, "Whatever."

"You are so boring. Forget it. I'll make a wish. I wish that..." as she was pondering what to wish for, another star fell brightening up the sky. Before she could react to that, another star followed the suit. One after another, the stars seem to be falling from the sky. Leon's much-anticipated meteor storm was finally here.

It looked like the stars were raining from the sky. She sat up on her sleeping bag, her eyes still glued to the sky. "Wow. This is amazing."

Leon sat up too, still looking at the sky above. He was about to say something, so he looked at Luna and he froze. Her eyes were lit by the falling stars. An innocent smile played on her face. A light-blue glow was cast on her face from the illuminated sky. He wondered what was more beautiful, stars in the sky above or the star sitting next to him. He snapped out of his momentary stupor and fixated his gaze above.

The meteor rate picked up, and it looked as if the entire sky was falling down. "Is this why you were trying to keep me up?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you. This is so wonderful."

"You are welcome."

At the peak intensity of the meteor storm, it felt as if they were traveling through the stars. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Ya, me too. A cosmic firework," he remarked, looking at the endless cosmos. He laid back on his sleeping bag and tucked his arms under his head and watched this divine display. Luna too laid back after a while, still mesmerized by the spectacle in the sky.

Neither of them realized when they fell asleep. The temperature fell as the night progressed. The wood in the fire burned out as well. Unconsciously, they snuggled together for warmth. It was as if the blanket of the night brought them together and daylight tore them apart.

Luna was the first one to stir awake. With her eyes still closed, she noticed a rhythmic beating of a heart close to her ears. The next thing to register in her mind was something heavy draped across her shoulder and her legs. She noticed that her left arm was tucked underneath her while her right arm was encompassing something. Overall, she felt the warmth the likes of which she had never experienced before.

Her sleepy mind eventually pieced everything together and realizing what it was, her eyes shot open. Her heartbeat picked up as an irrational fear and an untamed desired dominated her thoughts. She loved his warmth, and that's why she hated it. She tried to squirm out as quietly as possible as not to wake up Leon, but it was as if their bodies were tangled together.

Leon noticed slight movements next to him and woke up too. It took him a few seconds to register the situation they were in. He immediately retracted his arm and legs as if he had touched a live wire. "I am sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," she whispered, avoiding any eye contact.

They both got up and went their separate ways to do their morning rituals. The normalcy to their routine returned quickly as it was not the first time they had woken up like this.

Carrying all her essentials, Luna asked Leon, "I am going for a bath, are you coming?"

"Coming," he replied, flinging a towel across his shoulders.

After concluding their morning rituals, they started packing everything one last time.

Leon was back to his default white undershirt and his short-sleeved jacket. His jacket had a red lion symbol on his left shoulder. He wore three brown belts on his left forearm and had three buckles on his right and left thigh. His black pants sport a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg. He wore two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which were quite loose except for one. He had black gloves with belts on them and wore black zipper-lined shoes.

Luna wore a pink dress with magenta lining and buttons going down the front; all of which were buttoned except for the last two. She had a loose, lilac belt around her waist with a black string tied into a bow on it. She had a black string tied in the same fashion as the one on her belt around her neck and had brown boots.

"I am going to miss this," she confessed, taking a break from packing.

"Miss what exactly?" he inquired, while removing tent pegs from the ground.

"I am going to miss camping," she clarified.

"I thought you hated camping," he commented as he dislodged another peg.

"I've grown to like it," she admitted, folding clothes. "I think more than the camping I am going to miss our car."

"Our car?" he repeated her words looking at her.

"Okay, technically it is not our car, but you know what I mean."

"Ya, I will miss it too. But sadly, we have to return it at Wiz Chocobo today, Cindy has arranged for someone to pick it up from there," he reminded her.

"Wait, where are we going to sleep tonight?" Asked Luna as their situation dawned on her.

Leon took a pause from what he was doing to address her concerns. "From now on we will be staying in a trailer at the outpost."

"Yuck, those things are nasty," she remarked, making a disgusting face just to annoy Leon.

"Sorry, Your Highness, I cannot afford anything beyond that," he mockingly apologizes.

"Traveling with a princess and making her sleep in a trailer. You have no class," she chided playfully.

"I am sorry, but I am broke," he said, sounding almost hurt.

"Geez, lighten up. I was just kidding. I will stay anywhere you are. Your company is the only comfort I seek," she said with a gentle smile.

Leon smiled back in response.

"Besides, last night we slept on the ground, so sleeping in a trailer might actually be an upgrade," she suggested.

They continued their cleaning up of Haven and packing for the next few minutes. Once everything was packed and placed in the car Leon asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, let's do this," she affirmed, giving a thumbs up.

"Do you want to drive or should I?" he asked.

"You drive, I will enjoy the luxuries of passenger seat one last time," she stated, walking towards the passenger side.

"What luxuries?" he asked, taking the driver seat.

"To sit next to you and annoy you while you drive is my luxury," she added, buckling up.

Leon just rolled his eyes and started the car.

"It's a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Do you mind if I open the roof?" she asked, buckling herself in the passenger seat.

"Go ahead," he replied, reversing the car.

The roof of the car retracted, exposing them to direct sunlight and wind. As the car picked up speed, cool breeze washed over them.

"Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about your world."

"What do you want to know about it?"

"It's a whole new world. Completely different from this one. I wonder how it looks, what kind of technologies and magic you have there. Does the sky, water, terrain, and the mountains look the same? What kind of animals do you have there? What kind of vegetation and flowers do you have there? Do you guys have Chocobo and Moogles over there? So many questions," her excitement and childlike curiosity was evident in her voice.

"Calm down my curious cat. Let's see, my home is a giant mobile building magically hovering over the ground. It can fly or float anywhere we want," he took a brief pause, trying to recollect all other places. "There are a couple of very beautiful beach towns. There are scattered peaceful villages, untouched by the chaos of city life. Speaking of cities, there are cities just like here, full of people and a lot of tall buildings. There is one nation that is very futuristic and feels like it is straight out of science fiction. So overall it's a lot similar to how it's here."

"Interesting."

"One particular thing odd about my world is that we have a moon, which harbors all the monsters and it sends them hurtling towards our planet after every few years causing major destruction."

"Monsters flying down from the moon?" she could not believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, it even wiped out an entire civilization once."

"That sounds scary," she confessed.

"We have Chocobos there, but Moogles are very rare. Caves, mountains, ocean, sky, vegetation, terrain, and animals are all very similar to here. From what I have seen so far, I think your world is a lot more beautiful than mine."

"Really?"

"Yes, this world is very scenic compared to ours. But I guess, my world had its own charm so we can't really compare the two."

"You know, you are really lucky that you got to see two different worlds. I wish I had that kind of opportunity."

"I never thought about it that way. I guess it is nice to be able to see two different worlds," he admitted.

"Leon, take me with you when you go back. I want to see another world and experience its nature, learn about their culture and customs, and go into outer space. It would be so much fun," she said with childlike innocence.

"Would you come with me?" he asked, playing along with her fantasy. "I can show you a whole new world."

She nodded with childlike excitement.

After a few minutes of idle chit-chat Luna suddenly realized something, "Before we return the car there is one last thing to do."

"What would that be?" Leon asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Finish that list of 36 questions. We still have one more set to go," she announced while getting the book from the front compartment. She had used that paper cutout as a bookmark.

"Not that again," Leon complained, under his breath. Thanks to the gushing wind, Luna did not hear it.

"Here we go. Set III. Question #25 - Make three true "we" statements each. For instance, "We are both in this room feeling ..." Luna reads.

"I'll start. We like coffee," she went first.

"We like ice cream," Leon followed.

"We like this road trip," she contributed.

"We like sleeping with the stars," he chimed.

"We like helping others," she shared.

"We like to live in a fantasy," he added, running his hand through his hair.

That one sentence was enough to instantly change the mood. Leon saw her expression change and immediately regretted saying it.

Luna brushed it off and continued, "26. Complete this sentence: "I wish I had someone with whom I could share ..."

"I wish I had someone with whom I could share my joys," Luna admitted with a smile.

"I wish I had someone with whom I could share my fears," he confessed, which took Luna by surprise.

"Your fears? I did not know you feared anything."

"I do. I fear losing the people I love. I fear being forgotten. I fear that I will die alone. I fear that I will never be able to go back home. I fear many things. I try not to talk or think about it."

"I might not be able to quench your fears, but I can cry with you if it helps," she offered innocently.

He smiled and shook his head. "Thank you."

After a brief pause, she continued reading the list, "27. If you were going to become a close friend with your partner, please share what would be important for him or her to know."

"I think we are close friends already, right?" he asked.

"Yes, we are more than close friends, so we can skip this one," she suggested.

"28. Tell your partner what you like about them; be very honest this time, saying things that you might not say to someone you've just met."

"Where do I even start? You are altruistic, beautiful, courageous, determined, energetic, faithful, graceful, heroic, idealistic, joyful, kind, lovely, modest, naughty, optimistic, perfect, queenly, resilient, smart, talented, uplifting, virtuous, witty, xenial, yern, zesty, and many more," he listed. With every word, Luna's blush seemed to get intense.

"You are too kind. I am nowhere close to that description," she suggested, downplaying the compliment.

"I guess you don't know yourself well enough then," he countered.

"My turn," she began. "You are alluring, brave, creative, discipline, efficient, forgiving, gracious, handsome, intelligent, judicious, knightly, loyal, mature, noble, objective, patient, quiet, resourceful, simple, tactful, understanding, valiant, wise, xaern, youthful, zen and many more," she highlighted his traits avidly. It was Leon's turn to blush furiously now.

"Are you sure you were talking about me? I am nowhere close to that," he doubted.

"I guess you have never seen yourself from my eyes," she said, fondly looking at him.

Their eyes meet and feelings they tried to suppress resurfaced. Not wanting to fan those flames further, Luna turned her attention to the next question, "29. Share with your partner an embarrassing moment in your life."

"When I found out that you heard what I said to you while I thought you were in a coma, that was very embarrassing for me," he spoke, after thinking. She laughed upon hearing that, which added more to Leon's embarrassment.

"For me, it was outside of Lestallum when you almost kissed me in trying to hide my face from the Empire troops," she mumbled, hoping Leon did not hear it.

"That bad, huh?" he asked with a smile, looking at her. She was blushing furiously.

To avoid any further embarrassment, she quickly read the next question, "30. When did you last cry in front of another person? By yourself?"

"The last time I cried in front of someone was when I had that nightmare," she recalled that chilling image. "The last time I cried by myself was after our last fight."

"Sorry," he apologized immediately.

"It's okay. Your turn now."

"Last time I cried in front of anyone was probably when I was a child. Last time I cried by myself was when I realized that there was no way out of time compression. I thought I was going to die there."

It seemed like the mood in the car swung between joy and pain with each question.

"31. Tell your partner something that you like about them already." She was glad this was a more upbeat question.

"I love your laughter," Leon replied instantly.

"I love your shy smile," she added looking at him.

"Next question," Leon requested, as he felt her eyes on him.

"32. What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?"

"Not sure. Maybe my duty?" he offered, sounding unsure.

"For me, it would be my faith. It is very sacred to me."

Leon made a mental note never to joke about it.

"33. If you were to die this evening with no opportunity to communicate with anyone, what would you most regret not having told someone? Why haven't you told them yet?"

"One thing I would regret is not saying to her that I love her more than anything in this world. Why haven't I done it? Because I don't know how she would react."

'_Is he talking about her? Or me?'_ she wondered.

"Same for me. Never telling him that I love him with all my heart and soul. I have never said it because I am afraid of what might happen after that." She took a leaf from Leon's playbook and kept it equally vague.

'_Him? Noctis? Or me?'_ he wondered.

"34. Your house, containing everything you own, catches fire. After saving your loved ones and pets, you have time to safely make a final dash to save any one item. What would it be? Why?"

"My gunblade and Griever pendent," he stated.

She suddenly realized that she hadn't seen his pendent or ring today. She wondered why he was not wearing it anymore. 'Maybe I'll ask him later.'

"For me, it would have to be my staff."

"35. Of all the people in your family, whose death would you find most disturbing? Why?"

"Ravus. He is the only family I have," she said, looking down.

"Not applicable. No family here."

"Am I not part of your family?" she asked, slightly getting offended.

"You. You are very important to me, but I don't know how to classify you. It's complicated."

"Fair enough," she acknowledged with a nod.

"36. Share a personal problem and ask your partner's advice on how he or she might handle it. Also, ask your partner to reflect back to you how you seem to be feeling about the problem you have chosen."

"What would you do if you were stuck in an unknown world with no memories?"

"Create a new one," she replied instantly. "Sometimes, you seemed to get stuck in the past to the point you can no longer enjoy the present moment."

"I see," he contemplated on her answer.

"What would you do if you knew your fate, but couldn't change it?"

"If you cannot change the situation, then change yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"The only difference between a problem and a challenge is the mindset. The situation doesn't change, your attitude towards it can change your perspective. If you have no power to change something, then change your mindset towards it. How you can make the best out of a given situation? Instead of succumbing to fate, thinking about alternative ways to accomplish it."

"Alternative ways to accomplish it, now that's an interesting thought," she wondered.

"I feel, sometimes, your single-minded approach stifles your creativity."

"Interesting," she said, thinking about his advice.

She looked at the cutout of paper and ordered, "Leon, pullover."

"What happened?" he asked, getting alarmed.

"I'll tell you. Pullover first."

Once the car was pulled over on the should of the road, she narrated, "that last activity requires us to stare into each other's eyes silently for four minutes."

"What? You had me pull over for that?" he said, with disappointment.

"Yes, we have to do this."

"No, we don't. This is silly."

"Oh, come on, you did 36 questions. What is one more? This will complete this activity."

"Fine. Whatever," he succumbed, not wanting to argue about it. He retracted the roof of the car.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Giving us some privacy. People would think we are crazy if they saw us like that."

She just laughed in response.

"I am starting the timer. 3…2…1… go."

They felt like they were isolated from the world as they started into each other's eyes. It was uncomfortable at first, but they settled in quickly. Their shyness was quickly replaced by a feeling they were not familiar with. It was a thrilling and terrifying experience for both. Seeing softness, compassion. and love in the eyes was the thrilling part. The terrifying part was being observed by someone so intently. Unable to glance away, there was nowhere to hide. It felt like being exposed and vulnerable. Perhaps being vulnerable together was what made this effective.

'_I could keep staring into his dreamy blue eyes forever. It's like looking into an endless ocean.'_

'_I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are. In my defense, I never stared at her like that. It would be creepy if I randomly go up to people and stare into their eyes.'_

'_They say that the eyes are the windows to your soul. I wonder what he sees in mine?'_

'_Her eyes feel so warm, carrying, and full of life. Just looking at her eyes makes me feel calm. I wonder what she sees in mine.'_

'_His eyes seem to carry a storm of emotions. Love, fear, rage, all mixed together, making it for a wonderful viewing.'_

As the timer went off, a wave of relief washed over them. They were equally happy and sad that it was over. It was a strange, exquisite, and intimate experience.

"That was weird. In a good way. You have beautiful eyes," Luna was the first one to speak.

"Thank you. I was born with it," he said, without thinking. She started laughing.

"Sorry. That was a surreal experience. I am still getting back to my senses," he admitted.

"It's alright. I think it was fun."

"It was scary at first, but I felt comfortable after the first minute."

"Same for me."

She folded the paper and kept in her pocket. "Thank you, Arthur Aron, for this wonderful list."

"Who is that?" he inquired, starting the car.

"He is the scientist who made this list."

Their last car ride together was peaceful and enjoyable. They made small talks and recollected some of their fond memories in this car. Before they realized they were already by the Wiz Chocobo outpost.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

In case you didn't know, psychologist Dr. Arthur Aron and his colleagues had published a study called 'The experimental generation of interpersonal closeness: A procedure and some preliminary findings' with these 36 questions. It is commonly refereed to as 36 Questions That Lead to Love. I thought it would be a great tool to develop these two characters (Leon and Luna) and understand their complex relationship.

Please leave a comment if you have enjoyed the story so far. Would love to chat with some of my readers. Or at least say 'Hi' so I know someone is readying this. Thanks :)


	19. Chapter 19 - Faith

_Without faith, what do you believe in? I wonder…_

* * *

Their last car ride together was peaceful and enjoyable. They made small talks and recollected some of their fond memories in this car. Before they realized they were already by the Wiz Chocobo outpost.

"This is it," he announced, turning off the ignition.

"For better or worse, this is it," she affirmed, unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Let's go meet Mr. Wiz Chocobo," he stated, getting out of the car.

"Why don't you go ahead? There is something I need to do," she requested, looking slightly distracted.

Leon wondered what it was but decided not to ask. _'She needs to have her space too,'_ his mind rationalized.

"Okay, fine. Join me at that table when you are done. We will grab something to eat before we venture out for Ramuh," he proposed. She nodded in response.

They had consolidated all their stuff in two bags, which Leon carried with him as he headed for the Chocobo ranch.

Leon handed over the car keys to Wiz and rented two Chocobos.

After taking care of all his chores, he sat at the dining table to look at the menu. "Hmm, this Green Smoothie looks nice. Lightning Resistance +90%, this is perfect for the upcoming battle."

He waited for Luna for 10 minutes or so, but she did not come. Fearing for her safety, he decided to go look for her.

Just a little distance further from the car, he saw Luna sitting on the ground with some sort of book in her hand. He noticed that dogs were back by her side.

'_Seriously? Reading a book? Now?'_ he couldn't help but give a facepalm.

As he approached her, Umbra saw him and pounced on him. "Hey there, I've missed you too buddy," he said, playing with Umbra.

Luna suddenly looked up when she heard his voice. She quickly wiped off her tears with the back of her hand, hoping he won't see it. Unfortunately for her, Leon saw it. He sat in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine," she replied with a forced smile. However, Leon saw right through her fake smile.

"So why were you crying?" he cut to the chase.

"No, I wasn't," she denied it.

Leon just rolled his eyes, and she knew that he was on to her. Leon saw the book in her hand and it was unlike anything he had seen before, so his curiosity got the best of him. "What is this book?"

Luna closed the book quickly and brought it close to her chest defensively. "It's mine."

Leon was taken aback by her reaction.

"I am sorry," she apologized, realizing her mistake.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell if you don't want," he suggested.

"It's fine. This is the diary I share with Prince Noctis," she spoke softly, slowly extending her hands towards Leon offering him the diary.

'_Hell no. I don't want to read a diary between the girl I love and her lover.'_ A voice yelled in his mind.

Leon gently pushed back to the diary. "No, it is your private diary. I don't want to see it."

Luna nodded and appreciated his sincerity. "I usually send him some pictures and flowers and he sends me stickers. It is silly, I know."

"Everything we do looks silly to someone else," he commented while standing up, and she followed the suit. She tucked the notebook around Umbra's collar and instructed him, "Wait for him here. When he comes here, give it to him." Umbra seemed to understand what she said and ran away in the woods. Pryna too followed Umbra and disappeared behind him.

"I had sent Prince Noctis a message when I left Tenebrae. He had replied saying he couldn't wait to see me," she revealed, as they made their way to their table. Leon looked at her from the corner of her eye and saw how happy she was talking about it.

"Since we are at the cusp of awakening Ramuh, I thought I should leave him another message here," she added.

'_Ask her what she wrote,'_ urged his mind. _'No, that is a stupid idea, DO NOT ask her,'_ warned his heart.

'_Dude, you gotta know everything about your competitor. What's wrong in that?'_ Argued his mind. _'Stop it. I don't want to know. The more I know the more it hurts,'_ countered his heart.

Luna noticed that Leon was distracted and was back to his emotionless face. Just to keep the conversation alive, she added, "I wrote to him that my prayers are with him."

'_She didn't write that she loves him! That's a win for us. Woo-hoo. Party time!'_ Screamed his mind. _'Shut up.'_

"I left a little leaf symbol too," she mentioned, hoping for some sort of response from Leon.

"Why?"

"It is like a nature stamp. It's our code to let him know that I am okay," she conveyed, taking her seat at the dining table.

"Still doesn't explain why you were crying?" he stated, matter-of-factly with no emotions in his voice, as he took the opposite seat to her.

"It's just that," she paused slightly before continuing. "Some old memories resurfaced, that's all," she whispered, hoping that would be the end of this topic.

Luckily for her, the waiter came just as Leon had opened his mouth to say something. "What can I get ya?" asked the waiter.

"Gysahl Chips and two Green Smoothie please," Leon ordered.

"Good choice, Sir. I'll be right back with your order," said the waiter courteously and left.

Luna gave him a quizzical look for not even asking her what she wanted. Leon understood that look and responded, "I had already checked the menu. Those are only two things we can eat here."

They finished their meal in awkward silence. They seem to have a pattern of swinging between intense closeness and extreme avoidance.

"How do we get to Ramuh from here?" Leon asked, getting up from their table.

"To awaken the Stormsender, we must locate and gather three runestones scattered across Duscae. The first runestone is up north from here across the forest in a canyon."

"All right, let's do this," Leon said, as he pulled out Chocobo whistle from his pocket. Two Chocobos came running to where they were. One Chocobo was white and another was of sky-blue color.

"Oh. My. God. They are so cute," Luna spoke with palpable excitement. Leon couldn't help but smile seeing her child-like enthusiasm.

"Which one is mine?" she asked eagerly.

"Whichever one you like," he replied with a shrug.

"I want the white one. No, wait, I want sky-blue one. Oh, this is so exciting. I get to ride a Chocobo," she gabbed, tightly grabbing Leon's hand.

"Okay, I'll take the white one then," he affirmed. Luna nodded in approval. "Shall we go now?"

"Wait! We haven't named them yet," she said enthusiastically.

"Luna, they are rental Chocobos. Why would we name them?" he argued.

"Why wouldn't we?" she countered as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"They are rental Chocobos and they probably already have names. We can just ask Wiz," he proposed.

"Leon, they are not just some rental property. They are like our pets. We share a bond with them," she pleaded her case.

"But-" he tried to say something, but she cut him off. "No," she declared without giving any further explanation or rationale. "We are naming them and that's final."

"Fine. Go ahead," he surrendered.

"No, I am going to name my Chocobo and you name yours," she proposed, petting her Chocobo. "Let me think, what should I call her?"

After a few moments her face and her eyes lit up, "I got it. I am going to call her Sant' Angelo di Roma."

"That's a long name," he noted.

"What are you going to name yours?" she asked eagerly.

"I am going to call him Boko."

It was her turn to facepalm now. "That's it? Just Boko?"

"Yeah, back in my world, I had a Chocobo named Boko," he revealed.

"You never said that you owned a Chocobo in your world. All you said that they were rare. There is a lot you need to tell me about your world, mister," she said in a mockingly threatening way, wagging her finger.

"Yes, I will tell you all about it on our way to Ramuh. Now, can we go?" he asked.

"Mhm," she nods.

"Good, I'll go grab our bags."

"I'll feed the Chocobos meanwhile."

Once everything was in place, they were ready to being their journey.

"Here we go," he said, mounting on Boko. "Do you need some help?" he asked, looking back at her.

"No, I got this," she said while mounting on her Sant' Angelo di Roma.

"Let's ride," he declared, adjusting the bridle of his Chocobo. "North from here, through the forest and into the canyon, correct?"

"100%" she affirmed. "Keep up with me rookie," she taunted as she rode ahead of him.

"Trash talking from Luna. Did not see that one coming," he admitted, and followed her.

He quickly caught up with her as they entered the forest.

"You are good at this. Where did you learn how to ride Chocobos?" he asked.

"Ravus and I used to ride Chocobos every day in Tenebrae when we were little," she revealed, recollecting fond memories.

"You talk a lot about Tenebrae. How come you have never taken me there?" he asked.

"Because it is so far away from here. You can only get there by train or an airship. I would love to take you there," she said, looking at him with a smile.

"I would love to see the place where you grew up. Meet all the people there and find out all embracing stories about you," he said with a straight face.

"Hey, not cool," she gave him the look. He just laughed in response. "Now tell me about Chocobos in your world."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Leon was still giving her history lesson when they had passed through the forest. As they rode along, they noticed the Digythe Haven campground on the other side of the road. After crossing the road, they continued through the woods.

They continued making small talks as they rode towards their destination. Leon couldn't help but wonder how Luna can find so many things to talk about. He was certain that he had spoken more in the past few days with Luna than he had spoken in last one entire year.

As the woods cleared, they could see the canyon now.

"Where do we go now?" he asked, looking around.

"Gentiana said that there should be a large boulder with a path next to it," she stated.

After exploring the area for a few minutes, Leon found the said landmark. They continued down the path through the small canyon until they spotted a large tree-like object being electrified.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at the tree which seemed to burst with electricity.

"That's our first runestone," she replied with a smile.

They both go off from their Chocobos and carefully approached the lightning tree. "Do you think it is safe to touch it?" he asked, eyeing it carefully runestone.

"For Oracle, it should be," Luna said confidently.

"But what if it's not safe?" he asked concerned.

She grabbed Leon's hand reassuringly, "Leon, I cannot let the fear of 'what if' hold me back. The only thing I am truly afraid of is doing nothing and losing everything."

"The only thing I am afraid of is losing you. Let me try first," he insisted.

"No, this is my calling and I must do it," she replied calmly.

"Fine. I'll be right next to you." He was still reluctant to let go of her hand.

"You always are," she replied with a reassuring smile and then tugged him along, still holding his hand.

With the trident in one hand, she offered a silent prayer to Ramuh and dared to touch the runestone. The electricity started flying all around her, but it faded just before it would touch her. The runestone seems to concentrate all the energy into itself as lightning danced around it and eventually exploded in a brilliant flash. The release of energy caused a thundering roar that could be heard for miles.

"Luna!" screamed Leon.

"I am okay. Just blinded by this lightning," she reported, still covering her eyes.

"Thank God you are okay. I was worried for a second," he stated, placing his hand around her shoulders.

"You worry too much, Leon. No wonder that frown never leaves your face," she said with a smile.

'_Silly girl, you are all I have in this world,'_ his heart confessed. _'Eww, that sounds so cheesy,'_ retorted his mind.

"Whatever," he said, folding his hand and looking away, which always made her laugh.

They both made their way back to their Chocobos to continue their journey. "Where do we go now?" he inquired.

"The second runestone should be north of Alstor Slough and the nearby Coernix Station," she recollected instructions from Gentiana.

They ventured out of the canyon and followed the dirt road. They could see the lights from Coernix Station from a distance.

"What was that thundering sound at the runestone?" Leon asked riding his Chocobo.

"It must be a sign from Ramuh. He is God of thunder and rain after all," she noted, riding next to him.

"Speaking of that, look there," he pointed at the sky.

"Cumulonimbus clouds," she remarked, looking at the sky.

"Just a few minutes ago, there was not a cloud in the sky, but now there are cumulonimbus clouds everywhere," he observed.

"Yes, this type of cloud is thunderstorm clouds. This must be Ramuh's doing. Interacting with runestone must have caused this reaction."

"The Astrals in your world are a lot more powerful than mine," he admitted, still trying to comprehend how one Astral can change the entire weather with its power.

"How so?" she asked with curiosity.

"Maybe we should discuss this at some other time. Looking at the clouds, it's only a matter of time before thunder starts. Also, the wind has picked up too."

"Yes, let's keep moving," she affirmed.

Once closer to Coernix Station they crossed the road and continued to ride along the northern wall until they came across a chain-link fence.

"Where do we go now?" he asked.

"I think we need to go further west from here," she suggested, navigating her Chocobo in that direction.

Eventually they came across a small opening in another canyon.

They dismounted and made their way inside the opening on foot. Based on their previous experience, they were at ease approaching the tree. Luna touched the second runestone and electricity started emanating from it. Sparks of electricity engulfed Luna, but it did not touch her. It looked as if there was some invisible barrier that kept it from touching her. The intensity of the sparks picked up and reached its crescendo before exploding in a blinding light. The resulting thunder echoed all around.

Once everything was settled, he asked, "You okay?"

She nodded and said, "One finally runestone before the Fulgurian reveals himself. Deep within the heart of rock lies the runestone, the portal to power."

"Location?"

"The third runestone is located in a dungeon called Fociaugh Hollow above the Malacchi hills back to the east of Wiz Chocobo Post."

As they were making their way to their Chocobos, Leon's ears picked up on a familiar sound. His eyes shot up towards the sky and it was as he feared, "Damn, it's the Empire." Empire's airship was coming towards the runestone. Leon noticed that it was hovering at a low altitude, which meant they were ready to deploy soldiers.

Leon grabbed Luna's hand and said just one word, "Run."

Hand in hand, they ran away from the Empire and towards their Chocobos. "What are they doing here?" she complained.

"Probably investigating. Two thundering noises and a sudden shift in temperature would certainly raise some flags," he presumed, while running.

They were barely a few feet away from Chocobos when Leon suddenly stopped in his track, causing Luna, who was running behind him, to bump into him. "What happened?" she asked.

"Do you hear that?" he asked her.

"Damn. Another airship!" she noticed an airship coming towards them from the direction they were running towards.

"Come on, we need to move quickly," he urged, getting on his Chocobo.

Leon quickly assessed their situation. There were airships on either side of them so he had to come up with a new way. "That way," he pointed towards the dense forest. "We will go through the forest; trees should reduce our visibility."

Once Luna was properly seated on her Chocobo he asked, "Ready to ride?" he asked.

"Always," she promptly replied.

They dashed through the forest all the way back to Wiz Chocobo Post. The street lights whizzed past them as they made their way past Killiam Haven towards the mountain slopes. They dismounted from their Chocobos and tried to figure out where to go next.

"Where do we go now?" he asked.

"There should be a cave here somewhere," she said, looking around.

Everything looked ordinary with no cave or any sign of Ramuh in sight.

"Hey, look at the sky," Leon pointed out.

"Nimbostratus clouds," she observed the clouds above. Nimbostratus clouds cover the sky in a dark gray layer. The layer of clouds was thick enough to block out the sun.

"Ramuh is certainly reacting to the runestone," he commented, walking away from her, looking for this mythical cave.

"It looks like the sky is about to tear open and engulf all in a torrent," she predicted, still fixated on the sky.

"Then we'd better find this cave soon. I don't see any entrance around here," he stated, inspecting the area.

"I guess prayer is the only remedy now," having said that, she closed her eyes and communicated to the Astral being.

'_Oh, the wise Fulgurian, I entreat you to grant me an audience with thee. I, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the blood of the Oracle, aspire to assist the chosen King to restore light to this world. Without your blessings, such aspirations are but a fickle dream. Aid me, oh the merciful one.'_

Her prayers were immediately answered with a crackling lightning bolt splitting the earth.

"And thus, Ramuh revealed the Fociaugh Hollow to have an audience with him," she said with a smile looking at bewildered Leon, who was only a few feet away from where the lightning struck.

"So, Gods do hear your prayers."

"Not just mine, everyone's prayers heard equally," she assured, making her way towards Leon.

"Then how come some prayers are answered and some don't?" Leon asked the Oracle, giving her hand so she could climb on the ledge he was standing at.

She grabbed Leon's hand and pulled herself forward. "All the prayers are heard, but only prayers meant for uplifting our souls are answered. Let me ask you this, if a small child wants to touch the fire, do you think parents would allow that?"

"No, the fire will burn the child."

"What if the child cries and throws a tantrum to touch the fire?"

"Parents still won't allow it. A small child might not know the dangers of the fire, but parents do."

"Similarly, our desires are like that fire. If our desires can be detrimental to our soul in a long run, then the gods would not answer those prayers. Like a good parent, they will protect us from that fire, even if we cry or throw a tantrum." She narrated as they made their way towards the entrance.

"Why do gods get to decide what's good for me and what's not?" Leon suddenly realized that their backpacks were still on their Chocobos. He jumped off the ledge and made his way to Chocobos.

"We humans can be very short-sighted. We can only see what's in front of us. We can't see the butterfly effect of our actions in the future. Gods can see past, present and future. Hence, they are best equipped to judge which wish to fulfill and which to avoid. We can pray and let our desires be known, and then trust God to fulfill it or not as they please. To trust that every situation God puts me through is for my own benefit; that is all faith is about." She explained while Leon retrieved their backpacks from Chocobos.

Leon often forgets that the girl he is speaking to is the spiritual leader of the whole Eos. "It's hard to keep faith when your prayers don't get answered."

"Any prayer done with pure hearts or intent is always answered. In my travels, I have learned that often our prayers are selfish, materialistic, or for a quick fix solution to our struggles. But it is in our struggles that we grow the most, but ironically, it is that struggle which we want to avoid the most."

"What's the point of praying if we are going to struggle anyway?" It just dawned to Leon that this is perhaps the first time she has spoken to him like an Oracle rather than Luna.

"Gods have mysterious ways of working. Our prayers are often answered, just not in the way we desire. A wise man one said that if you pray for patience, then God does not zap them with patience, but instead put them in a situation which requires them cultivate patience. If one prays for courage, then they are presented with an opportunity to be courageous. If one prays for closeness with the family, then God does not zap them with warm fuzzy feelings; Instead, the God give them opportunities to cultivate that bond. In looking for instant miracles, we often miss these opportunities presented to us. Unfortunately, it's the lack of this understanding which turns people away from the God." They were already by the entrance while chatting.

"Ready?" he asked, looking at her. She nodded in response.

They ventured into the pitch-dark cave, thankfully their flashlights lit up illuminating the way further. It took a few seconds for their eyes to adjust in this ambience.

"Let's walk slowly. We don't know what danger lurks here," he offered, leading the way.

Leon was careful with every step he took. His eyes constantly scanning the surroundings for any threat. They walked through a long straight corridor before coming to a more open area.

"It feels odd that we haven't encountered any enemies so far. Perhaps it's Ramuh's doing?" he asked, but got no response from Luna. He quickly glanced at her, but she did not make an eye contact. He decided not to probe it further and rather focus on the task at hand, so he continued further.

As they went deeper into the first chamber of the cave, suddenly they were greeted by a colony of bats. The horde of bats flew over them as they instinctively ducked.

"First rule of exploring caves, stay in the center and avoid corners," he said.

Walking further eventually, they came to a dead end. "Dead end so soon? I thought this cave went deep. There has to be a way around." Yet again, he elicited no response from Luna.

He touched the wall of the cave and the stone was solid and cold. Looking at the condition of the cave, he figured it must have been years since humans set foot in here. Even in his time at Hunter's there was no knowledge of this cave's existence. He looked around for an alternative path and eventually saw a narrow passage in the rock wall.

"I think we should be able to slip through this gap," he suggested, looking at Luna who did not respond.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm"

"Okay then, follow me," he offered, and made his way through the narrow gap. The opening was so small that they had to go in sideways and move like that until they came out on the other side.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Leon asked. Before Luna could reply, several Imps ambushed them. As Leon fought with the Imps, more joined the party. One of the Imps managed to attack Leon from the back and poison him.

Leon quickly glanced at Luna, who was supposed to be watching his back. She stood there motionless. "Luna, heal me," he yelled, but she seemed frozen.

Creating some distance from the Imps, he quickly used the antidote and continued the fight. An Imp was about to attack Luna but was slashed in half by a mighty strike form Leon. He cleared out all Imps and checked on Luna. "Luna, are you okay?"

"Mhm"

"You sure?"

"Mhm"

Leon facepalmed before speaking again, "What is going on? Ever since we entered the cave, you haven't spoken a word."

"I-I am-m scared of d-dark and c-close spaces," she confessed. "I am sorry I wasn't able to help in the battle."

"It's all right. You should have said something sooner."

"I didn't want to be a burden on you. I thought I would be able to brave it, but I was wrong."

"Didn't you tell me once that relying on others is not a sign of weakness, but it's a sign of trust?"

"I am sorry."

"It's all right. Just stay close to me." Without waiting another second, she grabbed onto Leon's hand as they moved forward.

'_I think it might be a good idea to have a conversation with her. It would help take her mind off from her fears. But what can I talk about?'_

"I wonder how come we have more Astrals in my realm than here," he asked as they walked further into the cave.

"What do you mean?"

"We have 24 Astrals in our realm. 16 of them, we can summon directly. Six of them appear randomly during battles or are summoned with items. Two of them I have only encountered in possession of sorceresses."

"24 Astrals!" The tone in her voice indicated that this was a subject she enjoyed discussing very much.

"But I think Astrals here are a lot more powerful. They can cause quakes or cause thunder and rain. Hell, they can even wipe out the whole town from the face of the map if they choose. At least the Astrals in my realm had no such power."

"Then what kind of power do they wield there?"

"We mainly summon them in battle, but the execution of their power is limited to the foe."

"Astrals with such limited power. There has to be more than that."

"Perhaps. Astrals here are part of people's lives and cultural lore. Their actions can affect people's lives directly, which I find fascinating."

"So, in your realm, Astrals are nothing more than tools of war?"

"Yes."

"That is sad. Astrals are beings with will and intelligence beyond human wisdom. I wonder how they must feel to be just a tool for war."

"I don't know."

"What about messengers? Do they not convey the will of gods to you?"

"As far as I can tell there are no messengers in our realm. At least not in the sense you guys have it here."

"Then who conveys Gods will to the people?"

"No one. Now that I think about it, we don't even worship any gods."

"I find that very disheartening. I take it that you don't have any Oracles either?"

"Yes, we don't have any Oracles in our world. We have sorceresses, though. They are the only ones who can wield magic naturally."

"So, in your world, I would be a sorceress?"

"Yes. However, a sorceress in our world is often frowned upon and people are scared of them."

"So, if where to come to your world, I'll be a sorceress. An enemy of the world."

"Even if you end up as the world's enemy, I'll... I'll be your knight," Leon said.

"That is very sweet of you," she said. Thankfully, it was dark, so no one could she her blush.

"Strange," he said, seeming lost in thought. "I feel like I have said these exact words before."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This was one of the harder chapters to write as Luna is a spiritual leader of Eos, so I wanted to highlight that side of her in this chapter. I had to read up a lot of theology for this chapter.

I am posting this chapter on 12/22/2019 - so Happy Holidays everyone :)

Please leave a comment if you have enjoyed the story so far. Would love to chat with some of my readers. Or at least say 'Hi' so I know someone is readying this. Thanks :)


	20. Chapter 20 - Choice without a choice

_What is more important? Your love or your principles? I wonder…_

* * *

There seemed no clear path forward, so they looked around. Eventually they across a small opening in the wall. "I think we can crouch through this small hole," he noted.

She nodded and for the first time, she let go of his hand. Leon ducked through the small hole into another passage with a rare shaft of light streaming from above. Just as they walked towards the light, Imps ambushed them.

This time, with the help of Luna, they cleared out all the Imps with relative ease. Once the battle was over, Luna quickly grabbed his hand as they moved forward.

They kept walking down the new path as it kept getting narrower with each step. Soon, they were attacked by three Thunder Bombs. The space was so narrow that Leon barely had enough space to swing his gunblade.

As if on cue, Luna chimed in, "Leon, there isn't enough space to swing my trident."

He delivered a mighty blow to one of the Thunder bombs and created some opening. He quickly bent down and took out his dagger from his boot. "Here, use this."

She fended off a relentless Thunder bomb with his dagger.

Leon managed to kill them off before they could explode and cause immense damage.

They continued to tread carefully down the long twisting path.

"Hey Leon, it just occurred to me that if I come to your world, then I'll be a sorceress. And you bring the leader of SeeD, your duty would be to kill me."

Leon stopped in his track upon hearing that. "I'll never do anything like that," he assured her.

"You can't run away from your duties."

"I will find another way."

"If I had to die, I guess, I would be okay if it's you. Your blade piercing my body," she said, looking at his dagger.

"Don't ever think like that. I'll never do anything to harm you."

"Relax. We are only talking hypothetically. It's not like I can visit your world."

"Still, I'd rather-"

"More incoming," she notified in time for Leon to evade the attack from Imps.

They quickly dispatched the Imps. "This is getting annoying fast," Leon complained.

Eventually, they reached a branching path with water up ahead and corridors on its side. Leon edged towards water to see what was further downstream. As soon as he got close to the water, Imps attacked them again.

Leon decimated those annoying Imps with passion.

"Two paths. Should we go right or left?"

"Right," she suggested.

"Right it is," he affirmed, leading the way. Shortly that path came to an end with dead-end ledge. "Should we jump down from here?" he asked.

"Let's try not to be so reckless. Let's take the left path," she proposed, dragging Leon by the arm who seems too eager to jump down.

"Are you still scared?" he asked, as she still dragged him by his arm.

"No, with you around, I am not scared anymore."

"Good."

"But what if I wasn't around? You planned to come here alone? Even though you are scared?" he asked, as they passed the area with water where they were a few minutes ago.

"Confined dark places are among my least favorite things. I do get scared of them. But my fears shouldn't keep me from doing my duty."

Leon stopped to give her a SeeD salute. "Your dedication towards your duty is commendable."

"Just doing my small part in the grand scheme of things," she remarked with a shrug.

They follow the pathway straight down, hand in hand, until they came across another crossroad. The right path had an unnatural glow coming from it. Leon pointed in that direction and led the way.

"Ah, so it was Fire Deposit causing this glow," he noticed, getting close to it.

As they moved further down that path, they discovered that it was yet another dead-end. Just as they turned back to traverse their way back, Imps dropped from above for another ambush. Leon was all too happy to kill any Imps that came his way.

Once cleared, they continued their journey down the cave. They encountered two paths again with Ice Deposit on the right and a small alcove to the left. Past the deposit, they discovered a narrow crevice. Leon turned sideways and tried to squeeze through the narrow opening in the wall. The opportune Imps attacked him just as he entered the opening. The Imps got few clear shots at Leon, which only served to enrage him further.

"I really, really, hate these damn Imps," he barked. He quickly backed out and destroyed all the Imps in sight with sadistic joy.

"I think they are cute," she chuckled, just to annoy him further.

"CUTE?" He shook his head in disbelief and just gave himself a facepalm.

Luna couldn't help herself but laugh at his reaction.

Leon moved through the narrow opening and Luna followed. Once on the other side, they continued down the twisting path.

"Leon, do you hear that noise?" she tugged at Leon's hand, prompting him to stop.

"Yes, it sounded like a growl. Although I can't tell what it is," he admitted.

"I think I might know," she gulped. "The legend says that a few years ago a talking serpent absconded here with several small children. The nearby residents were petrified by this daemon. In their despair, the citizens called upon the aid of the Oracle of that time, my mother, Sylva. After luring the snake-like daemon into the hollow, she trapped it inside. While no other kidnappings have happened since the sealing of the cave, one can still hear the hissing wails of the serpent within."

"So, if the daemon was sealed inside, then it means it should still be here," Leon cut to the chase.

"Yes, this cave was sealed off until Ramuh opened it for us today."

"Let's be extra careful going forward," he cautioned. Luna instinctively grabbed his hand. Even though she was putting up a brave face, Leon could see that she was still frightened.

They slowly made their way down the winding path. "You Oracles have a lot on your plate. Blessing outposts and havens, healing people of starscourge, communicating Astral's wishes to the public, being their spiritual leader, awakening Astrals and sealing demons. It almost seems unfair that only one person has to do all that."

"If my burdens can ease someone's suffering, then I will carry it gladly," she said with conviction in her voice.

"Luna, I am glad I got to meet you. I have never seen anyone like you. I have seen people sacrificing themselves for their families or loved ones, but never for strangers. You have a heart of an angel," he said earnestly.

She playfully punched him in the arm. "You give me too much credit, sir. Come on, we have a date with Ramuh. We shouldn't keep him waiting for too long."

Leon nodded, and they marched on to a large chamber with many spikes and pillars of various sizes in surrounding topography.

As they entered the chamber, they were greeted by hordes of monsters: Mindflayers, Hobgoblins, Thunder Bombs, and Imps. Their numbers grew quickly as Leon fended them off. The good thing about having an overwhelming number of enemies is that with one swing you can hit many. Luna used her trident to good effect thanks to its long reach.

Leon took out his favorite Imps first while Luna focused on Thunder bombs. While Leon was busy dealing with Hobgoblins, he missed the Thunder bomb, who was about to explode next to him. Before the explosion could touch Leon, he was surrounded by a familiar golden barrier. He looked at Luna and nodded as if to say thank you. She nodded back with a smile.

Leon protected her every time she needed to concentrate to cast magic. She protected him with barriers every time he charged into the enemy line. He was the offensive sword while she was the protective shield, each complementing other perfectly.

Soon they found themselves fighting back to back, like old times. Each covering for others' weaknesses. A perfect harmony of offense and defense. Their teamwork was a calibration of brute strength and tactful magic. The reason they worked so well as a team was because they trusted each other completely.

After killing all monsters, they looked at each other and asked simultaneously, "Are you okay?"

Smile from both of them gave them the answer they seek. They stood in the center, trying to figure out where to go next, as pathways extended in multiple directions.

After exploring the surrounding, they eventually took the northern path. They slid under the low rock and into the next chamber.

"I wonder how long is this cave," she wondered, with a hint of disappointment.

"Who knows? Are you tired? We can take a break," he proposed.

"No, I am not tired. Just thirsty."

"Oh, I have water," he said, removing his backpack on his shoulders.

"I was wondering what you carry in that backpack of yours," she stated, sitting down on the cold ground.

"Just the essentials. Water, rations, first aid kit, spare clothes, and a few other things," he listed, as he fished for the water bottle in his backpack.

He offered the water bottle to Luna. "Thanks," she said.

He kept looking at her backpack. He was curious to find out what she was carrying, considering that she did not even bring water. Curious as he may, he was too shy to ask her.

She followed his gaze and understood the words he wasn't speaking. "You know, you can ask me what's in my backpack," she commented with a smile.

Leon quickly looked away, embarrassed, as if he was caught committing a major crime. "Oh no, I-I was just admiring the artwork on your backpack?"

"Really Leon? You were admiring the rainbow and unicorn on my backpack?" she could barely control her laughter.

"You don't know me. I could like a unicorn." He folded his hand and looked away like a child. She just busted into laughter upon seeing his reaction.

"I am carrying my essentials," she started slowly after regaining her composure.

'_And water is not part of your essentials?'_ He so badly wanted to do a facepalm.

"Some spare clothes and my Oracle dress," she revealed, to sate his curiosity.

'_What's wrong with this woman? Why would you need a dress in the middle of a battlefield?'_

Before he could say anything, Luna offered him the water bottle. He took a sip from it before capping it.

"I am ready to go," she announced, dusting herself off.

He kept the water bottle in his backpack and swung it on his shoulders. "Let's do this."

They walked down the path and eventually came across Lightning Deposit. Moving up the path from there, they entered a large area. At first glance, the whole area seemed to be devoid of any monsters.

"Not a single monster in this whole area. This is too good to be true," he cautioned, as he moved forward.

There were two paths, one to the north and another to the northwest of them.

While Leon was pondering which way to go, Luna pointed in the northwest direction and advised, "We should go there. I can feel a divine presence in that direction."

As they were about to enter the next area, Naga materialized in front of them. It was a colossal creature towering at 62 feet and weighing over 13 tons. This demon had the body of a snake, but the facial features of a woman. The snake circled the two as if gauging them. It stopped in front of them and hissed menacingly. The Naga raises its head and addresses the cave's visitors, "My baby… Where…"

"I am afraid, we do not know," spoke Luna.

"You are lying," it hissed and lunged at Luna only to be blocked by Leon's gunblade.

"Over 30,000 HP, this is going to be fun," Leon noted after scanning the monster. He looked at Naga without flinching.

The Naga slithered away, then suddenly turned around and lunged at Leon. He parried the attack and manage to land a few hits on its head. The Naga swung its tail, which Leon dodged in time. All the while Luna attacked it with her magic. The battle picked up at a breathless speed. The Naga lunged and swung its tail a lot, and because of its colossal size, there was no safe spot to rest.

Naga would alter between attacking Leon and Luna. Unexpectedly, it lunged in the air and slammed on the ground, causing shockwaves to knock both Leon and Luna off their feet. Considering this as an opening, it lunged again at Leon, only to be blocked off by a golden barrier. It turned its attention on Luna now and quickly slithered its way towards her. Leon dashed around behind it and impaled his entire gunblade into the Naga's tail, stopping it dead in its track, just a few inches away from Luna.

The Naga hissed in pain and spew poison all around it. Luna was able to encase herself in a barrier to mitigate the attack, Leon, however, was not so lucky. He was afflicted with poison. Naga had its full attention on Leon now, which gave him no time to use the antidote. His HP was quickly dropping when Luna's spell healed him of his affliction.

"Luna, you know my weakness is Ice cream. I am so distracted by it. Can you make me some?" Leon yelled in the middle of a fight.

'_What is the heck? I think the poison has gotten to his brain. The man has gone bonkers to think of ice cream in the middle of a fight.'_ Luna wondered. _'No, he is too smart for this. There must be a reason he said that. What was he trying to communicate? Think Luna, think.'_

Within a few seconds, her eyes lit up, and she replied, "I make the best ice cream in the world. But it takes time to make it."

Leon smiled because he knew that she knew what he meant. "Don't worry, we can wait."

With Luna on board, it was Leon's turn to do his part. Just as he was about to attack the Naga, he lost his grip on the gunbalde and it fell to the ground. The Naga reacted quickly and swiped it away with its tail. The Naga hissed at Leon, who was now without a weapon. Leon turned around and made a dash as the Naga chased him. He dodged, ducked, and used every available resource to him to create a separation between him and the Naga.

"I can use ice cream anytime now," he yelled, running away from Naga.

"It's almost ready," she informed. Moments after she said that, the temperature in the area sharply dropped. Leon stopped and turned around to look at the Naga because he knew what was about to happen. The Naga was encased in ice like some prehistoric creature frozen in time. The ice exploded, sending ice particles in all directions. As soon as the ice particles disappeared, the Naga was encased in ice again. It was followed by another icy explosion. Luna had cast duel cast freeze spell putting an end of Naga.

The Naga screamed, "Bring back... my baby..." before disappearing.

Leon retrieved his gunblade and made his way to Luna. "Good job soldier."

"Thanks," she said, with a small bow.

"How did you know?"

"At first, I thought you went crazy, but then I remembered once you said that ice-cream would be our code word for help. So, I focused on the keywords you said: Weakness, ice, I, distract, make me some. I figured you were trying to say that the Naga is weak to Ice and you will distract it while I cast ice spell on it."

"Correct, I couldn't say it directly because the Naga understood our language. Although, I wasn't entirely sure if the Naga would be familiar with our language but I didn't want to take any chance."

"You losing your gunblade was part of the act?"

"Yes, I had to make sure 100% attention was on me so I had to look vulnerable."

"Good job to you as well. You even had me fooled. I was genuinely worried."

"You get worried so easily," he said with a shrug.

"When you stop being reckless, I'll stop worrying," she chided folding her arms.

"Whatever," he replied. "Shall we go meet Ramuh now?"

"Yes, but I need to change before we go."

"Wait, what?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"I am not going to see Ramuh wearing this," she attested, pointing at her clothes.

"You are not going on a date with him. You don't have to dress up to meet him," he countered.

She placed her finger on his lips, "Shhh, no more talking. Turn around and watch guard while I get change."

"But-" he was about to protest when she cut him off, "Hush now. Just do as I say."

He shook his head and turned around still muttering something incoherent about how stupid this is.

"No peeking," she warned threateningly.

"Whatever," he yelled back still looking the other way.

She changed into different clothes. "You can turn around now."

He turned around and looked at her. She wore a long white dress that framed her body perfectly. His eyes seem to have a will of their own as they refused to move from her. He could swear that every time he looks at her, she looks even more beautiful. He finally snapped back to reality.

"This is the same dress you wore when we first meet," he noted, unable to peel his eyes from her.

"Ah, so, you remember," she said with a smile.

"Of course, I do."

"This is the official Oracle dress of sorts. Since awakening an Astral is an official Oracle business, I have to wear this dress."

"Is that why you wore this when you were fighting with Titan?"

"Yes."

"Back then I thought this is such an impractical choice of attire for a battle. It all makes sense now," he remarked. "What if you don't? Astrals won't awaken if you not wearing this dress?"

"Personally, I don't think it matters, but this is like an Oracle tradition and I'd rather not break it."

"But, are you allowed to wear something on top of it?" he asked curiously.

"I guess, why do you ask?" she slightly tilted her head, eyeing him curiously.

"Because I want you to wear something I got," he recommended and proceeded to pull out something from his backpack. "Here, I got this for you."

"What is this?" she asked, looking at it.

"It's a rubber hazmat suit."

"For what?"

"Well, we are about to fight Ramuh, the God of lightning and thunder. Rubber suit would prevent you from getting any damage from electricity."

It was her turn to do a facepalm. "And here I thought it would be something romantic."

"I think what you meant to say is thank you, Leon. This is the most practical gift anyone has ever given to me."

"Who gift's a hazmat suit to a girl? This is ugly."

"Maybe, but it's practical," he countered, trying to convince her to wear it. "Look, if you are concerned about looking ugly, then I'll look ugly with you. I got one for myself too," he triumphantly pulled out another suite from his backpack.

"You are hopeless," she remarked, shaking her head. "Where did you even get this?"

"You have no idea how many favors I had to do to Holly to let me get these."

"Holly from EXINERIS?"

"Yup."

"Leon, each Astral is different. They have different personalities and different goals. Ramuh is a peaceful Astral, I am certain he would not fight us." She tried to talk him out of it.

"We can't take a chance. If he comes in peace, then just remove the suite."

After putting the rubber suit on, he somehow managed to convince her to put it on as well.

"Leon, we look like overdressed cartoons."

"Now, now. Stop bickering and let's get this over with."

They finally entered the Ramuh's chamber. This area was lush green compared to the mostly barren cave. There was a puddle of water on the ground. The light shined from above illuminated the tree and the runestone.

"There it is. The final runestone," Leon pointed out.

The hazmat suit Leon got for her was too big for her. She feared that she would trip and fall even before she could get to the runestone. She tried to convince Leon that she does not need a rubber hazmat suit to talk with Ramuh but he insisted that it was for her own safety. It was his way of caring for her and she understood that.

"Leon, we won't be able to fight in this suit."

"Why do you want to bite?"

"I said fight, not bite."

"Sorry, can't hear much in this helmet."

She just shook her head and made her way to the runestone. She took baby steps and slowly made her way to the last runestone. She looked at Leon and he nodded in acknowledgment, gunblade ready in his hand. Leon respected her duty, so he stood by the entrance and let Luna do her thing.

She touched the runestone and pink bolts of lightning swarms around her. A deafening thunder echoed through the sky. The sky radiated in an unmatched brilliance. The God of thunder and lightning made his grand descended from the sky. He appeared as a gigantic wizard with a long white beard and small horn-like protrusions on his forehead. He had red eyes and wore flowing green robes with a high collar and his lower half being the billowing coat. The Fulgurian was over 200 feet tall and looked menacing with staff, radiating electricity, in his hand.

"Who dares to step into my sanctuary?" asked an ethereal voice.

"It is I, Lunafreya, the blood of the Oracle! God of Thunder, I beseech you: enter into this covenant that the King might reclaim the Stone!"

"I hear your plea, the Oracle. Should your king pass the ordeal of runestone and make it here like you then I shall consider aiding him."

"I am certain he will succeed any ordeal that the Gods might put in his way, for he is the chosen King and is determined to see our Star deliver to the light."

"If your words bear the truth, then your King shall receive my blessings should he pass my trial."

"Thank you, kind Fulgurian, your tale of compassion will not be forgotten," she said with a bow. "Do you not wish to put me through a trial to test if I am worthy of your strength?"

"I do not wish to see your strength as I have seen the strength of your resolve and conviction. Your devotion to your king is evident in the perilous journey you have undertaken to have an audience with me. I shall hereby enter in a covenant with you."

"Oh good, it looks like we won't be needing these smelly suits after all," said Leon, coming into the view with his helmet already removed.

"Told you," she said, fighting her way out of the hazmat suit.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning struck by the feet of Leon. "The Fallen! You dare defile this land with your presence!" The calm and merciful Astral was enraged now.

"What's going on?" he questioned, eyeing Luna.

She instinctively stepped in front of him. "Ramuh, he has been my sword and shield on this perilous journey. It is by his protection that I stand here today. His heart desires the protection of the Star just as I."

"Tarradiddle. His heart desires not for the protection of the Star but for only one. His aid in your journey does not redeem him from his sins, for his sins are beyond redeemable."

'_My sins? What the hell is he talking about?'_

"This could not be more untrue for I have seen his sacrifice," Luna defended him.

"How could an Oracle such as yours still be in cahoots with him? Tell me Fallen, how did you escape Bahamut's exile?"

'_Bahamut's exile?'_

"No one had ever escaped from the dimension devoid of time. Tell me, who aided you?"

'_Dimension devoid of time? Does he mean time compression? What does Bahamut have to do with all this? It was Ultimecia who put me there, so why does he think it was Bahamut? What does he know that I don't?'_

"Your silence does not prove your innocence. I am Ramuh, it is my divine duty to pass judgment and smite any unrepentant sinners with a bolt of lightning." Ramuh lifted his staff and prepared to attack Leon.

Luna came in front of Leon with arms outstretched. "Please stop. You must listen to me. He is not the enemy."

"One Oracle cannot serve two. Make your choice young Oracle. If you stand to protect him, then I will forgo our covenant."

"No, you mustn't do that," she pleaded.

"That is my offer, choose either covenant or him. Should you raise your weapon to defend him, there will be no covenant."

"Please, I beseech you to hear my plea and reconsider your stance," she pleaded with the Astral.

"Is it not your duty to forge a covenant with Astrals for the king of kings? Are you going to abandon your duty and destiny for a traitor? Choose wisely my Oracle for the fate of this star is in your hands now. It's a covenant or him. Your choice."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

What would you choose if you were in her shoes?

Please leave a comment if you have enjoyed the story so far. Would love to chat with some of my readers. Or at least say 'Hi' so I know someone is readying this. Thanks :)


	21. Chapter 21 - Betrayal

_Once the trust is broken, can it ever be truly be regained? I wonder…_

* * *

"Is it not your duty to forge a covenant with Astrals for the king of kings? Are you going to abandon your duty and destiny for a traitor? Choose wisely my Oracle for the fate of this star is in your hands now. It's a covenant or him. Your choice."

"Why must you do this?" she stammered, on the verge of breaking down.

"Because I will not let the history repeat itself. Bahamut will be avenged."

"I don't know what you are talking about. This is the first time I am meeting you and you keep blaming me for things I don't even know about. If you are so eager to fight, then fight you shall get." Leon readied his gunblade and Ramuh his staff.

"Open your eyes and see for yourself, Oracle. Earnest repentance can wash away any sins, yet you see none in him. He still has no remorse raising his sword to the Gods. If he truly has the best intentions for our Star in his heart, then he would not defy the providence, he would embrace it. Your champion raising his weapon against the Gods is the same as you doing it. So long he does that I will not forge the covenant with you."

"If your whole strategy for giving out blessings is forcing your choice on someone, then you are no God of mine."

"So, you do remember what you said last time. It is precisely this rash attitude that made you fall from grace. There will be no exile this time for I shall end you now!"

"Bring it on, old man. Come on Luna, we can take him down."

'_This is not fair! Ramuh wants to punish Leon, and he is not even allowed to fight back? Moreover, I cannot even defend him? Does he expect me to just stand and watch Leon die? He is practically asking me to trade Leon's life for a covenant. No God can be this cruel.'_

"Get ready Luna, here he comes," he warned, Luna but she remained unmoved.

"Luna?" he said again, but she did not respond.

'_Should you raise your weapon to defend him, there will be no covenant,'_ Ramuh's words played back in her mind.

Leon called out to her again, but she did not respond to his calling. She shook her head slightly.

"Oh," it suddenly dawned on him what this meant.

"I see. So, that is your choice?" He asked somberly.

Luna still remained unmoved; her eyes cast down on the floor below. Her silence was painful. He felt like she had stabbed his heart, even without moving. He was very familiar with pain, but this felt different on a whole new level.

"I guess, I am on my own now," he remarked disappointedly.

She remained unresponsive. The only thing that moved was her tears streaking down from her eyes to her cheeks.

While Leon was distracted by Luna, Ramuh used this opportunity to strike him with a bolt of lightning. The power of Ramuh was such that even his rubber suit couldn't shield him entirely from the damage. Another thunderbolt followed, even more intense than before, knocking Leon off his feet easily.

All the while Luna just stood there with tears in her eyes. She knew that Leon as a warrior could hold on his own against Ramuh, but it was what Ramuh said that worried her. _'Your champion raising his weapon against the Gods is the same as you doing it. So long he does that I will not forget the covenant with you.'_

She knew Leon was not going to hold back.

Knowing that there will be no support from Luna, Leon shifted his attention to Ramuh. Ramuh sends down lightning from the sky, which he dodged multiple times. To counter Leon's agility Ramuh brews a storm of lightning encompassing the entire opening in the cave. It was going to be a guaranteed hit.

Leon saw the storm materializing and realized that there was no escaping this one. He noticed that Luna was still standing unmoved.

"It's okay if you don't want to help me, but at least get out of the way," he yelled. Luna was lost in her thoughts completely detached from the events unfolding around her.

"Urrghhh," he groaned and dashed towards Luna. Just as the fury from the sky descended towards them, he covered Luna, taking the brunt of the attack. That seemed to wake her up. "Oh, I am sorry," she apologized before moving out of the harm's way.

Before Leon could recover from the last attack, another lightning nailed him. The explosion from the blast sent his body flying across the cave. He collided hard with the solid rock wall of the cave. Another lightning bolt followed angering Leon.

"This is enough," his heart beat faster, a mind unclouded of any thoughts, and the time seems to have slowed down for him. It was time for his limit break. He readied his gunblade and dashed towards Ramuh. He dragged him gunbalde along the ground, sending sparks flying from it. Luna had seen this attack before, it was going to be an uppercut slashing the enemy bottoms up.

Leon was only a few strides away from Ramuh when Ramuh's words echoed in Luna's head, "Your champion raising his weapon against the Gods is the same as you doing it. So long he does that I will not forget the covenant with you."

Just as Leon leaped up to deliver the blow, she screamed, "Please don't."

Leon's instincts took over and he autonomously reacted to her words. How managed to stop his attack at the very last second, even he did not know.

He landed back on his feet as he heard her say, "If you attack him, then he will not forge the covenant, Noctis won't be able to fulfill his destiny, and everything would be lost."

"There is a God out there hellbent on killing me and I am not even allowed to fight back? My healing magic is limited, so I can only defend so much. Which means this is going to be a war of attrition until I fall. Is this what you want?"

She had gone through many pains as a child, she had sacrificed a lot as an adult, but nothing compared to the amount of pain it caused her to say the next sentence. "I am sorry. This is the only way to save Eos."

"Is this what you want?" he repeated the question.

"What I want is not of concern, it never has. As always, the only thing that matters is what I need to do. As an Oracle, I need to safeguard the future of Eos and its people."

"Gotta admit. I am impressed. Blocking out emotions and making a pragmatic choice is something I can appreciate."

He got out of his rubber hazmat suit.

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised at Leon's actions.

"I am fighting a war I cannot possibly win, so why prolong the misery? Ramuh, give me your best shot," he challenged the Astral.

Without waiting Ramuh sends down a bolt of lightning. Leon screamed and convoluted in pain. Another bolt sends him flying across the cave. His limp body collided with the stone wall and fell to the ground.

"Gotta say that it is not befitting a God to attack an unarmed man," Leon hissed, trying to get back on his feet.

"Neither is it befitting to betray the trust of the Gods," Ramuh countered, hurling down another bolt of lightning.

Bolt after bolt, Leon was mercilessly being attacked by Ramuh. All Luna could do was to stand by and watch. She prayed and prayed and prayed for his torment to stop.

"I hope you know that you are punishing me for something I don't even remember I am guilty of," he stammered, getting back up on his feet using the wall as his support.

"Not remembering your sins is no grounds for forgiveness."

"Haha, some merciful God you are," he taunted Ramuh which only angered him further. He once again conjured another massive storm of lightning and thunder and unleashed it on Leon.

Leon was bruised, battered and bloodied, and yet he kept coming for more. Luna could not watch it anymore, so she closed her eyes. However, his screams would haunt her for eternity.

Leon was starting to lose his strength and his consciousness.

After the latest volley of attack, he just laid on the ground, unable to stand anymore. A puddle of blood formed quickly where he was lying. His back against the cold ground, his eyes fixated on the Astral who raised his staff for another attack, which he was sure would be his last. Half of his face covered with blood. He wiped some of the blood from his face and turned to see Luna wailing in the corner.

"Hey Luna, you made the right choice. I am not a fool. If giving up my life can save the whole planet, then I will gladly do so. No regrets," he spluttered with whatever strength he had left in him.

"I am sorry. I am so so sorry," she whispered amidst her cries. She had let a person she loved die, so she could fulfill her assigned duty.

"Don't be. I am going to sleep now, call me if you need me and I'll come back to you. Thank you, for everything," he whispered weakly. He wasn't sure she heard him. He looked at her one last time and closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

He could hear clouds rumbling. He could feel the energy picking up. Blinding lightning conjured around Ramuh's staff.

Luna was frozen, watching this horror. Ramuh hurled the lightning and Luna screamed and looked away.

Leon, who was phasing in and out of consciousness wasn't sure if the lightning descended close to him or upon him.

'_Are we dead yet?'_ Wondered his mind.

'_If you can ask this question, then you are not dead, you idiot,'_ replied his heart.

'_How would you know? You have never died before,'_ retorted his mind.

'_Touché,'_ said his heart.

Leon suddenly felt like he was floating in the air.

'_My body feels like it's floating in the air. I don't know what's going on. This is so confusing. I didn't realize that death would be so confusing.'_

He felt energy return to his body, as if someone had cast the world's best curative spell on him. He instinctively opened his eyes and he was indeed suspended in air and the one healing him was Ramuh.

"Am I dead? Because this is so confusing. Ramuh was about to kill me and now he is healing me, I don't get it."

Hearing his voice, Luna looked up and was dumbfounded to see him floating in the air. "What the?"

"It seems that my judgment was mistaken. I almost killed you and yet you did not raise your weapon. You were willing to sacrifice your life to save Eos. You really have changed, Squall."

"Thanks?" he said, still trying to wrap his head around everything. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Forgive me the Fallen one. I have seen the folly in my way, the Oracle was right about you. Everyone deserves a second chance, even you. While I cannot heal your mortal wounds, I have blessed you with divine energy which will substantially aid your recovery."

Luna smiled through her tears looking at Leon. She had to pinch herself to make sure this was not a fantasy. Ramuh gently glided Leon back to the ground.

"As for you young Oracle. I heard your prayers. I felt the pain of your heart. Your willingness to sacrifice the one closest to your heart is a testament to your commitment to your duty. You are an Oracle like none other. Fret not, for I shall forge the covenant with you. So long the chosen King finds me here, I will aid him, without any trial."

"Thank you, Ramuh," she said, wiping her tears and regaining her composure.

She stepped in front of Ramuh. With her trident in left hand, she outstretched her right hand to start the covenant. A gold lights begin to emanate from its body, some of which coalesce around her. The energy circulated around her for a few seconds before lifting her off her feet and suspending her in the air. The energy around her suddenly imploded on her. As her body absorbed the massive amount of energy, she screamed in pain. She descended to the ground and immediately collapsed on the floor.

Leon stumbled his way to her. Using Leon as support, she tried to stand up, but was clearly out to strength. He held her until she was stable on her two feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

"Mhm," she said, avoiding any eye contact.

They could hear the thunder roaring in the distance and soon the sky opened up. The torrential rainfall descended with unmatched ferocity.

"We should get out of here," he suggested.

"Mhm."

He just sighed. He was starting to hate this 'mhm' response.

They made their way out back to the area where they had fought off the Naga earlier. Neither of them said a word. Luna had not looked up from the ground at all.

While walking, she stumbled and lost her footing. Leon caught her in time.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhm."

Leon facepalmed hearing her answer. Leon deduced what was bothering her and said, "I don't blame you for whatever happened inside."

"You should blame me," she said in a low voice, and started walking again, using her trident as support.

They had barely walked a few steps when she suddenly collapsed on the ground, losing her grip on the trident.

"Luna!" he rushed and kneeled next to her.

"I feel weak because of the covenant," slurred her words as her eyes closed. "I am so sorr-" her eyes were shut close even before she could finish that sentence. Her body went completely numb.

* * *

Luna did not know how long she was out for but she felt her energy coming back slowly. She was starting to feel her senses return to her numb body.

Luna inhaled a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. She lay there motionless as she slowly regained control of her senses. She looked at the ceiling expecting to see the sky, but all she saw was dimly lit enclosed ceiling. She realized that it was a cave. That realization jarred her memories as she recalled how she ended up there. The last thing she remembered was her body giving up as they made their way out after forging the covenant with Ramuh.

She turned around to get up and saw Leon lying there unconscious. With whatever strength she could muster, she crawled towards him calling out his name.

"Leon. Leon, wake up," she said, getting close to him.

She did not know how much time had passed between her passing out and waking up. But during this time something terrible must have happened to Leon as he lay there unconscious.

She moved next to him and cradled his head in her lap. This was the first time she saw his face after the battle with Ramuh. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. His face had a big laceration around his jawline. He must have gotten hit somewhere around his head as there was dry blood around his forehead. She traced his face with her fingers, exploring every inch of it. It broke her heart that she did nothing to help him. But she would have to process all these emotions later as her priority was to wake him up.

She tried calling him, shaking him, sprinkling water on his face and even used cure magic on him. Yet, he did not respond to anything. Her heart sank and fear set in. She did not know what was wrong with him. She could see his chest rising and setting, which gave her relief that at least he was breathing fine. After trying everything she could think of, he still refused to wake up.

"What do I do now? I can't carry him out of the cave on my own. I cannot leave him here and go get help. Should I just wait till he wakes up? But he is not asleep. I think he needs medical attention," her mind raced along.

"Wait! Let me try to heal him," she thought and immediately went to action. She gently grabbed his head and touched her forehead as golden light started emanating. "Blessed Stars-" her words got caught in her throat when she felt ominous hissing behind her.

"Oh no, not now," she dreaded this timing.

"My baby… Where…" asked the hissing Naga.

Luna grabbed her trident and with its support barely managed to stand up. Her legs felt like jelly. Her hands were shaking and she barely managed to hold her trident. The covenant with Astrals siphon life at a rapid pace. It was a miracle that she even woke up. She was in no shape to stand, let alone fight.

The Naga lunged at her and it easily overpowered her. It attacked again and knocked her off her feet. She landed awkwardly on her side immediately howling in pain.

The Naga targeted defenseless Leon on the ground and lunged at him. Luna erected a protective shield just in time. "I won't let you harm him. I will fight till my last breath. I've let him down once, never again."

She conjured a quick blizzard spell to knock the Naga away from Leon. Casting a spell took a lot out of her. She could feel her energy draining. She got close to Leon so she could protect him better.

The Naga swiped with its massive tail knocking her off from her feet. She tried to stand up again, but her legs gave out and she fell next to Leon. She knew she was fighting a losing battle just like Leon had done a while ago. Fresh out of options she did the only thing she could. She cradled Leon's face in her arms protectively and said her final prayers to the Gods above and erected a protective barrier with all of her remaining strength. Now she hoped for a miracle.

The Naga attacked, but the shield held it off. Instead of attacking again, the Naga started circling them patiently waiting for an opening.

Luna was quickly running out of energy and her barrier would disappear any second now. She knew the end was nigh.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Every choice comes with consequences. How would Luna's choice affect her relationship with Leon? How would you react if you were in Leon's shoes? Hmm...

Please leave a comment if you have enjoyed the story so far. Would love to chat with some of my readers. Or at least say 'Hi' so I know someone is readying this. Thanks :)


	22. Chapter 22 - Chains that binds us

_Why is the price for doing the right things always pain? I wonder…_

* * *

The Naga attacked, but the shield held it off. Instead of attacking again, the Naga started circling them patiently waiting for an opening.

Luna was quickly running out of energy and her barrier would disappear any second now. She knew the end was nigh.

A swooshing sound cut through the air and a spear impaled the Naga.

"Sorry, I am late," said a familiar voice. Luna finally smiled upon hearing that voice.

"Aranea!" Luna had never been happier to see her.

Aranea leaped high and unleashed another powerful attack on Naga. Not wanting to fight two on one again, the Naga slither away.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Aranea asked, walking towards her.

"Thanks to you, now I am," she replied happily. "How did you even find me here?"

"I had some help for Gentiana," Aranea admitted while using an elixir on Luna. "My, my, who do we have here?" she wondered, looking at a man being cradled by Luna.

"He is Leon," Luna said. Aranea just arched an eyebrow wanting to know more. "It's a long story. Let's just say he is a friend."

"Just a friend? I wouldn't say that by the way you are holding him," she remarked with a wink.

"I think we should get out of here first and talk later?" Luna proposed.

"Are we taking him with us as well?"

"We can't just leave him here. That would be cruel, don't you think?"

Aranea saw Biggs and Wedge entered the scene from the corner of her eye. "What's wrong with him? Why is he asleep in the middle of a battlefield?" Aranea inquired.

"I don't know. I woke up and found him unconscious," Luna replied.

Aranea kneeled down to check his pulse. "His pulse is weak."

"Lady A and Lady Lunafreya, are you okay?" asked Biggs, closing in.

"Yes, but we have a guest who is not okay. We need to carry him out of here," Aranea summed up the situation.

"Leave it to us, Lady A," assured Biggs.

The whole entourage made their way towards the exit. Aranea clearing the path as the rest followed behind.

They were greeted at the entrance by Gentiana. "It is good to see the lady survive the trial of Ramuh."

"Thank you, Gentiana, for bringing Aranea here on time. Without her aid, I wouldn't be here."

"She was already looking for you, I just pointed her in the right direction," Gentiana replied with her eyes closed. "What happened to the visitor? Is he okay?"

"No, he is not okay. I don't know what's wrong with him," she said with sadness evident on her face.

"He is not okay now, but he will be," Aranea said reassuringly. "We need to go now."

"Where are we to go?" asked Luna.

"Your brother dear was worried sick about you so he had sent me to find you and bring you back to Tenebrae. Based on a recent shift in weather we knew that Astral must be involved, and that meant you must be involved as well. We knew you were in this area in general, so we had the patrol set up. But it was Gentiana who showed us your actual location," recapped Aranea.

"Hold on, why are we going back to Tenebrae? I need to go to Altissia to awaken the Hydrean." Luna protested.

"Lady Lunafreya, your mortal body will not survive another covenant in this state. You need to recover your strength before you take on another Astral," Gentiana said, even before Aranea could get a word in.

"Besides, I am under a strict order from your brother dear to bring you back to Tenebrae. Like it or not, that is what I intend to do," Aranea said with her military tone.

"No, I need to go to Altissia. I don't care what happens to me. It is my duty to awaken the Hydrean," she refused stubbornly.

"The Empire knows that you are on the move. They have ordered the army to swipe through the entire Lucis to find you. It is not safe for you here anymore. Moreover, they know that you will go to Altissia to awaken the Hydrean so they have shut down all maritime and air travel to Altissia. Tenebrae is the last place they would expect you to be. You must return there at least until we find an alternative route to get you to Altissia."

"But-" she said hesitantly before being cut off by Aranea, "Also, your friend needs a doctor's attention so Tenebrae is your only choice at this point."

"Fine," she surrendered. "So, what's the plan?"

"Biggs and Wedge will escort us to the train station. We'll take a transcontinental railway, Magna Fortia, to Tenebrae."

After looking at Leon, Luna inquired, "Can't we just take the airship? It would be much quicker that way."

"Unfortunately, that is not an option. All the ships were deployed to Lucis. If one ship suddenly makes the trip to Tenebrae then it would raise suspicion," Aranea reasoned.

"Oh, I see," she said with a hint of disappointment. "My life is in your hands, lead the way."

The entire area was shrouded with dark clouds and torrential rainfall drenched every inch of dry land. Ramuh had truly awakened.

Aranea, Gentiana, Luna, Leon, Biggs, and Wedge embarked on a journey towards Magna Fortia. Being under the protection of Aranea, Luna did not have to fear the Empire. After about half a day's travel, using various modes of transportation, they finally arrived at the train station around midnight.

Biggs and Wedge hauled Leon to one of the passenger compartments. Luna decided to stay in the same compartment.

Aranea, after taking care of some important business, boarded the train at the last minute. Biggs and Wedge went back to man the airship and would continue to follow the assigned route.

At midnight, the train left the station. "Get rest, we can talk about everything tomorrow. There is a lot of catching up to do," Aranea stated, standing by the door. "My cabin is next to yours. Don't hesitate to wake me up if you need anything."

"Thank you, Aranea. I really appreciate everything you have done for me."

"Mention not. Rest well princess," she said with a wave and made her way to her own cabin. Luna stood up and gently closed the door. She came back and looked at Leon, peacefully sleeping. Just looking at his scars and bruises filled her eyes with tears. She was too drained physically and mentally to process anything at this point, so she forcefully averted her eyes from him. She sat on her berth with her back flushed against the cabin wall. She retracted her legs closer and wrapped her hands around them and rested her head on it. She looked like a small child badly in need of a hug.

As the train ran along the tracks, the rhythmic sound it made was oddly soothing to her. A lot had happened today. She was happy that she forged a covenant with another Astral and was now one step closer to fulfilling her duty. However, she was hurt by the fact that she almost traded Leon's life for it. It was an emotional roller coaster for her. Subtle metronomic movement of the train combined with rhythmic sound soon puts her to sleep. The lights in her cabin were still left on.

She slept like a baby for a couple of hours. The vision of Ramuh attacking Leon mercilessly started haunting her dream world. Her refusal to fight, the stab of betrayal in Leon's eyes, him getting rid of his rubber hazmat suit to accept his fate, Leon's limp body bouncing off the wall, the blood on his face, his scream of anguish, it all hunted her. Ramuh hurled the lightning and Luna screamed and looked away, it was that moment when she woke up with a scream. Her breath was shallow, heartbeat through the roof, and she was perfusing heavily. It took her brain some time to realize the difference between dream and reality.

She looked at the clock and it was a few minutes past 2 am. She got up to turn off the light and returned to her berth. She tried to go back to sleep, but it would not come so easily this time. After tossing and turning for almost half an hour, she decided to take a little stroll in the train, thinking that some fresh aid would help her calm down.

She quietly opened the door and stepped out of her cabin. Much to her surprise, she saw a familiar face leaning against the railing, looking out of the windows at the tiny lights from a distant town.

"The Lady cannot sleep?" Gentiana asked, without looking at her.

Luna joined her by the railing and looked out of the window. Even though it was dark, you could see the general terrain passing by. "Yes, sleep is rather elusive tonight."

"The Lady has been through a lot. Her mortal body would require rest to recover," she pointed out in a soothing voice.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but the body does not heal well with a weary mind and a broken heart."

"Perhaps your familiar could be of any assistance?" she asked, finally opening her eyes and looking at Luna.

"Gentiana, I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What might the lady mean?"

"I had no problem sacrificing myself for the sake of my duty, but now I have started to sacrifice others for it too. This is a burden I cannot bear."

"And yet, you did."

"And I feel like a monster for doing it. Every time Ramuh struck Leon, I had wished it was me. Every time I heard Leon's scream, I prayed that I would feel his pain. But no matter how much I wished or prayed; the reality was that it was I who had put him in that situation to begin with. It's not fair that he has to suffer so that I can fulfill my duty," she said as tears streamed down from her face.

"The Gods work in mysterious ways. Humans don't live long enough to face consequences for all their actions. Hence, their karma carries over to their next life. What might seem like senseless suffering of an innocent often has an untold and a justifiable history behind it. The visitor's suffering was part of his redemption. While it may seem like it was caused by your own volition, rest assure that you were merely a catalyst in the process. Ironically, it is because of you that he passed his trial. In your absence, he would have succumbed to the darkness as he did last time."

"While your words may ease my mind, my heart will forever be scared."

"Human emotion is something I'll never fully comprehend," Gentiana confessed.

After a few quiet moments, Luna spoke again, "Gentiana, what do the Gods have against Leon? When we fought against the Titan he said, 'The Fallen has risen? How? He was erased. Matters not, for he shall fall again.' I thought it was strange that Titan said that, but now his words carry a meaning that I do not understand. Even Ramuh spoke at length on how Leon had defied the Gods last time. What exactly happened last time?"

"The Lady need not concern herself with the trivialities of the past," she shot down her curiosity with the coldness of Shiva. The way she said it would send chills down the spine of an ordinary human.

"It is too much of a coincidence that his journey to redemption is the same as my journey towards my destiny. I can't help but wonder if I was part of this 'last time,'" Luna persisted, ignoring her cold response last time.

"The lady is very perceptive," she replied with her eyes closed. Gentiana stood straight, opened her eyes and looked straight at Luna, "We refer to 'last time' as Omen. Omen was a failed timeline where the prophecy failed and the world was plunged into the darkness. He failed us all and for that he must repent. I am not at a liberty to speak beyond this."

"What was my relationship with him?" she asked with boldness unseen in her eyes every before.

"I cannot answer that. You must look inside to seek the truth," she said, placing a finger at Luna's heart. "But I can tell you this. Your tale is as old as time itself. Your fates have been intertwined for eons. How will your story end this time? I too am curious to find out."

Gentiana turned around and swiftly started walking in the opposite direction.

"Gentian!" Luna called from behind.

"Yes, my lady?" she paused in her steps.

"Thank you," Luna said with a bow.

"Anything to put my lady's heart at ease," she said with her usual eyes closed. "My lady, your burdens are many and your sacrifices are numerous. But if anyone can deliver our Star from impending darkness to the eternal light, it is you. Never forget that."

Luna nodded in acknowledgement.

"What happens to Leon?"

"I had warned you at Taelpar Rest Area that a great tragedy awaits you. How you come out of it, is up to you." Before Luna could ask anything else, Gentiana disappearing into the thin air, leaving behind small particles of ice lingering in the place where she stood.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Please leave a comment if you have enjoyed the story so far. Would love to chat with some of my readers. Or at least say 'Hi' so I know someone is readying this. Thanks :)


	23. Chapter 23 - In solace of a lie

_Why is believing in a lie more comforting than facing the truth? I wonder…_

* * *

Luna stood there quietly, looking out of the window for a few minutes before retreating to her quarters. Too tired to think, she soon succumbed to sleep.

It was almost 10 a.m. and Luna had still not stepped out of her cabin, which worried Aranea. She knocked persistently, but to no avail.

"Luna, are you okay?" she asked, following another knock. After hearing no response, she banged on the door.

Luna laboriously opened her eyes and stumbled her way to the door. She opened to the door to find an impatient Aranea standing outside. Aranea was relieved to see her. "Geez, even the monster wakes up before you."

"Sorry, I went to sleep late last night," she defended, rubbing her eyes.

"I hope you guys were not doing, you know, that," Aranea teased in a mischievous tone. It took Luna's sleepy brain a few seconds to register what she was hinting at.

"How dare you," Luna threatened, squinting her eyes.

"Good, you are awake," Aranea said with a laugh. "The bathroom is that way. Get freshen up and meet me at the café two cabins up ahead. I'll wait for you there."

Luna nodded as Aranea quickly exited to another compartment. Luna admired how Aranea was always so full of energy.

She retrieved her backpack and grabbed her essentials from it to begin her morning rituals. She felt energetic and refreshed after a blissful hot shower.

She came back to her quarters and checked on Leon, but he was still unconscious. She meditated and prayed for a few minutes before joining her best friend.

"How long does it take to get ready?" Aranea remarked when she saw Luna approaching.

"Sorry! I got a hot shower after weeks, so I enjoyed it until the hot water ran out," she replied with a smile.

Aranea was like her best friend and big sister all-in-one. She was one person with whom Luna can be herself. Aranea for her part also treated Luna a normal girl as opposed to an Oracle. Their conversations were often casual and light-hearted, which meant the world to Luna. Aranea was one of the few people Luna could put her guard down without any fear.

"What would you like my annoying vegan friend?" Aranea asked, folding her hands.

"Whatever is available," Luna replied with a shrug. She sat on the barstool next to Aranea. She looked around and the whole compartment was practically empty, which she silently appreciated.

"Just give her a kid's meal with some mac and cheese and fries," Aranea told the server. "Also, don't forget to give her a toy."

Luna arched her eyebrow at Aranea and she pointed at the sign, which said, "Free toy with every kid's meal." Luna just started laughing and shook her head.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Luna asked, resting both of her hands on the table.

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do missy. Let me start first because I have a feeling that your story will be a lot more exciting than mine."

"I wouldn't call it exciting," she stated, shaking her head.

"There is a hot guy sleeping in your compartment right now. I am sure you have the exciting part covered," Aranea teased.

"How is Ravus?" she asked, switching the topic.

"Pissed. Scared. Annoyed. Happy."

"That's quite a range of emotions."

"Those emotions are justified when your only sister runs off in danger without care for well-being."

"Sorry," she sighed, looking down

Luna got her mac and cheese and fries while Aranea got her coffee and muffin, which she had ordered before Luna got there.

"Tell me, what happened since I was gone?" asked Luna.

"During the invasion of Insomnia, initially we feared you had died," she began.

"Stop," Luna suddenly cut her off. She just pointed at the chef of the café.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He is one of us. At least one of the weapons vendors, diners or the inn owner at every outpost in Lucis are our people."

"No way!" she was surprised to hear that.

"Information is the key to win the war, so we have gone to great lengths to infiltrate their ranks."

"Wow!" she said, still processing the information she just learned.

"After the treaty signing, we lost track of your whereabouts. Ravus was promoted to the high commander of the imperial army in the wake of Glauca's death. He convinced the Emperor to declare you as dead to lure you out of your hiding. In reality, it was a ploy to take some heat off of you. Besides, capturing Citadel caused quite an uproar in Lucis so we had our hands full. We were alerted of your presence when you crossed the Disc of Cauthess."

She took a sip of her coffee before continuing, "We figured that you were going to wake up the giant. Historically, Astrals has not taken kindly to be woken up. Since Ravus and I were in Gralea, we had sent in some cavalry to help you neutralize the Titan should he attack you. However, the lieutenant-general deployed at that post was an Empire's loyalist and attacked you instead. How you managed to destroy half a brigade and escape in one piece is a mystery to us."

"I can fill you in on that later," she offered, taking a spoon full of mac and cheese.

"We lost complete track of you after that for weeks. We were alerted of your presence again when one of our video analysts had spotted you in the background of our news. Brigadier General Ulldor responded to the call and killed off a civilians, but you had escaped again. We did not find a trace of you for weeks until yesterday. Knowing how you managed to remain hidden so well is of great interest to me."

"I can fill you in on that too," she assured, dipping her fries in katchup.

"Meanwhile, the word had gotten out of your death so thousands of pilgrims flocked to the Fenestala Manor to pay their respects, expecting Ravus to deliver a eulogy. Sir-Broods-a-lot avoiding the public eye caused many to worry about his well-being."

"Speaking of that, how is his arm?"

"That stupid ring had burned off his entire left arm. He met with Dr. Verstael Besithia who replaced his arm with a magitek prosthetic arm, giving him superhuman strength. He is currently on his tour to Lucis to ease the unrest in the region."

"I am glad to hear that he is doing okay," she professed with a sigh of relief.

After enjoying their meal quietly for a few moments, Luna asked, "How is your home?"

"Gralea is in bad shape. The number of demons in the capital is getting out of control. The Emperor Aldercapt had hoped that bringing Crystal to Gralea would help dispel all the daemons, but turns out that without the ring the Crystal is nothing but a shiny rock."

"Was that the grounds for invading Insomnia?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes, or so we've been told. I think he did what he thought was best for his country. He desperately wanted to protect his civilians. Lucis was not going to just hand over their precious crystal because Niflheim needed it. The Emperor Aldercapt hated the fact that Lucis thrived and prospered while everything outside of the barrier was crumbling apart. His vision was to use the Crystal's power to empower humanity so they never have to rely on magic again. His methods were far from ideal, but his heart was in the right place, that is why I joined the Empire Army. However, Ardyn and Verstael seem to be gaining more influence on the Emperor with each passing day. Weaponizing demons, experimenting on civilians, and in some cases demonizing people are becoming a norm now. This is not the Empire I loved and believe in. Honestly, I've thought a lot about leaving it."

"So, what is holding you back?"

"Ravus. It seems counterintuitive, but in order to fix the problem, he became one with the problem itself. He is fighting an uphill battle. He inspires me to keep fighting for the future I want to see. Running away won't solve anything. I want to save the Empire from itself and the best place to do it is from within. I will die for it if I have to."

"We all are constantly fighting our own battles. When do we actually live?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. You are the Oracle, you tell me," she asked, finishing her coffee.

"Unfortunately, there is no one answer to this problem. We must find it for ourselves. Ironically, people often find something to die for, but they rarely find something to live for. Aranea, don't die for the Empire. Live for it."

"Well said, Oracle," she remarked, getting up from her stool.

Both friends made their way back to Luna's quarters. Luna checked on Leon as soon as she entered the cabin.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on here?" Aranea asked sitting on the opposite berth.

"It's a long story," said Luna, rubbing the temple of her head.

"I've got time," Aranea replied, leaning back against the cabin wall with arms folded and legs outstretched.

Luna told her everything from the time king's glaives helped her escape to Insomnia till their journey to Fociaugh Hollow. Well, she did not tell her "everything." Telling Aranea everything that happened between her and Leon would be like committing social suicide. Aranea would over-interpret things and would endlessly tease Luna. Luna just told her "strategically relevant information."

"You have been through a lot," Aranea said, with concern evident in her voice. "You are lucky to even be alive at this point."

"Yes, had it not been for Leon, my luck would have run out a long time ago," she admitted.

"I am impressed at how you guys managed to avoid the entire Imperial army for so long. Not staying at an outpost was a genius move."

"It was all his idea. He is a military genius."

"He must be as he was able to keep you safe from the Imperials, daemons, and Astrals. And he is devilishly good-looking to boot. Nice catch Luna," she commented with a suggestive wink.

Luna facepalmed. "Stop teasing, Aranea. It is not as you think."

"No, I am not teasing. I am serious. He has done more for you in the last few weeks than Noctis has in his whole life. You should seriously consider this."

"Aranea, I am engaged to Noctis."

"Oh, I am sorry, I did not know that he proposed to you. Did he send you a ring? Did he write a letter with Umbra expressing his feelings?"

"He just lost his father and his kingdom. He is dealing with a lot himself. And he is shy, so he doesn't express his feelings. That does not mean he does not love me."

"Oh please, wake up from this nonsense," Aranea's temper flared. "Your marriage was only a ploy to force King Regis's hand. It was an empty symbolic gesture to bring him to the treaty table. None of it was real. The treaty never went through, which means you don't have to marry him."

"I don't have to, but I want to marry him. He cares for me," she pleaded.

"Ya, keep telling yourself that. For every second your covenant goes unresolved, you are losing your life. Why don't you tell him to hurry up and get his act together?" Aranea snapped.

"I am not going to dictate his life. I am sure he is doing everything within his power to reunite me with quickly."

"Like hell he is. He spends his time collecting decals and stickers for his car, picking up groceries for Takka's Pit Stop, searching for the missing dog tags, and collecting some stupid frogs. And when he is free from all these burdens, he spends his time fishing. Every second he wastes is every second you get closer to death. Something is literally killing you and you cannot even tell him and you claim to know about love." She raved, unable to contain her anger.

"I know that you don't like Noctis, but please don't speak ill of Noctis. I am begging you." Tears swelled in her eyes.

"What am I to do Luna? Just watch you die when there might still be a way to save you? You might not care about your own life, but we do. At least tell Noctis to get his act together to save your own brother." Aranea was enraged.

"Save Ravus?"

"When encountering Empire airships, while you guys employed run, hide, and in the worst-case scenario fight tactic, Noctis and his buddies actively engage our troops. Every time they do that, we get notification of their location. While you guys were smart enough to avoid staying at any outposts, it looks like his Royal Highness is on a f***ing world tour. So far, he has stayed at every single outpost. And they all report back to us. Ravus and I have to either suppress those reports or stall long enough for him to escape. And people have started noticing it. If they find out that we are assisting Noctis, then Ravus would be executed ruthlessly." She continued her outburst.

"I am sorry. I did not know that," she said, amidst her sobs.

"We are trying to shield him, but it's like he wants to get captured. While you and a complete stranger, who does not owe you a damn thing, are fighting every day so that he may reclaim his throne, what is he doing? We cannot help him unless he helps himself." She riled.

"He is the chosen King of kings and I am sure he will rise to the occasion. Just give him some time," she pleaded.

"This is pathetic. I don't know if I am more disappointed in you or Noctis. Why do you defend him so much?" Aranea fumed.

"Because I love him, is that not a reason enough?"

"Do you really believe that?"

"I want to."

"Why?"

"Because it makes things easier. To think that I have to sacrifice myself because it is my duty is hard. But, to think that I have to sacrifice myself for my love makes it easier to bear. Sometimes we are not seeking happiness, but simply a shelter from the pain." She broke down into tears as she couldn't say anything further.

Aranea moved closer to her and hugged her. "I am sorry," she consoled her. She let her cry herself to sleep. Luna was exhausted physically and mentally. Aranea gently placed her on her berth and quietly exited the cabin.

It must be around 6 p.m. when Luna woke up again. She felt something soft around her legs. She wearily opened her eyes to see what it was. Before she could even move, the furry beast hopped over her and started licking her face. She giggled as Pryna snuggled close to her. After playing with her, Luna sat up and stretched. She noticed Umbra lying around Leon's legs.

She got up and petted Umbra. "You know Umbra, you are my dog, not his," she playfully scolded him.

Umbra in response retracted from her touch and snuggled close to Leon.

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. Be that way."

She stepped out of her cabin and went to the bathroom to get freshened up. When she emerged from it, she found Aranea standing in the corridor, looking out of the window. Luna joined her and observed the beautiful landscape passing by.

"Hey, I am sorry. I was very hard on you," Aranea apologized.

"It's all right. I know you meant well."

"I just couldn't watch you self-destruct. Still, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have simply presented the information I had and let you make your own choice. I shouldn't have projected my views on you," Aranea admitted.

"Please don't beat yourself up. I needed to hear that. Sometimes you don't see your own mistakes, no matter how obvious it may be, until someone points it out to you. While most people revere me as the Oracle, you are my one true friend, who does not shy away from telling me when I am wrong. And I appreciate it more than I show," she confessed.

"Glad to hear that."

"I took your advice to heart and have asked Gentiana to be in frequent communication with Noctis and keep him focused on the goal," Luna informed.

"Thank you."

"He is destined to lead us through the darkness and I am sure he will heed Gentiana's call," Luna reassured.

"Destiny does not become a reality unless you work for it. I hope he understands that," Aranea pointed.

"I am sure he is aware of his duties," Luna reassured.

"Let's hope so for both of our sakes."

"Hungry?" Aranea asked, after an outstretched silence.

"Not yet."

"You haven't eaten anything since the morning," Aranea pointed.

"Neither have you, am I right?" She asked.

"Ya, I am starting to get hungry, want to go grab a bite?" Aranea proposed.

"It's only 6 p.m. how about we go after an hour?" Luna offered.

"Sounds fair."

"Hey Arae, I need your help with something," she requested.

"Sure, what is it?" Aranea responded promptly.

"It's Leon. He still hasn't woken up. I don't know what's wrong with him. I am worried about him."

"Let's go check it out," she said, pushing herself off the rails.

Luna leads the way. Upon entering, they were greeted by two canines guarding the cabin. Aranea played with Pryna first and then with Umbra sitting by Leon's legs. Luna kneeled next to Leon, gently placing her hand on his forehead.

"So, after your covenant with Ramuh, on your way out you collapsed and by the time you woke up, he was knocked out?" Aranea recollected what Luna had told her earlier, while gently petting Umbra.

"Yes, after my covenant with Titan I was out for weeks. But here I woke up after only a few minutes. How did I recover so fast from the covenant? What happened after I lost consciousness and before I woke up?" Luna wondered.

"This is strange, you forged the covenant, so you should be knocked out, not him," Aranea wondered aloud.

"Exactly. Something happened and I just don't know it. It feels like I am missing a part of my memory and it is so frustrating," Luna admitted. "I guess; now I know how he must feel for not remembering huge chunks of his memories."

Aranea got up and moved close to Leon to check his pulse. Her expression changed immediately.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked with concern.

"This pulse is a lot weaker than yesterday. At this rate, he might not live long enough to reach Tenebrae."

"Oh God," she said, as the horror set in.

Aranea moved over to the empty berth. They both sat quietly pondering over what to do next. The mood in the room was very solemn. Light music played from overhead speakers in the cabin, which neither paid much attention to.

"According to legends, there is one unconventional method which has been used to wake up people from their deep slumber," Aranea said, looking thoughtful.

"Tell me. I'll do anything," Luna eagerly replied.

"Once upon a time there was a princess who was cursed by a wicked witch. The curse puts her to sleep. All the medics in the kingdom got together, but none could wake her up. Yadda yadda yadda it took a true love's kiss to wake her up."

"I am NOT doing that," Luna glared at her.

"Fine. Then get out of the way. I'll kiss him," Aranea said, getting up from her berth.

"No!" Luna spread out her hands, blocking Aranea's advance.

"Oh, being territorial, are we?" she said with a mischievous wink.

"Arae, this is not the time to joke!" Luna scolded her.

"Geez, I was just trying to light up the mood. It is so solemn in here that it felt like someone has died. You don't get the best ideas when you are in stress," she justified her recent actions. They both went back into their thinking mode.

Aranea finally broke the long silence. "When we are looking for information not readily available to us, we check with the sources closest to the information. Next, we see if there is any documentation or recording of it. In your case, it was only the two of you so that rules out any other sources. I doubt there is any documentation or recording of your journey. I am at a loss for ideas here," she said. "If only we could peek in from the window of time and look at what happened in the past."

"But even if we do that, it's not-" Luna stopped mid-sentence as she had a eureka moment. "Arae, you are a genius."

"I am?" she wondered out loud. Not sure what she was getting credit for, but she'll take it. "I mean, I am."

"There is a recording of what happened!" she said gleefully.

"What? Where? How?" Aranea asked, confused.

"That recording in his mind!"

"Oh! I get it. So, let's cut him open and see what's inside!" Aranea said with too much excitement. Luna just glared at her. "Sorry, not the right time to joke. Guilty as charged." She raised her hands in defense.

"We do have a way to look through the window of time and look at the past."

"And how are you going to do that?" she wondered.

"Our answer is looking right at us!" Luna said with a voice full of excitement and hope.

"I am still not following you," Aranea admitted.

"Umbra!"

"What about it?"

"Umbra's power can send people back in time. I can ask Umbra to send me back in time to see what happened," Luna projected.

"But you were unconscious, so even if you go back in time, you will simply be unconscious, No?"

"Yes, I did not think of that," Luna confessed.

After pondering for a while Luna spoke up again, "How about I go back in Leon's time. Then I will see everything, right?"

"I thought Umbra could send people back to their past, not someone else's."

"Umbra will connect with Leon and I will connect with Umbra. Using Umbra as the mediator, in theory, I should be able to see his memories," Luna explained.

"In theory?" Aranea asked with concern.

"Well..." she said, recollecting an old memory.

* * *

**Earlier in Lestallum**

Lunafreya was sitting in her bed, idly squeezing a stress ball. It was part of her therapy to regain motor control in her hand. She noticed Umbra sitting at Leon's feet as usual.

"He really likes you," she commented.

Leon, who was reading cosmology, looked up and questioningly arched his eyebrow to Luna.

"Umbra, he really likes you. For years, he has been my faithful companion, never leaving my side once. But ever since you got here, he does not even come to me anymore," she said with a laugh.

Leon lovingly petted Umbra.

"You know, he has divine powers."

"Is that so? What does his power entail?" he asked.

"Umbra is a manipulator of time. He can send someone's consciousness back in time."

"How interesting. I used to know someone in my world with very similar power."

"Really?" she said, sitting up on her bed. Her curiosity ran wild now. "What was their power like? How did it work?"

"She called her power Connect. She could connect with the consciousness of someone she knows, and send their consciousness back in time to experience the events of their or someone else past," he explained.

"She could let someone explore the memories of others? That is so cool. And scary."

"Yeah. It helped me save someone's life once, I think," he said, unable to recollect details of that event.

"How did looking at someone's memory help you save them? How did it feel to look at someone's memories?" she asked. Leon could tell there were hundreds of other questions she was trying to not ask all at once.

"I don't recollect all the details, but I think someone I cared about fell into a coma. No medical treat helped, so I finally asked the girl with the mysterious powers to let me look at the memories of the person in a coma with a hope to learn more about their condition. Once I saw what caused them to lose their consciousness, I was able to help them recover. I think." He said piecing together fragments of his memories.

"Wow, that is fascinating. I would not have thought of that in a million years. You must have really cared about that person to come up with such an innovative solution."

"Yes, I think I cared deeply for that person," he said, slightly unsure. "As for your second question. Looking at someone's memories is like looking through a window of time. It almost feels like watching a movie. You see the world through their eyes, but you cannot change anything."

"That is amazing. I wonder if Umbra has such powers too."

"Who knows," he said, petting Umbra again.

* * *

Aranea raised her concerns, "Just because it worked in his world does not mean it would work here as well. What if you cannot 'disconnect?'"

"Arae, I can't let the fear of failure stop me from trying. I am not going to just sit here waiting for him to wake up someday. If there is a way to get him back, I will find it."

"I still feel this is reckless. Is he worth risking your life?" Aranea asked.

"He has risked his everything for me. This is the least I could do for him."

"Wait! So, you are just going to jump into his consciousness and look at everything he did?" Aranea checked.

"Yes," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"Luna, this is an invasion of privacy on a whole new level," Aranea said with disbelief.

Luna sighed and said, "I know it is, but there is no other way. He is a very closed off person, so I know he would probably hate me for this. I think he might hate me already so adding a little more hate to it won't make a difference."

"The only reason you would risk your life for someone who hates you is if you love them."

"Arae, not now."

"From what you have told me he sounds like a good person. Why do you think he hates you?" Aranea wondered.

"I betrayed him in a worse possible way." She couldn't finish her sentence as words dried up in her mouth.

"You betrayed him?"

"We'll talk about it another time. I need to do this now," she said, getting up and walking to Umbra.

"I can't let you do this. This could be very dangerous," Aranea cautioned.

"I don't care what happens to me," she said with uncharacteristic anger. "I won't let him die again. You said it yourself that he won't even make it till Tenebrae. This is our last hope and I won't let that hope extinguish so easily."

Aranea nodded, giving her silent approval.

"Thanks, Arae."

She kneeled down beside Umbra and gently petted him. "Umbra, I need your help. I know you care about Leon too. Only you can help me with this. Can you please let me see Leon's memories? There is something wrong with him and no one knows what. If we know what is wrong with him, then maybe we'll be able to save him. Will you please help me?"

Umbra got up on his paws until he was eye-level with Luna. His eyes suddenly started glowing red. Luna was enthralled by it as she couldn't move her gaze from Umbra's eyes. She suddenly started feeling lightheaded and fell limp on the ground with eyes shut close.

"Luna," Aranea bolted from her seat to attend her friend. She tried calling her name and shaking her to wake her up, but it was to no avail.

Aranea picked her up and laid her down gently on the berth.

"Great, now I have to babysit all three of them," she said, shaking her head. "I wonder what she is going to find out."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter highlights Luna and Aranea's friendship. This also gives a different (potentially controversial) perspective on Nocti's open-world journey. Personally, I felt horrible upon finding out that while I was spending ridiculous amount of time doing silly side quests Luna was dying all along. Your thoughts?

The next chapter would be a bombshell. Luna finds out the meaning of, "Your fates have been intertwined for eons." I can confidently say that it's a plot twist no one would have seen coming. I promise. *evil laugh*

Please leave a comment and brighten my day. Thanks :)

PS: I wrote couple of new stories so check it out of you have time. 1st story is called 'Eye on me' a Leon x Aerith story in Kingdom Heart universe. 2nd story is called 'I was not born evil this the cruel world made me' it is FFVIII story which narrates how Rinoa ended up becoming Ultimecia. Check out my profile for details.


	24. Chapter 24 - Since the dawn of time

A/N: Since Luna is looking into Squall's past, her thoughts will be presented like [this in square brackets.]

* * *

_Would it be any different this time? I wonder…_

* * *

Luna felt like the world around her was distorting and swirling uncontrollably. All the spinning came to a stop as everything around her became a blend shade of gray. She looked around and everything seemed gray and devoid of any light.

[Am I seeing things through his eyes?]

As far as his eyes could see, he saw nothing by emptiness. Dark voids swirling all around him. His legs can barely carry the weight of his own body, yet he walks. He walks till he reached the edge of the cliff and all he can see below was endless void. He was stranded on a floating rock with nothing but darkness around him. With nowhere to go and no one to call, he finally understood the gravity of his reality. This was it. He was lost is a time-compressed world with no way back home. He did not know how many days, months or years it had been since he got here. For him, there was no past, no present and certainly no future. As a soldier, he knew that he was always dancing with the grim reaper, but when facing the concept of his own demise, he realized that he was not ready for it.

His legs finally gave out, and he collapsed on the floor. The world around him was devoid of any light, just gray haze swirling around eternally. It was as if the atmosphere around him was a reflection of his own self; devoid of any hope and light. He might have saved the world, but in the end, he couldn't save himself; such is the fate of a hero. With his head hung low and spirit even lower, he let out one last howl. All he heard in response was a wailing of his own voice, echoing back. His eyes were getting heavy and his breathing was shallow and erratic. He felt like his consciousness was slowly drifting away from him. He was giving up.

He always thought that his last breath would be on a battlefield, yet here he was fighting against only demons from within. There were many who loved and celebrated him, yet here he was all alone. His whole life he fought like a lion, yet here he was tamed and defeated by fate. As if watching an old movie, his life started flashing in front of his own eyes one by one. The people he loved, things he cherished, his hopes and dreams; it was all about to become history. A single tear rolled down his left cheek as his life was about to become a fragment of a lost memory. His head fell back, and he was ready to collapse on the ground, silently awaiting his fate as his consciousness was shutting down.

Suddenly, something caught his eyes. It was a vivid blue petal swinging back and forth in a swirling haze of gray slowing drifting towards him.

[Is that Sylleblossom petal?]

He extended his hand as the vivid blue petal slowly floated towards him and gently landed on his open palm. Upon inspecting it from close proximity, he realized that it was a petal from a flower the likes of which he had never seen. He closed his fist to make sure it does not fly away from him. He momentarily closed his eyes, trying to make sense of all this. Suddenly, he heard a dog barking. His eyes immediately shot open and saw a dark-colored spitz-type dog with glowing yellow eyes staring right at him.

[Umbra!]

The dog was wearing a green rope around his neck and front legs and was carrying a small diary. Squall tilted his head curiously looking at this canine. The dog barked twice and shot past Squall with amazing speed. It stopped right at the edge of the cliff. The dog turned its head around and barked at Squall as if coaxing him to come closer.

Still dazed, Squall was trying to figure out if any of this was actually happening or was this all just part of his imagination. Before he could think any further, the dog bark at him one more time and then jumped off the edge of the cliff.  
Squall stretched out a hand as if to stop it, but even before Squall could react, the dog had disappeared into the void below completely out of his sight.

He pulled himself to the edge of the cliff trying to contemplate what was going on. First, there was a petal and now a dog. As if on cue, the petal in his hand started glowing. He opened his fist, and the petal flew out of his hand and slowly drifted in the same direction the dog went. Eventually, that too disappeared in the haze below the cliff.

'_Should I follow it? Is this petal trying to show me the way?'_

He looked around at his surroundings once more and everything was still very grim. As far as eyes can see, it was an endless swirl of gray haze with no sign of life around.

'_If I stay here, I am going to die anyway, so might as well take a leap of faith and see where it leads.'_

He took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff in the same direction where that dog and a blue petal had gone. He was in a freefall and soon everything became a blur.

The next thing he remembers was lying on the soft ground and trying to open his eyes. He briefly opened his eyes and was suddenly blinded by the intensity of the light. He immediately closed his eyes shut. After a second or two, he slowly tried to open his eyes again, this time giving time for his eyes to adjust to the pouring light. He looked at the clear blue sky and a glowing sun radiating in it. He sat up and looked around and much to his awe he was surrounded by blue flowers, same as the petal he had found earlier.

[This is my Gardens at Fenestala Manor. What is going on here?]

He was curiously marveling at the beauty of the flowers around him when he heard a distant bark. He immediately got up on his feet and tried to follow the direction of that sound. He had barely taken a few steps when he noticed that same dark-colored dog. Once their eyes met, the dog barked at him and turned around and started walking. Squall followed the dog. After taking a few steps, Squall stopped in his track.

'_The last thing I remember was jumping off from that cliff. Now I am here in the middle of this serene blue flowerbed.'_ He looked around and absorbed the surrounding beauty.

'_It is very quiet and peaceful. Is this heaven? Am I dead?'_ He wondered scratching his head.

'_I have never died before, so I don't really know what happens after death. Does everyone find flowerbed and a weird dog at their end? If this is heaven, then I am very disappointed,'_ he thought with a scowl on his face.

[Luna couldn't help but giggle hearing Leon's thoughts.]

As if to break him from his trance, the dog barked once more, drawing his attention.

'_If I am conscious to ask all these questions, then I must be alive,'_ he concluded with a shrug.

'_How am I alive, though, that is a mystery?'_ he continued thinking while following the dog down its track.

After a while, the dog stopped and sat down next to someone. Squall's eyes followed the stranger next to the dog.

She was of fair skin with black hair. She wore a black gown with white wraps on her sleeves that flow down into a tail-like clothing. She adorned black thigh-high open-toed stiletto-heeled boots and her nails were painted in a dark metallic hue.  
"You came," she said, with her eyes closed.

"I have been waiting for you for a very long time, Squall. It is good to finally see you again," she spoke with a faint smile, while her eyes still remained closed.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Squall wondered aloud.

"Forgive me, perhaps I should have properly reintroduced myself." She finally opened her eyes. "I am known as Gentiana."

"Gentiana?" he asked, with one eyebrow slightly raised, noticing her olive-green eyes.

Understanding Squall's confusion, she clarified, "Perhaps you would rather recognize me with my Astral name, Shiva."

"Shiva," his eyes widened as he said the name. "But Shiva is a Guardian Force."

"Being like us are known by various names across realms. Guardian force, Summon, Eidolon, Esper, Aeon, Avatar, Primal; they are all our names. In this land, we are known as Astral. We are in charge of protecting the realm we serve."  
"Where am I here?" he asked, looking around.

"It seems that fate has brought you back to the world of Eos. Unfortunately, this planet is dying. It will soon become a place where no hope or dreams can survive. The providence states that only the Oracle and the True King can overturn such a fate." She explained.

'_That is none of my business. Just tell me how do I get back home,'_ Squall thought dryly.

"The Oracle has embarked on a perilous journey, the one she might not survive alone. If she falls, all hope for this world will be lost. You are to be her champion and protect her." She took a short break before continuing, "If you can safeguard her in the trials of Six Astrals then I shall grant you the passage back to your world."

"So, her safety in her trials for my return home? Sounds like a simple mission," he said confidently.

Gentiana chuckled. "That is over-simplifying things."

'_Whatever.'_

Gentiana closed her eyes and spoke with a tinge of concern in her voice. "You do not understand the gravity of your undertaking," she states, slightly shaking her head. "To survive these trials, you would have to be her sword and shield. She may be a beacon of light to many, but you must guide her in her hour of darkness. When she falters, you must be her strength. For in her success lies your own and of this world."

'_No pressure at all,'_ retorted his mind.

"You must go now, the champion of the Oracle. I can sense the lady is in grave danger," she claimed, her eyes were still close.

"Wait! I still have many questions," Squall protested.

"Time is of the essence," she said, in a cold voice. "Umbra, take him there," she instructed.

"At least tell me who she is. Who am I supposed to protect?" he pleaded.

Before Squall could say anything else, Umbra's time-warping magic engulfed him.

Everything around him started to swirl and contort. Squall felt as if he was in a freefall. Everything around him started to whiz past him until it all became a blur.

Next thing he saw a giant Titan hurling a boulder towards someone. He saw a petite figure erecting a shield to prevent the direct impact of the boulder. Titan slammed his fist close to her sending her flying.

'_That idiot is going to get herself killed.'_ He thought before rushing to her aid.

* * *

Everything started distorting and swirling again for Luna. The next image to stabilize was of Lestallum.

She saw Leon's struggles during the time she was asleep. She saw him skipping meals to save money to pay for her bills. She saw him carry her across the town with a broken arm. She saw him talking to her and taking care of her. She saw everything she was unable to see before.

She was losing her battle against tears after seeing everything Leon did for her.

* * *

Once again, everything started to distort and swirl. The next image to stabilize was of Taelpar Rest Area.

Luna pulled the car in the parking lot of the Taelpar Rest Area. Leon grabbed a few things he had to deliver from the trunk and disappeared from sight while Luna filled up the gas.

After finishing his chores Leon was walking back towards the car when he heard an elderly voice coming from the sidewalk, "Hello young man, would you like to buy something from this old lady?"

Leon glanced in the direction of the voice to notice an old lady with a dark complexion and a light patch around her right eye. She sat along the footpath with all her books spared on a small cloth. Without browsing her wares, he said, "I am sorry, I am not interested."

"I have some of the rarest books you will ever find," she tried to entice him as he was about to leave. He was not a particular fan of books, but Luna was, so he decided to browse the books she was selling. "Show me what you got."

"Ah a book reader, are you?" she asked.

"I am not, but my friend is," he revealed, scanning all the books on offer.

"They call me Stiria," she introduced herself.

[Stiria? I know that name.]

"Squall," he introduced himself.

"What a unique name you have," she complimented, to which he nodded in response. "What kind of books does your friend like?"

"Fantasy, adventure, and romance I guess," he said, trying to recollect what Luna had said earlier.

"Then how about this book? Durai Papers by Orran Durai? It's quite a tale of faith, power, and betrayal."

"No," he said, disinterested.

"If you are looking for something more romantic, then I'd recommend LOVELESS," she offered.

"Nah," he looked at the cover page and chose to keep looking.

"Might I interest you in, 'The Song of the Savior?'" she offered again.

He shook his head and continued to browse. Nothing caught his eyes, so he decided to walk away.

"Wait, how about this?" she picked up a book buried under the pile of other books.

"No, I am not interested," he replied, even without turning.

"Not interested even in Wishing Upon A Star?" she asked in her shaky voice. He froze in his steps when he heard that. He quickly turned around and went back to her. He looked at the cover and it was indeed that rare book he had heard from Luna.

"This is the only remaining copy of this book," she offered her book so Squall could see it up close.

He examined the cover, and it was indeed 'Wishing Upon A Star.' "How much for this?" he asked eagerly, still not believing his eyes.

"I can sell it to you for 1,370,000 Gil."

"Woah! That's an absurd amount of money for a book."

"This is a bargain, I tell you. On the black-market, this would fetch a lot more."

"I don't have that kind of money," he admitted, shaking his head.

"How much can you afford for this?" she asked.

Leon emptied his wallet and his pockets to gather all the cash he had on him. He counted everything, and it added up to 41,269 gils. Accounting for their upcoming journey and its associated expenses, he proposed, "I can offer you 25,000 gil at the most."

"Dear, that won't do. This book is worth far more than that. I can't do it for that price," she asserted, gently taking the book back from his hand.

Leon knew he had nothing more to offer, yet his feet refused to move.

After one minute, Leon was still standing there, contemplating what else he can offer for it. "Besides money is there anything else I can do for you to make up for this price of this book?"

"I am an old lady with simple needs. All I need is some money to live out the rest of my days in comfort."

Leon was disappointed to hear that. He was hoping that maybe he could help her out with a quest or some errands to make up for the cost of the book.

Even though Luna would have loved to have this book, he knew he couldn't afford it. He had to go now.

He turned around and started walking away with a heavy heart. He had only taken a few steps when he heard Stiria say, "Perhaps there is one thing we can trade."

This was music to his ears. With a spring in his steps, he rushed back to her. "What can I offer you?" he asked eagerly.

"I noticed that pendant of yours. Is that Griever? The avatar of the God of death?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, you know of him?" he was surprised that she recognized it.

"Yes, the legend says that the Maker created Eos, the Goddess of life, and Hyne, the God of death. Eos gives life to all creatures on the planet, while Hyne harvests their soul at the end of their mortal life and returns it to Eos. Together they were to maintain the equilibrium of this and many other worlds. Their harmony soon blossomed into love unlike any other. Their love was pure, but tragic. They were like day and night. Neither complete without the other, yet they can never be together. They were destined to be apart yet it didn't stop them from loving each other." She took a brief pause as if recollecting the details before continuing.

"But there was another. The God of war, Bahamut, a close friend of Hyne who also loved goddess Eos, but she had eyes only for Hyne. The God of War got jealous and out of spite he secretly corrupted humanity with vices like ego, stubbornness, jealousy, anger, lust, and greed. Humanity, now intoxicated by these vices, started destroying the planet for their selfish gain. Eos loved humans, so to see her children getting corrupted broke her heart. Hyne felt Eos's pain and decided to erase corrupted humanity so Eos could create life anew. Being opportune as always, Bahamut instigated humanity to fight back against Hyne and provided them with magic and technology to do so. Hyne was the God of death, he would not be defeated so easily. He was fierce as a lion on the battlefield, but the constant war was wearing him down. It was only a matter of time before Hyne would fall against humanity, secretly backed by the God of War himself. However, the true victim of all this was Eos, as she had to witness a war between the one she loved and the one she created. She realized that the only death of humanity or Hyne would end this war," Stiria paused once again. Leon was really intrigued by this story wanted to know more.

"The ever-opportunistic Bahamut approached Eos and offered to put an end to this war in exchange for her love. It was his time to be her knight in shining armor, or so he thought. Eos was appalled by the very idea of loving another and rejected him. Enraged from this, Bahamut devised a cunning plan to kill Hyne. Bahamut joined Hyne as an ally in the battle of Pitioss. Shiva, a faithful friend of Eos, had learned of Bahamut's plan and tipped her off. Eos rushed to the battlefield along with Shiva to save Hyne. Unbeknownst to anything, a battle-weary Hyne was surprised to see Eos there. A momentary vulnerability was all Bahamut needed to plunge his sword in the back of Hyne. But he did not stop there. Bahamut conjures his many swords and was about to strike him down Hyne as Eos begged him to stop it. Eos finally gave in and said that she loved Bahamut, hoping that he would spare Hyne. Those words hurt Hyne more than any weapon could ever. Bahamut was merciless. His many swords plunged into Hyne's body from the back as Hyne bellowed in pain. Hyne died thinking his love had betrayed him. Eos screamed in agony as Bahamut swords severed Hyne's body in half. He tossed half of Hyne's body to humanity who had served him so well in his grand scheme. Humans would learn to harness Hyne's powers by means of sorceresses. He then tossed the remaining body to wailing Eos," Stiria narrated.

"Eos cradled the remains of Hyne's body and tried to revive her fallen lover, but it was too late. By splitting Hyne's body into two, Bahamut had fragmented his essence as well. To preserve the remains of Hyne, Eos congregated his remaining essence into a pendant and a ring. That pendant and the ring would go on to be known as Griever: a symbol of the grieving hearts of Hyne and Eos. Thundering laughter echoed through the atmosphere as Bahamut rejoiced his victory in conquering his lover. With fury in her eyes, Eos proclaimed that she would never be his. She claimed her life by her own trident, which will later be known as the Trident of the Oracle. Her essence was concentrated into the crystal, the soul of this planet. Her mortal body became one with the planet as she too died grieving for her lover. Hyne died thinking that he was betrayed by his love and Eos blamed herself for his death. Ironically, the only remains of their love were the pain and grief left behind in the form of Griever," Stiria concluded.

"Fascinating tale. Although the story I've been told of Hyne is slightly different," Leon said, recollecting the legend he had heard in his world.

"In war, the victor gets to dictate the history. Survivors write the history, not the dead," she pointed.

"True. I always thought Bahamut was a good guy. This story paints him in a completely different light. It makes sense that he would spread the false narrative of the events," he said, looking at her.

"Seeing his love die in front of his eyes, Bahamut had a change of heart. Ever since that day, the Six have been protecting this planet with Bahamut personally looking after the Crystal and her Trident. Is he protecting this world out of his love for Eos or out of fear of retaliation from Eos and Hyne? Only Bahamut knows that."

"Fear of retaliation? But both Eos and Hyne are dead," he pointed.

"The legend says that Eos and Hyne will be reincarnated over and over again until they can finally be together. Throughout centuries, across many realms, they have been reincarnated as Cloud and Aerith, Tidus and Yuna, Ashe and Rasler, Serah and Noel, Stella and Noctis, and many more, but their story always ends in heartbreak. Every time one is left grieving the death of the other. It is said that the Eos and Hyne walk among us even now, still searching for their happy ending."

"Fascinating," was all Squall could say.

"Now are you interested in this trade?" she asked, picking up the book again.

"I had honestly forgotten all about it," he admitted sheepishly.

"That's all right. I would give you this rare book if you can give me the pendant and the ring," she offered. "Surely, that can't be the real thing. It must be a replica," she added to convince him.

After seriously contemplating Leon finally replied, "This pendant and the ring means a lot to me. This is a symbol of my past and who I am now. I won't trade it for anything in the world."

"I understand. In that case, I am afraid that you have nothing of value to me," she said, putting down the book.

With a disappointment evident on his face, Leon slowly walked away from her.

With every step he took a pang of unknown guilt stabbed at his heart. Luna's words played in his head.

_"What would you do if somehow someone gave you that last copy of that book?"_

_"I would enamor them. You have no idea how much this book means to me. It's more than just a book to me. It represents the bond between my mother and me. To hold that book once again in my hand would mean the world to me."_

His feet stopped moving as that memory resurfaced.

'_Leon, what are you doing? This is one thing that represents Luna's bond with her mother. How can you just walk away like that?'_ spoke his heart.

'_Get her that book at the cost of my Griever? No way.'_ Fought back his mind.

'_It's a trinket which has no meaning or any practical value. It is important to you because you made it so. Do you know how happy she will be to receive this book?'_ Argued his heart.

'_This is the only thing I have from my past.'_ Rationalized his mind.

'_But she is your future. Are you willing to let go of your future because you cannot let go of your past?'_

'_It's not that simple.'_

'_Happiness does not come without sacrifice. Luna has sacrificed her happiness over and over again so the world can be a better place. You claim to love her and yet hesitate to give up even a trinket for her?'_

[Love me? Did I hear that right?]

'_What about my happiness?'_ asked his mind.

'_When you love someone, their happiness is your happiness. Remember that?'_ replied his heart.

'_Yes, I do love her. Fine. You win.'_

[Oh my god, he loves me]

Leon took off his pendant and ring and walked back to Stiria. He looked at both the items in his palm one last time and with a heavy heart he gave it to Stiria.

[I had an inclination that he loved me, but to actually hear it is- is amazing. Oh God, I am losing my mind. Focus Luna, focus. Take deep breaths and calm down.]

"Thank you, Squall," she said accepting it. Stiria handed the book to Squall and said, "I hope your friend likes this book."

"I know she will."

'_I will wait for the right moment to give this to her. I know she will love it. For now, let's eat some ice-cream.'_

After a few minutes, Leon returned to the car with two ice creams. He saw that Luna was talking to a street vendor, so he waved towards her to get her attention. She saw him and quickly came towards the car. She kept a few things she had bought in the trunk and joined him on the hood of the car.

Leon handed her a soft-serve chocolate vanilla ice cream once she was situated next to him.

"Ice cream? What's the occasion?"

"This is to celebrate finishing all our deliveries," he announced, doing cheers with their ice cream cones.

* * *

Everything started swirling again. The next image to stabilize was of a cave in Fociaugh Hollow.

[This is it. Time to find out what happened to you Leon in that cave?]

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Did not expect to see Cloud, Aerith, Tidus, Yuna, Ashe, Rasler, Serah, and Noel in this chapter, did you? haha

It was fun to loosely tie 5 more Final Fantasy (FFVII, FFX, FFXII, FFXIII-2, and FFXV Versus) stories with the lore of this one :)

If you pay attention to cloths Squall and Luna have been wearing since they left Lestallum you might have noticed that they have been wearing Cloud and Aerith's clothes from their various games... so I left SOME hints lol

Also, lots of Easter eggs in this chapter, lets see if you can answer them.  
1) Which game is Stiria from? (I had mentioned about her in chapter 17. I am surprised no one picked up on it.)  
2) Which game is the book Durai Papers from?  
3) Which game is the book LOVELESS from? (This one is super easy)  
4) Which game is the book The Song of the Savior from?  
5) What is significance of number 41,269 in FFVIII?  
6) What is significance of 1,370,000 Gil? (If you can answer this one, without googling, then you should be crowned as FFVIII Champion. This is a hard one.)

Please leave a comment and brighten my day. Thanks :)


	25. Chapter 25 - Break it to save it

_How can you ever repay someone for their kindness and love? I wonder…_

* * *

Everything started swirling again. The next image to stabilize was of a cave in Fociaugh Hollow.

[This is it. Time to find out what happened to you Leon in that cave?]

"I feel weak because of the covenant," slurred her words as her eyes closed. "I am so sorr-" her eyes were shut close even before she could finish that sentence. Her body went completely numb. Leon gently tapped on her cheeks, but she was unresponsive. Her body felt cold. He sprinkled some water on her face, but elicited no response from her. He quickly checked her pulse and his heart sank. She had a very low pulse.

"Oh no. Last time she collapsed after the covenant, it took her weeks to recover. What do I do now?" he wrecked his brain for a solution.

'_She would need to be in the care of a doctor. However, the closest clinic from here is back at Lestallum, which might still be occupied by the Imperials. We would travel all the way there just to be captured by the Imperials. Even if Imperials are not there, it will take a while to arrange for a car and get to Lestallum. I need something immediate to help her. What can I do?'_

As he was wondering suddenly, a radical idea sparked in his head, _'What if she gets captured by Imperials? They would immediately take her back to Gralea. Judging by the quality of their airships, they are bound to have state-of-the-art medical facilities. I can infiltrate Gralea and break her free once she has recovered. I'd rather her be captured than be dead.'_

It was a risky plan, but that was the most pragmatic solution he had at this point. It would give Luna her best chance to survive. With his heart set on turning over Luna to the Imperials, he kneeled next to her and carried her in his arms. It was then he saw her trident; he had a eureka moment. An instinctive smile came on his face. _"This has to work," he said with a new hope._

He placed Luna back on the ground and pick up her trident. He closed his eyes to clear his mind and focused his energy.

He kneeled next to Luna and gently took her head in his hands, making sure that the trident in his hand does not hurt her. He leaned closer to her until their forehead touched.

A golden light begins emanating from where their foreheads meet.

"Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight," he spoke, hoping for a miracle.

It felt strange and unreal. He felt the energy from his body leaving. He slowly backed away and opened his eyes, hoping that Luna would do the same.

Much to his dismay, Luna still remained unconscious.

He had seen Luna cure people of their ailment with her blessing. He rationalized that he should be able to do the same since he shared some of Luna's essence.

"This was supposed to work. Since I have Ramuh's divine energy in me, this should have surely worked. Did I say it right? Was it blessed stars of life and light or was it light and life? No, I am sure it was life and light." He looked like a madman just talking to himself. "Maybe I should try it again."

Once again, he held Luna in his arms and touched his forehead. "Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight." A golden light emanates from where their foreheads meet, this time with stronger intensity.

He felt a wave of dizziness and let go of her. She did not wake up, which frustrated Leon.

"What am I doing wrong? Is my healing power not transferable? It must be doing something because every time I do it, I feel weaker. Also, every time I touch our forehead, the golden energy radiates between us, so something must be happening. Am I not doing it long enough?" he wondered endlessly.

While wondering his mind even went back to Dr. K's suggestion. _'No, I am not kissing her, that's a stupid idea,'_ he shut down that thought even before it materialized. He was all out of ideas now.

"Maybe the third time is the charm. If it doesn't work now, I am turning her over to the Empire."

He took Luna into his arms again and once again the golden light immediately started emanating around them. "Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight."

The golden light around them burned bright like fire. Leon was battling waves of dizziness with each second he held on. Determined to wake her up, he held on to her for two minutes.

[No! You are not supposed to heal for so long. Anything beyond one minute could be fatal.]

He felt as if his very consciousness was quickly shutting down. By the time he decided to let go of her, he felt his body go numb. His consciousness faded as he collapsed next to Luna.

'_No, no, no. This is not good,'_ was his last thought before everything blacked out.

For a brief moment, both Luna and Leon lay unconscious in this cave.

* * *

Luna bolted up with a sharp deep breath. Her heartbeat was racing, and she was sweating profusely. Her eyes were still dazed, and she felt like the room itself was swirling.

"Are you okay?" someone asked, holding her from her shoulders.

Once the dizziness subsided, she became more aware of her surroundings.

"Luna?" asked the same voice again.

She looked in the voice's direction and within seconds the blurriness in her eyes disappeared, revealing Aranea supporting her.

"Arae?" Luna said, weakly.

"Yes?" she said. Aranea grabbed a bottle of water and offered it to Luna, "Here, have some water, it might help you feel better."

She drank the water and sat quietly. Her breathing was slowly getting normal .

"Arae, I know what happened. I know how to save him," she spoke softly.

"I am glad you found the answers you were looking for," Aranea said rubbing her back. "What did you see?"

"I saw his love, pain, devotion, and sacrifice for me," she intoned, pausing after each word.

"Hmm."

"Arae, I need some time alone. There is a lot to process."

"Are you sure you will be okay on your own?" She asked with concern.

"Yes. I am just a bit overwhelmed with everything that I saw." Luna reassured.

"What did you see?"

"I'll tell you later. But for now, I need to be alone." Luna requested.

Respecting Luna's wish, Aranea got up and made her way towards the door. She stopped when Luna called out for her. "Arae, could you do me a favor, please?"

"Yes?"

"Can you please arrange for a different cabin for me?"

"What?"

"Once he wakes up, I shouldn't be with him," she said, looking down.

Not wanting to probe any further right now, Aranea decides to comply, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Arae."

"I will be next door. Call me if you need something," Aranea stated while sliding the door shut.

Luna made her way to Leon's berth and sat beside him.

In an empty cabin, it was only Leon and Luna now. Though she sat next to him, she felt light-years away from him. She was looking at a person who had loved unconditionally and all she did in return was to abandon him at the time of his need.

No coherent sentence formulated in the head. Her heartfelt tears screamed everything she could not voice. The music on the overhead speaker masked the sound of her wailing. She hugged Leon and cried to her heart's content. The music faded away and a new song picked up: Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips.

The lyrics of the song resonated with the pain in her heart. As the song played the memories of their time together flashed in her mind. She recalled all the times they had fought, loved, cared and sacrificed for each other. She realized that in every instance he had always done more for her than she did for him.

According to Luna, her abandoning Leon for a covenant with Ramuh was the defining moment in their relationship. He had every right to hate her after that. But even after that, he gave up his own health to heal her. That is not love. That is devotion. For once in her life, she wasn't sure she could have such devotion.

Through her tear-filled eyes, she was looking at one person who had loved her more than anyone else in the world.

She started in a broken voice. "Though the fates may not allow us, my heart will always beat for you. You showed me what love is, how wonderful it feels and how easy it is to lose it. When confronted with a choice between love and duty, I am sorry I choose my duty. Words may never express how sorry I am for abandoning you. I pray that you forgive me. No, that won't be fair, I hope I get to suffer the pain I have caused you. If I cannot even stand for the one I love, then I am not worthy of such love. Although I'll never say this again in person, for whatever it's worth, I love you, Leon."

She caressed his face gently as if he was made of glass and would shatter with the slightest pressure. "I know this is wrong, but this is the only chance I'll ever have. So just add this one more thing to the list of things I shouldn't be forgiven for."

She leaned closer and kissed him as if her life depended on it. Her brain and body experienced euphoria and pain simultaneously.

She slowly and reluctantly got and grieved, "I wish I had freedom to love you."

She wiped away her stubborn tears, who refused to stop flowing. She moved close to him and touched her forehead to his. A divine golden light started shimmering from the point of contact.

"Blessed Stars of life and light, deliver us from darkness' blight."

She stayed in that position until she felt Leon stir. It gave her heart immense relief to know that he was conscious again.

Knowing that he will be awake soon, she got up and made her way to the exit. She held on to the door as a wave of dizziness hit her. Before stepping out of the door when she turned around to look at him one last time. As she slid the door close, she quietly said, "Goodbye. Leon."

* * *

As soon as Luna closed the door to Squall's cabin, she called for one person who had some answering to do.

"Shiva!" Luna growled in anger. She rarely referred to Gentiana as Shiva.

"The Lady called?" asked Gentiana, appearing next to her. Her eyes were closed as usual.

"We need to talk."

"What is it that the lady wishes to discuss?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to Squall, Stiria," Luna uttered with unmatched fury.

"How does the lady know about that?" Gentiana asked, clearly taken aback. Her eyes were now fully open.

"He might not recognize all forms of you, but I do," Luna revealed, staring straight into her eyes.

"How does the lady know about that?" she repeated. "Squall never told you of that."

Luna knew that one way or the other, Gentiana would find out her means to get this information so she revealed the truth. "I used Umbra's powers to look at Leon's past."

"Isn't that a breach of his privacy?" Gentiana calmly pointed out.

"You no longer have a moral high ground to tell me what's right or wrong, Stiria," Luna retorted with hostility unbeknownst to her. "You deceived him."

"So, have you," Gentiana shot back with a coldness worthy of only Shiva.

"I-I...," Luna was at the loss of words. "I am sorry. I shouldn't be hostile towards you without knowing the truth," she remarked, shaking her head.

"It's okay. The lady has nothing to apologize for. Her fury is merely a reflection of her care for the visitor. I am aware of how it might look like a betrayal without proper context."

"Then please help me understand what is going on? Why did you do it?" she pleaded.

"Rest assured, I want the same as you. To safeguard the future for the visitor."

"And how is taking away his Griever doing that?"

"Though my actions may seem devious, my intent was to ensure that history does not repeat itself. Last time he summoned Griever and along with the Usurper waged a war against the Astrals. I am simply taking away his means to summon Griever so he does not repeat the same mistake."

"What happened during Omen? I beg of you to please tell me," she pleaded. "I ask you not as an Oracle but as a friend."

"Friend, you said?" Gentiana clarified. "Why must you be so concerned with the past for you cannot change it?"

"Past may not be changed, but it can be learned from. You had said that our fates have been intertwined for eons. Which means the last time I must have been there too. Since Squall rebelled against the Gods and fell from their grace, it means I wasn't able to guide him to the right path. I need to know what I must do to protect him this time."

"I have been telling you the means to save him rather constantly. Have I not?"

"What do you mean?" Luna had a vague idea of what she meant but wanted further clarification.

"Walk on the chosen path and fulfill your duty, that shall serve as his redemption too. Walking on your path would give him the strength to fulfill his trial as well."

"What trial does he have to go through?"

"The one which he failed last time: accepting the will of God. He was entrusted by the Astrals to lead the fight against the impending darkness. He was the chosen one. However, when his beloved Oracle Stella was drawing her last breath in his arms, he prayed to the Astrals to grant her a new life. Unfortunately, we could not grant his wish. To him she was his world, but to us the world was a lot bigger than just them. If we grant her life then how can we deny someone else of the same privilege? He could not accept her death as part of her fate."

Luna could tell that there was more to this story than what she was letting on.

"His choice to try to protect the one he loved over his providence plunged the whole planet into eternal darkness."

Luna recalled Ramuh's words, "His heart desires not for the protection of the star but for only one. That makes sense now."

"If you have seen his memories, then you must know how he feels about you. Should you fall, do you think he will accept it as God's will or challenge it?"

"The history will repeat itself," she drawled, as the gravity of the situation dawned on her. "Which also means that he loved me last time too and he couldn't let me go?"

"Yes, he loved you dearly the last time and for many lives before that," Gentiana revealed. Luna wasn't sure why, but she felt a hit of sadness in Shiva's tone. "So long his heart is bound to you, he won't be able to move on. You must release his heart."

"You mean to say break his heart further than I already have?"

"If that is what it takes to save him, then yes," she replied with coldness befitting Shiva. "Make him hate you."

"I think he already does," she remarked as sadness clouded her features.

"He wouldn't have tried to heal you in Fociaugh Hollow if he did. I have seen his thoughts and feelings. He still loves you."

Her words were supposed to bring her comfort but it brought a stabbing pain for she could not love the one who loved her unconditionally.

"You would do well to keep your distance from him. Push him away. Show no emotions." Gentiana suggested stoically.

"I've hurt him enough. I can't do that." Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Sometime you have to become a villain to protect the one you love."

She squeezed her eyes shut to stop her tears.

"The choice is yours. The closer you are to him, the more chances of him turning against the Gods when the time comes."

"Why even give me a choice when I have none," she lamented with a sigh of resignation as tears stained her cheeks.

Gentiana remained silent.

"Why did you bring him here, Gentiana? Wasn't my life hard enough already? Why make me go through this pain?" Luna broke down in tears.

Gentiana moved close to Luna and hugged her. "I've learned that when someone is distressed, hugging them ease their pain."

Luna cried on her shoulder while Gentiana stroked her head gently like a mother would do to console a child. This was the most human-like behavior Luna had seen from Gentiana so far.

'_Oh Luna, how can I tell you that it was you who brought him here, not I.'_ Gentiana closed her eyes and recalled the events of that fateful day.

* * *

Luna was tending to her garden as with Umbra in tow when Gentiana approached her.

"Lady Lunafreya," she called.

"Gentiana, it is great to see you," Luna greeted her.

"Happy birthday, my lady," she said with her eyes closed as usual. A small smile played on her lips.

"Thank you," she replied with a radiant smile. It was her 24th birthday.

"I've come to learn that it is a human tradition to offer a gift to someone on their birthday. I bear no materialistic objects, but I can grant you a boon. What might my lady wish?" she offered.

"Oh, that is very kind of you Gentiana. I have everything I need."

"Perhaps you do, but what is it that you want? What does your heart desire?"

Luna picked a sylleblossom flower from nearby and spoke longingly, "My heart desires only to be united with my one true love."

A strong squall blew through the area. Lunafreya let go of the sylleblossom flower in the wind and its pestles were scattered in all directions. Umbra ran after one of the pestles and disappeared from the sight.

"When the time is right, you will be united with your love," Gentiana declared, finally opening her eyes. _'Fate always unites you before ripping you apart.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

In my 230k+ words of writing various stories this is the FIRST time I've let the protagonist kiss in my story lol  
*Happy Valentines day*  
Now back to torturing my characters. In next chapter we go to beautiful Tenebrae.

The answers from the last chapter:  
1) Which game is Stiria from? (I had mentioned about her in chapter 17. I am surprised no one picked up on it.) - FFXIII  
2) Which game is the book Durai Papers from? - Final Fantasy Tactics (one of my favorite games)  
3) Which game is the book LOVELESS from? (This one is super easy) - FFVII  
4) Which game is the book The Song of the Savior from? - FFXIII-2  
5) What is significance of number 41,269 in FFVIII? - This is Squall's student ID number in FFVIII  
6) What is significance of 1,370,000 Gil? (If you can answer this one, without googling, then you should be crowned as FFVIII Champion. This is a hard one.) - If you go to Dollet after passing SeeD exam. You encounter NPC at Dollet-Beach Stairs. When you talk to him he recognizes Squall as one who ran away from the huge robot and demands 1,370,000 Gil for the repairs to the city.

Please leave a comment and brighten my day. Thanks :)

* * *

**Author's corner:** I wanted to give a shout out to YuukiAsuna-Chan, Anonymous person on tumblr, vifame, and Animefan09 for your constant support in this journey. I sincerely appreciate your comments and feedback on this story. Thank you :)


	26. Chapter 26 - The invisible wall

_What is more important? The comfort of the body or the heart? I wonder…_

* * *

Leon lay there stiff as a tingling sensation ran through his body. The blur in his eye slowly started to take shape. He saw someone peering down at him.

"How are you feeling?" asked a feminine voice.

"My head hurts," he said, placing a hand on his forehead.

"No kidding," she replied. "Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine."

For the first time, Leon was able to make out features of the girl he was talking to. She had fair skin, green eyes, and shoulder-length silver-blond hair. She wore red and black leather armor that had a scaly appearance to it. She had a long white cape with a red symbol. If he had to guess, she must be a dragoon type warrior. A distant memory resurfaced. If only she had blond hair and wore glasses, she would look very similar to someone he used to know from his world.

"Say your name for me," she asked.

"It's Squall."

"Oh boy, it looks like you must have hit your head pretty hard to not even remember your name. I was told that your name was Leon."

"Only Luna calls me that." Suddenly all the alarms started going off in his head. "Where is Luna?" he asked, trying to sit up.

"Relax," she said, pushing his shoulder and making him lie down again. "She is safe with us."

"And who are you?"

"The name is Aranea Highwind. I am a friend," she revealed, putting Leon at ease.

For the first time, he had a look around his surroundings and it looked like he was in some sort of a cabin. He noticed the rhythmic movement of the train and pieced this together. "How did I get here? What happened to me?"

"We found you knocked out in Fociaugh Hollow. We rescued you and Luna just in the nick of time. We are on the way to Tenebrae now."

"How is Luna doing? Last I remember, she lost her consciousness soon after forging a covenant with Ramuh."

"I don't know what happened there, but by the time I got there, she had woken up and you were knocked out."

"Hmm, so it worked, I guess. Can I see her?" he asked.

"No, she is resting right now. You should do the same," she suggested.

"Yeah, my head feels like it is about to explode," he admitted.

"I'll be over there," she informed, pointing at the opposite berth. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks," he mumbled, as his eyes got heavy and he drifted back to sleep.

The rest of their journey was rather uneventful. The train stopped at Fodina Caestino. They used this stop to get out of the train to get some fresh air. However, Luna and Leon's path never crossed even once. After a day of travel, the announcement ringed through the train. "Next stop is Tenebrae."

From what he had heard, Tenebrae was supposed to be a very beautiful place and he was secretly excited to see. He peered out of his window as Tenebrae approached quickly. Tenebrae's beauty was breathtaking and beyond his wildest imagination. The whole city was established on what seemed like floating islands. There were multiple waterfalls cascading from the floating islands, giving it an otherworldly look. The many shades of green covered the entire visible spectrum. The lush green trees, shrubs, vines flourished uninhibited. The beauty of Tenebrae seemed straight from some artist's canvas.

A knock on his door forced him to look away from the window.

"It's time to pack up. We should be at the station shortly," Aranea instructed from the door. They had become good friends in a very short time. She took great care of him ever since he woke up. The fact she was the only person who talked to him also became the catalyst in their budding friendship. For some strange reason, Aranea never felt like a stranger to him. Their conversation often revolved around a military and political strategy and combat. Every time he spoke with her, it felt like he was reconnecting with an old friend.

She waved him goodbye from the door and quickly retreating to her cabin.

"All I have is a backpack. Not much to pack really," he muttered to himself, putting his toiletries in the front zipper of his bag. He inspected around the cabin to make sure he did not forget anything there. He swung his backpack over his back and exited the cabin. He moved close to the door to get a better view of Tenebrae.

As he was admiring the view, the cabin door close to him slid open, but he paid no mind to it.

"How are you feeling now?" asked a familiar voice.

His heart skipped a beat as he knew who it was. He turned around in the direction of the voice and for the first time since Fociaugh Hollow he saw Luna. He noticed that her eyes seemed puffy and bags under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept much.  
"I am doing better now," he said. "You don't look so good."

"It will take some time for your wounds to heal so please take it easy," she said ignoring his last comment. "I will inform our medics to take care of you. Please let them know of all your symptoms."

He noticed that she had still not made eye contact with him.

"Luna, I wanted to speak with you about-" before he could finish his sentence the overhead speaker announced, "Welcome to Tenebrae. Please make sure to take all your belongings. Please watch your step as you get out. Thank you for choosing to ride Magna Fortia. We sincerely hope to serve you again on your next journey."

Aranea, Gentiana and a few other passengers had joined them as well in the corridor.

"Squall, we should exit from different compartments. All the attention would be on Luna, so we should be able to get out undetected with all the pilgrims," Aranea advised, opening the door to the connecting compartment.

He looked at Luna one last time before following Aranea. He was disappointed that he was not able to speak much with Luna.

"Why are we existing from a different compartment? It's not like anyone knows me here," he asked, catching up with Aranea.

"Oh, you will be surprised at how good Imperial surveillance is. Any time you engage with any Imperial troops, your image is uploaded to our database. And based on the number of units you have destroyed by now, I can assure you, you are very famous," she explained, cutting through the crowd and moving on to the next connecting compartment.

"Combat and surveillance in the same unit is ingenious. I am impressed," he confessed.

As they entered another compartment, he grabbed Aranea's hand, "Aranea, wait."

"What is it?"

"We are being followed at 6 o'clock," he warned her. He had noticed that a small girl, about 8 or 9 years old, and two middle-aged soldiers had followed them through every compartment so far.

"Oh, they are with us. They are my people," she revealed, putting him at ease. He nodded and they continued their journey.

The train slowed down and came to a complete halt and the doors slid open. All the travelers poured out of the door.

Aranea had told Leon earlier that in the wake of Luna's "passing," thousands flocked to the Fenestala Manor to pay their respects, pilgrims traveling from afar by boat and train. Based on that conversation, Leon was expecting a crowd, but the scene in front of his eyes quite surreal. As far as the eyes could see, the whole station was filled with people.

Leon, Aranea and her crew got out of the train. They blend in with the crowd and made their way towards the only exit from the platform. Even among this crowd, Leon's eyes were searching for Luna.

Luna got out of the train and was followed by Gentiana. Many other passengers got off behind them.

It didn't take long for people to recognize Lunafreya. A quiet murmur spread in the crowd as people were still skeptical of what they saw. Luna was announced to be dead, but here she was in the flesh, standing at the train station. One person started cheering and the whole crowd erupted in cheers. People were clapping, whistling, and screaming Luna's name.

'_Wow, she a celebrity wherever she goes,'_ he thought.

He noticed there was a lady dressed in professional attire accompanied by a few soldiers.

"Welcome home, Lady Lunafreya," greeted the lady dressed in professional attire.

"It is good to see you again, Polisci," Luna greeted her with a hug.

Leon was at some distance from them so he could not hear them. A royal entourage escorted Luna through the crowd, as the crowd cheered Luna's every step.

"Now that these many people have seen Luna wouldn't Empire be alerted of her presence and location?"

"Very perceptive. We want Empire to know that."

"Why?"

"Circa M.E. 359, when Niflheim invaded Tenebrae for the first time, they did not invade Fenestala Manor, where the royal family resides, due to the masses' faith in the Oracle. We are using the same strategy here. As long as Luna is here in Tenebrae, in front of the public's eyes, the Empire would not dare attack her. Did you not see the reception she got just now? Any harm to the Oracle now would cause a huge uproar in Lucis and Niflheim alike. Every faithful in the Eos is now her defender."

"Using public as her protector is a very cunning strategy indeed."

"It was all Ravus's idea," she confessed.

"Couldn't we have done it sooner? Maybe like when we were in Lestallum?"

"No, timing is everything. The Empire used the chaos during the treaty signing to declare the death of Lunafreya. Once the world thought that the Oracle was dead, they could kill her without any consequences. It was a brilliant strategy on their part. Revealing herself in Lucis would have either gotten her killed or captured with little public awareness. We had to wait for public support to build up. You were exceptional in shielding her from public eyes in Lucis. Had her location been revealed, Ravus would have been forced to capture her and bring her to Niflheim. God knows what they would have done with her there."

"Makes sense," he acknowledged the plan.

"Well, here we are at the much revered Fenestala Manor," she announced at the entrance of the famous manor.

Squall looked at the building and it looked like a castle right out of a fairytale. He looked at the barbican flanked by the tower on either side. Multiple towers were built on various tactical spots for an ideal defense and were connected by strengthened, solid walls made of gray stone. Crude windows were scattered generously around the walls in fairly symmetrical patterns, along with overhanging crenelations. It was a multi-layered castle with ramparts on each level. He could see a huge purple dome structure at the center of the castle which he assumed was the great hall. The entire castle was built with ashlar masonry.

The guards saluted them as they entered the building. They came to the main hall, which had a spiral staircase leading to the upper floors.

"We've been expecting you," someone said, descending from the staircase. It was the same lady who had escorted Luna from the train station.

"Hello, Lady Aranea. You must be Squall. Lady Lunafreya spoke very highly of you," she spoke, walking towards them. "My name is Polisci Xuan, but people just call me Xu. I take care of all the administrative duties for Prince Ravus and Princess Lunafreya."

'_Xu, somehow that name sounds familiar.'_ He wondered.

"Follow me, I'll show you your room," Xu stated, leading the way. Aranea and Squall ascended the staircase as they followed Xu to the second floor.

Xu opened a huge mahogany door leading to a large room. "This will be your room."

"Thank you," he said politely.

"Lady A, would you be staying with us?"

"No, royalty is not my style. I'll stay in the town as usual," she respectfully declined.

Xu acknowledged and looked at Squall. "If you need anything, just alert any of the staff. Lady Lunafreya has instructed the staff to attend to all your needs immediately." Xu waved at them and went to attend her other duties.

"Aren't you treated like a prince here?" Aranea playfully jabbed at Squall.

"Whatever." He shook his head and entered the room.

It was a nicely decorated room with teal-colored walls. Sofas and chairs were placed close to the window. There was a lone bookcase on the opposite side of the sofa. A king-size bed was in a secluded corner of the room. Every piece of furniture in the room had intricate carving embossed in it. There were two doors on either side of the bed, which he guessed were for a closet and a bathroom. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room tying the appeal of the room nicely. The crystals in the chandelier bounced of soft white light.

"Fancy," Aranea noted, looking at the room. Squall just shrugged in response.

"I am just happy to get a bed here. Ever since I got to this world I have never slept on a bed."

"Beds are overrated. They are only worth it if you have someone to share it with," she remarked with a mischievous wink.

"Where is Luna?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Missing your girlfriend already?" she teased.

"She is not my girlfriend," he said with a facepalm.

"Whatever," she said mocking Squall.

"You are so annoying," he complained.

"Shut it, scar-face," she chastised him playfully. "Alright, I have to go attend to my monster. Why don't you rest up now? I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning. I'll show you around the town. We can even train if you are feeling up to it."

"Sounds good."

"Later." She waved, walking towards the door.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"For?" she stopped and asked without turning.

"For," he started but couldn't come with the right words. "For being there for me."

"Luna asked me to," she replied and exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Luna..." he said to himself.

* * *

Ever since she got back, she was bombarded with information. "The number of pilgrims is increasing by the day. At this rate, we would run out of our medical supplies in two weeks' time."

"Can we send out more gatherers to get herbs from the forest of Piztala?" Luna inquired.

"All units are already deployed. Speaking of the forest of Piztala, there was a sighting of a strange white colored alien-like creatures. The report says it kept saying, 'Hiso.' Our medic and research units have set out an expedition to learn more about them," Xu reported.

"Please call them back. Research can wait, we must prioritize healing the faithful first with our medicines," Luna urged.

"I think we should call back just the medic unit and let the research unit continue," Xu suggested.

"I disagree. The forest of Piztala is dangerous at this time of the year. Should something happen to the research team, without medics, they would not survive for long. We cannot risk our brightest minds like this."

"As you wish. Also, there was some unrest because of the Empire in Zoldara Henge province. We tried to defuse the situation as best as we could. But their leader wants to speak with either you or Lord Ravus to share their grievances," Xu informed.

"Call them tomorrow morning."

"Also, some merchants have arrived from Altissia. They want to negotiate the trade agreements with you."

"Let's meet with them tomorrow evening," Luna instructed.

"In the evening you are already scheduled to meet with-" as Xu was reporting further, but Luna cut her off. "Xu, can we please talk about everything in the morning? I am exhausted from our travels."

"My apologies, that was very inconsiderate of me," she apologetically lowered her head.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for. You are just doing your duties. I can't thank you enough for taking care of our kingdom in mine and brother's absence."

"No need for thanks. This is my home too," she replied humbly. Luna nodded appreciatively.

Just as they were wrapping up their conversation someone knocked on the door.

'_Who is it now?'_ Luna thought wearily.

She looked at the door, and her face lit up. She ran and gave a big hug. "Maria! How have you been?"

"I am doing well my lady. But I could hardly say the same for you. Look how much weight you have lost," Maria noted, inspecting her closely.

"Now that I am back, I am sure you will make me eat till my stomach is about to explode," she said cheerfully.

"What would you like to eat my lady?"

"Surprise me. I have missed your cooking so much. I'll eat anything you cook," she asserted with a smile.

"In that case, I'll make your favorite-" Maria was about to say something when Luna interrupted her. "Oh, one more thing. Please make sure in whatever you make there are no olives in it and make it a little spicy."

"I don't understand my lady. You love olives and you don't like spicy food," she asked, confused.

"Let's just say that my taste has evolved since," she replied, scratching her head.

Maria had known her since she was in her crib, it was hard to fool her. Before Maria could ask anything, else Luna changed the subject, "We have a guest staying with us for some time. Why don't you ask him what he wants to eat?"

"But my lady, you have returned home after such a long time. Shouldn't you get to pick what you want to eat?"

"Anything he picks is fine with me."

Maria again eyed her curiously.

Once again Luna pivoted to avoid interrogation, "Matron, can you please deliver this to our guest?" She handed an envelope to Maria.

"Get going. I am very hungry; I can hardly wait. I'll take a shower and freshen up," she urged Maria and Xu to get out of her room.

Once they were gone, she shut the door and exhaled loudly. "Can't catch a break."

* * *

Squall stopped by the window and looked outside to admire the beauty of this town radiating in the sunset. It was a bustling town with traders on the street, kids playing in the open square, families taking a stroll, and worshipers singing hymns. It was hard to imagine such a peaceful town in these chaotic times, yet here it stood against all odds. The street lights had started illuminating the town. Even though his body wanted to rest, his eyes refused to move.

He heard a soft knock on the door, forcing him to get out of his trance.

It was an elderly woman with long gray hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore old-fashioned gray and blue dress with a striped pattern.

"My lord, I am one of the retainers of house Fleuret. My name is Maria, but people often call me Matron."

'_Matron, that sounds very familiar.'_ His mind tried to recall the details, but it failed. His memory of the past was like looking at a blurred image. You could make out the shape, but cannot see any details.

"I will be at your service. Please let me know if you need anything," she said with a bow.

"Could you do me a favor, please?"

"Anything my lord," she offered politely.

"Please don't bow to me or call me my lord. My name is Squall and you can call me that."

"That won't be right my lord," she politely refused.

"I thought you were supposed to do what I say?" he tried to trap her.

"Well, but it would be odd to refer to you with your first name," she spoke hesitantly.

"It is odd to see such an elderly lady bow down to me. Please, I insist," he urged.

"As you wish, my lor—umm, Master Squall," she said with her tough in check.

"I give up," he said, shaking his head.

"What would you like to eat tonight?"

"Anything is fine," he replied with a shrug. "If possible, have more olives and make it less spicy," he added as an afterthought.

"Strange, she just said the opposite," she whispered under her breath.

"What?" Squall asked, not being able to hear her.

"Oh, please don't mind me." She reached out in her back pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here, Lady Luna asked me to deliver it."

"What is it?" he asked curiously taking the envelope.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Is there anything you need my lor—umm, Squall?"

"Yes, can I get a towel please?" he asked, after thinking.

"Of course. I shall have one of our retainers bring it to your room. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, that's all for now," he concluded as he couldn't think of anything else.

"I shall call you when the dinner is ready," she informed before taking her leave.

Squall opened the mysterious envelope and founds lots of gils in it. There was a note along with it which said: _Your backpack can carry only so much. Please use this money freely to buy anything you need. We are not on the run anymore, so please make yourself comfortable here. I shall do my best to make you feel at home. - Luna_

"How thoughtful," he said with a smile, upon reading the note.

"Sir, your towel," one of the retainers said from the door. Squall took the towel from his hand.

"Is there anything else you need, Sir?" he asked politely.

"I am good for now, thank you," Squall thanked him and closed the door once the retainer left.

He grabbed his essentials and stepped into the bathroom. He turned the faucet to check for hot water, and he was not disappointed.

"A hot shower, first time after leaving Lestallum," he said gleefully. "I am going to shower until the water runs out."

After a hot and relaxing shower, Squall felt like he was born anew.

* * *

They had gathered for dinner in their family dining room. Luna sat at the head of the table while Leon sat on the chair next to her. It was only two of them.

Squall waited patiently for her to say something or at least look at him, but she did not.

Even though they were the only two people eating, they were barely alone as her staff constantly kept going in and out of the room bringing warm food.

He waited for the opportune time to talk with her, but every time he started someone entered the room.

Their entire meal was spent in utter silence. This was the first time they had such an awkward meal.

Even though the food was amazing, his mind just wasn't into it.

Ignoring everyone around them, Squall finally asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Mhm," was all she said.

There were no other words in the English dictionary he hated more than 'Mhm.'

Before he could say anything, Maria burst through the door with a container in her hand. "My lady, here is your favorite dessert, Pineapple orange ice cream."

She served one scoop to Luna and two scoops to Squall.

Xu entered the room and announced, "My lady, some nobles have come to visit you. I have them waiting in the audience chamber."

"I'll be right there," she said immediately. She was looking for an escape, and this was it.

"No, you don't have to come at this very minute. I was just informing you that after your dinner you have to meet them."

"It's not polite to keep them waiting," she urged and proceeded to quickly finish her ice cream. She got up and left in a hurry.

Squall's hunger had all but died. He too got up, without even tasting the ice cream. He retreated to his room slightly upset.

He did not have any proper clothes to change into so he had to improvise. He tossed his T-shirt in the corner and lay on the bed.

After all these hardships, he finally got a chance to sleep in a bed. It had just the right amount of softness to it. His body felt like a feather suspended in the wind.

He did not know what heaven was like, but he was sure that sleeping in this bed was the closest thing to it right now.

His mind tried to figure out what was wrong with Luna. Ever since he woke up, she has been acting differently. She was ignoring him and he did not know why. He barely thought for a couple of minutes before he, unknowingly, succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Three new FFVIII characters were revealed in this chapter; Hope you caught them all.

Please leave a comment and brighten my day. Thanks :)

PS: I forgot to mention that I recently wrote a short Harry Porter story about Harry and Hermione called Love is the ultimate risk. Please Check my profile for more details.


	27. Chapter 27 - When need becomes want

_What is a cure for longing? I wonder…_

* * *

The Sun was beating down brightly, peeking through the curtains. All the birds, who wakes people up with their melodies, had retreated to their nest. Aranea impatiently knocked at the door to Squall's room.

A relentless banging on the door finally woke up Squall from his slumber.

He groggily got up and made his way towards the door to stop the annoying banging. He opened the door, still half asleep.

"Come on, wake up sleepyhead. It's way past noon," she announced, irritated.

"Already?" he whined, rubbing his eyes.

"You know, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting. We had a date this morning," Aranea teased, leaning against the door.

"Sorry, I overslept," he confessed, sheepishly.

"It's alright. I have an errand to run, but I'll be back in a couple of hours. We can go sightseeing then," she suggested.

"No. He does not step outside of this manor until our medics have checked him," Luna contested, approaching from behind. "Squall, are you sure you are okay? It is unlike you to sleep so much."

"I am fine," he reassured.

"I am worried about you. I know what kind of toll it takes to heal someone," she raised her concern.

"How did you know?"

"I can sense when Oracle's powers are used," she lied, and he bought it. "I'll have our best medics check on you immediately," she spoke with urgency, still not making eye contact with Squall.

"I am okay," he tried to reassure. "I was just tired, that's all."

"And you were unconscious for a long time before that. You are getting checked by our medics and that's final. No more argument." Her authoritative voice which left no room for disagreement.

"You are not even married and she scolds you like a wife," Aranea added in a mischievous voice.

"Whatever," Squall remarked, getting annoyed.

"Squall, you should go freshen up. I'll have Maria set up the lunch and our medics will come to check on you after that," Luna proposed.

"Fine," he resigned.

"I guess we'll take our tour in the evening," Aranea said with a shrug.

Squall nodded and retreated to his room.

After getting ready, he went straight to the dining room and found Luna waiting on the table. He looked at the huge standing clock in the room it showed 2 p.m.

"You should have eaten already. It's 2 p.m., you didn't have to wait," he noted, sitting down on the chair.

"I was busy, I just got free," she spoke, staring at her empty dish.

The retainer quickly brought out food and served them. Maria brought out a special soup for Squall and served him.

After taking just one spoon of it, Squall immediately recognized that taste. He asked, "Did you make it?"

Even though Luna was not looking at Squall, she knew this question was intended for her. Luna glared at Maria, and she responded, "I-I m-made it, Master Squall. Is it not to your liking?"

"It is perfect," he admitted.

The the corners of her eyes crinkled, and a tiny smile of satisfaction formed on Luna's lips, which she tried to conceal quickly. Noticing that, Squall said, looking at Luna, "Thank you, Maria."

"Y-You are most welcome master Squall," Maria replied nervously.

The rest of the lunch was quiet and uneventful. As soon as the lunch was over, Luna quickly left, giving no chance to Squall to strike any conversation.

Squall retreated to his room where medics were waiting for him.

His medical checkup lasted a lot longer than he would have liked. By the time they were finished, Aranea was already waiting for him.

"Ready to go scar-face?"

"Yeah, can't get out of this manor soon enough," he complained.

"Lucky for you, Aranea is here for your rescue," she declared, giving a thumbs up. "We really need to get you some new clothes. You've been wearing that ever since Fociaugh Hollow and it's starting to stink." She said jokingly, pinching her nose.

"Whatever," he shook his head, brushing off her criticism.

Together they made their way out of the manor and into the streets. Upon closer inspection, he found that what appeared to be a floating island were mostly supporting by a column of naturally formed rocks. This whole structure seemed to defy gravity as the top of the column was wide enough to support an entire town, and it got narrower as it reached the ground. This oddity alone made for a spectacular view. The entire town was connected via bridges.

The town looked even more beautiful than what he saw from the balcony of his room. The streets were full of street vendors selling a variety of products such as household items, food, clothes, and herbal medicines. Like rivers merge into the sea, all the bridges converged at the center square.

It was a huge open area with a gigantic fountain in the center and lush green grass surrounding it. The kids played around the fountain, splashing each other with water. The teenager played various games in whatever open space they found. Youth can be seen strolled around with hand in hand. Families huddled together in a picnic. The spectrum of whole life was visible in this area.

There was one bridge to the north which leads to a temple. Hymns from there could be heard in the center square, in spite of all the ambient noise. All these elements combined to create a serene environment.

"To think that war could destroy all this peace," he commented with a heavy heart.

"A few people's lust for power can destroy so many lives. War promises the everlasting peace for the victor, but in reality, the only thing war leaves behind is chaos."

"How ironic that we destroy peace with the promise to create more peace in the future," he summed up his thoughts, as they moved through the crowd.

He noticed an elevated platform at the far end of the fountain, which he figured must be used to address the congruent mass.

As they moved through the town, Squall couldn't help but notice the intimidating presence of the Empire soldiers on every juncture.

"Do you normally have so many Neiflhem troops here?"

"Tenebrae is a sacred ground where pilgrims from all over the world get together. The Empire had agreed to have minimum surveillance and occupation here. However, under the pretense of protecting the Oracle due to recent events, the Empire has deployed a whole regiment here. As long as they can keep the Oracle confined to Tenebrae, she is not a threat to them."

"But Luna's next covenant is in Altissia. If they block off all the points of exit, that might be a problem."

"Yes, we are aware of it and we are trying to find a solution for it," she revealed, getting in a line at one of the food stalls.

Squall gave her a quizzical look.

"This right here is the best street food in Tenebrae."

They grabbed a bite and then proceeded to an apparel store to get a new wardrobe for Squall.

After sightseeing the town, they finally returned to the manor.

"So...should we?" she asked with a playful wink.

"W-What?"

"You know. I picked you up from your home. I took you on this wonderful date. And now that we are back, do I get a kiss? Or do we go straight to your room? I am sure Luna won't mind," she teased.

Squall was shell-shocked to hear that. His face turned beet red in an instant. Looking at his reaction, Aranea broke into a burst of uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh God! You should have seen your face," she managed to say that between her laughs. "If I knew that's all it takes to embarrass you, I would have done it sooner."

Squall was enraged, but he masked his emotions. He stepped forward and took both of her hands in his hand gently. He looked straight into her eyes and said, "Aranea, I have a confession to make."

Aranea's laughter disappeared in an instance.

"Ever since I saw the first time, I knew you were special."

"Oh no," she mumbled, as dread filled her eyes, but Squall was reluctant to let go of her hands.

"The way you look, the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you smile, and your sense of humor, it all," he paused for dramatic effect as he saw the color drain from Aranea's face. "It all makes my blood boil and I hate you so much."

"Oh, thank God!" she exhaled loudly. "Hate is good. For a while, I thought you were going to say something stupid. It scared the crap out of me."

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," he replied with a smirk.

"You son of a-," instead of finishing her sentence, she kicked him hard in his shins.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I don't know, but it felt like you deserved it."

"What kind of logic is that?" he complained, hobbling on one leg.

"Whatever!"

"Hey, that's my line," he protested.

"Whatever," she repeated slowly.

Once Squall and Aranea parted ways, he went inside the castle. He took a peek at the chamber room and Luna was busy dealing with various delegates. She looked tired. Their eyes briefly meet and she smiled before quickly attending the guests.

He got changed into new cloth, which for the most part was very similar to what he already had. There was still some time till dinner, so Squall decided to explore the manor.

He could oversee a huge garden in the back of the manor, but the door leading to it was locked. That garden looked very familiar to him.

He ventured further into the manor and eventually discovered the royal library. He decided to take a look inside. From the looks of it, half of the library seems to be renovated, perhaps from the fire 12 years ago, he thought. The royal library seemed to contain every book imaginable. Perhaps the only book Squall could use right now was 'how to understand women.' Even since waking up on the train, Luna had been avoiding him, and he did not have the slightest idea why. He spends the rest of his evening browsing through various books.

One of the retainers came looking for him when it was time for dinner. Upon entering the dining room, he saw that there were many people already sitting at the table.

'_Great, another awkward dinner.'_ He thought.

As expected, the dinner was rather dull with the royals talking among themselves about topics he was least interested in. Without Luna to talk to, he was starting to feel like an outsider. _'No wonder Aranea never stays here.'_

As soon as he finished the meal, the medic from earlier came over and gave him two pills. Not wanting to make a scene, he took the medicine and quickly exited the room.

He stood on the balcony of his room, looking around absentmindedly. In matter of a few days he went from being an integral part of Luna's life to an observer. He felt that Luna needed him before, but now he was not sure if she even want him around. They were drifting apart and he wanted to know why. He needed to know why she was distancing herself from him. His mind was confused and his heart was in pain.

The surrounding temperature dropped suddenly as Gentiana walked from behind him and joined him in the stargazing.

"What are you doing here?" Squall asked, surprised to see her.

"I felt your loneliness, so I came to be with you."

"How did you know?"

"Squall, I am always with you," she chuckled. "Since I am still junctioned to you, a form of me lives in your mind. I feel all your pain, joy, sadness, and love. I experience it all with you."

"When you say it like that it sounds very creepy," he remarked.

"Such is the nature of junctioning. We get to experience what it is like to be human and in return, you get to use our powers," she spoke with her eyes closed.

"Hmm."

There was silence once again.

"Squall, I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"After a very long time, I experienced what fear felt like. When you were suffering at the hands of Ramuh, I was afraid that you might die. I felt your pain and anguish. I wanted to help, I did. But I couldn't. My duty is to observe and guide humanity and not to interfere with it directly," she confessed, her internal turmoil was evident in her voice.

"Unable to act on your feelings because you are bound by your duty, I think I can relate to that."

"How do you find courage when facing your own mortality? You knew that you could have died, so why go through it? Are you not afraid of death?"

"I am afraid of death, just like everyone else. But sometimes you have to ask yourself, is my cause worth dying for?" He stated.

"I do not understand."

"The thing with mortality is that there is no escaping it. You know someday you are going to die, but you try to make the best out of the limited time you have. You try to give some meaning to your life. Some people find meaning in wealth, accomplishments, friends and family, spirituality, or helping others. At that moment I just had to find my own calling."

"And what was yours?"

"We all live for ourselves but to live for the betterment of others is a noble cause. One small sacrifice to the betterment of the world. That was my calling."

"For you, it was more than just that, was it not?" she probed.

"When you care for someone deeply, you find the courage to overcome your fears."

"You have changed, Squall. You have changed so much. Last time you said, _'the hell with the world. If she is not with me then what does the world mean to me?'_ And now you are willing to sacrifice yourself for the same world. That is admirable."

"Speaking of that, what exactly happened 'last time'? Why do Astrals want me dead? Who is Arydran, and why does he think we fought together? Why did Ramuh say that I escaped from Bahamut's exile? What is going on here?" He had asked all these questions before, but Gentiana had avoided answering them every time. He was hoping it would be different this time.

"What is with humans and their fascination with the past?" she wondered.

"I don't know much about humanity, but if someone is out there to kill me, I'd like to know why."

"The 'last time' as you call it, we refer to it as the Omen," Gentiana revealed. "Omen was a failed timeline where the prophecy failed and the world was plunged into the darkness."

"And the Astrals thinks that the prophecy failed because of me?" he questioned.

"You played a key role, one could say."

"The hell with the world. If she is not with me then what does the world mean to me?" he repeated her line from earlier. "Who is she?"

"She is someone with whom your destiny has been intertwined for eons."

"That still does not answer who is it?"

"That is for you to figure out," she replied with slight hostility in her voice. Her tone took Squall by surprised, and he decided not to push this topic any further.

"From what I can gather, Astrals assigned me a mission, and I failed, which plunged the world into the darkness. So now they want revenge. That much makes sense. But you are an Astral too, how come you don't want to hurt me?"

"Because I," she seemed to at a loss of words. "Because I am different," she said, looking at him.

"How? Why?"

"Why the sudden interest in me? I thought we were talking about you?" she tactfully dodged the question.

They must have chatted for at least half an hour before Squall said, "Hey, thanks for coming. It felt great to just let it all out."

"Anything to put your heart at ease," she replied with a smile.

"We should do this often," he proposed.

"I've waited millennia to hear that," she replied joyfully.

"You are very cryptic and strange sometimes," he noted, shaking his head.

She smiled and disappeared, leaving behind spectral ice particles suspended in the air.

Squall went back inside the room and lay flat on his bed. "Why can't anything ever be simple in my life," he thought as he stared at the ceiling. He fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

The next day, he met up with Aranea at their designated training ground. He was still recovering from Ramuh's attack, but he figured the best way to get back in shape would be by training.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," Aranea warned as she readied her spear.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," he replied, drawing out his gunblade.

She embodies the classic Dragoon class, able to fight airborne, uses jump attacks, wears black armor and wields a lance.

As their duel began, he quickly realized that she was very agile and powerful. Her signature attack is Highwind.

"Did you know that your girlfriend is setting up a healing camp?" she informed him during sparring.

"No way, she is not fit enough for that," he remarked, as their weapons clashed.

"Tell that to her. We all tried, but she wouldn't listen. She gave us the same long speech about looking to ease the suffering of others rather than protecting ourselves," she spoke, deflecting Squall's attack.

"She can be so unreasonable sometimes," he stated, blocking her attack.

"You should talk to her," she suggested.

"I would if she let me. She would do anything to avoid me, it seems," he revealed.

"What did you do?" she asked, as their weapons clashed again.

"I wish I knew," he admitted. "I saved her life, and now she is mad at me. I don't understand women."

"Ha ha ha," she laughed mockingly before launching another volley of attacks.

Once his training was done, he returned to the castle around noon. Their meals were quickly becoming a public affair as dignitaries from many provinces joined them frequently. Luna seemed preoccupied with arranging everything for the healing camp.

Squall was once again alone in his room. With nothing to do and no one to hang out with, he was bored out of his mind. Luckily, the atmosphere suddenly got cold around him.

"Gentiana," he uttered. "I was starting to think that you would not come."

"I did not know you were waiting for me," she remarked as a small smile played on her lips.

"Do you want to go for a walk? I feel like a prisoner in this castle," he proposed.

"Sure, anything to ease your heart."

Their walk was a perfect calibration of silently accompanying someone and infrequent chat. Even though they did not speak much, they both seemed to enjoy each other's company.

* * *

The next day was the start of a week-long healing camp. He'd hoped that he could talk some sense into her as blessings can take a severe toll on her health, but she had avoided him successfully.

Pilgrims from all over the world flocked to get her blessings. Her day started early with a healing session followed by rest to recover her strength. She would have her lunch at the campsite, and it was followed by another healing session and rest. Their dinner was followed by the same pattern. She only came back to the castle to sleep at night.

At least he used to see Luna at their meals, but even that had stopped now. Even since he woke up, not once did he have a proper conversation with Luna. He needed to know why she was avoiding him, but he would have to wait for the right moment as they were constantly surrounded by people.

Since Luna was always busy, Leon's day was divided into two halves. Training with Aranea in morning and evening strolls with Gentiana.

His conversation with Gentiana was often very philosophical in nature. Gentiana would often talk about topics such as immortality, karma, spirituality, morality, the meaning of life, etc. While Squall would often talk about duty, dedication, seeking happiness, processing emotions, etc.

One day while returning from their evening stroll, Gentiana suddenly said, "Thank you, for being such a great teacher."

"What did I teach you?" he asked confused.

"I find it very difficult to understand human emotions. When I try to follow other humans, I get overwhelmed by their emotions. With you, it's easier to follow since you suppress your emotions so much. It's like you only process one emotion at a time, which makes it easier for me to learn."

"Hey! I am more complicated than that," he protested.

"I believe an appropriate response to that is," she paused. "Whatever," she said, imitating Squall.

Squall gave out a sigh, "Looks like I did teach you something after all."

Gentiana couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. This was the first time he had heard her laugh. Her divine laugh was nothing short of a melody.

He just shook his head, and they continued their evening stroll.

* * *

It was morning. The Sun peeked through the sky provided gentle warmth. The sky was different shades of orange. The birds were singing their melodies. A distant hymn echoed through Tenebrae. It was a serene morning, but it was ruined by the frequent clanging of metal.

Squall and Aranea were sparring as per their morning routine.

Aranea had knocked down Squall, which infuriated him. He launched a volley of relentless attacks, forcing Aranea to go on defense.

"Good. Looks like you are recovering your strength," she praised, blocking his attack.

"Still a long way to go," he admitted, thrusting his gunblade forward.

"There are still two more days left for the healing camp. How about we take a field trip tomorrow," she asked, deflecting his attack.

His eyes lit up upon hearing that.

"I am rather bored here, let's do it," he affirmed, as their weapons clashed again. "Where are we going?"

"We'll go treasure hunting for Frozen Tear of Shiva. Tomorrow at 7 a.m.," she stated, pushing him back.

"Can't wait."

* * *

During his evening stroll with Genitana he asked her about something Aranea had mentioned in the morning. "Gentiana, what is Frozen tear?"

"Where did you hear that?" she asked, with her eyes closed.

"Aranea told me about it."

She chuckled in response. "When Shiva's heart was filled with pain, she cried. Human calls her tears Frozen tear."

"I did not know that Astrals cried," he stated bluntly.

"Although we don't experience the range of emotions that humans do, we do feel some basic emotions like love, hate, anger and kindness to name a few."

"Why would you cry? You are an Astral," he asked, still not grasping the concept of mighty Astrals crying like humans.

"Just as humans, when the pain becomes unbearable, tears escape from my eyes," she said looking at him.

"When were you in such pain?"

"First was when I saw Hyne die in front of my eyes. Next, was when Niflheim attacked me."

"I wonder how does it—" he was about to say something when Gentiana raised her hand, indicating him to stop.

"We are being watched," she proclaimed. Her eyes were scanning their surroundings.

"We are in the center square, surrounded by hundreds of pilgrims. Of course, we are being watched," Squall dismissed her caution.

"No, its him. He is here, I can sense him."

"Who?"

"The Usurper is watching us."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, what do you think about this chapter? Let me know in your comments below. If you don't have much to say then at least say 'Hi' so I know someone is reading this. It would really brighten my day. Thanks :)

**PS:** I was wondering if someone can make me an image of Squall x Luna for this story. I would be very grateful for that. Thanks in advance.


	28. Chapter 28 - The warmth of cold

_What can melt a frozen heart? I wonder…_

* * *

It was 7 a.m. and he was already up and running. As soon as he stepped out of his room, a medic was standing there with his medicine in hand. Knowing that medic was simply following Luna's order, there was no point in arguing with him. He took his pills and made his way to the manor gates.

The silver-blond woman showed up a few minutes later. He looked at Aranea and she wore a long fur-lined black coat and a muted red scarf with matching fingerless gloves. The zipper of her jacket has a large round accessory with a red gem. Her long-heeled boots matched her leather trousers.

"Aren't you overdressed?" he asked, as she approached closer.

"No, dummy, you are underdressed. Go back and put on more layers of clothes. It is below freezing where we are going."

"I think I should be fine," he brushed it off.

"I can't take any chances. Your girlfriend would kill me if you get hypothermia," she exclaimed.

"For the last time, Luna is not my girlfriend," he shook his head.

"Who said anything about Luna? You brought her up. The proper response should have been, 'I am an emo loaner and I don't have a girlfriend.'" She smirked.

"Ugh. I hate you," he moaned.

"Aww sweetie, I hate you too," she replied, playfully punching on his arm.

"Whatever," both Squall and Aranea said at the same time.

"So predictable," she caroled in a singsong voice. He just ignored her.

"Now go put on some more clothes while I raid the pantry," she instructed, walking in the manor.

Once ready, they made their way towards the railway station.

"Are we going by train?" Squall asked.

"No, we are going in that," she pointed at an imperial airship.

"Is that safe?" he asked with concern.

"There is no place safer than that. It is my airship," she proclaimed.

"Wow!" He marveled at the state-of-the-art airship.

"Hello Lady A," welcomed Biggs, as they entered the airship.

"Hello Biggs and Wedge," she greeted her loyal companions. Wedge just nodded in response.

'_Hmm. Biggs and Wedge, these names sound familiar.'_ He wondered.

"Thank you so much for taking care of things at Lucis."

"It's our pleasure lady A," Biggs replied courteously.

Everyone saluted her as she walked into the ship.

"You never told me your rank," Squall noted.

"Because it's not important," she brushed it off. "But if you must know, I am the commodore of the Niflheim Empire's Third Army Corps 86th Airborne Unit."

"Impressive," he admitted.

This airship was the first time Squall got a close look at Imperial technology. It was a scientific marvel. The airship's thrusters roared, and within seconds they were soaring in the sky.

They were barely a few klicks away from Tenebrae when the entire landscape changed. The lush green terrain was replaced with layers and layers of unending snow. The temperature dropped sharply.

"What's our mission?" he asked, looking outside from the window at a frozen snowscape.

"To retrieve a legendary item called Frozen Tear," she stated.

"What's so special about it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. The legend has it that whenever Shiva suffers immense pain, a tear escapes her eyes and due to the extreme cold, it is crystallized instantly. It is said that the luster of this Frozen Tear would put a thousand diamonds to shame. Niflheim retrieved one such tear when they killed Shiva," Aranea informed.

"One of our scouts reported observing Frozen Tear on Shiva's corporeal body. We will go check it out and if it's true, we will grab it for ourselves before Niflheim can get their hands on it," she briefed.

"But, aren't you working for Niflheim?"

"It's complicated," she stated, clearing a strand of hair on her face.

The snowstorm outside was intensifying with every passing second.

"Lady A, we won't be able to go much further because of this snowstorm. You would have to get there on a snowmobile from here," informed Biggs.

"That is fine. You can drop us here," Aranea agreed to the plan.

"Alright, lowering the altitude," he announced to the crew.

"Your snowmobile is in the hanger," Wedges informed.

Aranea nodded and got up from her seat. Squall followed her as well. She opened the door connecting the cabin and the hanger and made her way in.

Squall stepped in and looked at the snowmobile. It was a military grade snowmobile with a high-caliber machine gun mounted on it. He noticed a strange carving near the bottom of the vehicle. He crouched down to inspect. It had Trepe etched into it.

"That's the name of my snowmobile," Aranea revealed, looking at his quizzical expression.

'_Trepe, where have I heard that name before?'_ He wondered.

"I did not know you liked to give names to objects," he pointed.

"Shut it, scar-face."

"What is this ship called?" he inquired.

"It's called Save the Queen. I am not very sentimental about names, but having names makes things easier to locate," she reasoned.

"Strange choice for a ship name," he remarked.

She just shrugged. "The crew came up with it."

Once Squall got up from examining the snowmobile, Aranea handed him something. "Take this pill."

"What is it?" he asked, inspecting the red gel pill.

"This pill would prevent body temperature from dropping down even in extreme conditions. A mad scientist named Dr. Verstael created it when we fought against Shiva."

'_There was a mad scientist in my world, but for some reason, I can picture him wearing clown's clothes. Weird.'_ His mind recollected a distant memory.

Squall took the pill and swallowed it quickly.

"Lady A, this is as far as we can go. Let me know when you are ready and I'll open the hanger," said the overhead voice of Biggs.

"Can I drive?" Squall asked with the eagerness of a child.

"I know this terrain better, so I'll drive. How about you ride it on the way back?" she offered.

"Deal," he accepted, reluctantly.

After sitting properly on their snowmobile, Aranea gave the signal to open the hanger.

A cold wind rushed in as soon as the hangar door opened.

"Ready to go?" she asked, glancing back at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Always," he replied, giving a thumbs up.

She glided her snowmobile, Trepe, from the hangar onto the snow. The snowmobile landed, sending puffs of snow in all directions.

"We go north from here," she declared, looking at the inbuilt compass next to the speedometer. "Also, brace yourself for the cold."

"Where are we?" he asked, looking at their surroundings. Everywhere he looked was just a sea of white snow.

"We are in Ghorovas Rift within the region of Vogliupe. This is a treacherous icy terrain enveloped in a perpetual blizzard," she informed.

They went at slow speed for a while, which made Squall wonder if that was the max capacity of the snowmobile.

"Ready for some thrill?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Before Squall could even respond, Aranea floored the accelerator and zoomed away. Squall didn't know if he should be thrilled or scared.

The frostbite and the chilly wind felt like it was cutting through the skin, yet the speed at which they were going gave a satisfying thrill. As the speed picked up, the adrenaline took over, giving them a thrill of their life. The snowmobile seemed to glide on the snow almost frictionless.

In spite of low visibility because of the blizzard, they were now close enough to see the giant corporal body of Shiva.

Aranea suddenly braked hard, causing her snowmobile to spin a couple of times. Squall barely held on as it spun out of control, eventually coming to a stop.

"What happened?" he asked, breathless.

"Daemons," she growled, narrowing her eyes.

Squall immediately looked around, but could not see any threat. "I don't see any daemons," he stated.

"Not around you, look beneath you," she instructed, jumping off the snowmobile.

He looked down, and the snow started to shift on its own. Suddenly, hordes of Snaga came out all around them. The 4 ft monster was relatively weak, but what it lacks in strength they made up with overwhelming numbers.

"Be careful, they like to steal potions from people," Aranea warned.

Both being seasoned fighters made the fight easier. After clearing the horde of Snaga with relative ease, they continued their journey deeper into the blizzard.

The path got narrower through the snow-covered woods as they progressed, eventually to the point where the trail was just wide enough for their snowmobile.

They soon came to a stop, as the only path forward was blocked off by fallen trees. They got off their vehicles to clear out the path, only to be ambushed by Wraith. It was a 9 ft tall macabre daemon that levitates. It kept its victims at arm's length to grapple and squeeze the very life from its prey.

They were surrounded by 10 Wraith, shutting down any chance of escaping. They closed in on them slowly as both warriors stood there with weapons ready to strike.

"Any bright ideas?" Squall asked.

"Wraiths are slow-moving. If we hit them from the back, we can link up our attacks."

"You go, I'll distract them."

Aranea nodded and with one high jump disappeared from the sight and landed a few feet behind the Wraiths.

Squall released a salvo of bullets from his gunblade at multiple Wraiths enraging them. Some rushed towards him for a physical attack while others targeted him with a magical attack. Squall deflected all physical attacks and used other Wraiths as the cover to dodge the magical attacks.

"Incoming at 6 o'clock," declared Aranea, preparing a high jump attack.

Squall knew what she meant and replied, "Ready."

Aranea's attack the Wraith directly behind Squall and he capitalized on that vulnerability to execute his link attack, Relentless Revolver. Together they decimated the Wraith in one conjoined attack.

Aranea jumped back to create some separation between her and wraiths while Squall drew their attention.

"3," he heard Aranea say.

"Okay," he stated, giving the signal to attack.

The Wraith to the right of Squall was decimated next.

Leon and Luna made a balanced team with one focusing on offense and the other providing the defense. Squall and Aranea, on the other hand, were an all-out offensive team, that could devastate the mightiest of foes. They were like a well-oiled machine working in perfect synchronization.

Knowing the fighting excellence of Aranea, Squall never had to worry about protecting her as he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, which made it different from fighting with Luna. Aranea had the same trust in Squall's abilities, which made them a fierce team.

One after another, they picked off all the Wraiths and continued their journey further.

"This used to be a holy site. Pilgrims from all over Eos would come here to pay tribute to the Goddess of Ice. In M.E. 745, Niflheim slew the awakened Astral Shiva, leaving her gigantic corpse lying in the gorge. A strange phenomenon turned part of the desert wasteland into a dark icy landscape ever since. We lost many lives that day. It is said that those fallen soldiers became daemons and haunt these very grounds," she explained.

"You mean to say that the Wraith we slay back there were people once?"

"Yes. It changes the whole perspective of the fight, doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Niflheim has started converting civilians into demons to gain an advantage in the battlefield. I don't agree with that practice. I signed up for the military so I could protect those who can't protect themselves, not for this. I've been thinking about quitting and going back to being a mercenary. But I do love my country too. I am not really sure what to do anymore," Aranea narrated.

"I see," he replied, sounding uninterested.

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?" he replied callously.

"You know are such an ass sometimes. When someone shares their problems, they are expecting you to either console or advise them. And not be indifferent about it," she chided him.

"I am sorry. I wasn't trying to be indifferent towards your problem. I just didn't think that my opinion on this matter would have swayed your decision," he revealed.

"Why would I ask your opinion if it didn't matter to me, dumbass? You are my friend, of course, your opinion matters," she urged.

"Ask yourself, would you be able to do more good by staying with the Empire or against them? If you stay with the Empire, you get information on their movements, research, and can protect civilians. As long as you have something worth protecting, I think you should stay," he counseled.

"See, was it so difficult to just share your thoughts? You think too much and never say enough, that's why that scowl never leaves your face. Sharing your thoughts is a necessity in a healthy relationship," she advised.

"Ya, you are probably right," he acknowledged.

Once again silence accompanied them as they moved on.

"You haven't said anything, is my charm making you nervous?" she joked, breaking the silence.

"Oh please," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Squall. Is there something on your mind?" Aranea asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Not really," she said, almost in sync with Squall. She broke into giggles.

"What's so funny?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm finally beginning to understand you a little. That's all," she stated, clasping her hands.

"I'm more complex than you think." He folded his hands and looked away like a child.

"Then tell me. Tell me more about yourself," she appealed.

"It's none of your..."

"...Business!" she finished his line and started laughing once again.

"You are annoying," he fumed, before walking ahead.

They cleared out another horde of Wraiths as they got closer to the fallen Shiva.

"We should walk from here," she instructed as snow intensified. "Welcome to the resting place of Shiva."

The cold wind amplified with every step they took towards Shiva. The visibility dropped greatly as the snowstorm picked up. They had to put a hand in front of their face so snow doesn't go into their eyes directly. The corporeal form of Shiva was hundreds of feet tall. She lay on the ground froze in time. Her entire body was submerged in the snow with her upper torso visible. The expression on her face was of pain and anguish.

Once they got close enough, Aranea shined a laser on Shiva's face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"This is a special laser which would refract from a prism. Using this, I am trying to locate the Frozen Tear."

She had been scanning her face for a few minutes, but she did not locate the legendary treasure. She was starting to believe it was a myth.

"Let me try," Squall appealed, finally getting tired of waiting in this extreme cold.

"If we don't find it in the next two minutes, we leave," she declared, handing him the laser.

The two minutes had gone by and even Squall wasn't able to find anything.

"We should go now. This was a waste of time," she complained.

Just as he was retreating the light away from Shiva's face, Aranea noticed something shinning.

"Wait, I got it. I saw something shining just as you were retreating the light. It was somewhere around her left eye."

Squall scanned the area carefully. Finally, a rainbow-colored pattern was formed at the edge of her eyes because of refraction from prism-like Frozen Tear. Shiva's hair covered the edge of her left eye, masking the tear.

"This is awesome," Aranea exclaimed. "I'll go get it."

She tossed her spear towards Shiva and warped there. Her warping was different than the ones Lucian soldiers used, it left a red trail behind indicating magitek use in it.

She proclaimed the mythical treasure while Squall stood there wondering what it would feel like to warp.

"We got it, Squall," she proclaimed, hugging or rather tackling Squall in excitement.

Squall pushed her off and got up first, "Good. Now, let's get out of this frozen hell."

As they were making their way towards the snowmobile, a hailstorm of snow flew in their direction as something huge landed with a thud. They turned around and a 46 ft tall demon awaited them.

"I was wondering where did the Deathclaw go?" Aranea said with an eerie excitement.

Deathclaw had a bulky bone structure. Its name stems from the giant talons on both of its arms. Fighting one is said to equivalent to tempting death itself.

"Let's get the party started," she said, readying her spear.

"Aren't you excited to see him? Your boyfriend?" he suggested.

"No, based on the looks, it must be your relative." She retorted.

"Whatever," he said, as he launched into the daemon.

"Squall, be careful of its laser attack," she warned as she took the aerial route.

Squall unloaded a round of bullets as he ran towards the monster, but it barely flinched. Aranea landed on top of him, impaling her spear, but it shrugged her off.

Both the warriors took turns attacking it from either end, not giving it enough time to use its deadly laser.

A few Wraiths and Snaga emerged from the snow, joining the fray. This distraction gave Deathclaw enough time to conjure its magical laser attacks. The rays spun around it and flew out in straight lines, damaging anything in its path.

Because of snow, Squall's mobility was severely limited and was unable to dodge the attack in time taking the brunt of the damage.

Aranea landed behind him and healed him with a potion. "Told you to be careful."

"Sometimes pain brings the best out of you. Here goes, Renzokuken," he unleashed his limitbreak and followed it up by the Blasting zone causing enormous damage to the beast.

"Not bad. Now watch this," she jumped and disappeared from the sight and landing square on the Deathclaw with great impact. Her technique, Highwind, was equally effective as Squall's limitbreak.

The game of one-upmanship carried on as both tried to outdo the other. Which was great for them, but not for the beast.

The Deathclaw created some separation from them and drew its claws together to form a single large laser beam. By now they were familiar with the attack pattern, so they dodged it expertly. However, the powerful laser beam had landed on their snowmobile and bore a hole through the fuel chamber.

Aranea was closer to the snowmobile noticed fuel leaking from the vehicle, "Shit."

"Squall we need to run," she yelled.

Squall, who was engaged in close range combat with the beast was oblivious to what had just transpired. "We can defeat this. I got this, don't worry."

"Squall, Trepe was hit by the laser attack and our fuel tank is damaged. We have to retreat before all the fuel leaks out."

"Damn, without snowmobile we would freeze to death walking all the way back," he realized.

"Come on, hurry," she urged.

Squall landed one fierce blow on Deathclaw causing it to stumble back. He used this opening to dash toward the snowmobile. Aranea of her part was ready to drive away as soon as Squall gets there.

The snow made it very difficult to run as his feet would sink in the snow with each step he took. Deathclaw had recovered enough by now and started chasing Squall.

Squall was trying his best to run as fast as he can, but the Deathclaw was catching up quickly. "I am not going to make it, you leave and come back for me when you can. I'll defeat this and find shelter somewhere," he yelled, running towards Aranea.

"Did anyone tell you that you give out stupid ideas sometimes? I am not leaving you here to die in this cold. Your pill would wear out in a few hours and without it, you would be a statue like Shiva."

"Come on, be pragmatic," he urged before turning around and shooting Deathclaw a few times.

"I am not telling your girlfriend that you died under my watch, she would kill me," Aranea replied.

"Stop being annoying and listen for once. I'll find a way to survive, trust me." He commanded.

"Stop being stubborn and listen for once. You don't have to be a hero every time." She countered.

The Deathclaw pounced on Squall and he parried its attack in time. He fought with Deathcalw again to damage it enough to create some separation. They were losing fuel with every passing second.

After sufficiently damaging the daemon Squall ran again. He was getting close to the vehicle when Deathclaw got up and lunged itself towards Squall. The demon was right behind him now, he could sense its breath. It raised a claw to take a swipe at Squall when it was impaled with bullets.

Aranea was manning the machine gun on the snowmobile, unloading on Deathclaw. He ran. The monster chased him. And a friend impaled it with bullets to save him. It all felt like a déjà vu.

"You drive, I'll take care of this," she instructed.

Squall hopped in the driver's seat and they sped away while Aranea shoots at the Deathclaw, keep it at bay.

Soon they were out of a narrow trail and into the open and seemingly endless field of snow. They speed away as the fuel gauge was almost empty. Soon the snowmobile came to a standstill.

"Not good. We still have a long way to go. It would take us hours to get to the airship on foot."

"The sun will set in a few minutes," he added, further complicating their situation.

"Biggs, can you hear me?" she asked, tapping her communication earpiece. She waited but got no response.

"I think we are still out of range," she admitted, disappointingly.

"Then let's keep walking towards it till we get in range," he suggested and starting to walk.

Neither of them said much as they pondered for a solution for their precarious situation. Considering their distance from Shiva, the chill wind was relatively bearable now, although visibility remained low because of the blizzard.

Aranea kept testing her earpiece frequently, but she got no response. After 20 minutes of walking, Aranea finally connected with Biggs.

"Biggs, can you hear me?"

"Lady A, there is a lot of background noise, I can barely hear you," replied Biggs. The gushing wind in the background drowned out her voice.

"Squall, can you stay quiet please?" she turned around and said to him.

"What? I haven't said anything!" he defended, taken by surprise.

"I know, I am just messing with you," Aranea said with a grin.

"You are insane to be joking at times like this," he complained, with a facepalm.

"Biggs, Trepe broke down and we are stranded, can you send a rescue team please?"

"All I heard was Biggs, breakdance and rescue," Biggs relayed to Wedge.

"What? That makes no sense. Let me talk," said Wedge, taking Biggs' earpiece.

"Lady A, this is Wedge. Can you please repeat yourself?"

"I said Trepe broke down and we are stranded, can you send a rescue team please?"

"Lady A, we can barely hear you. Can you try from a different location please?"

"Okay," she resigned.

"What did they say?" inquired Squall.

"They can barely hear me," she cited, as she marched in the direction of the airship. After walking for 10 more minutes, the wind had slowed down considerably.

"Can you hear me now?" she inquired.

"Yes, Lady A, we can hear you loud and clear," came the reply from Biggs, who had taken his earpiece back from Wedge.

"Trepe broke down so we are walking towards the ship."

Biggs tracked her location using the inbuilt GPS in her earpiece.

"Lady A, you are a considerable distance away from the ship. I can dispatch a rescue team but it will be nightfall by the time they get there."

"What are my options?" she questioned.

"We can dispatch teams to escort you back here. We'll have to fight daemons on the way back," he offered.

"No, that would be reckless. We might lose some men if we do that," she disputed.

"Your safety is our priority, Lady A," Biggs argued.

"And to keep my crew safe is mine," she replied instantly.

"But Lady A we-"

"My decision is final. You are not to dispatch any rescue team at this hour." Her commanding tone left no room for argument.

"Then what can we do?" Biggs asked.

"I don't know," she said, unsure.

Squall chimed in, "Aranea you mentioned that this used to be a trail for pilgrims, right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Then shouldn't there be heaven somewhere?" Squall wondered aloud.

"That's a great idea! Who says you are dumb," she said, playfully punching his arm.

"No one says that!" he replied, taking an offense.

"You get flustered so easily, it's almost cute," she replied with a laugh.

"You are unbelievable," he hissed.

"Tell me about it," she replied, with a playful wink.

"Whatever."

"Guys, is there a haven nearby? This used to be a trail for pilgrims, there has to be a haven somewhere." She inquired.

"Let us find out and get back to you on that," Biggs responded.

Biggs frantically scanned the terrain to find any spot where they could get shelter. Wedges dug through the archive data for any clue.

It was over five minutes and she still heard nothing from them.

"Lady A, we found something," announced Wedge, in an excited tone.

"There is an old haven by a thawed lake just two klicks east from your current location."

"Great! We can spend the night there. You can send the rescue team at sunrise."

"You got it, Lady A," Biggs affirmed.

"What did they say?" Squall asked curiously.

"There is a haven two klicks east from here. If we hurry, we should be able to make it by the nightfall."

"Let's go then," he said, walking in the east direction as the darkness was starting to take over.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, what do you think about this chapter? Let me know in your comments below. If you don't have much to say then at least say 'Hi' so I know someone is reading this. It would really brighten my day. Thanks :)

PS: I hope everyone is safe and healthy in this COVID-19 outbreak. Isolate and prevail. Introverts (like me) have mastered this skill lol


	29. Chapter 29 - Friendship

_Why do we confide in others? I wonder…_

* * *

After braving the snow, they finally came to the haven by a thawed lake. The mountain arch with a deep opening created a nice shelter from the arctic wilderness. The depth of the arch prevented any wind or snow from entering the enclosed space.

"Looks very cozy," Aranea stated, looking at the haven.

"At this point, even a coffin would look cozy," commented Squall callously.

"Let's go get some dry branches before it gets any darker," she suggested. Squall nodded, and they both got busy gathering wood to burn.

They collected branches and various pieces of wood and dumped them at the fireplace. They huddled around it and tried to start the fire by rubbing stones.

"Oh fire, discovered by cavemen, useful even now," she commented as a spark from her stone ignited the fire.

They sat as close to the fire as possible without getting burned. She warmed her hands and place it on her face to spread the warmth. Squall leaned in closer to the fire to bask in its warmth.

Once the sun set, the darkness took over. Without any city lights nearby, everything was covered in the thick blanket of darkness.

"I am glad we made it before the demons came out," she said, rubbing her hands.

"Ya," he sounded uninterested.

She gazed out into the darkness and her eyes could barely identify any shapes.

"Is this how the world will be if darkness takes over?" She wondered.

"Probably."

"Is everything okay? You seem distracted," she noted.

"Just, lots of things going on, that's all."

"Wanna talk about it?" She offered.

"No," both of them said simultaneously. Aranea laughed his predictability.

"You can tell me anything. I am your friend," she said, leaning closer.

"I know. I don't want to burden you with my problems," he replied, averting her gaze.

"Seeing a friend in trouble and not being able to help them is also a burden," she stated calmly.

"You remind me so much of her," he commented.

"Her?"

"In my world, I had a friend who stood by my side through thick and thin. She would go out of her way to help me at my slightest discomfort. Even though I never did anything for her, she never left my side."

"She sounds awesome."

"Ya, she was. It's a shame that I don't even remember her name or her face. But I think she was very intelligent, compassionate and very beautiful too. She even had her own fan club if I recall it correctly."

"Makes me wonder why was she friends with someone like you?" she said, poking fun at Squall.

"I don't know. She had no reason to," he replied, adjusting the wood to keep the fire burning. "Once she wanted to talk about her problem and I told her to go talk to the wall."

"Wow, you are such an ass. Did you at least apologize to her?"

"I don't think so. It's one thing I regret the most. I never treated her right or ever told her how much she meant to me," he revealed, staring into the darkness.

"Squall, we humans are very resilient when it comes to our survival. However, our hearts are very fragile, it needs to be constantly reassured of love and hope. That is why is so important to tell someone how much you appreciate them or how much they mean to you," She advised.

"You are right. I should do it more often," he admitted.

"Everyone wants to be needed by someone. If you can make someone feel needed, you have done a good job," she added.

"I know, but I have a hard time expressing myself. I'd rather show that I care about them through my actions than say it."

"Even if you show it by actions, it is still important to say it sometimes," she countered.

"Why?"

"Because it feels good to hear it," she replied.

"I guess."

* * *

"Aranea, thank you."

"For which one? There are too many things you owe me for," she said jokingly.

"You are one person who does not hesitate to tell me when I am wrong and I appreciate it. Sometimes you need an outside perspective to realize your mistake," he confessed.

"I will always be at your service if you ever want to be insulted, scar-face," she stated with a smile. "You are welcome. That's what friends are for, to cover each other's weaknesses and improve each other. If as a friend, I don't help you identify and correct your mistake, then what's the point of such friendship?"

"Friends like you are rare to find, so thank you for being my friend," he said earnestly.

"Someone is taking my advice to heart. I like it," she smiled.

Silence took over again as neither of them said anything.

"So, you gonna tell me what's going on between you and Luna?" Aranea initiated the conversation.

"Nothing is going on," he deflected her inquiry.

"That's not what Luna said," she stated, shaking her head.

"What did she say?" Squall asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Everything. From the day you meet till now," she recalled.

"If she already told you everything, then there is nothing more I could add to it."

"She told me about your journey from her perspective. But I am more interested in hearing your side of the story," she stated her curiosity.

"Why?"

"Because I am curious. Because we have a lot of time to kill. Because I want to know why you risked your life like that. Because I want to help Luna. Do you need more reasons?" she listed.

"I guess not," he shrugged.

"So, spill it."

Squall took a deep breath and began.

* * *

"I gotta admit, after hearing all that, I am #TeamLeon. I think you two make a cute couple," she giggled.

"Stop it," he said, getting annoyed.

"Oh, come on now, just admit it," she urged.

"Whatever."

"You should tell her how you feel," she suggested.

"Nothing will ever happen between us. She loves Noctis and will marry him someday. I will go back to my world once I take her to Altissia. That is how our story ends," he remarked in a grievous tone.

After some solemn silence Squall spoke again, "Aranea, can you do me a favor?"

"Ask away."

"Please help Noctis the best you can," he stated, humbly.

"Wait! What?" she was taken aback. "You want me to help Noctis? Why?"

"Because Luna loves him. To see him fulfill his duty is her dream. Even though I might not be around to see it, I still want her dream fulfilled."

"You do know that I don't like Noctis, right?" She checked.

"Yes, I do. But I also know that you won't let me down," he stated.

"Urgh. I have so much pent-up frustration with him. Can I fight with him once and let it all out? Obviously, I won't break his bones or anything," she complained.

"Fine, but will you help him after that?" he asked.

"Yes, I promise."

"Thanks."

"You are so weird," she said, shaking her head.

"You would have to be more specific than that," he advised.

"It's like you are going out of business because of a competitor, but you still want to make sure that they get all your customers once you are gone. Why?" she wondered.

"I am not doing it for him. I am doing it for Luna. I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me. Her happiness lies with Noctis."

"What about your happiness?" she inquired.

"My happiness is in seeing her happy," he replied sincerely.

"Why do you love her?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"For someone so pragmatic, I thought you would know why."

"Love is irrational by nature. You can have reasons to like someone, but you don't need a reason to love someone. You just do."

"Never thought you to be a hopeless romantic," she said with a chuckle.

"I would like to think that I am pragmatic romantic."

"There is no such thing as that. Now you are just making things up," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't that how the language was invented? Someone came up with some words and gave meaning to it," he defended.

She just gave a facepalm in response.

"Your turn to speak."

* * *

Aranea narrated her childhood, growing up in Niflheim, joining the military, and her rise to being a Commodore. One thing Squall could notice was that she was fiercely loyal to Niflheim.

After hearing her story, Squall asked, "Who was that little girl on the train? I saw you playing with her in Tenebrae as well."

That question caught her off-guard.

"Oh, she is, um…" Aranea seemed to struggle to come up with a coherent sentence. "She is a friend's daughter."

Squall scrutinized her. She knew he was on to her.

"I thought you are were not allowed to keep secrets from a friend," he stated, calmly.

Aranea sighed before speaking. "As a soldier, we sacrifice our body for our nation. Let's just say that there is more than one way to sacrifice your body."

"Oh…" it suddenly dawned on Squall on what she meant. "She is your—"

"Yes, she is my monster," she interjected before he could complete. "Her name is Solara Aldercapt Antiquum."

"Aldercapt?" his eyes widened.

"She is the granddaughter of Emperor Aldercapt. After the prince's untimely death, the Emperor was left without an heir. However, they had preserved the DNA of the prince. I volunteered for the sake of my country. Only Emperor Aldercapt and I know of this secret. Now you know it as well."

"I promise to take this secret to my grave," he responded earnestly.

Aranea nodded in appreciation.

"She is my world. I want to keep fighting for a better future for her sake," she said, as fire danced in her iris.

"You are lucky, Aranea," Squall spoke softly.

"Why?" She asked, taken aback.

"Many people find a reason to die for, but only a few find a reason to live for. I am happy you found that reason to live for."

"It was unexpected at first, but I finally found my reason to live. Even if the world goes dark, I'll keep fighting for a better future."

They chatted at great length about Aranea's past. Talking with each other kept their mind away from hunger and cold. They continued to chat till dawn.

They heard engine noise coming in their direction. "They are here."

A sense of relief washed over them when they heard that voice.

Within seconds Biggs and Wedge came into view, riding their snowmobile. Biggs waved at them and Aranea waved back.

They rode back to the ship on their snowmobiles. A medic on-board checked on them as soon as they entered the ship.

As the ship descended toward Tenebrae Aranea approached Squall. "Here, you should keep this," she said, handing him something.

He looked at it and was shocked to see it, "Frozen tear! Why are you giving it to me?"

"Think of it as a token of our friendship. Keep it safe until I ask for it."

"Yes, I'll keep it with me so I can return it to you someday."

"Good."

The airship lowered and the hangar door opened. They said their goodbyes and made their way to their respective home.

* * *

**Next Day**

Leon did not see Aranea the next day at all. He assumed that she must be busy with her duties and taking care of her monster. He went for a stroll with Gentiana as usual. The healing camp was over the number of pilgrims was significantly less now. They could finally walk without bumping into each other. He had hoped to see Luna, but she had requested her meals in her room.

* * *

**Next Day**

A loud banging on the door woke up Squall. He stumbled his way to the door, "Biggs?"

"Sir Squall, Lady A has been captured by the Empire and she has been branded as a traitor," said frantic Biggs.

Hearing that, Squall was wide awake now. "What? How?"

"We don't know much detail, but I got an SOS from her on our secure channel. We traced her signal, and her last location was in Zegnautus Keep, Gralea. The Empire will execute her if we don't rescue her soon," he pleaded.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So, what do you think about this chapter? Let me know in your comments below. If you don't have much to say then at least say 'Hi' so I know someone is reading this. It would really brighten my day. Thanks :)


	30. Chapter 30 - Healing hearts

_Why does seeing someone else in pain hurt you? I wonder…_

* * *

"We don't know much detail, but I got an SOS from her on our secure channel. We traced her signal, and her last location was in Zegnautus Keep, Gralea. The Empire will execute her if we don't rescue her soon," he pleaded.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the airship," he ran back in his room and washed his face with cold water. He grabbed his jacket, potions, and a variety of bullets for his gunblade. Once prepared, he made a mad dash towards the airship.

By the time he got there, the magictek engine was roaring, and the airship was ready to liftoff. He jumped into the open hanger and closed the hangar door behind. The airship immediately took to the sky.

"What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice from the back.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" he asked, not expecting her to be on this airship.

"Wedge informed me that Aranea was captured and I am going with the crew to rescue her," she explained.

"Biggs came to tell me the same, that's why I am here."

"I hope she is okay," she stated with deep concern.

"That idiot. How could she be so careless," he said with a facepalm.

They both sat on the bench on opposite sides as there was no one in the hanger beside them. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything.

"Is everything okay with you?" Squall asked, finally gathering courage.

"Mhm."

"Urgh. Stop it already. Don't tell me that everything is okay when both know it's not. Ever since Fociaugh Hollow something has changed. You are going out of your way to avoid me and I can see that."

"No, I am not," she deflected, averting her gaze.

"Ever since we got to Tenebrae you have not spoken to me properly even once," he pointed.

"T-that's because I was busy," she defended.

"When you care for someone, you make time for them."

"It's not that simple, Squall," she fought back the water welling up in her eyes.

"Luna, I feel like we are drifting away and I don't even know why. I can't read your mind; you have to tell me what you are thinking of else I won't understand. All I know is that it hurts to see us like this," he pleaded softly.

"Then get used to it," she replied sharply.

"I will. Just tell me why?" he urged.

"Because this is what's best for both of us." She quickly wiped off a stubborn tear that escaped her eyes, hoping Squall wouldn't see it.

Squall got up from his seat and walked towards her. He kneeled in front of her and asked, "If it is for the best, then why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know," she covered her face with her hands as tears poured out from her eyes.

"Luna, tell me what's wrong? What is bothering you? Why are you avoiding me?" he pleaded.

"What am I supposed to say, Squall? That I am sorry for abandoning you in a fight against Ramuh? I am sorry that I was willing to sacrifice you so that I can fulfill my destiny by stepping on your corpse? Sorry that I was ungrateful after everything you have done for me? Sorry that I was so selfish that I did not care about your well-being? What am I supposed to tell you, Squall? The choice was your death, or my destiny and I choose my destiny. I made a conscious choice to let you die. The truth is that no matter how many times I apologize to you, it should never be enough. There is no coming back from what I've done," she screamed through her tears.

He got up and hugged her. Sometimes actions are better than words. He stroked the back of her head gently to console her.

"I have forgiven you; I hope you can forgive yourself too."

"That is the problem, Squall. I can't forgive myself after what I have done. Seeing you is a constant reminder of what kind of monster I am," she said, still clutching him tightly in an embrace.

"You are not a monster. Sometimes life can be cruel. It does not give you many choices. Given the circumstance, you made the right choice," he reassured.

"Was it? What would you have done in my place?" she asked, breaking the hug and looking into his eyes.

"I would have fought against Ramuh," he said in a heartbeat.

"I am sorry," she said as regret filled her heart once again.

"Don't be. It just means that you are stronger than I am."

"What?" she asked with a surprise.

"I would have sacrificed many to save the one. You had a tough choice to make, and you made the right choice. That makes you stronger than I am."

"B-but-" she was about to say something when he put a finger on her lips.

"Stop beating yourself up about it. The way I felt about you before the events at Fociaugh Hollow and the way I feel about you now hasn't changed."

"How could you still love me after all this?"

"W-What? Who said anything about love?" averting his gaze.

"I know how you feel about me," she said after placing a gentle hand on his right cheek.

"H-How?"

"Because I am not blind and also, I saw your memories," she said the last part in a hurry hoping he would not catch it.

"What? What was that about seeing my memories?" he inquired as he glared at her.

"When I woke up at Fociaugh Hollow I found you unconscious. I did not know what had happened to you. Aranea came to the rescue, and we decided to bring you to Terebrae for further treatment. It was on the train ride that I remembered how you once dived into someone's memories to figure out what was wrong with them. Using Umbra's powers, I did the same, and I saw some of your memories since you came here. I saw the love you harbor for me. I saw your pain and sacrifice for me. A-and and it hurts so much."

He wanted to say something, but the words dried in his mouth.

"It hurts that I cannot reciprocate those feeling to you."

"Loving you was my choice. You have no obligations to love me back."

"But I want to, yet I can't."

He stayed quiet as no coherent thought formed in his head.

"I-I am scared of you, Leon," she confessed.

"Me?"

"Yes. I am scared that if I stay close to you and then I'll just end up falling for you if I haven't already. That is why I have been avoiding you. Not because I wanted to, but because I couldn't dare to. Because I don't trust myself to hold back anymore," she poured her heart out.

"After all that we've been through I couldn't jeopardize the fate of this whole planet for the sake of my happiness. I am supposed to love Noctis and only him," she continued.

'_You don't love someone because you are supposed to. You love someone because you want to. How could she not see that?'_ He thought.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"I don't know. I do care for him deeply, but my devotion towards him and my affection towards you is very different. And I don't know which one of them is love."

"Oh, for the love of God, just shut up and kiss already!" screamed a frustrated voice on the intercom. "You guys are utter morons."

"Aranea?" they both said simultaneously, recognizing the voice.

She opened the connecting cabin door and walked into the hanger holding a candy bar in her hand.

"What the-" Squall said.

"You are here!" said Luna upon seeing her. "Weren't you captured by the Empire?"

"No, it was a ruse to get both of you morons to get into a room and talk it out. I was tired of seeing both of you sulking and moping around all day. I was tired of both of your whining. I was tired of babysitting both of you. And above all else, I was tired of seeing both of you sad. So, I brought you here to sort it out like adults," she stated and then proceeded to take a bite out of her candy.

"You!" Luna said, glaring at her.

"I can't believe I fell for it," Squall said with a facepalm.

"You can yell at me now, but I know you will thank me later," she waved them to get out of her way as she sat on the bench like a queen with her legs crossed. "Go on," she said with a gesture.

"What?" he asked

"Aren't you guys going to kiss now?" she said, taking another bite of her chocolate.

Both of them glared at her. If looks could kill, she would be dead by now.

"Oh! I get it. You guys don't want to do it in front of me. I'll leave to give you some privacy."

"Shut up," they both yelled in unison.

Ignoring her snickering, Luna turned to Squall and said, "Squall, I am sorry I looked at your memories without your permission."

"It's okay. You did what you had to do to save me."

"Hey Luna, just a tip, if I am every unconscious like him. DO NOT dive into my memories. Trust me, you do not want to see things," she said with a mischievous wink.

"Eww," Luna said making a face that prompted laughter from Aranea.

"You know, your relationship is like this chocolate. You know it's bad for your health but you still can't resist it," she said, taking the final bite of the chocolate.

"Ha-ha, true," said Luna with a small smile. Aranea could annoy her one minute and make her smile in another.

"Alright, I'll take my leave and leave you two lovebirds alone," she remarked getting up from the bench.

On her way to the door, she paused by Squall and whispered in his ear, "Just so you know, I am always on #TeamLeon."

Squall just facepalmed, and she went away laughing.

It was Luna and Leon again, alone together after what felt like an eternity. Luna sat on the floor, leaning against the bench. Squall did the same.

She turned towards him and looked at him intently. He felt like he was being scanned.

"What?" he asked after a while.

"Nothing. It just feels like I have not seen you in a long time."

"That is because you have not. You kept avoiding me."

"I had to for the sake of my sanity,"

"You have lost so much weight,"

"Yeah, stress and self-loathing can do that to you," she admitted.

"Do you know what was the most hurtful part for me in all this?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly.

"You had no choice in whatever happened at Fociaugh Hollow, but you had a choice when we got to Tenebrae. Every time circumstances pushed us apart, but this time it was you," he gulped as his mouth went dry.

"It wasn't circumstance, it was you who pushed me away and that hurt me the most," he repeated slowly. "Every day I kept myself beating up, trying to figure out what did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? I am not worthy enough for at least an explanation for this?"

"I am sorry. I couldn't bring myself to look into your eyes, let alone talk to you," she confessed.

"What now?" he asked, without looking at her.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"It's ironic that the one who knows so much about the world knows so little about herself."

"The truth is, I do know what I want. But I also know that I shouldn't want what I want."

"Then we are at an impasse. Again," he concluded.

"This is your captain speaking. We are about the enter the Gralea's airspace. The view of the metropolitan is spectacular from the top. I will be opening the hanger for your viewing pleasure. Please put on the safety harness so you don't fall to your untimely death," Aranea announced over the intercom.

Once they both strapped in their safety harness, the hanger opened, letting in the cold air.

They both ambled towards the edge of the hanger to get a better view of the city below. Luna stopped a few feet away from the edge, but Leon kept going.

He turned around and extended his hand towards Luna, "Come on."

"No, this is far enough."

"Are you scared?"

"Mhm."

"We have a safety harness, there is nothing to be afraid of."

She tried to take a couple of steps, but immediately backed away. "No, I am too scared to go any further."

"I am here. I won't let you fall. Trust me," he assured her.

He walked back to her and placed his left arm around her, "You will be fine, trust me."

Luna took baby steps as Leon patiently accompanied her.

"Sit down," he suggested, after sitting on the edge of the open hanger first. His legs dangling freely in the air.

"No, this is too reckless," she complained.

"Just shut up and sit," yelled Aranea from the intercom which startled Luna.

"Stop yelling at me," Luna screamed back.

"Biggs, can you believe that? Here I am giving them a romantic tour of Gralea but she yells at me. Insufferable fool," grumbled Aranea on the intercom.

"I'll sit here on one condition. You sit on that corner edge holding that bar in one hand and I'll sit next to you, so you can hold on to me if I fall."

Without arguing, Leon got up and move to the corner of the hanger and sat down, "Happy?"

She nodded and joined him of this insane adventure. Leon held on to the railing bar with one hand and Luna in another.

The bird-eye view from the top was breathtaking. The many skyscrapers stood tall as if touching the sky itself, showing off the architectural achievements of mankind. A ginormous bridge, an architectural marvel in its own rights, ran across the center of the city. The road offshoot from the bridge connected the whole city. From this height, cars looked like toys. Trains ran along transporting thousands of people at different locations. The birds in the sky were replaced by the many airships which populated the Gralean airspace. Oddly enough, even some demons flew along with the airships.

"We are in the Ueltham region of the Niflheim, home to the Imperial Capital, Gralea. The big structure in the center is the crowning jewel of the Empire, Zegnautus Keep," the ever-helpful captain announced on the intercom.

"This flying mega fortress is the height of imperial might. It serves as a magitek laboratory and Niflheim military installation. This colossal flying structure that is usually docked at the central elevator in Gralea. The Empire conducts research on magitek and daemons here, and its premise is used for programming magitek troopers. The emperor's throne room is located in the heart of the Keep," the tour guide announced.

'_A floating fortress which is home to military, sound familiar.' _He wondered

"Wow, this mega fortress is like a flying city," Luna said with awe. "All this looks like a work of science fiction."

As far as the eyes could see, the entire city was filled with towering buildings. It looked as if the divine has played Tetris and made this city.

"This is so much different from Insomnia," Luna noted.

"How so?" he asked.

"In Insomnia there are statues of old kings and Astrals whom the people worship. Here it feels like people have replaced the Maker with technology. The very idea of attacking an Astral would be blasphemy in Lucis but Niflheim proudly attacks Astrals so they can display their might."

"I guess they don't care much about the Oracle then," he surmised.

"Yes, they believe science and technology is the answer to everything. They do not seek spiritual solace. Technology can give comfort, but not peace. I believe one needs a refuge of the Maker to find everlasting peace."

"What is peace for those who are not seeking it? They find their thrill in the conquest of others."

"Their thrill only lasts until someone more powerful conquers them."

"Such is the world we live in. Survival of the fittest and finest."

"Survival of the fittest and finest and compassion for none, is that the world we want to live in? Isn't our ability to be compassionate towards the plight of others what makes us inherently humans?"

"You have to be alive to be compassionate, no?"

"Urgh! Shut up or my fist will compassionately touch your face. You guys are so boring as hell. Do you guys know anything about romance at all? Who goes on a romantic date and talks about moral and ethical philosophy? This is so hopeless," said frustrated Aranea over the intercom.

"Stop listening to us," Leon yelled back.

"And watching us," Luna added.

"We will be docking at Zegnautus Keep shortly, so get away from the hangar. I have to take care of an errand. Do not dare to step outside of this ship as in this Garlea both of you are wanted. While I am gone enjoy this song which I have selected, especially for you."

The song 'We Found Love in a hopeless place (Rihanna)' started blaring through the overhead speakers. Squall couldn't help but facepalm hearing the lyrics.

Aranea dropped off Solara, and their ship took to the sky again.

"Leon, I cannot apologize enough for hurting you at Fociaugh Hollow and thereafter. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I—"

"Luna, stop. As I said before, I have forgiven you now you should too."

Luna nodded and went silent.

After lots of contemplating, Luna finally spoke up, "Leon, whatever limited time I have, I want to spend it happily with you, if you would allow me to."

"I would like nothing more," he replied with a rare smile. Hearing that, she replied with a radiant smile.

"See, was it so hard? Just talk it out like adults. Everyone could see that you guys love each other, except you two morons. You may thank me now," blared Aranea from the overhead speakers.

"Whatever," said Leon.

"Never," said Luna.

"Love is not a crime; you don't need to be ashamed of it or hide it. You are adults, you are allowed to display your affection for each other. Squall, you may kiss your girlfriend. You have my permission."

Luna's cheeks turned beet red with embarrassment.

Squall, however, stood up from his seat and marched towards the control cabin.

"Oh no, he is coming here. Lock the door, Biggs," ordered Aranea.

Once everything calmed down again, Aranea joined Squall and Luna. They playfully attacked Aranea for her role in all this. All three of them sat together and talked animatedly. Smiles and laughter filled the room once again. The broken hearts seemed to heal thanks to Aranea.

None of them noticed when their airship descended in Tenebrae. They all said their goodbyes and departed. Luna was the first one to go, followed by Squall.

"Squall," Araneae called him out just as he was about to exit the airship.

"Yes?"

"Squall, this is probably the last time we are seeing each other," Aranea announced dreadfully.

"Why?" he asked with surprise.

"I am deployed to Fort Valluerey. Our Intel tracks Noctis in that area. I am leaving tomorrow morning. By the time I get back, you would already be on your way to Altissia."

"I-I will miss you," he admitted in a rare moment of honesty.

"Me too, scar-face," she replied with a smile.

"You are my best friend and I appreciate everything you have done for me. I don't know where our fates would lead, but I hope we meet again. Somehow. Somewhere."

"Yes, let's meet up again. Somehow. Somewhere," she trailed off.

"Take care of Luna and yourself."

He nodded in response.

"Squall, I have known Luna for over a decade. No matter what she says or does, I know her heart bleeds for you. Don't give up on her."

"I won't," he said confidently.

"And never forget that I am always #TeamLeon," she said with a wink.

In a rather unexpected move, he hugged Aranea.

"Thank you for everything," he said, letting go of her.

"Goodbye Arae," he said and jumped off from the ship hovering a few feet above the ground.

"Goodbye Squall," she waved as the airship ascended to the sky. She quickly turned around and walked into the ship before her eyes could tear up. Deep down inside she knew this was the last time she would see him.

* * *

**Author's notes: **So, what do you think about this chapter? Let me know in your comments below. If you don't have much to say then at least say 'Hi' so I know someone is reading this. It would really brighten my day. Thanks :)


	31. Chapter 31 - Serenity in snow

_How do you resolve a conflicted heart? I wonder…_

* * *

It had been two days since things were back to normal between Leon and Luna. It was evening and Leon was sitting on the bed with his legs outstretched and back leaning against the baseboard reading Weapons Monthly magazine.

Suddenly, someone started incessantly banging on his door. He rushed to the door, thinking it might be an emergency. He opened to door to see Luna standing there.

"Did you see outside?" she asked, wasting no time on pleasantries.

"No, what happened?"

She grabbed him by his hand and took him to the window. "Look!"

"Look at what?" he asked, not finding any visible threat.

"It's snowing!" she said with excitement of a child. "Come on, we need to go out."

"In the snow?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "Come on, put on some additional clothes so we can go already." She said, getting impatient.

"Alright, alright," he surrendered.

Luna came fully prepared wearing a pink winter beanie cap hat and a pink woolen scarf warped around her neck. She wore a brown sweater and a purple T-shirt underneath. Brown mittens covered her hands, brown pants, and matching winter boot. A black knee-length coat on top of it all completed her outfit.

Leon wore an additional jacket and a cap to his existing attire and was ready to go.

"Are you coming in this?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yes," he shrugged.

"You'll freeze to death or at least catch a cold," she spoke with concern.

"This is fine. I enjoy cold weather," he assured.

"You can enjoy cold weather in warm clothes," she blurted.

He just facepalmed at that comment.

"Okay, fine, let's go," she conceded, rolling her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Just follow me," she urged. He gestured towards the door for her to proceed.

Luna ran away with a huge smile on her face. She skipped every other step so she could go down faster. She opened the door to her garden and ran into the field with arms outstretched and screaming like a child. "Woohoo! I love snow!" she declared her love for his natural phenomena. She ran into the fresh snow, leaving behind a trail of her footprints.

Leon ambled behind her, wondering how such a mature girl could have such a childish side. It was commendable how well she hid her innocent childish side under the burden of maturity.

"Hey Leon, come here, quick," she called, waving at him.

He quickened his pace to catch up with her.

She just stood there with eyes closed, face towards the sky, as gentle snowflakes rushed to kiss her face. Her bangs from either side of her beanie hat cupped her face perfectly. The snowflakes lodge into the strands of her hair. Her arms were wide open as if embracing the sky itself. A gentle and peaceful smile played on her lips. If there was one word to describe this moment, it would be serene.

Leon looked around and the whole flower field was covered in a blanket of snow. However, he noticed something very peculiar. There was no visible snow on any sylleblossom flower itself. He eyed the plant next to him as a snowflake descended on its pestle. The weight of the snowflake was too much for the gentle pestle to bear. The pestle bent under the weight, and the snowflake slid to the ground. These flowers were so delicate that no amount of weight could stay on it.

'_Sometimes ability to be flexible and bend according to the circumstances lets you survive even in dire circumstances,'_ he noted.

He plucked that sylleblossom to examine closely by rotating it around its stem. He accidentally plucked a pestle from the delicate flower. He held the pestle in the palm of his hand, and it was light as a feather. A gust of wind blew it away from his hand before he could reclaim it. Like a feather, it drifted in the wind with no will of its own.

As his eyes were fixated on the flying pestle, Luna turned around to see him standing there holding a sylleblossom flower in one hand. Before his mind could process anything, he instinctively raised his hand and gave the flower to Luna.

"For me?" she asked, a bit surprised at such gesture. He didn't respond, so she took it graciously, "Thank you, Leon."

She tucked it above her ear, fitting nicely under her hat. The radiant blue flower made her face adorn even more.

"Leon, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I had a dream last night. It was more like a nightmare. We made a promise to see shooting stars together. I got dressed up and put on some ring you gave me. But I couldn't remember where I was supposed to meet you. I started to panic. I really want to see you, Leon, but I didn't know where I was supposed to go. I start running through the mountains, the desert, the plains. Through Lestallum, Gralea, and Tenebrae. When I realize I couldn't run any longer I scream, 'Leon, where are you?' Then I woke up. I was crying. I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything. I just felt like I had to tell you."

"It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything. Don't worry about it," he tried to downplay her fears.

"I-I guess you are right."

Realizing that his answer was neither consoling nor satisfying, he added, "How about this. I'll be here."

"Why?" she wondered.

"The reason why you couldn't find me was because we haven't promised yet."

"Promised?" she wasn't sure where this was going.

"I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

"I'll be here, too. It's a promise!" she replied with a gentle smile. "Thanks, Leon! Next time, we'll meet for sure!"

That seemed to cheer her up.

Without any warning, she fell back on the soft snow, sending puffs of snow all around her. Her back was lying flat against the snow and her face facing the sky. She gestured Leon to do the same.

'_I am going to regret this,'_ he thought, shaking his head.

He lay next to Luna as the coldness from snow surrounded him. Had he known that was the plan, he would have worn more layers of clothes like Luna.

"Too often we live our lives expecting miracles. But, ironically, we miss all the miracles that happen in our daily life," Luna narrated.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

She got up on elbows and looked at him. "Think about it. The clouds float through the sky without any support. Water and snow fall from the sky. The moon appears and disappears, waxes and wanes. The vast oceans remain constrained without any physical boundaries. Two tiny little cells amalgamate to develop a human possessing senses, consciousness, and intelligence. We are constantly surrounded by these countless wonders, yet we are too busy to enjoy it. I feel that in a quest to rationalize everything sometimes you lose the sense of wonder," she explained passionately.

"Yeah. I've never thought it about like that. I guess you are right," he admitted.

"I find joy even in the simplest things like that," she confessed.

'_And I find joy in complaining about everything,'_ he thought dryly.

"But you know what I enjoy more?" she asked excitedly.

"No."

"I'll show you. Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it," she insisted.

He obliged by closing his eyes. He could sense she got up from her position. She scooped a handful of snow and dumped on Leon and ran away laughing.

"You little-" Leon got up and quickly and chased after her. He quickly stopped to scoop a handful of snow and made a snowball out of it. He flung it towards her and nailed her on the back.

"How dare you?" she threatened, narrowing her eyes. She retaliated with a snowball of her own. Leon dodged the first one, but she got him with the next one.

This is how their snowball fight started. For an outsider, it looked like two innocent kids playing in the snow. In this moment, there was no Oracle or her shield, it was just two innocent hearts enjoying the wonders of daily life.

After calling a truce to their snowball fight, they came back together. Both were covered in snow.

Luna took off her scarf and wiped Leon's face with it. She took the remaining dry part of her scarf to clean off all the snow from her face as well. They looked at each other and felt like the time itself had frozen.

"Oh my God! I forgot something very important."

"What?"

"Selfie! We haven't taken a selfie in such a long time. We can't let this amazing moment pass. Give me your phone."

He gave her the phone, and they got closer to each other to take their ceremonial selfie. Not satisfied with the current selfie she complained, "Leon, can you smile properly please?"

She took another selfie, and this time the picture captured their smiles perfectly. There was snow sticking in their hair and on their clothes, and it was starting to feel cold.

The snowstorm had also picked up, so Leon suggested, "Should we go in before we get sick?"

"Yes, I am satisfied. We should go now," she agreed. "Thank you for spending this time with me. For years, I had to play alone in the snow, it was such a joy to have you with me today."

"After all this time do you still feel obligated to thank me?" he asked earnestly.

"It's not an obligation, but rather gratitude from my heart," she bowed her head slightly.

"In that case, you are welcome. Now let's go inside." He urged.

The temperature outside of the door and inside was starkly different. The warmth never felt so good before. They made their way to their respective rooms.

Leon entered and turned on the lights and was surprised to see a visitor he had not seen in a while. "Pryna? What are you doing here girl?" he wondered while approaching Pryna who was sitting on his bed.

He kneeled, so he was on the eye level with the canine and petted her. Pryna's eyes suddenly started glowing red. He felt a strange compulsion to look into Pryna's eyes, and suddenly everything became a blur.

_The next thing he saw a vision of him lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. On his left, he saw Luna lying unconscious next to him. On further examining her, he noticed that she was profusely bleeding from her stomach. Next to her lay some unknown person clad in all black._

_He looked around to see where they were, and it was a location he did not recognize. There was water all around him and he was on some sort of an altar build on it. He felt as if he was losing his strength to remain awake as his body felt numb. He felt as if he was about to die._

The vision ended, and he stumbled back on the ground. His head was throbbing, and his heartbeat was through the roof. "What was that?" he asked, clutching his head.

Pryna jumped from the bed and snuggled close to him as if comforting him.

He recalled hearing from Luna that Umbra's power can show people things about their past, while Pryna's power showed people a vision of the future.

"Was that a vision of the future?" he wondered aloud, as realization dawn on him.

"A-Am I going to die?" The words dried in his mouth.

* * *

Luna had stepped out of the shower with her towel still wrapped around her head. She was surprised to see a visitor, she had not seen in a while. "Gentiana?"

"Luna, we need to talk," Gentiana spoke with urgency.

Gentiana rarely addresses her as Luna. She figured it must be something urgent. "What is it?"

"It's about Squall. He is going to die," Gentiana stated with any fluctuation in her tone.

"What!" the news hit her like a brick. She was completely shell-shocked.

"Yes. Pryna showed him a vision of the future. He is destined to die at the Altar of the Tidemother," she stated.

"In Altissia?"

"Yes, the very location where the covenant is to be forged with Leviathan," she affirmed.

"Oh my God! How? He is supposed to go back to his world after that trial. He can't die there otherwise all this was for nothing."

"I am afraid that is the current course of his fate," she surmised grimly.

"No, I won't accept it. The future hasn't happened yet, we can change it," she replied defiantly.

"How?"

"I don't know. But we have to figure something out. We can't just sit here ideally and let it happen."

"What do you suggest?" Gentiana asked.

After a lengthy silence, Luna finally spoke, "How about we don't take him to the Altar of the Tidemother at all?"

"That is an interesting proposition."

"If he is physically not there, then he can't die, right?" Luna wondered aloud.

"Do you think he will leave on your own against Leviathan? Nothing will stop him from being by your side, especially now that he has seen your fate as well."

All the colors from Luna's face drained. "He saw my fate too?"

"Yes. Knowing him, he would do anything to save you," Gentiana stated.

"B-But I-I -" she was at a loss of words. It was as if her brain had gone suddenly silent.

After some contemplation, Luna spoke again, "We must stop him from going to Altissia. I see no other way."

'_I don't know what Bahamut has planned for him. My mission is to kill him. Not taking him to Altissia would be an act of defiance against him,'_ Gentiana thought.

"His mission is to take you to Altissia. Only there he can return to his world," Gentiana construed.

"Then how do we protect him once we get there?" Luna inquired.

"I do not know that, yet," Gentiana confessed.

The silence befalls the room as both searched for a solution to their predicament.

"There is only one person who can save Squall now," Gentiana broke the uncomfortable silence after a few minutes.

"Who?" Luna asked with renewed hope.

"Nocits."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Just when you think Leon and Luna can finally have some peace this vision happens... lol Before torturing them any further, I felt they deserve one last moment of serenity in snow. Things take a drastic turn from next chapter onward.

So, what do you think about this chapter? Let me know in your comments below. If you don't have much to say then at least say 'Hi' so I know someone is reading this. It would really brighten my day. Thanks :)

Stay healthy and stay safe.

PS: *wishfully thinking* I would love to see an image of Squall and Luna covered in snow per description above.


End file.
